La vida es como un bote
by WOKELAND
Summary: Royce Campbell, un joven pescador que está a punto de irse de casa, toma un último trabajo para ayudar a su familia. Sin embargo, una gran tormenta en el mar lo lleva a un mundo extraño donde los piratas gobiernan el vasto océano azul, y la única persona en la que puede confiar es un chico que lleva un sombrero de paja...
1. Prologo

**One piece no es mio, sino de Eichiro Oda.**

* * *

*** Prologo ***

_La gente decía que la vida tenía algo que significar._

_La vida era una tragedia griega, Shakespeare lo mostraba a menudo en sus obras; La vida era una búsqueda para encontrar la paz interior contra todo pronóstico, dijo Gandhi._

_Era joven. Y tonto. No sabía nada más allá de la goma que colgaba de la parte inferior de mi zapato. No puedo decir nada, porque ¿en serio? ¿Qué diablos sabría un niño de nueve años sobre el significado de la vida? Alguien de mis preguntas. Cualquier cosa que me moleste, encontrar las palabras para decirlo, tener la oportunidad de usar su propio cerebro durante horas para encontrar la mejor respuesta a mis preguntas._

_Por supuesto, fue como intentar organizarlo._

_—¿No eres demasiado joven para estar haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, Roy?—Mi tío se rió de mi inistencia, para luego revólver rápidamente mis mechones negros con su mano izquierda __, haciéndolos lucir aún más salvajes de lo que ya estaba._

_Sentado en un bote de remos que mi tío compró hace algunos años (juró que esta cosa podría aguantar en los dos por mucho tiempo, incluso podría llevar a cabo a través de un otro lado del mundo y me gustaría realmente), él y yo esperamos un que los peces mordisquearan nuestros anzuelos cebados en la bahía abierta en la que nos metimos. Las gaviotas volaron sobre sus cabezas, sus gritos se escucharon a lo largo de la distancia cuando se lanzaron en redondo, buscando algo tan pequeño como para que los organizen y comieran. Me sonreí, grabando cuando vi una película de hace un año en que éramos un grupo de idiotas que se volvieron locos por dos peces._

_—Vamos.. — Lo intenté de nuevo, suplicando. Comencé a empujar su costado, empujándolo para que me respondiera. —¿Sabes la respuesta o no, tío?_

_—Dios mío, Roy, cálmate, ¿quieres?, vas a hacernos caer del bote —Mi tío me hizo callar, para luego seguir sonriendo como un loco._

_Sin embargo, con ironía, siempre me ha encantado tener cuidado. Papá simplemente ignorará su comportamiento y su forma de ser, su hermano después de todo, lo que no sé y lo dejará ser así. En este sentido, no importa el tiempo, ni en el caso de los padres, ni de los padres ni de los padres ni de los padres ni de los niños ni de los niños ni de los niños ni de los niños ni los niños ni los niños ni las niñas ni los niños._

_—Bueno.—Despues después de una eternidad, sus uñas rasparon mi cuero cabelludo de una manera agradable. —Mucha gente quiere saber lo mismo por lo que te estás preguntando._

_Se redirigió cuando se atrapó mi brazo fácilmente con una sola mano, impidiéndome que llegara a sus costillas para que nadie pudiera agarrar su estúpida caña de pescar. Después de un momento, me detuve a fuego lento. Él me dejo para que me pongan en su mano, en mis mechones negros, continuando rastrillando sus uñas a través de mi cabello._

_Luego empezo a responder a mi pregunta tan esperada._

_—Bueno ... a veces la vida que todos queremos tener para siempre no siempre llega a nostors. La gente no puede ser tan feliz ni tan inteligente para tener esos trabajos de ensueño, un buen hogar o una comida suficiente para mantenerte con vida, no pueden alejarse de las cosas que los molestan y lastiman, porque apenas pueden estar de pies cada vez intentan dar un paso. A veces la vida deja a las personas enojadas, tan enojadas que dejan que la ira se expanda como una enfermedad. La vida hace que las personas luchen porque el mundo no les da nada por ellos. La vida se debe a que las personas terminan por lastimar a otras personas, y esas personas a las que se terminan lastimando termina haciendo lo mismo o simplemente sufren, es como un ciclo. Yo ... realmente no tengo que decir mucho sobre esto, ¿verdad?_

_Deseé, Dios como deseé, que nunca le hiciera __esa pregunta. Él no tuvo que profundizar sobre lo horrible que fueron los seres humanos para tratar unos a otros. Nos trajo de vuelta las cosas malas que yo, mi tío y mis padres preferirían dejar atrás. Hablar de eso me entristeció, entristeció a mi tío. A mi hijo le gustó creer que podía caminar igual que alto, tener la cabeza alta de una manera orgullosa y tonta con su cara estupida sonrisa, y sentirse valiente como su hermano mayor, como mi padre. Era joven, pero también entendía ciertos problemas. Problemas que compllicaron su relacion fraternal y terminando en términos bastantes complicados, teniendo que pasar años para que lo resolvieran, pero aun asi afectandoles de una manera personal a ambos, en especial a mi tío. _

Otra sacudida de mi cabello me hizo sacar de mis pensamientos, me hizo mirarlo de nuevo a su cara, volviendo a tener esa sonrisa. Eso me hizo sentir mejor.

_Estar cerca de mi tío fue genial. Era como el mejor hermano mayor y el segundo padre que un niño como podria tener: a veces me dejaba quedarme hasta tarde con él para ver televisión, me compraba un caramelo en las tiendas mientras que mi madre estaba buscando comestibles para llevar a casa para cenar, ayudarme con mis proyectos de arte y manualidades para la escuela, y siempre ayudarme si alguna vez me ha informado en un aprieto. Algunas personas en la ciudad hablan de él como si fuera una especie de leyenda viviente, como uno de los mayores misterios del mundo viviendo entre ellos. Papá simplemente lo llamó un gato callejero que le gustaba pasear por las calles y viviendo su vida como el quisiera hacerlo: Era alguien libre. Siempre peleando con alguien antes de volver a casa y tener que atender a sus heridas o en estado de ebriedad. Mamá y papá nunca han tenido que pensar en conseguir otro gato para el, con uno era lo suficientemente problemático viviendo con ellos._

_Siguio mirandolo a el mientras que el continuaba explicando. _

_—La gente siempre quiere saber lo que significa la vida, pasa muchos años pensando en eso, Roy.—Murmuro, tan tranquilo que casi no podia escuchar sus palabras sobre las olas que se mecían contra el bote como una cuna. —Entonces, déjame decirte lo que significa la vida. Lo que realmente significa para ti y para mí, la única forma en el sentido que las personas como nosotros, los que vivimos de la forma en lo que hacemos. Asi como todo lo bueno, lo malo y todo lo que está en el medio, Significa..._

_Un sonido, agudo y hermoso que rompió el sonido de las gaviotas en lo alto, me hizo mirar hacia arriba. Encontré sus ojos, sombreados por su sombrero, mirándome fijamente. El sombrero se echó hacia atrás, amenazando con ser arrastrado por el viento soplando._

_Alcancé el sombrero justo cuando estaba listo para decirme su respuesta..._

* * *

—¡Royce! ¡Juro por Dios si no sacas tu trasero de esa litera, yo personalmente ire a hacerlo!

Ugh, el capitán Godzilla estaba causando estragos y escupiendo fuego cuando abrió la boca dentro su casa.

De nuevo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de mala gana debido a las falsas profundidades de seguridad que se conocían comúnmente como sueño. Me obligué a levantarme en la comodidad de la pequeña litera, agarrando lo que creía que era mi camisa a cuadros azul colgando a un lado. Tirando de unos vaqueros azules desteñidos, trabajé rápidamente tirando de mis botas antes de levantarme de la cama y dirigirme al fregadero cercano donde se encontraban un montón de cepillos de dientes y casi ninguna pasta de dientes. Mantuve mi cepillo de dientes lejos del de todos los demás, ya que había habido ocasiones en que alguien accidentalmente recogía otro por confusión

Mi cara se lavó, y mi mente despierto, salí de las habitacion. Esperándome en el pasillo con un mapa abierto, un hombre corpulento de unos cincuenta años con un rostro que necesitaba un buen afeitado después de semanas en el mar, levantó la vista y lanzó una mirada furiosa a mis instrucciones.

Como todos los demás en el barco de pesca de marlín del Monte Blanc , Clant Hansley no era una persona feliz.

—¡Mueve el culo ahora, Royce, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de ir a casa!—Me dijo bruscamente antes de subir las escaleras en la cubierta principal donde todos estaban.

Tengo 18 años, y aunque no tengo un mal fisico o rendimiento, este tipo de trabajo era muy pesado incluso aun estando un año trabajando en esto. Había restricciones para menores de edad pada que trabajaran en un barco de pescadores, pero la gente de estas partes a menudo miraba para otro lado siempre y cuando no dijeran nada o hicieran un gran problema. Asi que termine trabajando de alguna forma en este luga.

Pero valia la pena de cierta forma, se sentía increíble al final de la semana cuando recibía mi primer cheque de pago de un par de cientos de dólares que pronto se convirtia en miles en un mes. No tenia problema en tener que separar mi horsrio, siendo que termino abandonando la escuela un antes de intentar conseguir trabajo.

Al menos no tenia que volver a pelear e intentar sobrevivir.

A mis padres les preocupaba, especialmente a mamá, ya que ella creía que yo estaba creciendo demasiado rápido al sumergirme en el trabajo en lugar de tratar de hacer amigos de mi edad. Sin embargo, a papá no le importó mucho, ya que él mismo había crecido sin amigos por un tiempo... a excepción de _el._

Pero mas que preocuparle, le disgustaba que estuviera trabajando en un lugar asi. No hablaba sobre eso abiertamente, pero su expresion cada vez que lo veia con esa ropa era suficiente para notarlo. Y no era necesario para el intentar discutir eso.

Y el sabia porque...

Aunque de igual forma me dijo que no me presionara mucho cuando regresaría a casa con moretones y músculos doloridos haciendo un trabajo pesado y continuo que hicoera que mi cuerpo necesitara un ligero descanso. Tenía que admitir que de seguro, estaba solo rodeado de un grupo de adultos mucho mayores que el... y era raro que cada vez que regresaba a casa, veia a grupos de personas de su edad interactuando entre si.

Le hizo caer en la melancolía, a veces extrañaba hablar con sus viejos amigos.

Pero ahora solo necesitaba concentrarse en su vida.

Solo el y su padre trabajaban; era una necesidad mantener a su familia, tambien lo era responsabilizarse de ellos.

Tener un trabajo era lo mejor para el en vez de alejarse del cuidado de su familia al tener que ir a una universidad.

Y el anuncio del embarazo de su madre reforzo mas su idea y compromiso. No podia dejar sola a una mujer embarazada de cuatro meses esperando a su futuro hermano o hermana.

Tenia que estar para ellos y ganar lo suficiente para mantenerlos lo mejor posible.

Sacandome de mis pensamientos. Me puse el impermeable amarillo oscuro porque había una pequeña llovizna acercandose, puse mi gorro en la parte superior de mi cabeza y subí a la cubierta del barco de pesca. Vi a alguien de cerca.

Jesse, grande, rubio y barbudo, me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a su puesto y me entregó un cuchillo de carnicero. Comence sin decir nada el proceso, evitandose cortar los dedos y empujando al pez cortado para que fuera reemplazado por otro. Observé que parte de la carne sobrante se usaba como cebo antes de que uno de los tipos tirara al mar.

Me estremecí al recordar hace poco cuando la sangre derramada de las partes de un pez atrajo a un tiburón que quedó casi en nuestras líneas e intentó morder una de las piernas de uno de los miembros de la tripulación. El pobre señor Turnbull había sufrido una fractura en los huesos, pero tuvo suerte de que los dientes no le alcanzaran. Era un hecho bien conocido que si el tiburón no lo matarian, posiblemente los germanes y bacterias de sus dientes pudo haberlo hecho.

—Aquí esta—dijo Joshua mientras dejaba caer otro pez en nuestra mesa. Con solo los pantalones amarillos, las correas rojas se aferraban a sus carnosos hombros. Estaba un poco celoso de que incluso después de un año de hacer un trabajo pesado y entrenar su cuerpo para pelear antes de eso, todavía tenía el fisico normal, pero agunatable. —¿Estás listo para ir a casa, Roy?

Simplemente asentí.

No podía esperar a volver a casa porque significaba que ya no tenía que quedarme atrapado con las mismas personas más de lo necesario.

Eso era un alivio.

Claro, todos se llevaban bien aquí, pero había una cierta tensión que se incrementaba cuando dos personas chocaban entre si para al final terminar haciendo un escándalo y solo se fue cuesta abajo desde allí cuando no había suficiente espacio para separarlos. Eso, y eché de menos ver a mi familia después de haber estado lejos en el mar durante varias días, lo que me hizo preguntarme si mamá se estaba presionando a sí misma o si por fin había terminado de hacer esa cuna que nosotros dos nos costaba mucho construirlo.

Casi podía imaginármelo en mi cabeza, caminando por la acera donde había una casa alta y blanca estacionada en la esquina de la calle. La cerca azul que la rodeaba estaba infestada de enredaderas que papá maldijo hacia arriba y hacia abajo ya que crecía más rápido de lo que podía cortarla. El rosal de mamá se plantó cuidadosamente alrededor del porche con el banco, las campanillas de viento de colores colgando de un lado del techo mientras daba toques musicales cada vez que la brisa lo rozaba. La puerta se abrió para revelar a mamá, embarazada, sonriendo y brillando como el sol, diciéndome que me apresurara para entrar, ya que se tomó la molestia de hacerme mi pastel favorito. Y papá estando en el cobertizo, sacando su caja de herramientas y diciéndome con brusquedad sobre el maldito momento en que llegué ahora que podría ser útil y ayudarlo con la maldita cuna para el bebé.

Recordé cómo era ser una de las personas que esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de la persona que se había alejado de lo que parecía una eternidad.

...También recordé cómo era encontrar a alguien más esperando afuera de la puerta...

—¿Cómo está tu madre, muchacho?—me dijo Cooper, quien esmás viejo que el capitán Hansley, pero aun trabajando aqui xomo si nada. —Escuché que tendra otro retoño.

—¡Oh, es cierto!— Allerdyce, un completo idiota , pero un tipo inofensivo de una manera bastante sutil, me apuntó con un dedo de su guante desde donde estaba hasta las rodillas en la caja que estaba sentada. —¡Serás un hermano mayor!

Asentí con la cabeza en confirmación, ganando otra ronda llena de palmadas en la espalda con felicitaciones que me dijeron. Una sonrisa se extendió ante el calor en mi pecho y las palabras genuinas que salieron de la boca de todos en el Mont. Blanc. Phil, redondo y alto, decidió ofrecerme un consejo sobre los bebés.

—Acuérdate de comprarte tapones para los oídos, chico. Confía en mí, esos pequeños retoños tienen un par de pulmones tan grandes que casi ni se les acaba.

Pasamos horas trabajando, hablando, bromeando, riendo, y mucho más, entre otras cosas. Más peces a bordo, más para cortar, más para rellenar en la caja con hielo. El ambiente era ligero, pero mientras más me paraba, esperando que otro pez marlin viniera a mi mesa, más miraría a Hansley, que estaba de pie sobre la caja de hielo, hablando con el pequeño grupo de Allerdyce.

Los peces eran muchos, pero no eran suficientes como los que habíamos capturado en anteriores ocasiones.

No me gustaron las líneas sombrías en la cara de Hansley.

A los altos mandos en el puerto no les iba a gustar esto cuando entregamos las mercancías al almacén. Los peces se estaban volviendo cada vez más escasos, y no podíamos hacer nada al respecto cuando seguíamos las rutas de pesca habituales. No éramos los únicos pescadores en nuestra ciudad portuaria para salir y atrapar marlines.

—¡Royce, vuelve al trabajo!—Le espeto Hansley, habiendo atrapado mi mirada.

—Sí señor.—Murmuré mientras miraba la mesa ensangrentada, esperando que Joshua arrojara un pez que Cooper y los otros habían llevado a bordo.

Trabajamos a través de la llovizna (que luego se convirtió en un aguacero) hasta el anochecer. Con el día pasado, dimos marcha atrás en el Mont. Blanc para recoger la línea que dejamos, algunos ganchos sosteniendo un marlin pero la mayoría de ellos terminaron vacíos. Una vez hecho esto, Hansley dirigió el barco a su casa y se dirigió a la radio en un punto de control para dar el mensaje de que veníamos a casa.

Me acomodé en mi litera después de quitarme las botas, los pantalones y la camisa antes de a ir mi litera. También escuché a otros ir a sus respectivas literas , los chicos bostezadon mientras se escondían bajo las sábanas con la intención de tener las horas que tenían para dormir. El hecho de que nos dirigiéramos a casa no significaba que nuestro trabajo estuviera completamente terminado. Mañana tuvimos que tirar una red grande en la parte trasera del barco para atrapar mas peces. Siempre hicimos esto último cuando la tripulación se dirigía a casa; mi conjetura era que estábamos tratando de compensar la falta de carne de marlin que recurrimos para agarrar cualquier otra cosa que pudiéramos llegar a apaciguar a las personas que tienen nuestros cheques de pago.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Solamenre me dormi tranquilamente.

* * *

—¡Empaquen sus cosas! ¡Vamos a llegar a puerto en treinta minutos!" Hansley gritó desde el intercomunicador, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran al escuchar el volumen.

—¡Dios!—Jesse siseó mientras ponia su meñique en sus oídos pars poder a volver a escuchar desoues de eso. —Y pensé que Margie era la unica que me deja sorda con sus gritos.

"¿Todavía estás saliendo con ella? Pensé que te había dado por culo todo eso—Joshua se rió, ganándose la fulminante mirada del rubio a su lado.

—Eso es solo un rumor, digo, la tolero lo suficiente para evitar mandarla al carajo, ademas de que mi madre le agrada.

—La opinión de una madre es siempre la mejor opinión— Allerdyce estuvo de acuerdo mientras lanzaba su bolsa de lona sobre su hombro.

—¡Por eso tu mamá está harta de ver tu cara todos los días en su restaurante, Al!—Alguien del barco gritó, cosa que nos hizo reír a carcajadas a todas(incluso a mi). Allerdyce solamente gruñó con molestia.

Estrechando la mano de algunos de los hombres que se alejaban más al oeste para visitar a sus familiares (y para alejarse de la temporada de tormentas que se avecinaba rápidamente), observé cómo la ciudad portuaria crecía con varios barcos tocando sus saludos y saludando con la mano. dirección. Había una pequeña multitud esperando en los muelles, la gente atrapaba las cuerdas para tirar y asegurar el bote mientras Hansley apagaba el motor y todo. Con la plataforma para caminar puesta, todos en el Mont. Blanc bajaron a zancadas y fueron recibidos por amigos y familiares. El Sr. Turnbull fue guiado fuera del barco por sus otros compañeros de tripulación antes de que sus dos hijos mayores lo llevaran al hospital mas cercano para que le revisaran. Pero fuera de eso, todo el mundo estaba feliz de regresar a casa.

Casi nos sentiamos como unos héroes.

Seguí a la multitud listo para ir, estaba ansioso por ir a casa, por ver a mis seres queridos, y a darme una ducha, realmente estaba apestando. Casi me tropecé con una tabla abierta que me hizo dejar caer mi bolsa porque estaba distraído por lo que Allerdyce estaba hablando. Ignoré las carcajadas que tenía a mi alrededor y alcancé mi bolsa, y eso fue justo cuando algo se movió en el periférico de mi visión. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Hansley con Creedy "El codicioso" Champton:el hombre que sostenía los cheques de pago de los nueve barcos pesqueros principales en sus manos sucias.

En resumen: El jefe.

Hansley parecía enojado, realmente enojado. Creedy agitó un portapapeles, luciendo disgustado (¿y cuándo había mostrado alguna otra expresión que no fuera disgusto por nosotros?) Con todo lo que estaba impreso en el papel. Seguí parado allí, sintiéndome como si estuviera viendo algo que no debería, mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba silenciosamente ante mí. Hansley se estaba agarrando su cabello fuertemente, luciendo frustrado por la embestida que se avecinaba de cualquier cosa que Creedy le estaba desatando.

No podría ser sobre la cantidad de pescado que trajimos ... ¿verdad?

—¡Royce! Me sobresalté y giré mi cabeza para ver a Joshua saludándome. —¡Vamos hombre, nos tenemos que ir!

Voltee mi mirada hacia Hansley y Creedy, me quedé inmóvil cuando vi a los dos hombres mayores mirándome, sin duda se habian dado cuenta de mi presencia por escuchando la voz de Joshua. Me encogí ante la reprimenda mirada que Hansley me lanzó cuando le dijo algo a Creedy antes de agarrar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia mí. Hice una mueca cuando su mano gruesa se envolvió alrededor de mi brazo, arrastrándome para ir con todos.

—Señor, yo...—Traté de decir algo, pero Hansley me interrumpe.

—Solo ve a casa, Roy—Gruñó antes de empujarme hacia adelante e ir en otra dirección. Miré después de que él se retiraba, inseguro y confundido de lo que había estado viendo. Miré hacia donde estábamos pero encontré a Creedy que ya no estaba allí.

Con una sensación de pesadez en mi pecho, hago lo que me ordenaron y me dirijo al autobús esperando para enviar a todos a sus paradas del vecindario. El mundo estaba tan tranquilo que no podía escuchar la alegría y ver las caras felices de los demas, demasiado ocupado pensando en la cara enojada de Hansley y la confrontación con Creedy. Así me encontré con mi propio mundo que me despertó la conciencia cuando Cooper señaló que el autobús estaba medio vacío y que estaba en mi parada.

Despidiéndome a medias de los que quedaban con la renuente promesa de reunirse en el bar, salí del autobús y observé cómo el autobús se iba con los demas.

Caminé dos cuadras por la acera mojada, saludando a una pareja de ancianos que me saludaron al verme mientras esquivaba a algunos niños en sus bicicletas. Justo cuando me imaginaba en mi cabeza, mientras me dirigía a la esquina de la calle, había una casa blanca con una cerca de estacas con enredaderas enredadas alrededor de las cuatro esquinas. Abrí la pequeña escotilla y la abrí para entrar antes de cerrarla detrás de mí, caminando hacia el porche donde las viejas campanas de viento familiares giraban y emitían un sonido agradable cuando el metal y el vidrio se rozaban entre sí.

Abrí la puerta gritando: —¡Estoy en casa!

Mamá dobló la esquina, sus manos se secaron contra el delantal alrededor de su barriga redonda, y le sonreí mientras me apresuraba a quitarme las botas y tirar mi bolsa en el suelo para tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla.

—Hola mamá—besé sus mejillas, abrazándola y oliendo su champú con aroma a coco. —¿Cómo estás?.

—Estoy bien—susurro mi mamre mientras presionaba un beso propio contra mi mejilla y abrazándome con más fuerza. Yo fruncí el ceño. Por lo general, ella era más alegre y optimista que esto.

—Mamá...?—Me aparté lo suficiente para mirar y encontrar su cabeza inclinada. —Mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Y dónde está papá?

Ella estuvo en silencio por un minuto, sus dedos en mi cintura se movieron nerviosamente y se clavaron en mi camisa. Finalmente, ella me mira, sus ojos café claro mostraban cierta duda de si estaba dispuesta a decirlo o no. Pero la mujer tuvo la valia de decirlo.

—Tu papá ... tuvo un "pequeño" accidente—se atragantó, sus palabras se volvieron un susurro como si no pensara que lo iba a decir.

Era la hora de ir al hospital.

* * *

En el Hospital, entré por las puertas correderas automáticas, pasando junto a los atareados médicos, enfermeras y pacientes que inundaban el lugar. Mi ropa estaba mojada por la lluvia que caía afuera, pero las gotas frías fueron ignoradas en gran medida cuando me dirigí a la recepcionista que estaba sentada al otro lado del mostrador alto. La recepcionista, la señora Shaw, una mujer negra regordeta que solía darme dulces cuando esperaba que mamá terminara con sus chequeos habituales en la sala de maternidad, me dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—Segundo piso, sala 244—ella me dijo sin decir mas.

Sin decir nada, me dirijo al ascensor y presioné el botón del segundo piso, agradecido de estar solo en el asensor. Espere un momento para que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara y que se elevara. La puerta se abre y salgo, evitando a un hombre en silla de ruedas y a su hija cuando entran al ascensor. Camino por los pasillos blancos, con una visión de túnel que me encierra por dentro, ignorando a las personas con batas y a los pacientes con batas a mi alrededor.

Era algo exagerado tener que venir aqui de esa forma, pero... Su madre le habia dicho que su padre se habia roto la pierna hace dos dias, le informo que ni ella ni yo lo vistiran, que estaria bien estar solo, en poco tiempo le iban dar el alta, y le indico a si ,adre que en caso de que el llegara, ella le diria que aun estaria en el trabajo y tomaria horas extras. Mi madre termino haciendole caso, aunque no hizo bien su trabajo y termino diciendole todo.

Ahora estoy aqui solo visitando al hombre de la casa sin su permiso. Sabia que podia esperar.

Llegué a la habitación 244 y abrí lentamente la puerta, dudando en ver lo que había al otro lado. La puerta se abre y entro a la habitacion.

Estaba el, el hombre totalmente duro de personalidad, sentado en una cama con una de sus piernas enyesadas, donde se habia lastimado, viéndolo con esa expresion fria como una piedra, parecia que lo estaba esperando.

Era algo que no le sorprendia en absoluto. Sabia que era lo suficientemente terco para desobedecerlo.

Hubo un silencio, pero se seguian mirando fijamente, nadie parecia que queria hablarse, no eran porque querian, sino porque habia mucha incomodidad, pero esto venia de parte de el. No sabia exactamente que decir.

—¿Cuando regresaste?—Sus palabras solamente me hizo un nudo en la garganta, a veces no sabia que decir cuando su padre hablaba de esa forma. Pero igualmente contesto.

—Esta tarde—Le dije, mi voz se sintio pesada, su nudo parecia mas grande en mi garganta.

—Oh...

Se calmó el hombre un poco. Eso solamente hizo que mirara mis las rodillas, notando que estaban empezando a temblar.

Algo malo iba pasar.

Papa jadea cansadamente. —Realmente no debiste venir aqui..

—¡Papá! ¡No! ¡Estás loco! ¡No te voy a dejar en este estado!

—Estas exagerando.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Realmente no puedo estar en casa mientras tu estas aqui en este hospital! ¡Eso seria muy-

—¡Royce!—Papá espetó con voz ronca, eso me sobresaltó en silencio. La cara cansada de papá se transformó en una furia indescriptible y mucho mas fría mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

—Papá ... l-lo siento—me disculpe nerviosamente con la cabeza, luego levante un poco la cabeza con la intencion de seguir. —Al menos, quieres que hablemos de algo.

Cambiar de tema podria alivianar este tedioso ambiente.

—¿Como que? ¿Sobre tu estupido trabajo?—Seco era palabra tan minima para describir el como su padre dijo esas palabras.

Eso solamente me hizo entrar un disgusto demasiado notable. Si, el hombre odiaba mi trabajo, y realmente no quería recordar el dia en el que anuncio que iba trabajar en ese lugar, su madre se alegro por conseguir un trabajo.

Pero su padre fue otra cosa.

Habia explotado, casi parecia un volcan cuando lo hizo. Intento desesperadamente obligarlo a que rechazara trabajar en un lugar asi, hasta el punto que incluso se sentía que lo amenazara. Gracias a Dios, que su madre logro calmarlo a tiempo antes de que terminara para peor.

Sabia exactamente porque razón tenia un rechazo hacia su trabajo, algo que no queria terminar sentenciarse a si mismo a la muerte si lo decia abiertamente. Sin mencionar que era un problema personal de su padre.

No queria terminar para peor.

—Oh bien, ¿entonces cuanto te pagaran esta vez, muchacho? Porque estar una semana fuera significa que han conseguido mucho, ¿verdad?.

No era tan evidente el sarcasmo que ocultaba su padre detras de esa mirada, eso solo lo acaloro mas, pero a la vez lo hizo sentir un poco nervioso y perdido al recordar la mirada furiosa de Hansley.

Ya no era necesario aceptar que no conseguieron lo necesario esta vez.

—Parece que tu rostro dice fracaso en palabras grandes. Te he dicho muchas veces que ese trabajo es una mierda, ¿como aguantas estar cerca del mar en un barco esperando a que aparezcan lo peces y al final no conseguir casi nada.

Sus palabras eran tan duras que lo atravesaban como cuchillas, el recibia esas cuchillas sin hacer nada. Esa doloroso.

—Dices que quieres ayudar a esta familia, pero solamente te alejas de nosotros por un tiempo para conseguir el dinero, ¿pero que pasa? no lo consigues y solo desperdicias tu tiempo estando en el mar.

No queria escuchar, realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de venir aquí.

—¿Porque te mientes a ti mismo, Royce?

Ok, ahora era yo el que necesitaba explotar.

En este momento

—¡¿Mentiras?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Me hablas de mentiras y tu no te miras al espejo o que?! ¡¿Tu realmente crees que estas enojado por eso y no porque solamente estoy cerca del maldito mar?! ¡¿Porque TU te mientes a ti mismo de que aun le tienes miedo al mar?!

Respiraba lentamente, lero que se sentis como si rugia, el hombre frente a mi no cambio su ceño, es mas, se le quedo mirando de la misma forma, pero con un sentido mas diferente, algo que el silencioso ambiente se sintiera mas.. ¿cortado?

El hombre finalmente hablo.

—¡Eso es todo! ¡Dejaras ese trabajo y volveras a la escuela!—Una parte de esa ira contenida saliera, eso hizo desaparecer mi enojo cambiando a una de confusion.

¿Que?

—Tu madre y yo acordamos esto desde hace un tiempo—Aclaro de una forma mas calmada —No dejare ningún hijo mío tire su futuro para estar trabajando cerca del marmsolo porque quiere ayudar a su familia—Ahora cambio a un leve gruñido. —Me daran el alta y volvere al trabajo, mientras tu continuaras con tus estudios.

—¡Pero, papa!

—¡PUNTO FINAL—le espetó ferozmente ahora sacando el resto de esa ira.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos mientras retrocedia un poco por ese arrebato, mi garganta se sentia más apretada que nunca, y mi cuerpo entumecido por la conmoción de la negativa de su padre.

Todo el mundo vio a padre como la definición de un hombre: fuerte, duro como un clavo, y tomando cualquier golpe. El no le importaba demasiado la herida en su pierna que tenia en este momento.

Ahora el hombre cambio su ceño con una de pena. Solamente para decirle: —Solo vete a casa.

Esa voz lleno de un vacio me hizo dar la vuelta para dirigrime lentamente hacia la puerta para abrirla, antes de que atravesara la puerta, volvi mi mirada hacia mi padre. Ahora tenia la cabeza cabeza abajo, con los ojos cerrados, creo que incluso pude ver sollozos silenciosos.

Pero parecia queria ocultarlos para que nadie lo viera.

Creo no debi haber dicho eso. No debi abrir la boca. No debi lastimar a alguien solo porque estaba enojado.

Mi papá era fuerte, pero él era solo un hombre con sentimientos.

Un hombre que sufria por el pasado.

Igual que yo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando las lagrimas salian de sus ojos que nublaron su vista.

Se los limpio antes de salir de la habitación.

Quiza tenia razon su padre, se mentia a si mismo de pensar que conseguir dinero en un lugar donde no me beneficiaba era una forma de ayudar a su familia. Quiza volver como era antes podia ser su solucion.

Pero no podia dejar de sentir que...

Que realmente todo esto apesta.

* * *

Dentro del bar donde estaba yo y mis compañeros de trabajo... o proximos ex-compañeros. Me quedé mirando mi vaso intacto, rodando la taza con los dedos mientras me sentaba en la esquina más alejada de la barra. Joshua tenía a una linda chica sentada en su regazo, mientras que Jesse y Margie estaban en un rincón que creían que era lo suficientemente privado (no lo era en absoluto, pero nadie le importaba). Allerdyce y Cooper estaban aplaudiendo frente a una pantalla plana por la Superbowl que se habían perdido, maldiciendo y haciendo apuestas de qué equipo iba a tomar la delantera.

Clant Hansley estaba sentado en otra esquina con Edmund Buch, Helen Thrine y Marcus Nicholls, los respectivos capitanes otros barcos con sus respectivas tripulaciones. Elden Kontch, un secretario de Creedy en la oficina (y era un hombre muy bueno a diferencia de Creedy), estaba con ellos mientras hablaban entre ellos con los capitanes sobre un asunto.

Quiza era por la escazes de entrega de pescados.

Miré de nuevo a mi bebida, esta vez lo miré fijamente.

Las campanas resonaron en la entrada del bar, pero fue ignorado en gran parte. Pero por mi, no pude evitar mirar para ver quién era la persona que habia entrado.

Creedy Champton.

Sintiendo los ojos en su persona, el anciano miró en mi dirección, incluso esfumando su apestoso olor. Estaba demasiado conmocionado de mi visita al hospital que no le di importancia el sentir los efectos del olor corporal de Creedy.

—¿Algo está mal, muchacho?—el señor le pregunto, no esperaba que le hablara, pero tampoco tenia interes en conversar con el.

—No lo sé—respondí de igual modo, pero monótonamente. —¿Tu que crees?

Creedy resoplo, pasándose la botella a la cantinera, Molly, para que la retirara después de servirle otro. El rubio cenizo solo lo miró un momento. Tomó un gran trago del líquido sin estremecerse antes de colocarlo de nuevo en la barra.

—Con los esfuerzos tuyos y el resto de idiotas de aqui para apenas capturar un maldito pez, sí, diría que algo anda mal contigo o con todos.

Solo suspiro vagamente. Esperando la reaccion del resto por lo que dijo el jefe.

El silencio detrás de nosotros se hizo evidente(como era de esperarse). Casi todos en el bar nos miraban, algunos curiosos, mientras que otros muy enojados por el ataque verbal de Creedy. Vi a Phil levantarse, sus ojos se clavaron en la cabeza de Creedy cuando él se paró, Joshua y Allerdyce se pararon detrás de él por si acaso. Los capitanes también estaban observando, y vi la mano de Molly arrastrada por un teléfono, lista para pedir ayuda en caso de que todo este establecimiento explotara en otra pelea escandalosa.

—¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Creedy?!—Grito Phil, sus dedos se doblaron como garras cuando un profundo ruido sordo brotó de la base de su torso.

—¡Estoy diciendo que estoy empezando a preguntarme si ustedes están convencidos de que pueden atrapar un maldito pez!— Creedy no dudó en restregarle en la cara eso sin tener pelos en la lengua.

Phil se abalanzó hacia él, pero Allerdyce, Joshua y yo, junto con algunos pocos, lo agarramos antes de que pudiera alcanzar a ese imbécil que estaba ocupado bebiendo su bebida mientras observaba con una sonrisa burlona. Apresuré a empujar al hombre más grande a una distancia segura antes de girar mi mirada hacia el otro hombre.

—¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos?!—Phil exigió, gritando a todo pulmón por encima de la gente que le decía que se contuviera. —¡¿Regresar al océano?! ¡En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estupido retardado ¡Hay una gran tormenta en camino!

Creedy se levantó de un salto mientras agarraba algo escondido en su abrigo. Sacando un papel cuadriculado, nos lo mostró, agitando el papel para que todos vieran lo que era.

—¿Ves esto ? ¡Este es el aumento estimado de peces de la tormenta que sale de la corriente!—les gritó Creedy a todos mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación, mostrando los gráficos.

Miré el papel mostrado, mi mente se puso analizar algunos detalles. Tomando en cuenta el aumento del 91% de los peces que fueron arrastrados fuera de sus corrientes hacia nuestro territorio. La temporada de tormentas fue donde los pescadores fueron los más beneficiados con el doble del salario, pero fue una tarea peligrosa, era dificil salir con vida, habiam posibilidades de no volver nunca más. Es por eso que les pagaron mucho más de lo que ganaban mucho mas que el sueldo promedio.

Era un riesgo para alguien a quien amaba e intentaba ayudar a la familia, sin mencionar que tambien estana el costo del hospital por la lesión de papá en la pierna. Mi madre no trabajaba, y no podia pagar eso sin los ahorros.

Realmente no sabia si hacerlo, tenia que hacerle caso a su viejo, pero esto era necesario, era una beneficioso trabajo que podia resolver los problemas que tenia ahora. No queria tener problemas con su padre por hacer esto... pero...

Con su padre necesitando tiempo para recuperarse de su pierna y mamá quiza siendo mas suave de lo habitual con el para no tratar de evitar hacer esto...

Quiza podia hacer un ultimo trabajo.

—¿Cuando?

Mi boca tenía una mente propia antes de que mis pensamientos siquiera pensar en eso.

—¿Royce?—Oí a alguien detrás de mí murmurar, pero estaba mirando directamente a Creedy.

—¿Cuando y dónde firmo?—Repetí mientras el silencio aturdido de todo a mi alrededor crecía.

Creedy solamente me dedico una sonrisa torcida y desagradable que me hizo sentir como si acabara de darle mi alma al diablo.

* * *

**Ok, con esto concluye la primera parte de este inicio. Y bien, este tipo de historias son mas o menos comunes en fanfiction de One Piece, pero son tan mal ejecutadas que son muy repelentes, sin mencionar que siempre son mujeres las que meten como el que termina cayendo en ese mundo. Ugh, asco.**

**Pero bueno... aqui va un inicio mas inusual en donde te hace conocer mas sobre el protagonista y eso es solo la primera parte, antes de que termine en el gran mar azul. Y solo para aclarar EL NO SABE NADA SOBRE LA SERIE(otro problema cuando meten este tropo).**

**En el siguiente sera su segunda parte y por fin Royce aterrizara el mundo de One Piece. Ya no hay mucho mas que decir que...**

**¡Au devoir!**


	2. Salvame de las tormetas

**Me he estado preguntando acerca de algo: cuando se trata del mundo de One Piece, ¿sería mejor si dijera cosas en japones y como tal lo nombres de ciertos ataques? ¿O debería ser traducido todo a español? Es algo que me ha estado molestando por un tiempo. Quiero decir, miro hacia el trabajo anterior, hay algunas cosas que se pegan, mientras que otras cosas me hacen inclinar un poco la cabeza y me pregunto si debería hacer algo. **

**O simplemente pongo ambas cosas, su traduccion en parentesis, quiza. Me caliento demasiado la cabeza con eso.**

**No voy a tomar más de tu tiempo, solo sé que esta historia tendrá sus errores aquí y allá ya que no soy un gran escritor, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Solo recuerda dejar una review.**

**One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda, TOEI Y Shonen Jump, lo único que me pertenece es a Royce y a otros personajes originales.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1-Salvame de las tormentas, llévame a las orillas**

Había algo reconfortante en sentarse en la habitación de un bebé, como si fuera un idioma extranjero que hablaba de nuevos comienzos y mejores días por venir.

Tragué saliva mientras miraba las paredes de color azul bebé con mullidas nubes pintadas, olas del océano y pequeños barcos de vela que tenían delfines y focas saltando, sacando sus cabezas. Los animales de peluche estaban alineados contra la pared con una colorida luz nocturna para evitar que el bebé se asustara demasiado de la oscuridad cuando caía la noche. La cuna que papá finalmente terminó sin mi ayuda estaba en la esquina, pequeñas mantas suaves dobladas pulcramente y más animales de peluche se dejaron caer para acompañar al bebé cuando él o ella dormían o simplemente se sentaban allí con grandes ojos mirando el nuevo mundo que crecerían. arriba en.

Eché un vistazo a la ropa que mamá había escogido, ropa para el frío y para el verano, ropa para fiestas y picnics, ropa para cualquier ocasión, porque no podía esperar para traer a su bebé al mundo para consentir y amar sin cesar. Papá se quejaría con mamá por exagerar, pero sabía que haría lo mismo cuando pensaba que todos estaban de espaldas. Probablemente le enseñaría al bebé qué debe mirar cuando se trata de luchar o defenderse, y los llevará de vuelta al cobertizo para mostrar los barcos de botellas de vidrio que haría como afición lateral y ayudarlos a hacer su primera.

Cuando se me ocurrió preguntarme qué haría cuando el bebé entrara en nuestras vidas, mi mente quedó en blanco.

—¡La cena esta lista!—Mamá llamó desde abajo.

Dejé el mono calcetín que sostenía en la mecedora antes de salir de la habitación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y bajé las escaleras, consciente de no pisar fuerte, ya que se enojaba con los nervios de mamá. La mesa ya estaba puesta, algo que hice y que hice cuando mamá dijo que estaba haciendo sopa de papa y pollo para la cena.

Tranquila y paciente, ayudé a mamá con los dos cuencos y los puse sobre la mesa, tirando de una silla para que ella se sentara y luego se fue a mi asiento. Esperé mientras ella terminaba una oración rápida, dando la bendición de cavar. Me quedé callada, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Después del bar, me inscribieron como voluntario para salir al mar al comienzo de la temporada de tormentas. Me gritaron, llamé a un tonto y algunos otros nombres, pero no me moví en mi decisión. No necesitaban meterse en mi negocio por lo que estaba haciendo. Además, iban a irse a alguna parte, ¿no? Se dirigían a ver a amigos y familiares en el continente, ¿qué demonios les importaba si terminaba saliendo?

—Jesse Sharden, Pamela Valet, Joshua Vásquez y el capitán Clant Hansley de _Monte Blanc_ se reportense en los muelles a las 6:30 de la mañana—

Los chicos, seguidos por media docena de otros, terminaron ofreciéndose como voluntarios tan pronto como dejé el bar y me dirigí a casa. Ya sea porque fueron tentados por el dinero prometido por Creedy, o porque habían sentido algún tipo de obligación de unirse a un niño idiota, se adelantaron a cancelar cualquier plan que tuvieran para seguirme en el mar.

Sinceramente, no sabía cómo debería sentirme al respecto.

Mamá, sin embargo, sabía cómo se sentía con respecto a esa decisión y se aseguró de decírmelo a través de sus chirridos y agitando una cuchara de madera. Y sabiendo que mamá, ella probablemente se adelantó y llamó al número de la habitación del hospital de papá para contarle _todo_ .

Fue un error pensar que sí, pero me alegro de que a mi padre todavía lo mantuvieran en el hospital por razones de seguridad y después de su derrame cerebral. Solo podía imaginar la tormenta de fuego que traería cuando vendría a buscarme, me miraría directamente a los ojos y, con silenciosa furia, me prometería una ruina absoluta. Tampoco tendría que decir una maldita cosa, solo darme la mirada más malvada hasta que me estropeé en un lío de mi propia orina de charcos.

Podía sentir la mirada decepcionada de mamá, así que mantuve la cabeza baja y me ocupé de comer el caldo caliente que hizo. Quería terminar esta preparación rápidamente para que me excusara de la mesa.

—¿Sabes?, tu padre y yo aun no hemos decidido cómo nombrar al bebé.—Su voz corto el silencio como un megáfono.

—¿Oh enserio?—Casi me ahogo por eso, casi dejando que algo se vaya por la direccion equivocado.

—Mhm. Quiero decir, habiamos decidido darle un nombre despues de que naciera y todo, pero estaríamos lo suficientemente locos para no inventár un nombre para tu hermanito.

—O hermanita.—Agregué, estaba tan decidido a tener una niña después de haber tratado con demasiados hombres casi toda su vida.

—Tendría que cepillarle el pelo, comprarle vestidos bonitos ...

—Y tendríamos que ahuyentar a los chicos que intentan cortejarla. —Resoplé mientras comía más caldo de pollo, aunque su madre parecia ignorar sus palabras mientras seguia divagando.

—... Y tendrías que enseñarle a como lidiar con sus propios problemas.—Mamá se acurrucó mientras me miraba.

Sentía como si eso ultimo sonara como una indirecta hacia el...

Me estremecí un poco, entonces para ocultarlo, el hablo. —Entonces, uh, ¿qué hay de esos nombres en los que pensabas antes de naciera?

Su embarazo, para ser una cosa nueva y aterradora. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pensando en un minuto al siguiente, la convirtió en una contradicción andante. Sus ojos no impresionados desaparecieron y todo su brillo y la luz del sol brotaban de sus blancos perlados que casi me sentí tentado de quitar algunas sombras para bloquearlo. Ella era demasiado a veces, mi querida mamá.

—¡_Oooh_ ! Tomé prestado el libro de nombres de bebés de Trudy y vi una lista completa de nombres agradables en la sección R. ¡Si tan solo lo hubiera recibido el primer año, podría haberte nombrado Reggie!

—Mi nombre está bien, mamá.—Murmuré, un poco contenta de que mi nombramiento llegara por casualidad; un extraño sacó a mi padre y a _el_... de un grave problema cuando era jovenes, así que cuando mi padre me abrazó por primera vez, decidió a ponerme ese nombre en honor al extraño.

—Ronnie, Rosalind, Rosy, Reagan, Rachel.. ...—mi mamá anotó los nombres en sus dedos, perdiendo rápidamente los dígitos mientras los contaba con una memoria casi perfecta.

—¿Y si es un niño?—Pregunté ya que no podía evitar burlarme de ella.

Hizo un puchero al pensar en otro niño pequeño, pero respondió. —Bueno, hubo igual de buenos nombres. Estaba Richard, Riley, Raphael, Rodan, Ray, Rook y ... _¡Oh_ ! ¿Sabes qué?

Me reí mientras levantaba la cuchara para tomar otro bocado. —¿Qué?

—Tal vez podamos nombrarlo como tu tío-

La cuchara resonó ruidosamente contra el tazón de porcelana, derramando algo del caldo que había estado en los cubiertos.

Incluso después de todos esos largos años, la mención de él fue como empujar la la sal sobre una herida abierta que todavía estaba sangrando. Me dolió solo de pensar en él. Involuntariamente, mis ojos se dirigieron a la silla siempre vacía que solía raspar con fuerza que mamá lo regañaría por causar marcas feas en el piso de la cocina. Todavía puedo recordarlo tratando cada plato que mamá sirvió como si fuera su última cena.

Y al final, terminó teniendo uno.

—Yo...—Me levanté de la silla. —Tengo que llamar a Joel, voy decirle que no venga por mí.

—Reuben, cariño...—La voz de mamá suplicó, pero no pude evitar querer escapar.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada.à Le dije, mi voz apenas se mantenía unida mientras me alejaba de la mesa para ir a mi habitación arriba, dejándola sola.

Una vez, papá solía reír más, mamá veía la vida como una taza medio llena en lugar de medio vacía, y pensé que todo saldroa bien...

Los hechos de la vida separaron esa felicidad.

* * *

Los cielos estaban más oscuros de lo que nunca había visto. El mundo parecía sombrío y sin vida, sin el sol para darnos un sentido de esperanza y calidez en lugar de los vientos cortantes y penetrantes que nos enfriaban hasta los huesos. Las olas, que todos podíamos escuchar, sonaban inquietas y salvajes, elevándose contra la playa como si tratara de escalar más hacia el continente.

Y el viento, me estremecí, aullaba ruidosamente como cientos de banshees invisibles que gemían en lo alto. El aire se sentía espeso y pesado como si estuviera poniendo más peso del que ya tenía en mi bolso y equipo.

Hubo algo acerca de hoy que provocó un hormigueo no deseado y una piel de gallina que no provino del viento frío y brumoso. Los cielos oscuros con vientos gritones trajeron una ola de nostalgia que me desconcertó un poco.

_"Son solo los nervios. ¡Párate derecho!' _Me dije a mí mismo, sacudiéndome los sentimientos desagradables.

Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Una mano presionada contra la parte baja de mi espalda. Mamá estaba de pie junto a mí, mirando el cielo con tanta confianza como la que tenía hasta que cayeron sobre mí.

—No tienes que irte, cariño.—ella agarra mi mano —Nadie pensaría menos en ti. No tienes que salir allí.

Ella estaba asustada. Quería tirarme del brazo, arrastrarme de vuelta a la camioneta, empujarme hasta la casa y encerrarme dentro de mi habitación hasta que papá saliera del hospital para encargarme de mí hasta la escuela. Pude ver que estaba muy decidida a seguir adelante con esa idea ridícula, pero ...

Ella sabía que no me detendría ante nada para subir a ese barco con el resto de todos. Sabía que arriesgaría mi propia vida solo para asegurarme de que ella, el bebé y papá se sintieran cómodos sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero, ya que papá se tomaba un tiempo para recuperarse de ese horrible golpe.

—No tienes que seguir intentándolo, cariño ...—ella intentó una vez más. —No tienes que seguir haciendo esto por mí y por tu padre.

Vertí toda mi dedicación, mi convicción y mi mayor amor por ella y por su padre abrazándola. Enterré mi nariz en sus mechones color miel que caían en cascada alrededor de sus hombros, asegurándome de darlo todo sin lastimar al bebé que estaba presionado contra mi abdomen. Un pequeño resoplido se me escapó cuando sentí que algo se pinchaba cerca de mi ombligo, y ambos nos separamos para mirar el vientre redondo que mostraba las patadas del bebé contra la delgada jaula en la que estaban atrapados.

—Creo que está tratando de decirte que te quedes en casa con nosotros.—Mamá dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras desliza una mano sobre su barriga.

Me arrodillé sobre una rodilla, deslizando la bolsa de lona hacia abajo en los muelles de madera para poder enfrentar la tela de color ciruela que protegía el vientre que sostenía a mi hermano menor (o hermana).

—Oye, pequeño, ¿estás despierto?—Bromeé mientras presionaba mi oreja contra el vientre de mamá; Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí sus dedos peinarse en mi cuero cabelludo que enviaban un agradable hormigueo. —¿Querías decirme algo antes de que yo también me vaya?"

Un golpe contra el templo de mi frente izquierda fue mi respuesta.

—Ah, ya veo.—asentí, jugando con el vientre. —Sé que estoy actuando como un tonto en este momento, pero créeme, si hubiera alguna otra manera de asegurarte de que tú, mamá y papá estén bien, no estaria haciendo esto.

Otra, pero una patada mucho más fuerte que dejó a mamá un poco sin aliento.

—Oye, sé amable con tu mamá. Cuidate mucho.—Le deseé lo mejor al pequeño feto.

—¡Royce!—El grito ahogado de mamá lo hizo reír.

Como si prestara atención a mis deseos, el golpe contra mi mejilla era mucho más suave. Sonreí al gesto.

—Eso está mucho mejor. Sé bueno para mí, ¿vale?—Le dije al bebé, presionando mis labios contra la tela estirada y no sintiendo más patadas del bebé que residía en el útero. —No puedo esperar para conocerte algun día.

Finalmente me aparté de ella, los dedos de mamá se desprendieron de mi cabello cuando me levanté sobre mis propios pies, y ella tuvo que inclinar una vez más la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, las lágrimas rodan por sus mejillas. Tomó mi mano una vez más, sintiendo la piel áspera y callosa con sus más suaves.

—Ten cuidado.—Ella lloro tan humilde en su despedida.

—Te veré a ti y a papá otra vez, mamá.—Susurré antes de que estallara una sonrisa juguetona. —Y además, si vuelvo tarde, bueno, siempre puedes venir a buscarme¿

—Apuesto a que lo lamentarás, Roy.— Ella prometió con una sonrisa torcida.

El _Monte Blanc se_ detuvo en los muelles, listo y cargado con todo lo que necesitábamos para obtener la mayor cantidad de peces posible y salir al infierno antes de que nos viéramos atrapados en una tormenta realmente desagradable. Con tanta renuencia como lo había hecho cuando me vio caminar a mi primer día en el jardín de infantes, seguí a los hombres y mujeres en el bote sin mirar atrás.

Mucho más tarde, me iba a arrepentir de eso.

* * *

El primer día no empezó tan bien.

Una pareja de peces, ni siquiera eran marlin, atrapó las líneas y nada más después de eso. Fue difícil operar a través de todo esto debido a las olas altas y bajas que sacudieron la nave en ritmos inestables que no pudimos hacer mucho de nada. Además, había un aguacero muy denso que apenas podíamos escuchar y ver qué demonios estaba pasando y nuestras voces eran roncas.

Los siguientes días fueron igual de terribles. Había uno o dos agujas, pero eso fue todo lo que atrapamos hasta ahora en unos pocos días. Enfureció a la gente, haciéndolos sentir inútiles y frustrados porque veníamos con las manos vacías. Se desató una pelea porque un tipo insinuó que Creedy tenía razón en que Phil no estaba haciendo nada y que era un puto perezoso y, por supuesto, terminó con el idiota recibiendo un ojo morado despues charla de mierda. Me sentí responsable de toda la confusión que estábamos sintiendo, a veces deseando no haberle dicho nada al viejo bastardo, y todos estarían de vuelta en sus casas tratando con sus propias vidas en lugar de arriesgarse al salir al mar conmigo.

Pero era egoísta y obtendría ese dinero para mi familia. No me importaba que me gritaran cuando volviera, lo único que importaba era agregar ese extra a sus ahorros, así que tenían poco de qué preocuparse por los problemas de dinero. Volveria a la escuela, como querían, y papá, mientras tanto, se recuperaría en el hospital hasta que los médicos consideraran que era lo suficientemente seguro como para que él volviera a casa. Papá finalmente pudo tomar su muy necesario descanso, sin tener que pensar en el trabajo hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente.

Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner en práctica ese plan atrapándo algún maldito pez.

Y para hacer eso, tuvimos que ir más lejos de nuestros lugares habituales de pesca ... y acercarnos más al camino de la tormenta.

En el séptimo día, nuestra pésima suerte finalmente cambió.

Las olas aún venían en formas grumosas de pequeñas a grandes variedades, pero ayudaron a ponerse en fila, línea tras línea, con el mismo pez que habíamos estado buscando. Al cabo de una hora, Cooper, un tipo llamado Frankie y su sobrina Shelby, se encontraban en la nevera. Se fue haciendo cada vez más alto a medida que avanzaba el día hasta que se hizo demasiado oscuro, incluso con las luces encendidas. Los días siguientes fueron los mismos: los pescadores vitorearon mientras la lluvia arrojaba sus abrigos y los de los sou'westers mientras arrastraban a los marlins que luchaban. Nunca me sentí tan adolorido por la cantidad de veces que tuve que cortar narices y aletas afiladas, abrir sus entrañas para llenarse con hielo triturado y hacer que todo terminara en menos de un minuto antes de que alguien tirara otra sobre la mesa.

Todas las miradas a fuego lento y las réplicas afiladas que se habían lanzado los días anteriores fueron olvidadas por mucho tiempo, ya que compartimos grandes sonrisas en nuestras caras sucias y húmedas de agua de mar y sangre de pez. La lluvia que llovió llegó un poco más fuerte con cada nuevo día que pasaba, incluso cuando conseguimos más capturas que estaba empezando a empacar nuestra nevera. El cielo negro era un espectáculo que se volvía desalentador de vez en cuando, el viento seguía siendo frío incluso cuando todos llevábamos nuestro impermeable, pero había algo en todo esto que encajó mi corazón en una nevera.

A través de los vítores, las sonrisas y la esperanza, se levantó con más peces que se arrojaban abajo, la inquietante sensación que había sentido desde que salí del puerto me siguió durante todo el viaje.

Me sentí más pesado y temeroso de algo, podía suponer que sentían lo mismo que los animales cuando percibían el desastre no demasiado lejos.

Al día siguiente, cuando nos despertamos para repetir el día anterior de la captura de tantos, hasta que tuvimos que detenernos y buscar más espacio para hacer espacio en la nevera, noté algo.

Era _caliente_ .

Como, el frío que azotaba a nuestro alrededor por lo general ya no estaba allí. En cambio, mi cara estaba cargada de aire caliente que hacía que las personas sudaran y tuvieran que quitarse las chaquetas y varias capas de sus camisas porque el aire era muy cálido.

Y así, mi estómago se desplomó. La parte profunda y primordial de mi cerebro que hablaba de la evolución antigua que surgió de miles de millones de años atrás estaba gritando, rebotando y golpeando en mi cabeza que todo estaba mal y que _me_ equivoque con mi propia _vida_ .

Nuestra racha de suerte de capturas múltiples finalmente se agotó cuando la máquina de hielo que mantenía el pescado congelado y evitar que se echara a perder murió en nosotros. No había manera de arreglarlo, nadie sabía realmente cómo arreglar un enfriador roto. Además de eso, no era como si pudiéramos abrirlo correctamente: no había espacio para hacer la escritura. Hansley decidió dejar de fumar y regresar a casa, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

En privado, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Tres días después, me encontré luchando por respirar cuando el _Monte Blanc_ se encontró con cada violenta pared de olas que salpicaban la cubierta. La gente estaba tendida y luchando para mantener el equilibrio ante el movimiento de ser golpeado como un grupo de ratones que sonaban dentro de la jaula por un niño insolente que no conocía nada mejor.

Había un huracán justo en la cola del barco.

_"Bueno, esto esto es mierda."_Pensé mientras arrastraba tablas de madera detrás de mí, agachándome y golpeando el costado de la nave cuando cientos de kilos de agua me empujaron desde el costado.

—¡Tenemos que proteger las ventanas!—Pamela prácticamente gritó en mi oído, ya que era la única forma en que podíamos comunicarnos a través de los vientos agudos que soplaban a nuestro lado.

La molestia de volver a hacer cumplir el barco para recibir golpes del agua provocó que dos personas resultaran heridas y que se enviaran a continuación para evitar que todos se les cayera el pelo. Shelby se torció un tobillo después de deslizarse fuera de la escalera para ayudarla, y Luis sufrió una lesión en la cabeza (y posiblemente una conmoción cerebral) al ser golpeado por una tabla suelta que salió volando de un fuerte vendaval mientras él lo había clavado en una ventana .

La lluvia cayó como trillones de abejas que picaban en mi cara, mi visión se oscureció incluso con las gafas que todos tenían puestas, por lo que no estábamos caminando completamente ciegos. Una vez más, me empujó otra ola que llegó a cubierta, lo que me hizo caer al suelo donde apenas tuve tiempo de inhalar cuando el agua salada asquerosa hizo contacto con mi lengua.

_—¡Augh!—_ Me atraganté, escupiendo furiosamente el sabor.

Después de esforzarme por llegar a la cubierta superior para entregar más tablas, apenas pisé el segundo piso cuando se escuchó un choque dentro de la timonera. Dejando caer las tablas, me apresuré a ver a Jesse, Joshua y Amelia reteniendo a Frankie mientras él giraba sus brazos salvajemente hacia Hansley, quien a su vez fue retenido por Phil.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!—Grité, ganando la atención de todos.

Y luego la furiosa mirada de Frankie se centró en mí antes de que él comenzara a balancearse de nuevo. Apenas me escapé, me estrellé contra la mesa detrás de mí y esparcí las botellas, los mapas y rompí una radio que Hansley solía escuchar su música de dinosaurio antiguo. Sin embargo, no pude esquivar la patada en mis entrañas, me arrodillé y tosí cuando mi estómago se revolvió peligrosamente con la amenaza de vomitar en el suelo allí mismo.

—Estupido, estupido, estupido ¡Eres un completo estupido! ¡Nos has matado a _todos_ !—Frankie gritó, haciéndome congelar como una estatua.

Sentí que las manos alcanzaban mis brazos y me levantaban, casi me doblé de nuevo debido al dolor y a mi boca formando un bulto que tuve que tragar grueso para mantener la terrible bilis hacia abajo. Frankie estaba completamente seguro, gritando salvajemente con el odio y la culpa tirada únicamente sobre mí mientras Phil me mantenía erguido sobre mis pies.

Levanté la vista y encontré allí, pegado en una pantalla que se instaló tres años antes, había dos vórtices rojos que apenas se juntaban.

—¡¿Una _doble_ colisión de huracanes ...?!"

Esas fueron tormentas extremadamente raras que ocurrieron solo una vez cada pocas décadas. Debido a que las tormentas giraban en diferentes direcciones, la tormenta superior siempre ganaba, mientras que la más pequeña se fusionaba con la más grande.

¡Y estábamos justo en medio de todo esto!

"¡_Vete a la mierda_, Reuben! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tu tiemes la culpa de todo esto! Frankie siguió gritando. —¡Espero que mi hermano orine sobre tu vacio ataúd cuando todos estemos muertos!

—¡Cállate, Frankie! ¡No tenías que hacer esto!—Amelia le espetó, colocándose entre el otro hombre y yo. —Somos tan responsables de nuestras propias acciones, y tu decidiste subirse al bote, ¡así que cállese y déjelo en paz!"

—¡Vete a la mierda, Am! ¡Solo eres una perra que besará el culo de cualquiera y se volteará sobre su espalda para ser follada por Creedy si él prometiera pagarte más!

—¡Cierra tu puta boca, imbécil!— Jesse golpea a Frankie con más fuerza contra la pared donde estaba siendo retenido.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡ _Vete a la mierda_ !—Frankie lloró, sin aliento y jadeando mientras perdía más su control sobre la realidad por el miedo que le subía hasta el cuello y amenazaba con ahogarlo antes de que el océano pudiera tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Nosotros ... ¡Todavía podemos salir de aquí!

Como si fiera un disparo que se escuchó, todo el mundo, y absolutamente todos se detuvieron dentro de la timonera.

Recordé haber trabajado con Elden Kontch en la oficina del almacén, ayudando al anciano con la presentación y organización de los documentos (antes de que llegaran los iPads y iPhones). De vez en cuando, el meteorólogo local enviaba faxes a Kontch para informarles sobre el clima ... y las corrientes oceánicas.

—¡Si hacemos esto bien, podemos estar al tanto de una corriente que nos da la oportunidad de escapar de este infierno!—Señalé una sección que recordaba de los mapas. —Nos llevará más al norte, pero mejor allí que aquí!

Los otros miraron de cerca la pantalla, pero Frankie solo soltó una carcajada escéptica.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos ir más lejos en la tormenta que tenemos por delante? ¿Qué más quieres que hagamos, Roy? ¿Que tiramos por la borda y buscamos sirenas?"

Más rápido de lo que nadie podría parpadear, me di la vuelta y conecté mis nudillos a la mandíbula de Frankie, sintiendo que los huesos se estremecían y cedían por la fuerza del golpe. Como un saco de papas, Frankie se dejó caer al suelo, un grito silencioso escapó de su boca abierta mientras se retorcía en el piso mojado al lado del volante. Hubo un aturdido silencio.

Me agaché frente al hombre, agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa para que él pudiera mirarme. Mostré mis dientes hacia él, gruñendo en su cara.

—Calla. Tu. Puta. Boca, Frankie, y deja que los adultos hagan su trabajo.

Lo empujé y me voltee para mirsr a Hansley. El anciano me miró y, a mi alrededor, a todos los demás que buscaban una solucion de mi idea. Sí, nos estaríamos dirigiendo hacia el huracán frente a nosotros, pero había una corriente lo suficientemente fuerte que podría deslizarse por el medio y apartarse del camino que podríamos hacer para Nueva Jersey.

—Bien.—Hansley concedio el permiso.

Con el plan puesto en marcha, salimos para hacer nuestro trabajo mientras Hansley dirigía la corriente que le localicé en la pantalla de navegación. La corriente debería ser mucho más fuerte ahora debido a la fuerza adicional que los huracanes estaban emitiendo, lo que nos permite escapar mientras la ventana de oportunidad aún estaba abierta para nosotros.

Me ocupé de asegurar y encerrar equipos que podrían rodar peligrosamente en la cubierta mientras todos hacían lo imposible para que las cosas se movieran más fácilmente. La escotilla que conducía a la nevera se cerró, una pequeña precaución, ya que era la cosa menos importante en este momento con la vida de todos colgando al final de la cuerda. Con menos y menos cosas a las que prestar atención, la tripulación se agacharía para buscar refugio contra la lluvia y el océano embarrado que arrojó nuestro bote como un patito de goma increíblemente pequeño.

_"Voy a llegar a casa, pronto."_Me dije a mí mismo, convencido de que iba a caminar por la plataforma en los muelles, enfrentarme a papá con la cabeza bien alta mientras él me miraba furioso. "_¡Los veré de nuevo!"_

Tres cosas pasaron detrás de mí: se produjo un choque, la nave fue azotada por otra ola enorme que se arrastraba por la cubierta, y Pamela gritando: —¡ _HOMBRE DEL TABLERO_ !

Para mío y para el horror de todos, los seis que estaban afuera ahora se contaban hasta cinco, el sexto actualmente fue arrastrado y se ahogó bajo las olas implacables. Vincent Burnseid, un hombre de la misma edad de Hansley y recientemente convertido en abuelo cuando su hija mayor regresó del hospital el día antes de que llegáramos del último viaje, estaba tratando de mantener la cabeza fuera del agua mientras gritaba desde la distancia. No podía escucharlo, solo observé cómo se alejaba más y más de nosotros.

_—¡Hagan algo!_

Parpadeé por el shock y forcé a mis pies a moverse ya mis manos a agarrar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar!

Miré a mi alrededor sin hacer caso de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar y vi un salvavidas cercano junto con una de las cuerdas especiales de largo alcance que almacenábamos en caso de que termináramos en la pesca de altura en busca de algo más que agujas. Con mi cuerpo en movimiento y mi mente apenas trabajando juntos en sincronización, agarré ambos objetos, lancé un extremo de la cuerda a un Cooper aturdido antes de sumergirme en el océano enloquecedor.

Todo estaba oscuro, frío y era como una fuerza que me empujaba hacia abajo, pero pateé mis piernas como si estuviera de vuelta en el bar en mi primera pelea con mis brazos también para luchar contra el gran océano que me desafió su ira Me quedé sin aliento, inhalando con avidez el aire cuando atravesé la superficie y pateé más hacia la mancha amarilla que agitaba sus brazos.

—¡VINCENT_, VOY POR TI!—Grite, _escupiendo alrededor de la desagradable agua que me llegaba a la boca otra vez.

Parecían horas (y podrían haber sido unos minutos), pero cuando lo alcancé, me sentí increíblemente agotado por empujarme hacia él y mantenerme a flote al mismo tiempo. El salvavidas era un poco pesado al arrastrarlo, pero hace un trabajo fantástico para mantenerse cerca de la superficie. Vincent tosió en mi cara cuando me acerqué, giré el salvavidas a su alrededor y levantó los brazos sobre el anillo.

Volví a la dirección del bote y sentí que mis ojos se abrían a platos a la distancia. Esa maldita cuerda que sabía que era larga, ¡pero no tenía idea de cuán jodidamente larga era! ¡Probablemente estábamos a casi tres campos de fútbol del _Monte Blanc_ ! Mire hacia Vincent, el anciano esgana mirando a su alrededor completamente asustado e indefenso.

—¡Solo patea tus piernas, Vincent!—!Le digo, todavía sosteniendo la cuerda y esperando a que alguien la haya agarrado.

Agarré el salvavidas y patalee mis piernas a pesar del dolor creciente que le llegaba a esa zona. Estaba decidido a volver al barco, a través de cada ola que se estrelló contra mí y Vincent, a través de cada tirón que el océano nos metió debajo, no iba a dejar que el maldito mar me ganara cuando vi mi hogar esperándome en el El extremo lejano de las nubes oscuras que envolvían el sol. Estaba decidido a ver las costas, el almacén de mal aspecto en el que trabajaba, las calles que me llevaban a las tiendas locales donde al final se encontraba donde se encontraba casa blanca en la esquina del vecindario, más allá de la casa blanca. Lleno de enredaderas silvestres, en el porche donde colgaban las coloridas campanas de viento de vidrio, y en el interior, donde me esperaba, estaba ...

La cuerda en mi mano tiró con fuerza hacia adelante y casi se soltó de mí. Dejé escapar una risa victoriosa, mostrándole a Vincent que los muchachos que estaban en el _Monte Blanc_ estaban sacando nuestros culos del mar.

—¡Mira! ¡ _MIRA_ ! ¡Nos atraen, Vincent!—Grité, mirando por encima del hombro al hombre mayor. —Vincent, estámos-

No había alegría, ni alivio, ni esperanza en su rostro barbudo. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos por algo tan horrible que envió un escalofrío mucho más frío de lo que las aguas heladas podrían lograr. Siguiendo la línea de visión de su expresión de horror, busqué para encontrar lo que hacía que esa mirada cada vez más terrible.

Una ola estaba apunto de atraparlos.

Mis brazos se aflojaron, soltando el agarre que tenían en el salvavidas, mis músculos girando hacia la gelatina. Lo único que me mantenía en la superficie del agua rocosa era el poderoso agarre mortal de Vincent en mi ropa de lluvia. El estómago en mi vientre se convirtió en piedra, mis entrañas se aflojaron para poder orinar mientras observaba cómo una gigantesca pared de agua furiosa se elevaba más y más cuanto más se acercaba a nuestras débiles formas.

Supongo que este fue el desastre que había estado esperando todo el tiempo en el viaje.

Había un adormecimiento en la punta de mis dedos; creció hasta que finalmente atrapé el poco agarre que me quedaba para notar que no era el miedo (no del todo, de todos modos) lo que lo estaba haciendo, pero los dedos de Vincent me apretaron para cortar mi circulación sanguínea por lo que todo mi brazo era blanco como Una capa de nieve.

Parecía derrotado. Parecía mayor, mucho más viejo, con la cara relajada y la mirada seca en sus ojos oscuros. Estaba rodando sobre su estómago.

Parecia... Muerto.

No, no, no, no, no... ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ERA LO QUE DEBIA SUCEDER!

¿Acaso el estaba tambien por las ultimas?

Luego una pequeña ola golpeó el costado de mi cabeza, tosí y escupí el agua salada e hice una mueca de dolor al lado de mi sien:

_"Creo que está tratando de decirte que te quedes en casa con nosotros"._

Parpadeé, tocando el costado de mi sien, el mismo lugar donde sentí que el bebé me pateaba ... Con un grito, golpeé mi cabeza, sintiendo el dolor y el mareo antes de concentrarme de nuevo en lo que debia hacer.

Mire al cuerpo recien muerto del viejo. Le dolia hacer esto, peor en los casos en el que tenia que abandonar a un compañero.

Pero ya no podia, el no podria vivir de nuevo. Ahora el era el que necesitaba vivir. Y lo que se le ocurria era algo muy suicida.

¡Sumergirme debajo del agua!

Con la mano levantada, la agarré y envolví la cuerda alrededor de mi muñeca, lo suficientemente rápido porque la ola estaba casi sobre mi. Con la cuerda apretada y asegurada, estaba listo para bajar.

—¡Respiracion profunda!—Inhalo, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar que la ola comenzaba a caer.

Y me sumergi, esperando estar la superficie una última vez y sobrevivir...

.

.

.

* * *

Parecía hace una eternidad desde que Royce lo vio en el Hospital.

Robert "Rob" Campbell gruñó por lo bajo, mirando al mar abierto como si tuviera un hueso para recoger con él. Casi a los cuarenta y tantos años y ese estúpido niño suyo lo obligaba a acercarse más a la tumba. Agitado y casi echando chispas en la boca por lo enojado que estaba, Rob miró a otra parte y casi deseó estar en otra parte en lugar de estar en el mismo espacio que Creedy.

Se rascó la barba, pensando si se afeitaba o no todo o simplemente se recortaba lo suficiente para que no despertara a Claire cuando quería acurrucarse y todas esas cosas por las que estaba de humor debido a las hormonas y la mierda.

—Están llegando.— Kontch anunció mientras caminaba hacia ellos desde la oficina.

Rob respiró pesadamente cuando algo desagradable se apoderó de él. Lo empujó hacia abajo, pero le hizo cosquillas en la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando miró el bote que crecía poco a poco a medida que navegaba más cerca del puerto, las nubes negras rodaban desde atrás con su iluminación ocasional de relámpagos pintando una imagen de presentimiento.

_"En el momento en que se baje de ese bote, voy a retorcerle el cuello". _Rob se dijo a si mismo mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño profundamente mientras miraba hacia adelante. "¡_Solo espera hasta que se salga de esa maldita cosa."_

El tiempo pasó, como un caracol que tarda tanto en llegar al otro extremo de la hoja que se estaba deslizando y dejó a Rob inquieto. Caminando de un lado a otro en los muelles de madera, ignorando por completo a Creedy y sus malditos gruñidos, el viejo Campbell estaba lleno de furia brillante cuando la maldita cosa, _finalmente_ , se alineó al lado del muelle. No esperó a que la gente bajara la rampa para dejar salir las palabras que quería bajar de su cofre desde que supo por su esposa lo que su hijo acababa de hacer mientras estaba hospitalizado.

—¡REUBEN, USTED _BUENO PARA NADA! ¡SAL AHORA__MISMO!—El_ gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que otros le dieran un amplio rodeo.

Al otro lado de él, la tripulación a bordo se detuvo y se lanzaron miradas, todos con aspecto demacrado y peor por el desgaste de lo que habían enfrentado en el mar. Cuando Rob miró un poco más de cerca, todos se veían pálidos y nerviosos ... eso, y no podían mirarlo correctamente a los ojos.

¿Y quién lo haría? Si sus nombre no son Royce, entonces poraue les debe de importar;Fue solo ese pequeño mocos que merecía todo lo que venía a él en lo que Rob estaba más concentrado.

—¡NO ME HAGAS QUE REPETIRTELO DE NUEVO!—Rob gritó una vez más. —¡SAL DE AHI Y ENFRENTARAS UN MONTON DE PROBLEMAS!

Clant Hansley salió a la vista, con las bolsas debajo de los ojos y estaba mirando directamente a Rob. Fue uno de los pocos que tomaría lo que Rob le arrojara y le devolvería el favor, uno de los pocos que le dieron un punto de apoyo en esta ciudad cuando casi todos lo miraron con recelo y molestia. Hansley se veía tan terrible con la piel pálida, la ropa rizada como si hubiera salido de la pelea callejera o como si se duchara bajo la lluvia con su cabello completamente salvaje e indómito.

Hansley era el único hombre que miraba a Rob, mientras que todos los demás no podían soportar enfrentarlo.

—Rob-

—¡¿ACASO ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡SAL DE AHI EN ESTE INSTANTE!

—Rob.–la voz de Hansley era tan brusca como la de Rob. Pero en este momento, sonaba frágil. Roto. Perdido.

Y descontrolado.

Había algo terriblemente familiar en esto, pensó Rob cuando sintió que su mirada se aflojaba y su boca se secaba, una reproducción de una escena que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Estaba en su porche, parado detrás de Reuben cuando Hansley y Kontch se acercaron a su casa para contarle algo sobre ...

—¡ROYCE NO ME HAGAS ENTRAR AQUÍ!—Rob amenazó, buscando salvajemente a un joven familiar de cabello negro. "¡Me voy a tirar de la basura, KICKIN 'A' SCREAMIN '!"

—¡Rob!—alguien lo agarró por el hombro. Hansley. ¿Cómo diablos llegó al otro lado tan rápido? No importaba, tenía que encontrar a su hijo.

—¡ROYCE!— Rob gritó, frenético mientras se movía para encontrar a su hijo. Su hijo estúpido, inteligente, idiota y encantador que quería hacerlo mejor para su mamá y su papá. —¡SOLO SAL DE AHI, HIJO!

—¡Rob, para!

—¡SALGA, _POR FAVOR!_

—Rob, no sigas

—_ROYCE,_

Había manos que lo empujaban hacia atrás, alejándolo de la embarcación que sabía que tenía a su hijo a bordo. Entonces, ¿por qué su hijo no corría por el auge de la voz de su padre? Royxe sabía que no debía esconderse de Rob cuando el hombre mayor estaba enojado, solo empeoraba las cosas para el niño. Su niño pequeño siempre se tragó su miedo antes de enfrentarse a su padre, temblando pero decidido a superar el castigo. Ese era su chico. Ese era el valiente bebé de Rob.

—¡HIJO! grito ahogadamente, sus ojos se nublaron y se sintieron sin aliento al gritar una y otra vez por su hijo que se negó a mostrarse por alguna razón ...

—¡Para! ¡Solo para, Rob!—Hansley lo empujó hacia atrás, más lejos mientras Rob intentaba mirar más alrededor.

Vio que Hansley lo miraba fijamente, se veía demacrado y se aferraba con fuerza a su muñeca, que parecía estrangulada por lo que había sido envuelto con fuerza.

—¡Royce!—un sollozo salió en lugar de un grito.

Sus manos agarraron a Hansley por el cuello de la chaqueta del otro hombre, sin querer ir a ningún lado sin su niño pequeño.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo ...?!-Rob exigió, sintiendo sus piernas débiles cuando se hundió en el suelo, sacudiendo a Hansley mientras lloraba. —_¿Dónde está mi hijo?_

—Lo siento Rob.— Hansley se atragantó, rompiéndo en llamtl y apenas levantando a Rob. —¡_Lo siento!_

El océano, recordó Rob cuando estaba en el porche delantero de su casa con Hansley y Kontch diciéndole la noticia. De que el mar se había llevado a su hermano.

Ahora, Rob lloró mientras caía de rodillas, mirando el océano que solía hacer correr a toda su familia a lo largo de la costa con la risa que se arrastraba detrás de ellos bajo el cielo soleado y brillante.

El solia amarlo...

Hasta que se llevo a su familia.

...

Claire tarareaba mientras sacaba del horno la tarta de manzana recién horneada. La cacerola caliente que se cernía sobre el mostrador de la cocina, se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió una patada en las costillas, lo que provocó que dejara caer el pastel y se estremeciera mientras golpea ruidosamente sobre el mostrador. Quitándose los guantes, desliza las manos sobre el estómago redondo.

—Lo sé, lo sé.—murmuró Claire. —Pero tendrás que esperar un poco más, señorita.

Hubo una patada de protesta.

Ella se echó a reír, frotándose el lugar.

—Solo unos minutos más, bebé.—le dijo Claire a la criatura dentro de su vientre. —Papá vendrá a casa con tu hermano mayor. Entonces, hasta entonces, lo haré comer algo bueno después de que tu papá tenga una _larga_ conversación con él, ¿vale?

El bebé pateo ligeramente dentro suyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En algún lugar, en algún lugar, estaba oscuro y profundo y tenía miedo.

Me dolía el pecho, me dolían los brazos y las piernas, y poco a poco estaba perdiendo el aliento por estar bajo demasiado tiempo. ¡Necesitaba aire, lo necesitaba tanto! No podría morir así, no después de todo, no después de que le prometí a mamá que volvería, ¡no después de que le dije a papá que iría a la escuela!

_—¡NO PUEDO MORIR!—_Grité debajo de las aguas, mi voz estaba muda y causando que brotaran burbujas alrededor de mi cara. —¡_NO MORIRÉ!_

Con vigor e intención viscosa, me abrí camino hasta el agua. Pataleé como una mula y agité mis brazos como un murciélago del infierno. Me negué a abrir la boca para inhalar agua porque mis pulmones me gritaban que lo hiciera, y me negué a reconocer las manchas negras que estaban más cerca de mi visión y más allá en el centro.

Mi mano rompió la superficie y pisé abajo para empujar el agua para que pudiera levantarme en el aire. Bebí el oxígeno, inhalando mis pulmones a plena capacidad hasta que lo dejé salir con un grito.

Un grito largo, estridente y estremecedor.

Una ola me golpea la cara, haciéndome chisporrotear, toser y ahogarme. Me salpicé salvajemente, sin permitir que otra ola me derribara mientras luchaba para mantenerme en pie, para seguir vivo.

Algo me agarra por la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me atraganta cuando me empuja hacia atrás a gran velocidad a través del agua. Balanceo mis brazos salvajemente, pateo mis pies y causo más salpicaduras mientras me arrastraba hasta que algo tocó la parte posterior de mi talón. Tosí, extendiendo la mano para quitar la picazón de la sal de mis ojos mientras sentía mis pies arrastrándose hasta que rozaba mis piernas. El agua se vuelve poco profunda a mi alrededor y el tirón finalmente se afloja lo suficiente como para que me aleje y simplemente _respire_ .

Me tomó un momento recuperar la sensación de que estaba sentado sobre mi trasero, mis piernas dobladas con mis pies en el suelo debajo del agua, y mis manos y dedos cavando en la arena debajo. Mi visión se aclara un poco, todavía acuosa e hinchada, y me encuentro con una visión muy inusual.

Un océano azul vibrante, playas de arena blanca y cielos brillantes con el sol manteniéndolo seco. Toque el suelo tratando de ver si esto era real o no.

Y efectivamente era arena.

—¿... Q-_que_ ...?— Crují, terriblemente conmocionado y cada vez más perplejo al ver la imagen del paraíso.

—¡Oh hola!—una voz fuerte se anunció junto a mi oído, casi causando que me orinara otra vez. —¡Estás bien!

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con un chico con cicatrices que mostraba una sonrisa casi exagarada, la esquina de sus labios casi llegando a sus oídos. Estaba agachado a mi lado, sus pies descalzos casi desaparecían con la arena mojada cuando el océano se estrellaba contra sus tobillos. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención (además de su imposible sonrisa) fue el sombrero de paja envuelto en una banda roja que estaba sentada sobre su cabeza de cabello oscuro y desordenado.

—¡Hola, soy Luffy! ¡Encantado de conocerte!

* * *

**Y eso fue todo. Ufff que fue un hartazgo tratar de terminar esto, pero valio la pema y me gusta escribir lo que viene. Es simplemente tragico lo que yo tengo que hacer como autor para darle este destino a Royce: Dejar de trabajar y ayudar a su familia, planear un acto suicida con tal de ganar dinero una ultima vez, casi morir en medio del oceano al intentar ayudar a un tripulante que de igual modo murio ahi, y terminar en otro mundo. **

**Lo siguiente sera bastante obvio, y solo para alclarar esto empieza desde el comienzo de la serie, asi que sera un LARGO camino, que en partes voy a cortar. Espero ques les haya gustado y dejen review.**


	3. Hola, amigo

**Hola a todos, esto es solo el comienzo...**

**Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a decirle lo emocionado que me sentí al terminar el último capítulo. Esos feelings que le tenia que dar a el como un padre que por dentro es un hombre duro termina en la desesperadion y negacion cuando pierde a un hijo. Saca su lado mas tragico y le recuerda muchas cosas... y la madre sin darse de lo ocurrido... rompe corazones.**

**Hablando de padres, a Rob lo describí, es un hombre que es duro y todo eso, pero eso es porque la vida no había sido tan buena para él desde un principio. Entonces, imagine su horror de que, después de todo por lo que trabajó arduamente, de comenzar una nueva vida, de crear una nueva familia, de estar rodeado de sus seres queridos, termina perdiendo gran eso por el mar, el dual mayormente creció y termino creando un odio hacia el.**

**Aunque todo eso ya lo sabian, verdad? Porque las implicaciones son cosa importantes. Si no fuera porque esta historia esta 100% enfocado en Royce, realmente me gustaria utilizarlo mas en la historia, quizá como una historia aparte en un futuro.**

**¡De acuerdo entonces! ¡One Piece finalmente ha comenzado y nos encontramos con Monkey D. Luffy! ¡El principal protagonista de este anime y el tipo que va a destrozar el mundo de Royce por completo! ¡No más mundo real, amigos, solo un montón de piratas locos y un montón de aventuras aun más locas por delante! Disfruta leyendo y recuerden dejar review...**

**One Piece no es mio sino de Oda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Hola, amigo**

El cielo estaba iluminado con tonos monocromos de azul que se aclaraban a medida que el cielo subía. Las nubes esponjosas se desplazaban ocasionalmente, ofreciendo poca sombra de la estrella soleada que iluminaba y calentaba cualquier cosa bajo sus rayos. El agua de mar cristalina que se enrollaba en las suaves playas de polvo daba una sensación de calma, sin interrupciones en su ritmo, mientras que las palmeras que albergan los cocos se alzaban en lo alto, meciéndose ligeramente con la brisa cálida. Toda la cosa deletreó una palabra de esta escena: paraíso.

Me encontré girando hacia el cielo como si contuviera la respuesta a la pregunta del millón de dólares:

—¿Dios, estoy _muerto?_

El chico, Luffy(¿Que padres tendria este tipo para que lo llamaran Luffy?_) _inclino la cabeza hacia un lado como lo había visto confundir a los niños pequeños.

—¿Por qué dirías eso?— me preguntó antes de añadir sin rodeos: —¿Eres estúpido?

Hizo que pareciera que había algo malo _conmigo en_ lugar del abrupto cambio de escenario al que llegué. Ignorando el insulto, me concentré de nuevo en la terrible situación que creía seriamente que debía abordarse.

Agité una mano hacia el océano tranquilo y centelleante, aún sin creer lo que estaba viendo frente a mí por la imagen demasiado perfecta erigida ante mis ojos. ¡Todo este lugar era como una imagen en Photoshop de las Bahamas sacada de un maldito folleto o de Instagram!

—Había… ¡¿No viste una tormenta?!

—Te vi a ti—contestó él mientras se metia a la oreja la punta de su dedo meñique. —Fuiste muy _ruidoso._

—¡Hubo un huracán! ¡_DOS_ huracanes encima de mí! y... y...

¡Los huracanes no solo aparecieron y desaparecieron en poco tiempo! ¡Especialmente cuando me había hundido por alrededor de un minuto más o menos! Debería haber vientos tan fuertes para derribar las palmeras detrás de nosotros, o al menos doblarlas como pajitas, y la lluvia arrojando nuestras caras como miles de agujas que pican la superficie de nuestras pieles. Pero no, no estaba sucediendo tal cosa. El único problema que enfrenté ahora era sufrir un golpe de calor o quemaduras solares.

Mis ojos se alejaron del océano sereno y se dirigieron hacia esta persona.

El del sombrero de paja siguió mirándome con la mirada en blanco mientras seguía tocando su oreja en busca de cera.

Decidiendo dejar la historia antes de que el chico pensara en mí como un vagabundo de playa voraz que divagaba historias increíbles bajo el ardiente sol, cerré la boca y no dije nada más. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y me apoyé en mis manos, mis dedos cavando en las arenas polvorientas y mis ojos mirando las olas subir y bajar. Todo lo que necesitaba era una taza de coco con una pajita que sobresaliera y un cambio de mi ropa para el clima por bañadores para completar la extraña fantasía.

Una vez más, sentí que mis ojos miraban hacia el cielo azul entre las palmeras atestadas. —¿Estas seguro de que no estoy muerto?

—¡Eres bastante raro! ¡Me agradas!—dijo Luffy que estaba sentado a mi lado, con la alegría brillando en sus ojos oscuros bajo su sombrero.

Me quedé mirando el océano e intenté en vano descubrir la ciencia de todo esto. Mi equipo y yo habíamos estado en medio de dos huracanes en colisión, Vincent Burnseid fue arrojado por la borda por el peso aplastante de las olas que inundaron el barco, agarré una cuerda y un salvavidas antes de sumergirme en el mar con la intención de rescatarlo. Los dos estábamos tan lejos de los demás, a unos metros de distancia, que fue un maldito milagro que la cuerda permaneciera unida al bote mientras nos arrastraban lentamente ... pero luego ...

Íbamos a ser golpeados por una ola.

El _Monte Blanc_ estaba a salvo de él, pero yo y Vincent quedamos atrapados en su rango horriblemente enorme. Tiré de Vincent conmigo, tiré el salvavidas y me agarré con fuerza a la cuerda cuando la ola bajó y nos arrojó a los dos como un par de muñecos de trapo debajo del agua.

La mala suerte que hubo fue cuando el aparentemente murió no pudo soportarlo el frio del mar o la presion que cargaba consigo.

Recordé el puro terror que corría a través de mí, la mente atormentada y sin adulterar que se sentía abrumada cuando sentí que mis manos no agarraban nada, y solo me hundi al fondo de mar pensando que me salvaria o que solo moriría solo... sin que nadie pudiera recuperar mi cuerpo... o lo que quedara de el.

Todo hacía frío desde allí en lo profundo. Pensé con seguridad que iba a morir. De alguna manera extraña, era algo apropiado. Virginia era una ciudad portuaria donde todos crecían prácticamente al lado del océano, donde todos sabían nadar, navegar y pescar. Había un dicho que entraba y salía por las bocas de los viejos para compartir con los jóvenes: el océano que da vida también puede quitarlo.

Mi tío murió en el océano, mis abuelos paternos tambien, asi solo tenía sentido que lo siguiera este extraña linea familiarny llegar hasta el abismo del mar azul profundo donde esperaba mi lugar de descanso final.

Pero me había negado a morir tan fácilmente. Había gente esperándome. Mamá y el bebé me esperaban; papá me estaba esperando Cuando la corriente que me empujó comenzó a disminuir, no perdí la oportunidad de saludar y patear mis piernas hacia la superficie. Estaba empezando a asfixiarme por aguantar la respiración después de un rato, ¡mis pulmones anhelaban aire fresco!

Si hubiera tenido algún control sobre mi pobre ingenio, habría notado el cambio antinatural en la temperatura del mar, que pasó de una charla fría a un hormigueo cálido. Estaba demasiado ocupado en mi modo de supervivencia para pensar algo de eso.

Y ahora estaba aquí, sentada en una playa rodeada de palmeras llenas de cocos y aguas cristalinas que se extendían hasta donde podía ver el ojo. ¿Podría realmente culparme por pensar momentáneamente que estaba muerto y haber ido a un cielo con el aspecto de una playa?

Sin embargo, la adición de la extraña persona que ahora estaba juntos a mi, en mi visión celestial, lo hizo un poco desconcertante.

Hablando de eso...

—... ¡Y mucha diversión! ¡Especialmente carne y más carne! Entonces, ¿lo harás?—Parpadeé de mi estupor y me di cuenta de que el niño me había estado hablando mientras yo había estado pensando profundamente.

—... ¿Hacer qué?—Pregunté torpemente

—¡Únete a mí, tonto!—El chico se rió, dando la impresión de que era en definitiva un idiota. El mas idiota de los dos.

_'¡Está bien! Este tipo me estaba obligando a unirme a algo, quiza a un viaje... teniendo en cuenta que tiene bote... ¡Si! ¡Esto podria ser una señal para poder regresar a casa! Solo necesitaba ir con este tipo y hacer que lo dejen en Virginia o donde se encontrará el Monte Blanc. ¡Eso debia funcionar!_

Estaba vivo. Estaba viviendo y todavía aqui resporamdo, y mi hogar estaba a un océano lejos de mí. Esperaba que el _Monte Blanc_ volviera a salvo. No podía esperar a ver las caras de todos cuando les diga a todos que volví de entre los muertos, y tambien para decirle personalmente a Creedy que él se puede irse a la mierda. Terminé con su trabajo, gana suficiente dinero(con alguj bono extra) para mantener a su familia de nuevo, y volvería a la escuela donde comenzaría un futuro mejor.

—Sí...—respondí, poniéndome de pie rápidamente a pesar de de que mi pie de hundio en la arena. —¡Sí, definitivamente me unire a ti!

—¡Esto es tan increíble!—El chico, Luffy, me recordé a mí mismo, dio un grito de alegría. Su felicidad era tan contagiosa que no podía dejar de sonreír junto con él.

¿Y por qué no lo haría? ¡Sobreviví a una tormenta en el mar, me arrastraron y luego me detuve en una playa con un chico que se ofrecía a llevarme conmigo! Si, iba a sonreír como un loco!

Oh.. cierto, habia olvidado una cosa.

—Creo que debemos presentarnos.—El chico me dio una mirada curiosa despues de que dije eso. —Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor...

—¡Oh cierto!—Luffy se acomodo su sombrero y me sonrio estupidamente de nuevo. —¡Hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy! ¡En placer conocerte!

Levanto la mano para hacer un estrechamiento de manos, cosa que acepte sin dudas.

—Igualmente...—Corte un momento antes de percartar un curioso, pero raro detalle en el nombre completo de este chico. —¡Un momento! ¿Porque "Monkey" va primero? ¿Acaso no dijiste que te llamabas Luffy o es acaso tu segundo nombre?

A menos de que sea eso y esa "D"(que sea lo que signifique) es solo su unico apellido o que en estos lugares su nombre pila vaya al final por alguna extraña razon.

Sacudi mi cabeza tratando de olvidar ese tema. Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo tan banal, ¡solo tenia que pensar en regresar a casa! ¡Y el bote de Luffy era lo unico que podia ayudar a regresar!

—¡Shishishi~! Eres muy gracioso.

Ignorando esa burla del chico del sombrero de paja(tener que finamente llamarlo por su verdadero nombre realmente costaría tiempo hacerlo). Ahora tenia que presentarme yo tambien. —Yo soy Royce Campbell, y solo para que te aclare: Mi nombre de pila va primero, entiendes?

Este asintio con la cabeza mientras se reia divertidamente de mi. Ignorando eso una vez mas, señale que era el momento de salir de esta isla, y nos dirjimos hacia al bote. Luffy se subio primero, mientras yo empujaba el bote hacia el mar para que navegara, en el momento en donde toco mar me termino subiendo al bote igualmente.

Fue el comienzo de un regreso a casa.

Habian pasado al menos unos 10 minutos, pero ninguno de los dos nos hablamos, quiza porque no habia nada de que hablar o porque era yo quien no mostraba interes en hacerlo. Estaba demasiado cansado por el día de mierda que tuve para siquiera soportar mucho.

Entonces me dormi, le indique que me despertara o que me dijera hacia donde llegamos en el momento en que yo mismo me despierte. Este acepto con gusto esa peticion.

Durante este estado de sueño mi mente estuvo nublada de varias imaganes: De recuerdos del pasado, de sus padres, de su tio, de su etapa de peleas, de sus estupidas decisiones, y de hoy... Era bastante difícil tener recordar esos momentos. Pero no podia evitarlos.

No supo cuanto tiempo duro, pero estaba comenzando lentamente a levantarse de su sueño, mi vision era bastante cortada, pero sentia que a Luffy aun debía estar despierto, tratando de remar el bote.

Ahora que lo penseaba, ni siquiera le habia dicho a donde tenia que ir. Todo esta conmocion de aun estar vivo, llegar a una extraña isla, encontrarse con el chico del sombrero de paja y la falta de sueño que necesitaba despues de un dia como este lo hacia olvidar varias cosas.

—Oh, ¿Estás despierto?—Podía imaginarme su estupida cara mientras me preguntaba eso.

—¿Tu que crees?—El sarcasmo en mi voz no se hizo notorio por lo baja que era debido al recién despertarme.

Luego bostece y me tallé los ojos para ver mejor, cuando termine de hacerlo, prosegui para preguntar sobre algo. —Por cierto, ¿En donde estamos?

—Cerca de un remolino.

—Que bien, ahora...—Se detuvo por un momento, no escucho muy bien lo que dijo Luffy. —Espera, ¿Que dijiste?

—Que estamos cerca de un remolino.—mi visión ahora clara, y el tono despreocupado, su expresión de tranquilidad de Luffy al decir eso lo perturbo.

Me di la vuelta para ver efectivamente que: Primero. Estaba un gran remolino cerca de ellos. Segundo. Los estaba arrastrando aún más cerca. Y Y Tercero...

¡ESTE IDIOTA NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA PARA EVITAR CAER AHÍ!

Ahora dirigí mi mirada hacia el chico de sombrero de paja. —¡¿Porque diablos no me avisaste sobre esto?!

—Estabas dormido y muy cansado, no debía interrumpirte ¡Shishishi~!

.

.

.

Tenía un fuerte, un muy fuerte impulso interno de tener golpear a este chico en la cara. Pero me negué hacerlo un segundo después. No era el momento de quedar indignado por la estupidez de Luffy, tenia que sobrevivir de nuevo.

Vio por debajo, y ahi estaban los remos, tomo uno de ellos y se lo paso a Luffy, y el otro era para el. Tomo una indicacion. —Si quieres compensar tu vida, entonces intenta lo mejor que tengas para que salgamos con vida de esto.

Luffy asintio y agarro el remo, y luego ambos lo balanceamos hacia nuestros alrededores, tratando de remar con todas nuestras fuerzas y alejarnos del remolino.

Pero era demasiado tarde...

El bote estaba lo suficiente cerca de esa corriente remolina para que no podamos alejarnos o escapar de ahí a tiempo. Cuando vi esto, me rendi, trate de pensar en algun metodo para sobrevivir. Vi la madera de los alrededores del bote y me sujete a ello mientras cerraba los ojos.

Gritando por ultima vez, como advertencia. —¡Sujetate fuerte, Luffy!

No vi al chico de sombrero de paja, pero debio haber seguido la orden de parte. Ambos, preparandonos para lo peor, el bote fue atrapado en el remolino. El giro que ahora estaban sintiendo ambos era peor que estar de lo que esperaban, y de parte de Royce era como si se hubiese metido a una montaña rusa sin ningun cinturon de seguridad.

El bote, despues de girar una vieltas al remolino, este directo al hoyo del remolino. Mandandolo a su proximo destino.

* * *

Estoy vivo... de nuevo, pero ahora estando muy adolorido...

Al menos tengo con que sujetarme ahora.

Habia pasado alrededor de dos minutos cuando recupere la consciencia. Estaba encima de una de las maderas partidas del bote que me sujete. Fue una suerte de diablo que lograra sobrevivir dos veces este dia... o ya habia pasado otro? No tenia ni una puta idea.

Mala suerte para Luffy, quien al parecer no logro sobrevivir y quedo hundido en el mar. A pesar de que hace relativamente poco lo conocio y demostro ser un completo imbecil, parecia ser alguien agaradable.

Aunque... habia algo que lo inquetaba directamente a unos cuantos metros delante de el.

Era un barril.

Tenia un presentimiento extraño sobre este, ¿acaso estuvo ahi todo el tiempo? Porque no habia visto ninguno cuando fueron comidos por ese remolino.

Tambien tenia otro, ¿acaso Luffy se salvo y entro dentro? No tenia una idea de cuando media, pero si menos debia estar refugiado dentro. Eso al menos era bueno.

Solo tenia que nadar hacia el y encontrarse con el. Solo necesitarian nadar aun mas hasta encontrar una isla o algo asi. O esperar algun barco o bote pesquero los salve...

¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible, despues de todo lo que ha-

Despues, a lo lejos, un grab barco estaba navegando por esos lares, cerca de donde se encontraban ambos. Al parecer, notaron barril y quizas a el.

¡Por fin!

Despues de tanta mierda que ha sufrido hasta ahora, por una vez podia sentirse bien de salir del mar. Era el momento de regresar a casa, era momento de regresar con su familia, era el momento de-

Luego echo un vistazo al barco que se habia cercado a un mas a ellos, estaban dos figuras en el barco, y sacaron una garra de hierro sujetado a una cuerda para llevar el barril.

Al parecer... no notaron que estaba cerca ellos...

¡Carajo! ¡¿Eran ciegos o solo le importaban un maldito barril con(aparentemente) una persona escondida ahi?!

—¡Estoy tambien aquí, idiotas!—Grite lo mas fuerte que pude mientras levante una de mis manos y la agite para que pudieran verme, pero ni aun asi notaron mi presencia. Entonces solo se le ocurrio nadar hacia el barco para que tambien lo puedan rescatar.

Pataleo lo mas fuerte y rapido que pudo con la madera del bote encima de el. Pasando unos minutos despues y ya estando cerca del barco, mire por un lado al notar otro barco por acercarse.

Pero este era mucho mas... inusual.

Era un barco grande, pero que en la punta de esta tenia un diseño de un cisne, sus velas en los mastiles tenian una imagen de un corazón, encima de este habia una bandera que no podia notar que era lo que tenia dibujado, pero parecia la de un pirata.

Al ver el barco a donde se dirigian, los hombres que estaban ahi comenzaron alarmarse. No entendia mucho la situacion, pero seguio nadando para llegar al barco.

Noto una cuerda sujetada desde arriba bastante conveniente, pero subio con cuidado a la tabla y agarro la cuerda con mabas manos y apoyo sus piernas en el barco para poder escalarlo.

Escale y escale este barco con algo de dificultad. Solo le hacian flatas unos metros mas para legar -

¡Boom!

Senti un pequeño estruendo que casi me hizo caer, pero recupere la compostura al seguir sujetando la cuerda y volver a escalar. Unos minutos despues logre llegar a la cima y entrar en el barco.

Sin mas que hacer, entro en la cabina, sin saber mucho a donde ir, tenia que buscar lugares en donde encontrar. En varios habia puertas.

Abrío una de esas puertas y por fin lo habia visto, al chico de sombrero de Paja. Y se alegraba un poco de que estuviese vivo, a pesar de las molestias que le causo antes.

—¡Luffy! ¡Gracias a dios, que bueno que estas aqu-!

Me detuve por un momento antes de darme cuenta que otra persona estaba ahi, era chico regordete y con gafas, su pelo era extrañamente rosado.. Parecía el típico ratón de biblioteca que solía encontrar en los pasillos de la escuela, pero con su horrible pelo rosa, me preguntaba si era uno de esos niños que quería convertirse en una especie de chico pandillero o si estuvo en un grupo punk. Las personas más desagradables que pasaron por ese tipo de fases siempre me dejaron con terrile asco.

No tuve la oportunidad de reflexionar más sobre el nuevo niño que estaba junto a Luffy, cuando ahora el comenzo a hablar.

—¿Quien eres?

—Soy Coby.—El chico se presentó rápidamente antes de agitar los brazos. Parecía muy timido el chico, y tenia la mandibula anormalmente abierta mientras hablaba. —¿Vienes con el?—dijo apuntando obviamente a Luffy.

—Si, y yo-

—¡Tienes que irte! ¡Haran enojar mucho a Lady Alvida!

—¿Lady Alvida?—Luffy y yo nos hablamos al unisono, ambos desconcertados.

Coby solo se veía más frenético cuando continuábamos parados allí. —¡Ella es conocida como la pirata Mazo_ de Hierro Álvida! _¡Lleva una enorme mazo de hierro y romperá la cabeza de cualquiera que se atreva a enfrentarla!

En realidad no dijo pirata, ¿verdad? Mientras éramos solo pescadores en la ciudad portuaria, existía el riesgo en el mar, además de peligrosas tormentas y accidentes, tambien era que la tripulación tuviera la desafortunada suerte de cruzar caminos con piratas con el objetivo de tomar rehenes y hacer demandas. ¡Pero eso solo sucedia en África!

_"¿Así que esta gente de ese barco que lanzo balas de cañon e invadio este lugar realmente eran piratas? ¡Debe ser una broma!"_

Realmente no me gustaría aprovechar mi suerte para descubrir cómo llegaron estos piratas a esta parte del océano.

—Oh...— se encogió de hombros. —Eso no es importante. Oye, ¿tienes un bote que pueda usar? Perdí el nuestro cuando se destruyo en un remolino y-

—¡¿_Perdona_?!—Lo corté. —¿Qué demonios quieres decir _que no es importante?_ ¡Hay gente aquí que nos podrían matar!

—E-el tiene razón! Tienen que irse, y rápido, ¡antes de que ella te encuentre!" el chico de cabello rosado estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente, pero luego se congeló cuando registró las palabras de Luffy. —¡¿Qué quieres decir con que perdiste tu bote en un remolino?!

¡¿En serio?! En algún lugar de este barco había un supuesto grupo de piratas (armados hasta los dientes, claro), y este chico con el cabello rosado estaba más interesado en la historia de como un idiota con sombrero de paja casi nos mata por un descuido demasiado grande por no avisar que habia un remolino muy cerca de nosotros!

Independientemente de mi deseo de cuestionar su cordura, estaba genuinamente agradecido por su ayuda desde el principio(aunque casi mori de nuevo por el romolino ese). Estaba demasiado atrapado en mi miedo, demasiado frenético por la necesidad de sobrevivir, por lo que no había notado cuán cálidas y tranquilas eran las aguas para hacer nada. Probablemente me hubiera cansado hasta el punto en que mi cuerpo se rendiría de su fuerza y luego me hundiría, terminando realmente mi vida en ese mismo momento. Fue una píldora difícil de tragar pensando en eso, y traté de no reflexionar más sobre qué pasaría si Luffy no hubiera estado allí.

Coby llamó mi atencion para poder decir algo(bueno, realmente, estaba demasiado frsutrado para decir algo después de eso). Mientras las dos personas que estaban delante de mí charlaban, me tomé el tiempo para secar el exceso de agua que aún estaba empapado en mi ropa. El equipo no necesitaba mucha atención ya que era todo de cuero, pero la ropa debajo realmente necesitaba ser atendida. No me gustaba caminar por este barco mientras mi ropa empapada se aplastaba con cada paso que daba.

—Oh.—Coby movio sus ojos con gafas hacia mí. —Nunca pregunté por su nombre, señor.

Parpadeé un par de veces, sorprendida y sintiéndome un poco tonto por no presentarme con este chico. La primera lección de mamá cuando me criaba siempre era ser educada y tener modales, ¡me habría puesto en la cabeza por no darme cuenta de eso!

—... Reuben. Me llamo Royce Campbell.

—Ah, un placer conocerte, Campbell!

Mi mente se quedo en blanco, me impidio mostrar una expresion de confusion de mi rostro. Pero si lo hiciera, seria algo demasiado... ¿confuso?. Podia etenderlo de Luffy, pero de este chico? ¡¿Que diablos pasaba con la posicion de los nombres de estas personas?!

—Em... Coby... Mi nombre de pila va primero.

—¿En serio?

—Si... es en serio, es diferente a lo que se supone que es aqui.

Realmente no sabia como continusr con esta aclaracion... todo esto era tan diferente... y raro, yo realmente-

—¡OIGAN CHICOS, ENCONTRE ALGO AQUI!

—¡No me grites cerca del oido! ¡Te estamos escuchando!—Ahora fui yo quien le grite a ese idiota, fije mi mirada en donde estaba Luffy —¿Que fue lo que encontras-

Etonces lo vi, y era un bote... o al menos eso pretendia ser... no es que fuera un experto en botes o que supiera carpinteria, pero... esto era todo menos un bote. Parecia hecho para solo una persona, estaba tan mal estructurada y hecha a medida. Podia asegurar que no aguanatria ni un minuto en el mar si fuera posible...

¡¿Quien diablos hizo esta cosa?!

—¡¿Quien diablos hizo esta cosa?!—Repeti exactamente lo mismo que pense en mi mente.

Se escucho un evidente tartamudeo a mi lado.

Era de Coby. Y me quede helado al darme cuenta de que implicaba eso... no dije nada, fue entonces que el chico de pelo rosado hablo.

—Yo... yo hice este barco en secreto durante los últimos dos años.—Coby se atragantó patéticamente, e hice una mueca y me encogí con los dientes apretados; así, hizo esta cosa.

_Uff..._

Casi me dio ganas de abofetarme la cara en este momento por decir eso. Sin embargo, para ser justos, esa cosa se parecía más a un ataúd que a un bote, y antes se hundiría en el fondo del mar que serviría como una herramienta importante para alejar a todos de los piratas que estaban aqui.

—¿Nos estás dando esto a nosotros?—La voz de Luffy me devolvió a la conversación.

Coby asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos no se encontraron con nosotros mientras observaba su débil creación. Podía sentir la inquietud y arrepentirme de haber caído de sus hombros desde aquí hasta aquí.

—Ya no lo quería. Estaba ... yo iba huir con esto, pero ...—su cuerpo, noté, tembló y sus manos se cerraron en puños contra su camisa. —¡Estoy demasiado asustado para hacer algo!

Este niño, pensé con creciente y repugnante horror, era un rehén de los piratas. Un rehén que probablemente fue obligado a servir para ayudar a robar petróleo, bienes y lo que sus captores le pidieron que hiciera. Tragué saliva ante la imagen del pobre Coby que recibió un arma y le ordenó que disparara a cualquier rehén asustado si intentaban algo.

O, pensé con bilis subiendo por mi garganta, ¿ya se había visto obligado a ...?

—Coby, escúchame.—agarro los hombros temblorosos del niño. —Sé que suena loco, pero tienes que venir con nosotros.

—D-de ninguna manera!—Coby se sacudió y literalmente comenzó a temblar en sus zapatos. Miró unos momentos lejos de orinar en sus pantalones. —¡Solo estoy pensando que Lady Alvida lo descubre ...!

—Te matarán un día, Coby.—le dije, sin sentirme complacida de que esto hubiera recibido su atención inmediata. —Pero hoy no es ese dia. Usted _tiene_ que venir con nosotros, no te dejaré aquí para morir."

Lágrimas cayeron y rodaron por sus mejillas, su garganta llena de sollozos que quería salir pero demasiado asustada por el ruido para captar la atención no deseada de alguien. Coloqué una mano en su hombro, y Coby se apoyó contra mi extremidad. Lo habían golpeado y descuidado, demasiado acostumbrado al dolor que le infligieron y que probablemente olvidó lo que se sentía cuando alguien le ofreció una mano reconfortante en la que confiar.

—Yo, yo, acababa de salir a pescar un día"—su voz fue amortiguada contra la tela de mi abrigo amarillo, con hipo alrededor de las lágrimas que desató. —Me subí al barco equivocado, y desde entonces, ¡he estado sirviendo a Lady Alvida durante los últimos dos años! ¡Tengo que sobrevivir!

Mi corazón se rompió al escuchar esto, mi mente evocando imágenes espantosas de Coby pobre haciendo cada una de sus órdenes, tomando cada latido, arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas y manos en su deseo de ver al día siguiente. Escuché sobre tragedias todo el tiempo en los periódicos y los medios de comunicación tanto de la televisión como de la radio, pero, ¿realmente para escucharlo de la boca de alguien que entierra su cara contra mi costado?

—Eres bastante estúpido y débil.—Me quedé inmóvil, mis ojos bien abiertos y mis pulmones olvidando momentáneamente cómo funcionar correctamente. —Y lloras mucho. ¡No me agradas! ¡ _Shishishi_ ~!"

Ese hijo de...

Alejándome del resoplido de Coby, no me contuve cuando me acerqué a Luffy y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Su cabeza se movió hacia el otro lado de la fuerza de mi golpe.

—¡No te rías de Coby! ¡Ha estado sobreviviendo tanto tiempo solo, y por no mencionar que nadie ha intentado rescatarlo! ¡Así que no te _atrevas a_reírte de su vida mientras andas por ahí colgando de esa manera! No fue así. ¡No fue su elección terminar siendo un rehén!

—¡Owww ...!— se frotó la cara desde donde lo golpeé. —¡Eso realmente _duele_ !

_"¡Ese era el punto, pequeño pedazo mierda!"_Yo le fruncí el ceño.

—Si tan solo ...—escuchamos detrás de nosotros, Coby mirando a sus pies y luego mirándonos a través del flequillo de su cabello rosado. —Luffy, ¿por qué estás navegando ...?"

Luffy se recuperó de mi golpe, de pie muy recto con los brazos y las piernas reunidas. —¿Yo? ¡Estoy navegando para reunir una tripulación fuerte y convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas!

_._

_._

_._

Que...

.

.

.

—¡¿Q-QUE!?—un Coby desconcertado me sobresaltó. Se había ido el niño lloroso y aterrorizado y, en cambio, era un adolescente boquiabierto. —¡El Rey de los Piratas es el título mas grande del todo en el mundo, Luffy! ¿Me estás diciendo que estás buscando el gran tesoro: El _One Piece ?_

Mientras esto sucedía, me dejaron en un estado de confusión desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios estaban pasando estos dos? ¿Rey de los piratas? ¿tesoros? ¿One Piece? ¡Solo escucharlos hablar de eso me envió al cerebro un monton de cosas que no tenian sentido.

_Un momento..._

Puse mi mano en el cuello de Luffy, como si tuviera ahorcando en este momento(aunque tenia un impulso de hacerlo), me sorprendió que no hiciera nada para defenderse—¡¿Eres un _pirata?!_

Por primera vez, desde que lo conocí, me fije en su vestimenta.

Echando un vistazo rápido, Luffy estaba vestido con su chaleco rojo, pantalones cortos de mezclilla azul, sandalias y el evidente sombrero de paja en su cabeza. No había nada remotamente amenazante en él que no pudiera envolver mi cabeza alrededor de él en realidad siendo un ladrón que robaba petróleo y trotaba armas que aterrorizaba a las personas en el mar. Y no olvidemos su comportamiento altruista que iba en contra de la imagen de dichas descripciones de los piratas.

—¡No pareces uno!—Le dije.

—¿En serio?.—Dijo Luffy mientras se inspecciona y luego me miro con sus ojos hacia mí.

—Saben...—comenzó Coby, volviendo a su diminuta y tímido tono de voz. —Siempre he querido ser un ... marino.

Solte de inmediato al chico del sombrero de paja al escuchar eso. Me quede... estupefacto.

Nervioso, tímido, en su mayoría de voz suave, ¿Coby quería ser una máquina de matar ruidosa, viciosa y malvada? Para ser honesto, no puedo ver de ninguna manera e este chico pasar el primer día en el campamento de entrenamiento, un sargento de instrucción que literalmente gritaba en su oído cada minuto que pasaba entrenando para ser un imbécil. Se sabía que esos muchachos jugaban sucio al degradar mentalmente a los pobres bastardos que se alistaban en su duro régimen, y aunque dijeron que era parte del proceso de romper y moldear a los soldados, hubo controversia en lo que respecta a la salud mental de aspirantes a soldados.

La gente no terminó teniendo trastornos mentales en los campamentos de entrenamiento por nada.

—¿C-crees que pueda hacerlo?—Me estremecí mentalmente cuando las orbes oscuras y acuosas del chico de cabello rosado se volvieron hacia mí.

¡Abortar Mision!

—Uh, bueno... depende.—Tosí torpemente

—¿Depende de qué?

Tan honestamente como pude decirle sin hacer que pareciera imposible, le digo: —Depende de lo lejos que estés dispuesto a llevarte, Coby. ¿Qué tanto significa para ti llegar al otro lado sin importar qué? llega a ti a largo plazo.

Bombeado, Coby se levantó derecho con las manos dobladas en puños. —¡Tengo que intentarlo! ¡Yo, preferiría morir intentando ingresar a los marines que quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida como el quehaceres de un pirata!

Luffy y yo intercambiamos miradas y luego volteamos la mirada hacia el chico motivado que parecía que iba a lanzarse al cielo y explotar con la gloria escrita en su nombre.

—¡Me convertiré en un marine!—Nos dijo con vehemencia feroz que me sorprendió. —¡Y cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, podré alejar a personas como Lady Alvida por el resto de sus miserables vidas!"

Lo que sea que estuviera experimentando Coby al oírse hablar de su ambición de convertirse en un marino se desplomó en el momento en que una sombra pisoteaba su momento.

—¿A quien quieres capturar, eh, Coby?—vino una voz femenina pero profunda detrás de la adolescente de cabello rosado congelado.

La triste excusa de un bote se rompió en astillas de astillas, y observé con asombro y fascinación cómo varias piezas de tablones de madera volaban a nuestro alrededor. Entonces mi corazón me dio una patada en las costillas, mi cerebro activó mis nervios para que me _alejara_ . Agarré ciegamente a Coby y a Luffy, empujándonos a los tres lejos de ser golpeados por lo que destruyó el bote. Caímos en una maraña de piernas y peso pesado antes de reunirnos para mirar al recién llegado.

Tuve que parpadear, frotarme los párpados y volver a parpadear para asimilar lo que estaba viendo. De pie, sobre la pila de madera destruida, había una mujer obesa, de rostro pecoso, que parecía asomar sobre todos los que llevaban un atuendo de vaquera con un sombrero blanco para completarlo. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue el gigantesco mazo de hierro con púas que sobresalían de su cabeza, descansando plácidamente sobre su ancho hombro.

Detrás de ella, un puñado de hombres de altura mediana se reunieron alrededor con espadas, dagas y viejas armas como pistolas apuntando directamente en nuestra dirección.

... _¿qué demonios_ ...?

—¡L-Lady Alvida!— Coby tartamudeó, con los ojos fijos en la mujer morbida.

—¿Realmente pensaste que podrías escapar de mí, Coby?—ella se rió al chico más pequeño, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios pintados de rojo.

Ella era ... una pirata? ¿Estas personas a nuestro alrededor empuñando espadas y agarrando sus mosquetes eran los piratas de los que Coby nos había hablado? Mi cabeza estaba nadando en forma de vértigo, una enfermedad me cubría el estómago cuando intentaba y volvía a leer lo que estaba sucediendo con esta extraña escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí. ¿Dónde estaban las ametralladoras y las armas modernas que usaban las personas para amenazar a otros?

¡No se veían remotamente como los piratas de los que había oído hablar!

Excepto...

¡No! Negué con la cabeza, deshaciéndome de las innovaciones imposibles que mi mente hizo. Estas personas ... estas personas no eran piratas! Eran simplemente ... ¡un grupo de maniacos disfrazados de piratas y que se creian su propio juego! Porque definitivamente no estaba aqui para divertirse con estos tipos.

¡Esas estúpidas espadas y pistolas tenían que ser falsas (en realidad no eran armas _afiladas_ y _cargadas_ )!

... ¿cierto?

—¿Son estos los dos cazadores de recompensas?—La mujer grande se burló de nosotros. —Ninguno de los dos no es ese bastardo de Roronoa. ¡Y al verlos temblando en sus botas, dudo mucho que estos tontos puedan enfrentarse a personas como yo!

La pandilla detrás de ella se rió, totalmente de acuerdo con su evaluación de los supuestos tontos. Como ya no tenía sentido, empujé a Coby de mis piernas y me levanté para enfrentar a los atestados bucaneros.

—¡Basta ya de esta mierda!—Les grité, cansado y frustradode soportar esto de una vez. —Me alegro de que se hayan divertido tanto jugando a ser piratas, ¡Pero no es la clase de sueño o destino despues de la muerte al que me inscribí, asi que deténganse!

—Oye, cierra la boca!—Uno de esos tipos me reprocho, apuntando un mosquete en mi dirección. "¿Buscas que te matemos ahora mismo?

—¡R-Royce!—Coby gritó, su voz era vacilante y tensa por el miedo.

Esa cosa se veía realista y pesada en su mano con la forma en que se sacudió ligeramente de su agarre, ¡pero ya había _terminado de_ jugar sus estupidos juegos! Quería ir a casa, quería caminar por el porche de mi casa, quería entrar y gritar para que todos escucharan que había regresado y que iba a volver a una vida normal.

—¡Sí, está bien, imbécil! Puedes agitar esa estúpida pistola todo lo que quieras, pero si no terminan esta locura en cinco segundos, voy a-

_¡BAM!_

Algo zumbó en mi cadera, dejando una ligera sensación de ardor en su estela mucho después de que todo lo que pasó desapareciera. Mi boca aún estaba abierta, las palabras se cortaron de decir más mientras miraba el extremo humeante del barril apuntándome. Arrastré mis ojos hacia abajo, mi sangre se drenó de mi cara a medida que bajaba, y me congelé en un punto en mi ropa de lluvia.

Allí, cerca del costado de mi abrigo ancho, había un agujero humeante por donde había entrado una bala y rozó mi cadera derecha antes de salir por el otro lado.

Ese tipo acaba de dispararme.

—¡_ROYCE!_

¡Oh Dios mío!

—¡CARAJO!—Grité, el pánico y el horror causaron que mi corazón volara por mi garganta.

De alguna manera, a través de mi frenesí aumentado de miedo, escuché a Luffy reír: —¡_Sabía que_ _me agradabas_ _por una razón!_

Mientras estaba ocupada por el hecho de que un aspirante a pirata lunático me había disparado (Luffy era inútil al señalar y solo pudo reírse de toda la dura experiencia que tenia que pasar con esta heroda), la gran mujer dirigió su atención al tembloroso niño de cabello rosado que la vio acercarse. él con creciente ansiedad.

—Entonces, Coby.—Alvida se rió entre dientes mientras apuntaba con su maza, la punta de una espiga apenas rozando al adolescente congelado. —Antes de que te mate, dime esto: ¿quién es la mujer más hermosa para navegar en el East Blue, hm?

—E-Es...u-usted... L-Lady Alvida..—Coby chilló, sus palabras apenas estallaron cuando miró a su maza solo asomando en el puente de su nariz, sus gafas casi cayendo de ser molestados desde su lugar.

Atrapando el movimiento desde la esquina de su visión mareada, los ojos de Coby miraron hacia un lado para ver la conmoción. Estaba estrangulando furiosamente a Luffy, este último que se reía de su culo mientras era sacudido como un juguete para masticar. Desde el punto de vista distorsionado de Coby, Luffy y yo seguíamos de pie, rugiendo de vida a pesar del miedo a la muerte que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas de los temibles piratas que nos rodeaban, y reavivó la llama del joven adolescente que había creído apagada después de años. De ser encadenado por sus captores.

Coby, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea. Su muerte inminente causó que él evocara delirios de Luffy y yo poniendo un frente valiente cuando en realidad estaba cerca de estar asustado. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, a pesar de mi miedo histérico de estar rodeado por un grupo de maníacos con pistolas cargadas y espadas afiladas, ¡fui lo suficientemente coherente como para reprender a Luffy por encontrar mi primer roce con una bala hilarante!

¡No dejaría que este pirata destruyera lo poco de sus sueños que le quedaban!

Coby gritó: —¡Lady Alvida es la vieja gorda asquerosa numerp uno!

Hubo una pausa aturdida. Y entonces-

—Tu pequeño hijo de...!—Gruñó, su voz oscura con la promesa de que le causaria muerte lenta y dolorosa con su maza de púas es lo último que alguien vería de este mundo al siguiente.

Recuperando el poco sentido que tenía, miré hacia arriba para encontrar a la gran mujer que estaba levantando su maza y el pálido Coby sentado allí como un pato tonto cuando estaba a punto de que le explotaran los sesos. Ya no intentaba darle sentido a todo esto. locura, corrí hacia Coby y lo agarré en el último segundo cuando la mujer derribó su gigantesco palo con un fuerte rugido. La arena explotó detrás de nosotros, la fuerza hizo que Coby y yo volviéramos a tropezar con nuestros pies y cayéramos al suelo.

"¡Oh, Mierda_!" Grite internamente_, mirando por encima del hombro para encontrarla levantando su club de la fatalidad. —¡Todos ustedes están locos! ¡No hay asilo que pueda ayudarlos a salir de su maldito manicomnio!

—¡Voy a matartarlos a todos!—Ella chilló, su cara roja y se veía hinchada por las venas palpitantes saliendo de su sien. —¡VOY A HACERLO LENTAMENTE!

Coby y yo gritamos cuando ella volvió a girar su mazo, y no podíamos hacer nada más que agarrarnos el uno al otro mientras nos enfrentábamos a nuestro destino juntos. Antes de que pudiera lanzar un solo golpe de sangre a cualquiera de nosotros, Luffy apareció delante de nosotros de la nada.

—¡LUFFY!—Grité.

_¡BLAM!_

Un grito agudo y agudo hizo eco a nuestro alrededor hasta que se desvaneció en silencio.

.

.

.

Ahora, llámenme morboso y todo, pero esperaba ver sangre, sangre, salpicaduras de cerebro, huesos rotos, caras destrozadas ... no un mazo que rebota en un Luffy ileso.

—E-eso es imposible ...!—Alguien gritó, sorprendido de que Coby y yo viéramos a Luffy todavía de pie y no arrugada en el suelo como si se tratara de una carretera.

—M-mi mazo!—Alvida se quedó boquiabierta, desconcertada, con los ojos muy abiertos y sudando en frío mientras observaba cómo su arma se hacía pedazos.

—¡Eso debería haberlo matado!—Dije en voz alta, preguntándome qué tan grueso era el cráneo de Luffy o qué tan débil resultó ser esa maza de su colisión. Esa maza había destruido un bote y había creado un agujero al intentar golpear a Coby antes, ¡esa cosa definitivamente no estaba hecha de material de carton!

—¡Esas armas no funcionarán conmigo!—Canturreó Luffy, quitando el polvo de su chaleco mientras mirada hacia su atónita audiencia. —¡Soy un _HOMBRE DE GOMA!_

¿Una hombre de que?

Mi pregunta fue respondida en la forma de Luffy lanzando sus brazos hacia atrás ... y literalmenre fueron lanzados bastante atrás, comomsi los estuviera estirando como un chicle. Todos (incluso Coby y yo) nos sacaron los ojos de las cuencas, con las mandíbulas colgando pirateando mientras veíamos los brazos del adolescente estirándose más y más lejos de su cuerpo. Era como ver a Luffy realizar una perfecta imitación de Sr. Fantastico.

—Gomu Gomu no ...—murmuró Luffy, levantando la cabeza para mostrarle a Alvida una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —¡BAZUCA!

Los brazos que se lanzaron detrás se recuperaron a una velocidad aterradora. Azotándome tan rápido y las cabezas de Coby que sentí que el sudor de mi piel se iba volando.

Con un grito de sorpresa, Alvida observó impotente los brazos que se acercaban, y su gran cuerpo le impedía apartarse del camino. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando los brazos se cerraron de golpe en la sección media de la mujer grande, y literalmente pude sentir el impacto de la vibración de mis huesos.

Y adiós se fue Lady Alvida, volando a través del bosque y en el aire hasta que ella no fue más que un brillo en el gran cielo azul.

Me quedé mirando el espacio donde una vez ocupaba Alvida, apenas prestando atención a los hombres que se retiraban temblorosamente del adolescente que todavía estaba de pie sobre nosotros con sus brazos en la normalidad.

—Luffy ...—el chico en cuestión desvió su mirada hacia la multitud, habiendo escuchado mi voz a pesar de que apenas salía de mi boca. —¿Que _eres_ tu?

Dejando escapar otra de sus risas juguetonas, él respondió enganchando un dedo en la esquina de su boca y lo retiró hasta que pude ver _TODOS_ los músculos de los tejidos blandos en el interior de su mejilla.

—¡Soy un hombre gumma!

.

.

.

–... ¿Fruta del Diablo?—Hice eco, mi voz era tan plana y seca como un desierto.

—¡Sí!—Luffy asintió emocionado desde su lugar en el otro extremo del bote que obtuvimos de los piratas. No estaban tan interesados en enfrentarse a un niño que simplemente hizo volar a su temible capitán con un solo golpe. —Me comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi!

—...—Lo miré fijamente, parpadeando una vez, luego dos veces, antes de mirar a Coby en busca de respuestas.

—Significa goma.—me explico

Una vez más, Luffy me estaba lanzando la misma mirada que tenía cuando estábamos en la playa: como si fuera mas el tonto de los dos. Miré al otro chico; no es mi culpa que no pudoera entender algunas de los galimatías que salen de sus malditas bocas, ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Es tan dificil entender eso?!

Cambiando rápidamente el tema antes de que estallara una pelea, Coby miro hacia Luffy. —Dime, Luffy, ya que estás buscando One Piece, ¿eso significa que tendrás que intentar cruzar el Grand Line?

—¡Ese es el plan!—Luffy dio su sonrisa de firma con sus manos formando signos de victoria para un efecto extra.

—¡Pero ese lugar es conocido como el Cementerio de los Piratas!—Coby se estremeció, inclinándose contra mí como si lo salvara de los monstruos que salieron para alejarlo de él.

Es triste decirlo, no duraría una pelea si se tratara de monstruos. Alvida es un excelente ejemplo de lo indefenso que estaba contra su ira.

—Sí.—Luffy asintió y desvió su mirada hacia mí, con una mirada seria en sus rasgos que me sorprendió que incluso tuviera uno. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a verlo sonreír. —Es por eso que necesito ... un equipo realmente fuerte para llevarme lejos, y deseo ir tan lejos como el One Piece, ¡Y asumiré lo que la vida me lance a largo plazo!"

Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida de escuchar un eco de mis palabras anteriores dadas a Coby sobre sus deseos de convertirse en un marine fuerte. Y la forma en que Luffy me miraba ... era como si se estuviera asegurando de algo. Sin saber qué hacer, simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

La acción debe haberlo satisfecho porque Luffy aplaudió, su sonrisa regresó a su lugar legítimo. El adolescente se giró en su asiento en el bote para enfrentar el océano delante de nosotros.

—¡Y para que mi equipo se ponga en marcha, necesitamos encontrar a Roronoa Zoro!

Mi cara se arrugó ante el nombre. ¿Fue realmente un nombre? —Roronoa ... ¿Zoro?

En realidad no se refería a El Zorro, ¿verdad? Mi cabeza estaba llena de imagenes de un vigilante enmascarado español vestido completamente de negro, luchando contra los piratas enemigos con su espada, y dejando una gigante marca de una "Z" como un recordatorio para sus enemigos, mientras que él y Luffy se echaban hacia atrás para reírse de manera muy ruidosa mientras compartían una cerveza.

Sí, eso no estaba pasando.

—¿Estás loco?—Coby gritó, ¡y justo al lado de mi maldita oreja!—¡Ese tipo es un _monstruo_! ¡Se rumorea que es un demonio en forma humana!

Solté un bufido, ganándome una mirada fulminante del chico de cabello rosado. —¿Qué? ¿De verdad crees esos rumores de mierda?

—N-No!—lo negó rápidamente, pero luego agregó: —¡Solo tomo las cosas como un grano de sal! ¡Nunca se sabe lo peligroso que puede ser este tipo!

Coby ofreció un buen punto. Pero Luffy, siendo _Luffy_ , era un pequeño bastardo tenaz que seria capaz de ir a pelear contrar tigre a pesar de haber sido advertido de las consecuencias.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, mirando al cielo y preguntándome no por primera vez si estaba muerto. Ver a Luffy estirar los brazos para enviar a esa mujer Alvida volando, casi disparada por un pirata disparador, enredarse con Coby y encontrarse con Luffy sentados uno junto al otro en la hermosa playa, casi morir de nuevo por un torbellino y terminar en esta caotica aventura de vuelta a casa.

_'"Por favor dime..."_pensé con una sonrisa sardónica. "_Esto es el cielo... o el infierno, Dios?"_

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**Voy a ser sinero, no todo lo que he escrito este capitulo fue muy bueno o lo que esperaba. Como la escrna del remolino. Pero intentare mejorar**

**El siguiente capitulo sera estupidamente largo, unas dos veces mas largo que los dos capitulos anteriores, asi que tendran que esperar un buen tiempo. Pero valdra la pena.**

**Eso es todo, lean y dejen review, ¡Adios!**


	4. Los Soñadores

**Bueno, solo dire que este posiblemente sea el capitulo mas largo que veras de esta historia hasta que llegemos a cierto punto en donde comienza la verdadera aventura para estos grupo de idiotas quw se hacen llamar piratas.**

**One Piece no es mio, sino de Eichiro Oda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Los soñadores.**

Para contar los extraños eventos que ocurrieron hasta el momento: Estuve había atrapado en una tormenta para salvar a un tripulante, el dicho tripulante murio, termino hundiendome en medio del mar, termine en una playa tropical que pertenecía a una región de la que estaba seguro que el Monte Blanc no estaba cerca, conocí a un chico con un sombrero de paja que podía estirar sus extremidades como alguien que estira un hilo de goma, el muy idiota nos hizo caer de un remolino, tuve que ir a un barco que fue invadido por piratas y ahora estaba viajando con el y con un chico de pelo rosado a quien sabe donde...

Basta con decir que sufrí un muy extraño y largo dia...

Piratas, eran de esos que había leído de los libros de texto en mis clases de historia. Los españoles estaban en medio de conquistar el Nuevo Mundo, y llevaban sus tesoros para enviar su moneda ... y eso los llevó a ser atacados por piratas. Y estaba el hecho de que los británicos no eran tan amigos de los Españoles, por lo tanto, los españoles eran más susceptibles a ser atacados por corsarios británicos.

Entonces, cuando el y Coby pregunto sobre la futura carrera de Luffy como un capitán pirata infame, hizo que mi cabeza girara y mi estómago se sintiera liviano. De repente, el sol se volvió demasiado brillante para mis ojos y mis pulmones no podían inhalar el aire lo suficientemente rápido como para que me quedara sin aliento. Cuando miré a Luffy, era un tipo agradable (aunque extraño) y estupidamente molesto, pero al enterarme de lo emocionado que estaba de convertirse en pirata, me sentía incómodo. Claro, el Capitán Jack Sparrow hizo que fuera un pirata atractivo para mucha gente, pero si prestabas atención a todas las porquerías que había atravesado, ¿realmente querías atravesar todo ese asalto, saqueo y hundimiento (¿y todo ese sin sentido mágica que Disney le termino inventando?)?

Seguro que no... Además, Luffy era el unico que estaba dispuesto a llevarme a casa , y realmente necesitaba que me llevaran lo mas peinto posible. Una vez que me encontré con la civilización, me separaría de Luffy y nunca más tendría que ver a ese bicho raro de nuevo.

Sin querer pensar más en el futuro, me centré en lo que Luffy había hecho horas antes.

La ciencia no pudo explicar cómo Luffy fue capaz de realizar hazañas físicamente imposibles, como la extensión de las extremidades que podrían alcanzar la cima de un edificio de tres pisos con un simple movimiento de su brazo. La única explicación lógica de Luffy fue sobre esta Fruta del Diablo que accidentalmente comió cuando era un niño(al menos fue lo que conto el chico de sombrero de paja), confundiéndolo con alguna fruta exótica que un amigo suyo había escondido en un pequeño cofre. Y debido a la fruta, adquirió la capacidad de extender todas las partes de sus extremidades y de expandir su cuerpo.

Pensando en la playa, no lo había pensado mucho al principio, pero cuando estaba ahogándome, vi a algo que me envolvio para llevarme a un bote pequeño como una boa constrictor de color canela ...

Luffy no podría haber sido un nadador lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrarme y luego nadar de regreso a la orilla en un tiempo récord. Además, sentí que me arrastraba una cuerda, la fuerza de la fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi ahogarme. Lo que significaba que Luffy en realidad se acercó a mí, el espacio entre la playa y donde estaba a un par de metros, y me hizo retroceder sin tener que meterme dentro del agua.

Eso fue... un poder realmente muy útil y ridiculo.

Aún así, pensé cuando vi al chico de goma tirar de sus labios inferiores, exponiendo sus dientes y encías y todo eso, Luffy era un extraño misterio científico.

Malditos frutos diabolicos antes mencionados.

Después de un poco de navegación sin rumbo aparente ("¡Realmente necesitas un navegante, chicos!"), Coby fue el primero en detectar tierra y lo señaló para que Luffy y yo usáramos los remos y nos remontáramos. Mientras estábamos remando, Coby siguió divagando los aspectos negativos de reclutar a un tipo como Roronoa Zoro.

En serio, los nativos de por aquí estaban locos, pero ¿qué pasaba con los nombres ? Ese era otro misterio científico que necesitaba respuestas. Una vez que atracamos, até el bote mientras los ptros dos se oxipaban en otras cosas (Luffy animando, Coby todavía divagando) y se unió a ellos para mirar el letrero estacionado en la salida de los muelles.

—Shell Town: Base Marina.—leí las palabras.

Luffy se volteo su mirada hacia Coby. —Supongo que aqui es.

—S-sí. Supongo.—Coby se ajustó las gafas circulares.

Miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendí de lo anticuado que era el lugar. Y la gente que caminaba no parecía llevar nada remotamente moderno de la moda actual. Niños jugando y corriendo por las calles empedradas, mujeres reunidas alrededor de un pozo para lavar su ropa y charlar entre ellas, hombres colgados en un porche de algún bar y humo saliendo de sus tuberías talladas en madera ...

No hay autos (solo carros tirados por caballos), ni líneas eléctricas, ni teléfonos inteligentes, ni barcos modernos (solo los de madera, como el de la tripulación de Alvida).

Cuanto más miraba alrededor de la ciudad, más ansioso me sentía. Me quité el gorro, me pasé una mano por el pelo y le eché unos flequillos antes de devolver el sombrero en su lugar.

—Este lugar es... solo un poco más conservador que la mayoría, eso es todo.—Tragué nerviosamente mientras miraba la ciudad.

—Vamos, Royce!—Casi me caigo de bruces cuando Luffy de repente tiró de mí hacia adelante por el puño de mi abrigo. —¡Vamos a conocer a Zoro!

Era como un niño pequeño arrastrando a su padre para ir a la tienda de golosinas. Desgraciadamente, liberé mi brazo, pero seguí de cerca al adolescente. Necesitaba ver si había una estación de policía que pudiera llegar a Virginia de todos modos, así que podría seguir con él solo un poco más de tiempo (e ignorar a toda la ciudad y su población).

Al ver que Luffy sigue yendo a pesar de sus mejores intentos por disuadir su misión de reclutar al legendario cazarrecompensas sediento de sangre, el chico con gafas dirigió su mirada temerosa hacia mí.

Aparentemente, había caído sobre mis hombros para actuar como la voz de la razón de Luffy cuando todo lo demás fallaban en hacerlo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, me quedé mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Luffy y pensé cuidadosamente cómo hacer esto de la única manera que el adolescente delante de mí lo entendería. Recordando el factor importante que Coby no abordó porque había estado demasiado ocupado hablando de lo terrible que era Zoro, decidí dar mis dos centavos para disuadir al pirata que estaba frente a mí. Aunque probablemente no sería mucho considerando que no iba a seguir con estos dos por mucho tiempo ...

—Luffy, no creo que puedas reclutar a este tipo.—Le dije.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?—Luffy miró por encima del hombro, curioso.

—Es un cazarrecompensas. Hombres como ese tienen derechos legales para capturar piratas o criminales y dejarlos en la cárcel por dinero.—Le expliqué antes de añadir. —Y tú, mocoso, eres un pirata y un criminal.

Esta simple explicación hizo que Luffy se detuviera, todavía mirándome. Coby era un niño inteligente y cauteloso, pero el tonto no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para explicar este simple problema a los planes de Luffy.

—Aw—Luffy acaricia la parte de atrás de su sombrero de paja. —¡Pero realmente quería tener a este tipo como parte de mi equipo!

—¡¿EEH?!—Pasé todo el tiempo tratando de convencerte de que no lo hicera. —¡¿Realmente escuchas?!—Coby grito.

Ignoré a Coby por un momento, estaba más concentrado en ver caer los hombros de Luffy y su rostro sonriente se transformó en un ceño fruncido. Ese tipo acababa de empezar, y estaba tan entusiasmado por el hecho de que iba a tener su primer compañero de equipo, solo por la esperanza que se le había quitado ... Fue un poco triste ver eso.

_"Espera." _negué con la cabeza. "_¿Por qué deberia de importarme esto?"_

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, algo me molestó en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Mirando más allá del puchero adolescente, miré hacia la carretera por un momento antes de mirar a Coby.

—Oye, hombre. ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que este tal Zoro está aquí? ¿Es esta su base de operaciones o algo así?—Yo le pregunté.

—Oh, uh, acabo de leerlo en los periódicos hace unos días.—Coby dijo. —Dice que lo arrestaron aquí y que los marines lo encarcelaron en su cuartel general.

Le di a Coby una mirada larga y en blanco. —... ¿Está arrestado?

—¿Sí...?

Voltee mi mirada hacia Luffy. —Oye, Luffy. Es tu día de suerte. ¡Puedes conocer a Zoro después de todo!

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?! ¡SÍ !—Luffy literalmente saltó de alegría y corrió delante de nosotros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Coby gritó a mi espalda con horror. —¡Acabas de decirle a Luffy que no podía conocer a este tipo porque es del otro lado de la ley!

—Sí, no pudo reunirse con él por eso. Si el cazarrecompensas todavía estaba trabajando para la ley, le hes imposible hacerlo.—Mire directamente a Coby cuando Dije eso. —¿Pero cuando un cazarrecompensas está en la cárcel, significa...?

Me detuve deliberadamente, mirando a Coby expectante. No me decepcionó.

—... significa que el cazarrecompensas está en problemas con la ley. Osea que es un criminal.—Coby terminó la oracion, finalmente entendiendo el punto.

—¡Bingo!—Le di una palmadita en el hombro.

—P-pero, tienes que reconsiderar esto!— Coby agarró la manga de mi ropa de lluvia, con desesperación en sus ojos. —¡Piensa en lo que nos podría pasar si nos involucramos con él!

—Mira...—liberé mi brazo, mirándolo fijamente. —Querías ir a la Base Marina, ¿recuerdas? Además, nadie te está haciendo seguirnos, Coby. Solo quédate aquí y espera a que venga algún oficial, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Royce, Coby!—Luffy gritó desde unos metros donde estaban Coby y yo. Sus brazos se agitaron como si estuviera tratando de volar desde el suelo por pura fuerza de voluntad. —¡VENGAN AHORA~ !

Me aparté del chico de cabello rosado, dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba Luffy, y apenas unos segundos después escuché los pequeños y tímidos pasos que corrían tras de mí. Dejo escapar un suspiro, demasiado cansado para decir algo. Mirando más allá de la ciudad extraña, en la distancia, divisé un edificio en forma de jarrón que se hizo más delgado a medida que se elevaba. La arquitectura por aquí era bastante extraña, y los colores y los patrones pintados en el costado del edificio habrían hecho que mi madre chillara ante lo horrible que era.

Por otra parte, tal vez fue uno de esos arquitectos extranjeros que quería crear un estilo artístico de su trabajo (independientemente del verdadero propósito que se suponía que debía tener el edificio). Alcanzando al impaciente Luffy, caminamos por el camino principal de adoquines hacia el edificio en forma de jarrón, cada uno con nuestro propio propósito: Luffy que desea visitar a un cazarrecompensas encarcelado, Coby que quiere alistarse en la marina, y yo mismo queriendo llamar a casa .

—No puedo creer que hayan atrapado a este Roronoa Zoro encerrado allí.—Le dije a mis dos compañeros con una sacudida incrédula de mi cabeza.

Sin previo aviso, los transeúntes que se encontraban cerca prácticamente saltaron. Miedo arraigado en sus ojos, sudor frío brotando, y sus cuerpos presionados contra las paredes de los edificios. Mis cejas se dispararon, observando cómo los ciudadanos correteaban como perros con colas entre las piernas, la mayoría huyendo dentro de los edificios o desapareciendo entre las aberturas de los edificios que conducían a los callejones.

—... OK...—Murmuré, viendo que las calles estaban casi abandonadas. —Eso fue raro en absoluto.

—¡SHH!—Coby me hizo callar. —¡No digas su nombre! ¡Estas personas obviamente han sido traumatizadas por ese hombre!

—Bien, cielos!—Gruñí, metiendo mis manos en el bolsillo de mi ropa de lluvia.

—De todos modos, vi un aviso hace un rato.—dijo Coby mientras caminaba conmigo. —Dicen que hay alguien en la base llamado Capitán Morgan ...

Y nuevamente, al igual que antes, el siguiente bloque por el que pasamos hizo que las personas que nos rodean salten de sus pieles y se despeguen. Los tres intercambiamos miradas, seguros de nosotros mismos de que no mencionamos el nombre de un cazarrecompensas, sino de alguien más que los llevó a correr hacia las colinas. Una profunda sospecha me invadió cuando Luffy se rió de lo graciosa que era esta ciudad.

—¿Que les pasa a estos tipos?—Fruncí el ceño a las personas que huían.

—Puedo entender que la gente le tenga miedo a Zoro.—susurró Coby a mi lado. —¿Pero a un capitán de la marina?

Una sensación de presentimiento se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas, y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el edificio en forma de jarrón con contemplación. Estaba pensando en ir allí por pedir ayuda, pero después de ver las caras asustadas de la gente de la isla, estaba empezando a sentirme menos inclinado a reunirme con los oficiales estacionados en el otro extremo de la isla.

—Tal vez sea porque él hizo algo realmente malo.—Luffy tuvo una teoría; Una teoría que hizo que Coby y yo hiciéramos una pausa para pensarlo.

—Eso en realidad...

—¡De ninguna manera!— Coby negó con vehemencia, agitando los brazos como para alejar las palabras que rebotaban a su alrededor. —¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Son marines! ¡Son personas que defienden la ley y la justicia! ¡Nunca en un millón de años!

—Coby..—el chico se giró para mirarme. —Tienes que entender que el mundo no es tan negro ni tan blanco como todo el mundo lo hace posible.

El adolescente nervioso dejó que esto se hundiera, sus ojos oscuros se lanzaron hacia Luffy y recordaron haber sido salvados de las garras de un pirata por otro pirata. Estaba parado en un lugar que podría llevarlo a la carretera para convertirse en un potencial infante de marina, todo porque un niño pirata con un sombrero de paja le echó una mano cuando el mundo parecía haberlo abandonado a su miserable destino de ser la vida de Alvida. Pobre chico.

Media hora de caminar hasta el cuartel general de la marina, la cosa me demostró que era mucho más alta que la visión amplia, ya que tuve que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Luffy y Coby estaban a cada lado de mí, observando el edificio gigante, y pude ver por el rabillo de mis ojos al chico de cabello rosado que se rompía un poco al simplemente mirar la base. Esta fue su oportunidad de convertirse finalmente en lo que él quería ser al principio.

Un momento Luffy se arruinó cuando abrió su gran boca y soltó: —El edificio está muy feo de cerca. ¡Shishishi!

No pude evitar resoplar.

—¡Chicos!—Coby nos lanzó a ambos una mirada ofendida.

—¡Oh, relájate, hombre!—Envolví al niño más pequeño en una llave de cabeza, haciendo ahogar un poco al chico de cabello rosado. —¡No se equivoca en eso, esta muy feo!

—¡H-hey! ¡Ya basta!—Coby gritó mientras se liberaba, tratando de arreglarse el cabello para volver a estar presentable mientras disparaba mi carcajada con una mirada fulminante.

—Hmmm...—escuchamos desde arriba, y miramos hacia arriba para encontrar a Luffy que había escalado una pared alta. Miraba a su alrededor, entrecerró los ojos mientras buscaba a la persona que buscaba desde que abandonó la isla desde la que todos navegábamos juntos. —¿Dónde podría estar él?

—Luffy!— Coby siseó. —¡Baja de allí antes de que alguien te vea y trate de arrestarte!

—Pero entonces no podré ver a Zoro.—Luffy bromeó sin perder el ritmo, todavía buscando como un pelícano buscando peces en el mar.

—Eso es muy probable porque lo encerraron en algún lugar dentro del edificio. No pueden haberlo dejado afuera.

—¡Oh, hey! ¡Ahí está!—Luffy se rió emocionado mientras señalaba un lugar que estaba fuera de mi vista. —¡Vamos Royce! ¡Vamos a verlo!

Cuando Luffy se fue, me enfrenté al otro chico con una sonrisa burlona. —Ya sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que deberíamos esperar lo inesperado cuando se trata de su persistencia para conseguir lo que quiere. No importa lo que tenga que decir el resto del mundo.

—No estás siendo útil. En absoluto.—Coby gruñó.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros y seguí al mocoso de goma a mi propio ritmo con Coby no muy lejos.

Afortunadamente, el adolescente larguirucho no terminó estando lejos de donde estaba la entrada principal. El lugar parecía enorme, los altos muros no ayudaban a ver cuántos acres de territorio marino poseía, pero tuve la sensación de que tenía mucho espacio si estaba estacionado cerca del otro extremo de la isla. Aunque algo extraño, pensé mientras observaba los montones de rocas cementadas, generalmente las bases marinas tenían cercas de hierro con alambres de púas en la parte superior. Era para ver desde afuera con facilidad, así como la gente que estaba afuera podía ver lo que había dentro. ¿Y dónde estaban los guardias de este lugar? ¿No tenían torres de vigilancia para vigilar las cosas?

Al llegar a Luffy, una vez más estaba en la pared, pero era más sutil al respecto que pararse encima de él como un completo imbécil. Primero ayudé a Coby a levantarse, al chico regordete le resultaba difícil alcanzar la pared alta y mis músculos lucharon solo un poco por el esfuerzo del peso que llevaba el niño. Justo cuando estaba en la pared, Coby se apresuró a caer con un grito aterrorizado saliendo de su boca boquiabierta.

—¡Es él! ¡El del pañuelo negro y el haramaki verde! ¡Es él!—Coby chilló.

—¡Shh!—Le siseé antes de saltar hacia la cornisa. Subí fácilmente junto a Luffy y busqué cualquier cosa que asustara las luces diurnas de nuestro marinero de máquinas asesinas.

Allí, atado contra una cruz de madera, había un hombre.

Su cabeza, cubierta por un pañuelo oscuro cuando dijo Coby, se inclinó para protegerse los ojos de los brillantes rayos del sol. Vestida con una camisa blanca (manchada por la suciedad y el sudor), pantalones oscuros y botas, y una faja verde envuelta de manera segura alrededor de su cintura, pude ver por qué a Coby y todos en la ciudad les gustaba pensar que era peligroso: miró la parte. Siendo mitad escéptico y la otra mitad cautelosa, miré alrededor de la gran corte en busca de otros signos de vida.

No había ninguno. Este tipo estaba atado bajo el sol erizado sin que nadie lo cuidara. Esta fue la brutalidad límite. ¡La gente realmente murió por estar expuesta a elementos calientes durante demasiado tiempo! Fue el golpe de calor lo que los consiguió, o sus cuerpos se deshidrataron y los mataron de hambre por falta de agua y nutrición. ¿No lo sabía la gente en la base?

—¿Quién demonios está ejecutando este espectáculo?—Pregunté en voz alta, mirando el edificio en forma de jarrón.

—Oigan, ustedes.—una voz áspera y áspera gritó, sorprendiéndome. —Piérdanse.

Al otro lado de donde estábamos Luffy, Coby y yo, el hombre en el puesto levantó la cabeza ligeramente. Me tragué la espesa saliva que se acumulaba en mi boca cuando me encontré en el extremo receptor de unos ojos misteriosos, sombríos y amenazadores que me miraban fijamente. Lo hizo aún más intimidante, y podía sentir que mi interior se retorcía por haber captado la atención de un hombre peligroso. Las divagaciones de Coby hacen eco como el karma abofeteándome en la cara por ahuyentar los rumores.

—Supongo que encontramos el grano de sal del que habla Coby.—Pensé con una sonrisa sombría.

Luffy, por otro lado, se movió emocionado mientras tiraba de mi manga. —¡Oye! ¡Nos está hablando!

—Puedo escucharlo bien, Luffy. Gracias.—Murmuré

—Chicos, por favor, vámonos!—Coby rogó detrás de mí y de Luffy, todavía temblando de ver a Roronoa Zoro, incluso si el hombre estaba atado a una cruz. —¡Podría soltarse y hacer algo peor que Lady Alvida!"

—¡Eso no es posible!—Dijo Luffy, y pude escuchar el coraje de su risa, haciéndome olvidar momentáneamente dónde estábamos y con quién estábamos hablando. —Soy muy fuerte, ¿sabes?

Casi quise encogerme por su falta de tacto, pero me dije que Luffy tenía razón al respecto. El era fuerte Lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a una mujer gorda a volar hasta las nubes. El hi bre atado, sin embargo, todavía enviaba escalofríos por mi espina cuando vi que sus ojos se estrechaban peligrosamente por la declaración de Luffy, pareciendo muy molesto de que un mocoso flaco estuviera hablando directamente en su cara. Quería hundirme al lado de Coby, donde estaba a salvo de los ojos deslumbrantes del hombre, pero no podía dejarme escabullirme. Ese tipo parecía oler el miedo, y sabía que era mejor no dejar caer una gota de sangre al agua si no quería que los tiburones me mordieran. Entonces, simplemente solo observaba todo en una mirada en blanco sin decir nada.

Además, si ese hombre realmente escapara para hacernos daño como dijo Coby, Luffy simplemente lo mandaria a volar hasta la luna.

—¿Ustedes estan sordos o que?—El hombre que llevaba un pañuelo nos gruñó. —¡Dije que se pierdan!

—¡Shishishi ! ¿Eres Roronoa Zoro?—Luffy miró al hombre, ignorando las advertencias tanto de Coby como de dicho hombre, y el adolescente dejó escapar una pequeña risita. —No te ves tan fuerte si no puedes liberarte.

—Tch.—el hombre, confirmado como Zoro (y que no se parece en nada a El Zorro), se burló de nosotros. —Por favor. ¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero estar!

—¿Eh?—Luffy y yo nos echamos hacia atrás, mirándonos, una pequeña pérdida de palabras.

¿Quién demonios quería ser sacado en medio de un día caluroso y seco, sudando como un cerdo y no siendo lo suficientemente móvil para alimentarse? ¡Y no olvidemos si los idiotas a cargo tuvieron la cortesía de dejar comida y mucha agua! Yo no, eso es seguro! El sonido de un sobresaltado jadeo y madera que chocaba contra el muro de piedra que casi podía sentir como reverberaba por la fuerza nos alertó, y miré a mi lado para encontrar a una niña pequeña que subía la escalera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos muchachos la miraban, hizo un gesto para guardar silencio antes de avanzar con cuidado por la pared y al patio. Estaba demasiado aturdida e hipnotizada al mirar para pensar en detenerla hasta que ella comenzara a caminar hacia el hombre atado.

—H-hey!—La llamé alarmado. —¿Qué estás haciendo ? ¡Vuelve aquí!

Coby, habiendo subido la escalera con mucha facilidad ahora que había apoyo debajo de sus pies, dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando él también vio a la pequeña niña acercarse al hombre.

—¡Chicos! ¡Hagan algo rápido! ¡Él podría matarla!—Coby chilló mientras apuntaba con un dedo tembloroso hacia el dúo en el patio.

—Ve y hazlo tú mismo.—Luffy lo rechazó.

—Bien.—Le espeté, comenzando a levantar mi rodilla para atrapar la cornisa para que pudiera levantarme. Pero lo sentí tirar de mis mangas, haciendo que me detuviera y lo mirara.

—No te preocupes.—Luffy sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este tipo, así que sé que no la lastimará".

Antes de que pudiera decir algo acerca de la ingenuidad de Luffy al confiar en personas de aspecto sombrío con niños, la niña estaba justo delante del hombre y le estaba presentando lo que parecían ser varias bolas de arroz blanco pegajoso envueltas en algas verdes como una especie de El sabor del taco que nunca había conocido.

—¡Yo, hice esto para usted, señor!—Ella levantó las bolas de arroz en sus brazos hacia él. —Es mi primera vez en hacer onigiri, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Sé que el señor debe tener mucha hambre ...

—¡Vete!—El hombre gruñó, sus ojos salvajes y su boca burlándose de la niña. —No quiero nada de eso, así que ¡piérdete!

—P-pero ...!

No pude ver la cara de la niña, pero supe por el temblor de su voz que su labio inferior temblaba al acercarse a liberar las obras de agua. Cuando Coby comentó sobre la falta de compasión de Zoro hacia la niña, yo sabía mejor. Mis ojos se dirigieron a sus piernas, las únicas extremidades no atadas por las cuerdas apretadas. Parecía estar más descansando contra el poste detrás de él que de pie, por lo que podría haber habido suficiente espacio (y la niña estaba en su rango) para que él le diera una poderosa patada. En cambio, permaneció inmóvil y más bien recurrió a ataques verbales, usando palabras mordaces para que la niña lo dejara por su propia protección.

Sin embargo, contra qué, no estaba seguro de que fuera por él mismo o por otra cosa.

Fue a partir de esta pequeña observación que me hizo bajar de nuevo y permanecer junto a Luffy, el adolescente riéndose entre dientes mientras Coby se asustó de que ya no iba a ir a buscar al niño.

—¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Si no te alejas ahora mismo, voy a romper estas cuerdas y matarte !— le gruñó a la niña, su acto de intimidación era muy crédulo para aquellos que no sabían nada mejor.

Las puertas del otro lado del patio, cerca de la entrada donde mi grupo había estado antes de seguir a Luffy, se abrieron para permitir la entrada de tres personas nuevas.

—Wow, acaba de llegar un bicho raro.—Luffy señaló al hombre medio de los tres individuos que se acercaban.

Estuve de acuerdo con él, sintiendo mi rostro crujir con incredulidad; ¡El tipo tenía la barbilla más grande que jamás había visto, y su cabello! Oh, Dios, su pelo tenía un aspecto tan estúpido como la forma de un hongo. Además de la extravagante apariencia física del hombre rubio, se vistió con ropas elegantes, una camisa de vestir rosa con un traje de color ciruela oscuro y zapatos negros. Siguieron detrás de él dos hombres vestidos con una camisa blanca de manga corta y abotonada con pañuelos azules atados cuidadosamente alrededor del cuello, pantalones azul oscuro y una gorra de béisbol blanca con letras azules en negrita de "MARINES" impresas en ellos.

Esos eran los marines? Esos vestidos parecían más parecidos a un uniforme azul marino que la ropa de camuflaje habitual que usaban los marines.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende ver que te metes con las niñas?—el rubio de traje púrpura resopló hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura de Zoro.

—Bien, bien.—el hombre que llevaba un pañuelo lo fulminó con la mirada. —Si no es el bastardo, Helmeppo.

Primero Luffy, luego Zoro, y ahora Helmeppo? ¿Qué pasa con los nombres por aquí? El nombre sonaba especialmente como una especie de hongo que encontrarias en un país del tercer mundo o algo así. ¡El solo hecho de pensar en cómo a la gente de aquí se les ocurrieron estos nombres para sus hijos me hizo feliz de que mi padren supiera darme un buen ni bre al menos!

—¡Sigan llamándome así y haré que mi padre empeore este castigo!" Helmeppo se enfureció furioso antes de enderezarse rápidamente con una simple fijación de su collar. —¡Sólo recuerda de quién está atado! No tienes a nadie más que a ti mismo a quien culpar por todo esto.

—Eso no está bien ...—Coby susurró junto a mi oído, lo suficientemente bajo pero lo suficientemente claro como para que pudiéramos escucharlo y no llamar la atención de la gente en el patio. —¿Dónde está su uniforme? ¿Es incluso un oficial de la marina? ¿Por qué esos marines siguen a un tipo que se ve y se parece más a un civil que a un oficial superior?

Buenas preguntas que Coby se apresuró a observar de todo esto. Retomé lo que inicialmente pensé de él desde el principio, cuando nos conocimos: cualquier persona estaría loca por no reclutar a personas perceptivas como Coby.

—Ooooh ~!—Miramos hacia atrás para encontrar a Helmeppo parada sobre la niña nerviosa que todavía sostenía sus bolas de arroz. —¡Se ven muy sabrosos! Estoy seguro de que no te importaría si tuviera un bocado, ¿verdad?

Haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de la niña, una bola de arroz fue arrebatada de sus manos y la cabeza de seta mordió sin mucho aviso ... solo para escupirla. Miré al tirón de la tos, lo serví bien por tomar cosas y ser un hipócrita total que se metía con las niñas.

—Ack! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Se supone que tienen sal, no azúcar! ¡Repugnante!

Y demostrando ser la persona más horrible que le gustaba acosar a los niños, golpeó las bolas de arroz de las manos del niño y comenzó a pisotearlos como si estuviera haciendo un baile de pisotones. Una vez que hubo terminado, todo lo que quedó fue un sucio bulto marrón sobre el suelo polvoriento, nada que se pareciera remotamente a tres bolas de arroz envueltas en algas.

—Buen viaje.—el rubio resopló altivamente.

—¡Yo hice esos ...!—la pobre niña comenzó a derramar lágrimas libremente por sus gordas mejillas de bebé, su respiración se hacía más pesada cuando estaba a unos momentos de los horribles sollozos.

—No llores, niña. Las hormigas se las comerán.—Helmeppo dijo con rigidez, mirando a la niña llorona como a una criatura del tipo que nunca había visto antes y que no quería quedarse por mucho tiempo. —Y además de eso, ¿qué hace una niña como tú en un área restringida? ¿Hm?

La gente en el patio se puso rígida, incluidos los silenciosos oficiales que dijeron o no hicieron nada para evitar que el pinchazo rubio se metiera con la pobre niña.

—Mi padre tiene estas reglas por una razón, ¿sabes? Y todos sabemos lo mucho que mi padre odia a las persomas que rompen cualquier regla que él establezca, ¿eh?—El rubio le dijo a la niña que ahora temblaba.

¡¿Que mierda le pasaba a este tipo con cabeza de hongo?!

—¡Oi! ¡Lanza a esta mocosa sobre la pared!—Helmeppo ordenó a uno de los dos guardias.

—P-pero señor.—protestó el marine con nerviosismo, mirando entre Helmeppo y la niña asustada. —¡Ella es sólo una niña!

Helmeppo dejó de dar un paso hacia las puertas, dirigiendo una mirada fría hacia el marine.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de a quién estás desobedeciendo ...?—Helmeppo se burló de la marina. —¡Siempre podemos ir a la oficina de mi papá y llevarlo con él si quieres!"

—N-no señor!—gritaron los marines, ambos dispararon directamente para dar un extraño saludo. —Eso no será necesario, señor!

—¿Bien, entonces? ¡Hazlo!—rubio les ladró.

—¡En seguida, señor!"

Sin preámbulos, agarré a Luffy y Coby por la ropa, obligándonos a los tres a caer al suelo y meternos en una pila de perros. No quería que los marines nos vieran para que todos termináramos en problemas. No muy pronto, la niña fue arrojada al aire sobre la pared, pero Luffy, afortunadamente, la atrapó, aterrizando a salvo ... encima de nosotros.

—... ay.

Coby fue el primero en recuperarse, saliendo entre Luffy y yo, y se volvió para ayudar a la niña. Ella resultó ilesa, pero todavía estaba sacudida por el pequeño vuelo y la caída.

—Gracias a Dios. Está bien, ahora estás a salvo.—Coby tranquilizó a la niña.

—Solo un mes y serás libre como el viento, Roronoa.—la muda voz de Helmeppo hizo eco detrás de la pared, y todos pudimos hacer nada más que escuchar.

—Está bien.—la áspera respuesta de Zoro corta el aire como un cuchillo. Todavía fuerte a pesar de lo cansado, sucio y hambriento que estaba. Ese tipo tenía bolas de acero. —¡Solo mantén tu parte del trato! ¿Entendido?

—Claro, claro, lo prometo ~!—Solo pude ver la fea sonrisa del bastardo mientras salía del patio con una carcajada. Sus pasos, junto con los dos marines, se desvanecieron en la distancia hasta que el sonido de un gemido metálico (las puertas del patio) terminó con el ruido.

Al ver a Luffy a punto de volver a escalar la pared, me volví hacia Coby, que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando a la niña que todavía lloraba. —¿Crees que puedes llevarla a su casa? Iremos contigo más tarde"

—Sí, puedo hacerlo.—Coby asintió y luego se volvió hacia la niña, sosteniendo su pequeña mano. —Ahí, está bien. Regresemos con tu madre ahora ...

Seguí a Luffy después de asegurarme de que Coby y la chica se habían alejado sin ser molestados por los molestos tirones de barbilla. Con solo un pequeño problema, me levanté sobre el muro de piedra y salté hacia abajo con mis pies solo lastimándome solo un poco por el impacto del aterrizaje. Para mi sorpresa y alivio, Luffy sabiamente optó por mantenerse a una distancia segura del hombre atado. Cuando me detuve junto a Luffy, el problemático cazador de recompensas finalmente recompensó nuestra presencia con un mal olor.

—Ustedes dos idiotas todavía están aquí?

Miré alrededor del patio abandonado y luego cambie mi mirada al hombre que estaba frente a mí. —A menos que sean invisibles, entonces sí. Sólo nosotros.

Luffy se rió mientras los ojos de Zoro se endurecían ante la broma tonta.

—Te lo advierto ... Si ese bastardo te ve hablando conmigo, él irá a ver a su padre y luego te arrepentirás de haber escalado ese muro.—Zoro nos fulminó con la mirada.

—Qué niño de papá.—Dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

—¡Si!—Luffy estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente cuando cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Casi me perdí el pequeño capricho de los labios de la cara de Zoro antes de que desapareciera por completo.

—¡Vete y déjame en paz, maldita sea!—El hombre nos siseó. —Además, al ver todo lo que el amarillo espantoso me está haciendo daño a los ojos, ¡eres un estupido pato de gran tamaño!

Mis cejas se alzaron y desaparecieron en la línea de mi cabello y gorro. Luffy miró por encima de mi ropa, vistiendo todo el amarillo que llevaba puesto como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto, y luego, rápidamente, se puso a reír. Le di un ceño fruncido al chico de goma, le dio una leve golpe en el brazo, pero eso no lo disuadió en absoluto.

—Esto es solo una prenda de lluvia que todo pescador usa, idiota.—Murmuré, avergonzado y consciente de mi apariencia. —No es como si tuviera muchas opciones, de todos modos. Mi ropa está en un barco que se fue sin mí.

—¡Oye, pato! ¡Toma a tu amigo y vete! ¡Con toda esa desagradable risa que está haciendo, vendrán corriendo en cualquier momento!— Zoro miró a Luffy.

Antes de que pudiera intentar callar a Luffy, porque sus risas eran muy fuertes, el idiota dijo algo estupido.

—¡No podemos irnos todavía! Sigo buscando reclutar a otra persona en mi equipo pirata.

Hubo un momento de aturdido silencio. Lo único que rompió el aire en calma fue una tumbleweed que pasaba por delante de nosotros.

—¡¿Eres un pirata ?— el cazarrecompensas miro boquiabierto a Luffy.

—Sutil Luffy.—fulminé con la mirada al portador del sombrero de paja. —Muy sutil.

—¿Qué?—Sólo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —No lo he decidido.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres que cambie una vida en la que te conviertes en un criminal? Tch. Qué triste.—Zoro murmuró oscuramente a los dos. Esperaba que no me confundiera con un pirata por la forma en que me daba ese mal de ojo. ¡Mejor que no! Me negué a ser culpable al asociarme con Luffy.

—Es mi sueño.—Luffy dijo. —No hay nada de malo en ser un pirata.

Por supuesto, había muchas razones por las que estaba mal ser un pirata, pero tuve la sensación de que incluso expresándolos en voz alta, Luffy lo ignoraría.

—¿Y qué?—Zoro le bufó. —¿Me soltarás y me obligarás a unirme a ti?

Luffy solo se cruzó de brazos, con una cara obstinada sobre sus rasgos infantiles. —Como dije antes: ¡Todavía no lo he decidido!

—Lo que sea.—Zoro despidió fácilmente al mocoso de goma. —Nunca me uniré a ti. Además, tengo cosas de las que tengo que ocuparme y no necesito mucho para que me ayudes. ¡Puedo sobrevivir un mes sin comer!

—Qué mierda más absurda.— Me burlé de la arrogante demanda del cazarrecompensas. —Es físicamente imposible que el cuerpo humano supere el hambre en un mes. Sin alimentos, tu cuerpo comienza a perder nutrientes. Con el agua, tal vez puedas durar un poco más, pero si eso también se elimina, no serás nada más. que una masa podrida de carne seca para que te coman los gusanos después de que tmueras de hambre.

Estaba en el extremo receptor de miradas de ojos muy abiertos.

—Eww ~!—Luffy se atragantó como un niño pequeño que acababa de enterarse de dónde venían los bebés ( si alguien realmente le enseñó eso, pero lo dudaba mucho). —¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Buena lección, profesor.—Dijo Zoro sarcásticamente, su rostro estaba tan disgustado con mi descripción explícita como la de Luffy.

Me encogí de hombros. La gente aprendía algo nuevo cada día.

—No importa.—Zoro bajó la cabeza. —Ese bastardo que Helmeppo me prometió tan pronto como termine el mes, me liberará. Solo tengo que vivir el tiempo suficiente para poder volver a cumplir mi sueño.

Crucé los brazos, mis ojos cambiaron de direccion a la puerta donde se fue el cabello de hongo. Ese imbécil era lo suficientemente bajo como para ordenarle al oficial reacio (bajo una amenaza) que arrojara a una niña pequeña por encima de una pared cuatro veces su tamaño, lo que podría haber resultado en un hueso fracturado o roto.

—¿Realmente crees en esa promesa con todo tu corazón?—Pregunté en voz alta, todavía mirando a la puerta.

Zoro no dio una respuesta.

Sintiendo que había terminado de charlar con nosotros, me volví hacia Luffy y asentí hacia la pared. —Vamos a reunirnos con Coby.

El adolescente solo le dio una mirada en blanco a Zoro antes de seguir mi ejemplo. Y sin embargo, cuando dimos un paso hacia la pared, nos detuvimos cuando Zoro habló detrás de nosotros.

—¿Pueden ustedes idiotas hacerme un favor?—Tuve que contenerme para no poner los ojos en blanco y dar una respuesta sarcástica. Este tipo no parecía ser del tipo que se acercaba a los demás con facilidad, así que dejé pasar el insulto. Luffy ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

Zoro inclinó su barbilla hacia las bolas de arroz aplanadas que el imbécil con cabello de hongo había pisado antes. Solo me llevó unos segundos entender lo que él estaba tratando de transmitir.

—No estas hablando en serio..—Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Pero todo está embarrado ...— Luffy hizo una mueca mientras levantaba el desorden marrón.

—¡Solo cállate y dame de comer!—Espetó Zoro, más allá de irritado.

Momentos en los que los mendigos no podían elegir cuando se trataba de sobrevivir y todo eso.

Cuando Luffy se acercó más al hombre delimitado, se detuvo bruscamente cuando lo agarré por el cuello una vez más. Mientras el adolescente se quejaba en voz alta por haber sido maltratado, Zoro entrecerró sus ojos oscuros hacia mí. Claro, vi que no le hizo daño a la niña, pero eso no significaba que no nos hiciera daño. No era tan estúpido como para creer que el tipo no atacaría, si se me ofrecía la posibilidad, por supuesto.

—¿Qué?—el hombre me fulminó con la mirada. —¿Tienes algo que decir?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero respondío de todos modos. —Sí, lo hago. Intenta hacer algo aqui, te matare.

Era un objetivo bastante fácil para mí si intentara herir al ingenuo Luffy cuando el mocoso se acercaría a su rango para alimentarlo con el arroz cubierto de lodo. Solo tenía que intervenir y darle un puñetazo a las luces del día hasta que estuviera negro, azul y sin dientes. Nos miramos con desconfianza, tensos y fríos, hasta que Zoro finalmente soltó un resoplido y liberó la tensión de sus músculos enroscados.

—Lo que sea.

Con reticencia, solté a Luffy, pero me mantuve alerta como un halcón.

—Eres tan malo como Coby.—me dijo Luffy, sonriendo como el tonto que era. Caminó lo suficientemente cerca, y me preparé para correr en su ayuda por cualquier movimiento incorrecto que Zoro hizo.

Sin complicaciones, la papilla marrón bajó por las fauces abiertas de Zoro, y vimos al cazador de recompensas mordisquearse mientras masticaba los trozos crujientes.

—Se está ahogando.—observó Luffy, inútilmente, cuando los gruñidos estrangulados de Zoro filtraron el aire.

—Puedo ver eso.—Murmuré mientras jalaba a Luffy a una distancia segura.

—¡D-Diganle a...!—Zoro tosió, habiéndose tragado todo con valentía después de una lucha hercúlea por tragársela. —Díganle a la niña que los onigiri ... fueron realmente ... realmente fueron muy buenos.

* * *

—¿Realmente dijo eso?—Rika, la chica de antes, sonrió con alegría después de transmitir el mensaje de Zoro. —¡Estoy tan feliz!

Nos sentamos en el porche delantero del pequeño restaurante que era propiedad de la familia de Rika. Su madre estaba adentro, atendiendo a los clientes hambrientos de las famosas bolas de arroz (O mas bien Onigiris... ¿Que se suponia que esto era? ¿Japon?) que la madre de Rika sirvió.

—Suena muy diferente a lo que el periódico usualmente lo retrata.—Dijo Coby, con los dedos bailando en su brazo mientras contemplaba esto.

—¡Él no es una mala persona!— Rika insistió, defendiendo fácilmente al hombre que llevaba un pañuelo. —¡El señor no hizo nada malo! Es solo que la gente de aquí no puede hablar de él sin meterse en problemas.

—¿Rika?–La niñita de cola de cerdo se volteo hacia mí. —¿Puedes decirnos qué sucedió? ¿Qué tiene a todos desconcertados? ¿Y por qué está Zoro en problemas?

La niña inclinó la cabeza, con sus pequeños puños doblados sobre la falda. —Es mi culpa que el señor se haya metido en problemas.

Coby, Luffy y yo compartimos una mirada.

—Helmeppo tenía un lobo mascota. Era salvaje y ese tipo lo soltaba por,las calles solo por diversión.—Rika negó con la cabeza ante el recuerdo. —Casi me atacó a mí y a mi mamá, ¡pero nos salvamos cuando el señor lo mató!

Me rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—Oye, no es tu culpa.—Le dije.

Ella parecía dudar de esa idea.

—Nadie puede controlar lo que sucede. Siempre hay un lugar equivocado, un momento equivocado cuando ocurre algo. ¿Cómo se supone que debes saber que te van a atacar?"

La niña frunció el ceño.

—Exactamente.—Me revolvió el pelo color chocolate. —No es tu culpa, niña.

—¿Así que todo ese problema viene sobre un lobo mascota?—Luffy resumió todo el asunto. Y puntual, si me permite decirlo.

—¿Pero cómo encaja este problema con el Capitán y los marines?—Coby aguantó la cabeza con frustración. —¿Qué está pasando aquí realmente?

Puse mis dedos en mi barbilla, mirando la hilera de edificios, las calles empedradas y la gente que pasaba.

—¿Es ese Helmeppo el hijo de un alto funcionario?—Pregunté, obteniendo una mirada de asombro de Coby. —Quiero decir, esa debe ser la razón por la que consigue que esos guardias lo sigan y cumplan todos sus deseos ... ¿verdad?

—De ninguna manera ...!—Coby se quedó sin aliento. —¡Entonces ese Helmeppo es ...!

—Es el hijo del capitán de la marina, Morgan.—Rika confirmó con tanta tristeza que nunca había visto en un niño. —Si desobedeces al Capitán, si levantas la cabeza, si pisas un solo dedo fuera de la línea ... Él te ejecutará.

Coby y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, conmocionados y horrorizados por las palabras que salieron de nuestras orejas de la boca de un niño. Dejé escapar un gemido, arrastrando los dedos por mi cara mientras me inclinaba hacia delante y apoyaba los codos contra mis rodillas mientras llevaba la cabeza en mis manos.

Tal como habíamos temido al principio, esa persistente duda sobre los marines de todo este lugar. Estábamos tratando con una gran marina sucia cuya corrupción se había extendido por toda la isla, dañando el sistema de justicia que se estableció aquí. Las personas bajo el temor constante de que incluso saltaron físicamente ante la mera mención del nombre, o de la persona que estaba siendo atendida por dicho Capitán de la Marina (o su hijo malcriado).

—Bueno, eso apesta.—dijo Luffy sin rodeos.

Eso fue ponerlo levemente, pero sí, apesta.

Una risa molesta y familiar llenó el aire, haciendo eco a través de las calles, y todos nos levantamos la cabeza para ver más adelante, Helmeppo y sus compañeros. La gente comenzó a caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, sus frentes casi rozando el piso de adoquines. La vista de los ciudadanos indefensos que se vieron obligados a plegarse a ese pinchazo hizo hervir mi sangre.

—Levanta la cabeza más arriba que la rodilla y se lo diré a mi padre.— Helmeppo se burló de la gente. —¿Todos quieren unirse a esa escoria de Roronoa? ¡Sea mi invitado! ¡Pueden unirse a él en la horca de mañana!

Mientras él estaba riendo como el hijo de puta que era, mis oídos solo captaron una palabra: la horca.

No fui el único que captó esta palabra, desafortunadamente.

—Lo prometiste.—me congelé cuando una voz habló desde mi lado. —¿No dijiste que prometerías dejarlo ir si sobrevive un mes?

No, no, NO LUFFY! ¡¿PORQUE TENIAS QUE HABLAR?!

_"¡Idiota! ¡Ese imbécil se dará cuenta de que estábamos invadiendo propiedad privada y nos echaron a la cárcel, o peor, atados al lado de este tipo! Y todo porque abriste tu gran y estupida bo-"_

—¿Quien diablos eres tú?—Helmeppo fulminó con la mirada a Luffy, dejando escapar un resoplido altivo mientras apuntaba su nariz en el aire y cruzaba los brazos. —¡Qué grosero!

... Tal vez su estupido cabello lo hizo igual de estúpido en todo.

—En cuanto a ese idiota Roronoa Zoro, ¡solo estaba bromeando con él!— Helmeppo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, y una sonrisa perversa se pegó en su rostro. —Solo un tonto como él creería que se iría. No solo ha cortado mi mascota, sino que también tuvo el descaro de mirarme, ¡incluso mientras estuvo atado en ese lugar durante los últimos nueve días! "

Yo era el único consciente de la violenta contracción que venía del brazo de Luffy, todos estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando las horribles palabras que salían del rubio que seguía despotricando.

—Así que, mañana al mediodía, haré un buen picnic frente a la horca, veré a los guardias y al verdugo arrastrar esa escoria a la horca, y comeré un buen trozo de filete mientras él gorgotea con una cuerda asfixian-

**THWAK!**

La gente gritó, alejándose mientras Helmeppo golpeaba el piso con un grito después de ser golpeado en la cara por un enojado Luffy. Estaba demasiado aturdid9, sorprendida por la naturaleza violenta de Luffy que nunca había visto ... pero una parte de mí cantaba con alegría. Los viejos recuerdos resurgen, cuando vi a un joven ponerse de pie cuando nadie más lo haría. Coby fue el único que lo puso en movimiento mientras corría tras Luffy para evitar que atacara al rubio caído de nuevo. El adolescente larguirucho podría haber echado a Coby de él con tanta facilidad como para volver a darle una paliza a Helmeppo, pero rápidamente reinó su ira ante las súplicas del chico de pelo rosa.

—Royce!—vino la aguda voz de Luffy, enviando mi mente a la tierra y de vuelta a mi cuerpo. —¡He tomado mi decisión!

No tomó mucho adivinar a qué decisión se refería Luffy. Al ver esos ojos oscuros de él mirándome, dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso y me quité el gorro de mi cabeza y pellizqué el espacio entre mis ojos con irritación.

—Si quieres que Zoro te acompañe, entonces haz lo que quieras.—le dije. —Eres el capitán de tu tripulación pirata, así que deja de darme esa mirada, ¡maldita sea!

La sonrisa de la firma de Luffy era más brillante que el sol. —¡IMPRESIONANTE!

—U-ustedes tontos!—Una voz dolorida se quedó sin aliento, y miramos hacia atrás para ver a Helmeppo aferrarse a uno de sus guardaespaldas marinos y tratar el hematoma de crecimiento rápido en su rostro como una herida mortal con la forma en que luchó por ponerse de pie. —¿Tiene alguna idea de que usted acaba agredido ?! yo soy el hijo de Morgan, Voy a garantizar que no vivirá lo suficiente para ver el siguiente amanecer!

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí y dices eso a mi cara, gilipollas?—Luffy gritó, dando un paso amenazador que Helmeppo gritó y se escondió detrás de sus guardias.

—S-solo e-espera! Todos lo van a ver.— Helmeppo prometió antes de ordenar a sus guardias que lo llevaran de vuelta.

Lo vimos irse, y no pude evitar hacer un comentario. —Qué baraja.

—Eso eso...—Rika corre hacia Luffy con estrellas brillando en sus ojos. —¡Eso fue tan genial!

—Oh, sí.—estuve de acuerdo con ella, disparándole a Luffy una sonrisa. —Definitivamente la cosa más genial de la que hay que ser testigo.

Una expresión de satisfacción llegó al mocoso de goma, completamente halagado por la atención.

—Tenía miedo por un momento, pero luego cuando vi a Helmeppo temblando sus zapatos.—el cuerpo de Rika temblaba de alegría. —¡Valió la pena verlo llorar como el bebé lloron que es!

—¡Shishishi ! Entonces debería haberle golpeado un poco más, ¿eh?—Luffy se rió.

—¡RIKA!

Una mujer, con rasgos casi idénticos a la niña pequeña a nuestro lado, corrió hacia nosotros antes de agarrar a la niña en sus brazos. Lo que asumí que era su madre, inmediatamente comenzó a llevarse a su hija de vuelta al interior del restaurante, la pequeña Rika retorciéndose en las manos de la mujer.

—M-mami!

—¡No les hables!—La mujer le advirtió a la pequeña. —De lo contrario, los marines te confundirán con ser cómplice, ¡y te matarán!

—¡Pero mami ...!—cualquier protesta que el niño pudiera decir fue silenciada por la frenética mujer.

Rika nos lanzó una última mirada de disculpa antes de desaparecer dentro del establecimiento con su madre, la puerta se cerró de golpe y se cerró detrás de ellos. Todos decidieron hacer lo mismo, encerrándose en sus tiendas, tabernas y puestos para no asociarse con personas como nosotros. Coby miró nerviosamente alrededor de la calle ahora abandonada, sin un alma a la vista.

—Bueno.—suspiré mientras tiraba de mi sou'wester de regreso a su lugar correcto en mi cabeza y miré hacia la torre de la base marina. —Parece que tenemos un rodeo en nuestras manos, muchachos.

—¿Rodeo?—Coby repitió.

—¡Shishishi ! A veces dices las cosas más divertidas, Royce.—Luffy soltó una risita.

—Cállate.

* * *

**-¤-¤-¤- {Base Marina} -¤-¤-¤-**

Dentro del edificio principal de la base marina, una gran figura de un hombre a la sombra de los brillantes rayos que se filtraban por la ventana, se reclinó en su silla para liberar una bocanada de humo en el aire. El cigarro se apoderó de los gruesos dedos que lo rodeaban, una mandíbula de metal bajó para liberar la pequeña nube de humo y los ojos oscuros la observaron perezosamente flotar en el aire antes de desaparecer. Al otro lado del gigante había un Comandante de la Marina, con la mano todavía levantada en un saludo y esperando que el capitán hablara primero.

—Comandante Ripper.—reconoció finalmente el gigante de cabello decolorado y bronceado después de apagar su cigarro.

—Capitán Morgan, señor.—El otro hombre de piel oscura soltó su saludo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda mientras preparaba su informe.

—¿Cuál es el estado del tributo diario, Comandante?—preguntó el gigante.

_"Esto no iba a ser bueno"_pensó el Comandante con un trago nervioso. El capitán que tenía ante él exigía la perfección cuando se trataba de su condición de jefe de cabeza. Si hubiera siquiera una implicación de un obstáculo que le impedía llegar a la cima, bueno, el Comandante Ripper no quería pensar en eso.

—Es casi la temporada de caza.—el Comandante de la Marina intentó otra ruta para apaciguar al Capitán. —Pronto, la gente podrá traer sus productos para venderlos por cualquier barco que pase, y estarán ...

—Comandante.—La voz ronca del Capitán silenció al hombre distraído. —Eso no fue lo que pregunté"

—Señor ...—lo intentó de nuevo, pero se apagó cuando una mano levantada lo silenció hasta someterlo.

—Pedí el estado de mi tributo diario.

Con un corazón pesado, el Comandante Ripper entregó las noticias con una cara sombría.

—Con los fuertes impuestos que les imponemos, la gente se está convirtiendo en un problema financiero. El homenaje diario a la sede de la marina es muy pequeño, señor.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El chirrido de la rueda alertó al oficial de la marina de que el gigante Capitán se levantaba de su silla, su figura se hacía más imponente cuando se alzaba sobre él con tanta facilidad que era casi ridículo. Las sombras que oscurecieron su rostro no hicieron nada para ayudar a reducir su figura intimidante.

—S-señor?

—El dinero no es el problema, Comandante.— espetó el capitán, haciendo que el otro hombre se estremeciera. —¡Estas personas están empezando a perder su respeto por mí!

Antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar aún más, para gran alivio del comandante Ripper, el sonido de pasos apresurados hizo que el gigante se detuviera en su diatriba. Las puertas principales de la oficina del Capitán se abrieron de golpe, revelando a Helmeppo con un volante gigante y una venda gigante pegada al costado de su cara debajo de su ojo. Parecía hinchado con un moretón oscuro formando, y el vendaje apenas hizo nada para ocultarlo.

Todo lo que podía pensar el Comandante era: —¿Quién demonios fue lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer eso?

Además de la lesión, había una mirada de absoluta furia escrita en el rostro del joven. —¡Papá!

El gran hombre gruñó. —¿Qué quieres?

Las siguientes palabras de Helmeppo provocaron un escalofrío en el Comandante.

—¡Quiero ejecutar a alguien!

* * *

—¡Yo!

Zoro lentamente abrió los párpados para verme a mí ya Luffy parados frente a él en lugar de colgar de la pared como lo habíamos hecho antes. Vagamente, se preguntó si esto era algún tipo de ilusión que se conjuraba a sí misma porque su cabeza había estado cociéndose al sol durante demasiado tiempo de lo que era saludable.

—¡¿Otra vez?!—Zoro nos miró boquiabierto. —Se los dije antes: ¡No me uniré a su estúpida tripulación pirata!

—Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy.—se presentó el joven desgarbado sin ningún problema.

—¡¿Acaso estan escuchando?!—Zoro gritó.

—Hola, mi nombre es Campbell Royce. Seré su asistente turbulento durante la duración del vuelo. Por favor, abrochense los cinturones de seguridad. Gracias.—Me presente de la mejor manera posible.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y que demonios significa esa mierda?!—Zoro exigió con una expresión terriblemente irritada.

—¡Te uniras a mi tripulación!—Luffy declaró.

—¿Estas sordo! ¡Ya dije que NO !

—¡No me importa! ¡Te unirás a mi equipo, y eso se ha decidido!—Luffy se cruzó de brazos con aire de finalidad.

—¡DEJA DE DECIDIR COSAS SOBRE LOS DEMÁS !—Zoro grito bastante enojado.

Viendo que esto no conseguía que nadie llegara a ninguna parte con el combate de gritos que estaban teniendo Luffy y Zoro, recordé las historias de Coby de cuando habíamos estado navegando juntos después de la pequeña pelea con Alvida y sus hombres felices de bichos raros.

—Oye.—Le espeté, ganando atención del dúo frente a mí. —Usted usa un arma, ¿verdad?

—Podría usar uno ahora mismo ...— Zoro fulminó con la mirada a Luffy, enfatizando que su forma atada podía actuar.

—¿Dónde está?—Preguntó Luffy.

—Ese bastardo Helmeppo lo tomó.—Zoro frunció el ceño al pensar en su preciosa arma en las manos sucias del pequeño pinchazo con cabeza de hongo. —Es una espada atesorada que vale más que mi propia vida.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Cualquiera que sea la parte del mundo en donde se encontraba, se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño a medida que pasaba más tiempo con este grupos de personas que actuaban como una sociedad atrasada que dependía únicamente de viejos barcos de madera y armas de aspecto clásico. Esta ciudad, su gente, los llamados piratas y los llamados marines ... ¡fue tan frustrantemente difícil de tragar que pensar tan solo me iba a volver loco!

_"¿En donde mierda estoy?"_

—¡Oi, Oi! ¡Pato! ¡Tu capitán te acaba de dejar atrás!—La voz de Zoro me sacó de mis pensamientos, y después de registrar sus palabras, me di la vuelta para encontrar que Luffy se había escapado a algún lugar.

—¡Ay, vamos!—Grité, agitando mis brazos antes de colocarlos de nuevo a mis costados.

—Tch. ¿Y ustedes quieren que me una? ¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Cállate!—Lo fulminé con la mirada. —¡No soy alguien que se ató en una cruz y creyo que ese imbécil cabeza de hongo cumpliria su promesa!

Zoro se congeló por un momento, dejando que la palabra se hundiera antes de abrir la boca y decir: —¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad creíste que ese idiota te dejaría en libertad? ¡Adivina otra vez!—Le dije. —Prácticamente se tambaleaba por las calles, riéndose de cómo iba a hacer que caminaras la alfombra verde mañana al mediodía, mientras te quedas esperando a que seas cortado y colgado.

—¡¿HABLAS SERIO?!—Zoro gruñó, fulminando con la mirada algo feroz cuando su cara se puso roja de ira mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Royce.—Coby corrió hacia mí, habiendo servido como una vigilancia temporal cuando empezamos todo esto. —¿Dónde está Luffy?

—¿Donde piensas?—Respondí apuntandk hacia el edificio. Coby dejó escapar un grito horrorizado.

—¿Por qué no lo detuviste?—exigió el chico de pelo rosa.

—Lo perdi de vista—Me encogí de hombros.

Nos estremecimos por el sonido de algo que se estrellaba en lo alto, enviando pequeñas reverberaciones por el impacto que podíamos sentir desde el fondo hasta donde estábamos. Algo tan ruidoso podía llamar la atención de muchos marines, y fruncí el ceño al pensar que Luffy podría ser la persona culpable por causar tal conmoción.

—Ese idiota...—Me queje. —Él preferiría que nos maten a todos antes de que realmente se dé cuenta de cómo llevar a cabo este plan de liberación.

—¿Llamas a esto una liberación?—Zoro murmuró detrás de mí.

Por mucho que me doliera hacerlo, caminé hacia Zoro y empecé a trabajar para desatar las múltiples cuerdas apretadas que rodeaban su pecho y sus brazos. Zoro y Coby compartieron una mirada de sorpresa, ambos se quedaron sin habla de mi inusitado movimiento para liberarlo cuando yo había estado por dejarlo tal como era.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—Zoro exigió.

—A menos que de repente te hayas quedado ciego, creo que puedes lograr entender qué es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.—Dijo eso con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—¡Te matarán!—Zoro persistió.

Paré mi trabajo para darle una mirada. —Bueno, eso ya no importa mucho. Todos estaremos muertos de todos modos, ¡así que vamos a morir juntos! ¿Eso está bien contigo?

El hombre vestido con pañuelo solo me miró con una mirada de insecto. Viendo que no iba a soltar muchas palabras conmigo, volví mi atención a las cuerdas ensangrentadas en el esfuerzo infructuoso de liberar a Zoro sin atraer la atención de ningún infante de marina que pudiera caminar en cualquier momento. Coby siguió mi ejemplo.

—Esto es injusto, sabes...— Coby dijo después de un rato. —Mi sueño es convertirme en un infante de la marina. Entonces, para que me paro aquí y vea cómo sucede esto, ¡me pone enfermo de solo pensarlo!o

Cualquier duda que sintiera, cualquier idea errónea anterior que tuviera, me comería esas palabras ahora mismo. Coby lo iba a hacer muy bien en su camino para convertirse en un buen marino.

—Y el sueño de Luffy es convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.—continuó Coby.

—Rey ... de los piratas?—Zoro hizo eco. —¿Él? ¿Rey pirata?

Coby asintió. —Yo también me sorprendí. ¡Pero es serio! Realmente creo que en él ...

**¡EXPLOSIÓN!**

Mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, los dedos aún enredados con las cuerdas que sujetaban a Zoro. El zumbido en mis oídos casi me vuelve sordo por la grieta en el aire que hace eco en mi cabeza. Con fuerza, miro por encima de mi hombro para ver que Coby ya no está de pie al otro lado de mí. Al mirar hacia atrás, reveló al niño de cabello rosado en el piso de tierra, yaciendo cojeando mientras la sangre se acumulaba alrededor de su hombro, manchando su camisa blanca cuando el líquido era fácilmente absorbido. Noté vagamente que sus lentes yacían no muy lejos de él, uno de los lentes rotos ...

—¡Hey!

Había fuego.

—Él-

Una noche, hubo un gran fuego que sofocó y ennegreció todo, justo cuando todo estaba iluminado por las llamas ardientes. No había escapatoria, todo el lugar era una trampa y todo se quemaba en el interior. Las vidrieras rojas se derritieron junto con las brasas, todas las sombras de rojo se entrelazaron con el humo negro.

—Oye-

No pude respirar Todo lo que pude hacer fue ver cómo todo se desarrollaba justo delante de mis ojos medio ciegos, el humo ahogaba el aliento mientras el fuego se acercaba a quemar mi propio grito. Solo que nunca recordé haber abierto la boca y dejar escapar un grito estrangulado que hacía eco dentro de las paredes de la iglesia ...

—¡Oye!

Me tomó mucho tiempo entender lo que había sucedido esa horrible noche, y me tomó un tiempo aún más largo aceptar lo que era: un accidente.

Esto no fue un jodido accidente.

–¡HEY!

**BAM!**

—¡Aug!— Grité desde el afilado cabezazo que Zoro entregó.

—¡Sal de aquí!—Ordenó Zoro ferozmente. —¡No seas estúpido y haz que te maten por mi culpa! ¡Solo corre!

—¡WUAAAAAHHH!—ambos saltamos, echando hacia atrás nuestras cabezas para ver a Coby retorciéndose en el suelo. —Me han disparado! ¡Me han disparado!

—¡COBY!—Me sentí muy aliviado al ver a la adolescente más joven revolviéndose y no acostada en el suelo como... Sacudí la cabeza. —¡Coby, escúchame! Sé que duele, ¡pero tienes que quedarte quieto!

—¡¿Qué?!–él chilló.

—¡Si te sigues moviendo asi vas a desangrarte! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Solo presiona tu camisa contra ella y no te muevas, de esa forma ellos pensaras que estás muerto!

—E-Está bien!—Olfateó, gimiendo de dolor.

—Eso es, Coby, espera un poco, pero saldremos de aquí.— Dije, sintiéndome un poco desmayado de toda la emoción. Me tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad volver a las cuerdas que atrapaban a Zoro.

—Son un grupo de maníacos suicidas!— Zoro nos siseó.

—¡Eso es suficiente!—todos nosotros nos detuvimos de un grito que venía de unos metros de distancia. —Rodea la base, ¡y no dejes escapar a esa pequeña rata de sombrero de paja!

Parpadeé lentamente, las manchas en la esquina de mi visión amenazaban con abrumarme, pero tragé saliva antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar y enfrentar la música.

Estábamos rodeados, eso era todo un hecho. Pero casi dejo escapar un chillido cuando vi a un enorme gigante parado sobre sus tropas; este tipo tenía que ser el temible Capitán Morgan del que todos los habitantes de la ciudad y Helmeppo habían estado hablando. No ayudó que junto a la mandíbula de metal de aspecto malo, también lucía un hacha gigante que reemplazaba la extremidad cortada donde solía estar su brazo derecho. El codo fue estirado por cualquier mango pegado al hacha que mantuvo el objeto en su lugar.

Podía entender de alguna manera a las personas que reemplazaban las extremidades perdidas con armas, pero esa cosa parecía jodidamente enojada con lo grotesco que parecía. Es como si un doctor idiota no hubiera hecho un buen trabajo y simplemente lo empujara todo directamente en el brazo. Si esa era una táctica de intimidación que el Capitán estaba logrando, ¡entonces él tuvo mucho éxito en hacerme querer cagar en mis pantalones!

—Dios...— Murmuré en voz baja, sintiendo que una bilis subía al mirarlo.

—Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí.—el gigante rubio blanquecino avanzó hasta que estuvo directamente detrás de sus subordinados. —El cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro. La gente hizo historias sobre ti, afirmando que eras un demonio escondido en la carne humana, pero al ver esa mirada patética en ti ... ¿por qué? No eres más que un pedazo de basura en firma de hormiguita. No es digno de ser ejecutado por mi hacha.

Al escuchar esas palabras lanzadas a Zoro, quien estaba atado y vulnerable a los ataques que le podían lanzar, hizo que mi miedo retrocediera. Tenía miedo, no me malinterpretes, pero mi sangre cantaba para una pelea cuando fui testigo de algo injusto e estupido. Pero no queria actuar ahora.

Mamá dijo una vez que mi imprudencia era tan ridícula como la de mi padre y mi tío.

—Eso suena bien...—dije en voz alta, mi voz era fuerte e inquebrantable a pesar de los rápidos latidos de mi corazón contra mi pecho. —Pareces bastante seguro de ti mismo ... ¡para alguien que se esconde detrás de sus hombres!

Una vena enojada apareció en varios lugares la frente del gigante con mandíbula de metal. Una mirada mortal se hallaba en sus ojos. —¿Qué dijiste, mocoso?

—Oye, pato.—siseó Zoro detrás de mí. —¡Cállate!

Lo ignoré a favor de hacer una vez más una cosa obvia, dándome la mirada de que estaba revisando al Capitán hasta que mis ojos se posaron en sus propios orbes ardientes.

—Sí, definitivamente puedo ver de dónde sacan sus mejores cualidades.—Le di una mirada desafiante. —De tal palo tal astilla.

—¡USTEDES ...!—Morgan rugió, su voz resonó más que un altavoz en un pequeño concierto. —¡Nadie de su existencia sin valor tiene el derecho de hablarle así a mi!

Luego miro a todos lo marines alrededor suyo. —Apunten y llenen todo su cuerpo con plomo.—Ordenó Morgan

Y me prepare para lo peor...

—Oh, mierda ...—Murmuré, dando un paso atrás y esperando que cientos de balas me atravesaran hasta que fuera un cadáver cargado de balas que se parecía al queso suizo.

Mientras tanto, Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas, se quedó mirando el final de uno de los muchos barriles que tenía como objetivo. Todo su trabajo duro, todo su entrenamiento y todo lo que deseaba ... por el desagüe en una salpicadura de sangre y balas. Su juramento, su última promesa a esa persona, todo terminó aquí ...

—No puedo morir ... ¡NO PUEDO MORIR!—Zoro apretó los dientes, observando impotente cómo los marines presionaban sus dedos contra el gatillo de sus rifles.

—¡FUEGO!

Los disparos de disparos explotaron como petardos en el Cuatro de julio. Y observé en silencio mientras esperaba que las diminutas esferas de metal me atravesaran, se abrieran paso a través de mi piel, carne y huesos hasta que salieron por el otro lado con sangre navegando detrás de ella. Esperé a que el rojo también llenara mi visión ... solo, el color rojo se veía brillante y no tan oscuro como debería ser.

Me tomó un segundo para salir de mi visión del túnel para ver lo que realmente estaba buscando.

—¡LUFFY!

Con la mandíbula abierta, miré impotente mientras el mocoso de goma tomaba todas las balas que nos apuntaban. Su cuerpo golpeó violentamente con las balas, y quise gritar hasta que mi garganta se encogió. Una cosa era escuchar a la gente morir por los demás, era algo para que un extraño muriera por ti.

El horror de ver morir al mocoso de goma se vio interrumpido cuando vi que la piel cubierta de tela se estiraba como pequeños puntos de presión que se introducían en su cuerpo. Sentí que se me salían los ojos, mi mandíbula caía al suelo y mi cerebro no funcionaba durante unos segundos ante la visión de esa imposible... hazaña.

Al parecer, el caucho PUEDE detener las balas. Esta revelación causó que una cosa se reventara dentro de mi cabeza.

"¡Jodete ciencia!"

—¡ESAS BOLAS NO PUEDEN USARLAS CONTRA MÍ!—Luffy cantó, rebotando las balas a sus respectivos dueños. Algunos fueron rozados en las piernas y los brazos, mientras que otros saltaron para evitar las esferas de la muerte repelidas. —¡SHISHISHI ~!

—Hey, tú! ¡¿Que demonios eres?!—Preguntó Zoro, visiblemente conmocionado como yo.

Luffy solo lanzó una sonrisa de un millón de vatios sobre su hombro. —¡Soy el que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!"

Ya sea por el shock, la adrenalina de estar a punto de morir (por vigésima vez), o porque mi cabeza se sentía rara, me encontré preguntándole a Luffy: —Oye, hombre, ¿de dónde acabas de llegar?

—Desde la ventana.

Tuvo la cortesía de señalarlo. Seguí hacia donde señalaba su dedo y crují mi cuello hacia atrás hasta que mis ojos captaron cortinas blancas ondeando en el viento desde una ventana rota. Eso parecía tener al menos ocho pisos de altura.

—Wow...—fue todo lo que pude murmurar.

Porque realmente, Luffy había perfeccionado el arte al dejar a las personas sin palabras.

—Entonces, oye, no pude adivinar cuál era tu espada.—Luffy reveló tres espadas que le habían sido atadas con una delgada cuerda que colgaba de cada una. —Terminé tomando las tres.

Entrecerré los ojos en las armas. Había visto ese tipo de espadas en libros de texto, en catálogos de antigüedad y en pantallas de televisión; esas eran espadas de estilo asiático, o comúnmente conocidas como katanas japonesas. ¿Por qué alguien en el mundo tendría armas procedentes del este? Por otra parte, ¿por qué las personas podían estirarse por comer una fruta y llamarse asi mismos piratas con pistolas y espadas y todo eso?

—No quiero morir aquí.—Salí de mis pensamientos, levantando la vista justo a tiempo para atrapar a Zoro, dándole a Luffy una sonrisa maliciosa que prometía la destrucción. —Me sueltas, y me uniré a tu tripulación.

Por supuesto, finalmente aceptaría ser parte del equipo de un solo hombre de Luffy cuando todos estuviéramos a punto de morir.

—¡Sí! ¡Un nuevo nakama se ha unido a mi equipo!—Luffy aclamó, con los brazos en alto al cielo en alegría.

La palabra extranjera me hizo detenerme y mirarlo fijamente. Nakama? ¿Era esa una especie de jerga de estas partes que solo los nativos sabían? Sacudí la cabeza por el pensamiento tonto, ahora no era el momento de hurgar en las frases extrañas de Luffy.

—Ahorate las celebraciones para más tarde, Luffy!—Dije asintiendo hacia los marines. —¡Estamos en medio de una pelea ahora mismo!

—¡Cierto!—Tímidamente se rascó la nuca.

El siguiente segundo después, Luffy está tratando de desatar las cuerdas de la cruz donde estaba atado Zoro

—Estas cuerdas estúpidas están realmente apretadas ...—se quejó el capitán pirata con un puchero infantil.

"¡¿Esta hablando en serio?!"Fue lo que Zoro y yo pensamos mientras compartíamos caras atónitas.

—¡Capitán! ¡Está tratando de liberar a Roronoa!—Un oficial de la marina gritó.

—¡No lo dejes idiotas, idiotas! ¡Mátalos!—Morgan los ordenó con una ola aterradora de su brazo hacha. —Si las armas no funcionan con ese usuario de Devil Fruit, ¡entonces usa tus espadas!

Me asusté cuando los marines entrantes apuntaron sus afiladas armas en nuestra dirección. Rubber pudo haber ganado contra clubes y balas, pero incluso sabía que las habilidades de Luffy tenían un límite cuando había puntos punzantes a punto de ser apuñalados en tu carne.

Esta fue probablemente la retribución de la ciencia de mi difamación anterior.

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo y sácame de aqui! ¡Se están acercando!— Zoro luchó contra las cuerdas, mirando impotente cómo los marines que nos rodeaban se acercaban.

Al ver a los marines casi encima de nosotros, busqué salvajemente en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para apresurar el proceso de liberar a Zoro (y tal vez salvar nuestras pieles mientras estaba en eso) y fue cuando mis ojos se posaron en el mango de un blanco katana

—¡Luffy!—Grité cuando agarré el mango de la espada y rápidamente la desenvainé. —¡Muévete!

Luffy dejó escapar un grito de ser expulsado a la fuerza por el movimiento de mi pierna contra la parte baja de su espalda. Una vez que Luffy se derrumbó en el suelo, levanté la espada y oré a Dios para que no fallara en esto, bajé la espada justo cuando los marines nos atacaban con un grito de guerra.

**¡SONIDO METÁLICO! ¡SONIDO METÁLICO! ¡SONIDO METÁLICO!**

Estaba oscuro. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos.

Lentamente, abrí vacilante mis ojos, esperando ver ... algo. Estoy en el suelo, observé desde mi cuerpo tendido de costado, y había varias sombras que me protegían del sol y levanto la vista y ...

—¡Oh... Mierda ...!

De pie sobre mí en una posición agachada, docenas de hombres uniformados presionando sus espadas hacia abajo, estaba Zoro con dos de las cuchillas orientales en sus manos ... y la que yo había apretado entre sus dientes. Las tres katanas son las más afectadas por las múltiples espadas que apuntaban a cortarnos como carne en la carnicería. En algún lugar detrás de mí, apenas podía escuchar a Luffy elogiando lo que hizo Zoro, mientras que Coby (quien había estado olvidado todo el tiempo, o había estado jugando al muerto durante demasiado tiempo) parecía que iba a tener un mini ataque al corazón.

Morgan solo se veía enojado.

—¿Tres ... espadas ...— Susurré desde debajo de Zoro, todavía mirándolo fijamente en shock.

—Santoryuu.—dijo Zoro si eso era una explicación. Realmente no lo era. El entonces de alguna manera -me lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa a pesar de sus dientes apretados firmemente en el mango de la hoja blanca que había utilizado para ponerlo en libertad. —Deberías irte ahora, pato.

Y estuve de acuerdo con esa brillante idea, no queriendo que me pisotearan. Rápidamente me arrastré para salir de entre sus piernas y hacia Luffy, y cuando llegué a una distancia suficientemente segura y miré hacia atrás, parecía aún más increíble desde el punto de vista de un extraño. Era desconcertante cómo Zoro podía luchar con la tercera espada agarrada en su mandíbula, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo tuvo que enseñarle a mantener su mandíbula cerrada, incluso a pesar del dolor que debe haber soportado para perfeccionar el extraño estilo de espada. Pero al ver su postura, cómo se veía su cuerpo por completo, todas las cuchillas apuntaron hacia él, podría decir que había estado haciendo este tipo de cosas durante mucho tiempo.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Zoro echó a los marines que lo rodeaban, enviando a todos y cada uno de ellos volando en muchas direcciones hasta que aterrizaron a casi un metro de distancia de nosotros. Un poco aturdida por la demostración de fuerza, me acerqué a la sentada Coby y lo ayudé a levantarse, el pobre chico se veía tan asustado y pálido como yo. Sin embargo, pensé que cuando me estremecí al mirar su sangriento hombro, podría ser por la sangre que aún brotaba de su hombro.

—Aquí, déjame.—dije en voz baja, arrancando un pedazo de la camisa de Coby para atarlo con cuidado sobre su hombro correctamente.

Coby atravesó el doloroso proceso con un pequeño gemido, pero con una cara valiente, aunque con los ojos llorosos.

—Después de esto, seré calificado como un criminal. Algo que no me importa.—Escuché la voz de Zoro a la deriva detrás de mí. —Lo único que me importa es alcanzar mi meta: ¡convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo!

¿Qué? ¿Estaba tratando de encontrar su lugar en un popular programa de televisión como los mejores guerreros del mundo o algo asi para los canales de Discovery/History?

—Ya no me importa si soy bueno o malo. Mientras mi nombre sea conocido como el que está mejor detrás de esta espada, ¡entonces eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí!—Zoro continuó su discurso. —Pero ... ¡Si te interpones en mi camino, te abriré el estómago como una disculpa por obstaculizarme! ¿Entendido?

Eso fue una exageración, ¿verdad?. Volví a mirar a Luffy para ver cómo respondería a esa amenaza flagrante. Sin embargo, para mi consternación, el mocoso de goma sonrió a Zoro con una mirada apreciativa dirigida al ex cazarrecompensas muy armado .

—Para estar en la futura tripulacion del Rey de los Piratas, tengo que tener lo mejor.—Luffy dijo con una disposición despreocupada que continuó aturdiéndome. —Entonces, si no puedes lograr algo así, estaré realmente avergonzado.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante el cumplido de Luffy. Eso fue tan inesperado que no pude evitar reírme un poco del fondo.

La locura que me rodeaba me estaba alejando del borde si me reía en medio de una pelea como esta, lo juro.

Zoro asintió. —Bien dicho.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes idiotas ?! ¡Date prisa y mátalos!—El bramido de Morgan nos devolvió al punto de pelea.

—Royce, Zoro! ¡Agachense!

Luffy retiró su pierna, e inmediatamente supe lo que planeaba hacer. Con el chillido sobresaltado de Coby, lo tiré al suelo, cubriendo nuestras cabezas justo a tiempo para escuchar un ruido y el viento acariciando nuestras cabezas.

—Gumo Gumo no ... WHIP!

Innumerables de infantes de marina chocaron contra la extremidad extendida que era la pierna de Luffy que servía como barredora. Muy pocos infantes de marina estaban fuera del alcance, o eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para agacharse para evitar ser golpeados. Zoro, que había estado agachado hasta que Luffy le pasó la pierna, se levantó para ver a muchos infantes de marina gimiendo en el suelo del patio, fuera de la colisión.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—preguntó el espadachín, dándole una mirada extraña al adolescente larguirucho.

—Soy un hombre de goma.—Luffy hizo la misma demostración que hizo en la isla donde lo conocí.

Atrapando el movimiento en la esquina de mis ojos, miré a los marines que estaban con Morgan. El gigante se paró sobre el grupo caído, exhausto y herido, diciendo algo que debió haberlos aterrado por la forma en que temblaban bajo su sombra. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue un pequeño puñado de marines asustados que apuntaban con rifles y pistolas al templo de sus propias cabezas.

—¡NO!—Grité, levantándome y corriendo hacia ellos mientras agitaba mis brazos salvajemente, como si eso ayudara a detenerlos. —¡PARE! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO? ¡NO LO HAGA!

No tenía idea de lo que les había dicho ese gigante con el hacha, pero fuera lo que fuera, iban a quitarse la vida por su culpa. Escuchando un grito, miré por encima de mi hombro para ver a Luffy corriendo detrás de mí, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la mano estirada que se me acercaba. Al ser golpeado por una idea aleatoria como el tren de carga, agarré la mano de Luffy cuando se acercó lo suficiente y lo lancé hacia el grupo de hombres suicidas y su maníaco capitán.

**¡CHOQUE!**

—¡HEY! ¡TU LUCHA ESTÁ CONMIGO!—Luffy gritó cuando se disparó después de derribar a la mayoría del grupo, dejando a Morgan como la única persona que se interpone entre el adolescente desgarbado y la victoria. —¡Se un hombre y pelea.

—Luffy!—Coby gritó desde el otro lado del patio, todavía sangrando pero todavía pateando. —¡Derrotalo! ¡Por favor!

—¡Patea su trasero, Luffy!—Me arrepentí de tener que ser una maldito animador de Luffy, pero era necesario. —¡Envía ese imbécil a llorar con su mamá!

—¡Si!— estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa viscosa.

—Las personas sin estatus no tienen derecho a oponerse!—Morgan, después de arrancar dramáticamente su abrigo ya roto, se mantuvo erguido para un ataque. —Soy el Capitán Axe Morgan!

—Y yo soy Luffy.—saludó el adolescente con calma, sin molestarse en absoluto por el gigante que balanceaba su hacha grande. —Encantado de conocerte.

—¡MUERE PEQUEÑO GUSANO!

Luffy saltó alto en el aire, metiendo sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su barbilla justo cuando el hacha de Morgan lo barría debajo de él. Observé cómo una pared cercana se cortaba en cubitos y se derrumbaba en un montón de escombros, enviando nuevas oleadas de incredulidad de una fuerza tan sobrehumana que no podía creer que estaba presenciando.

Nadie en casa me iba a creer.

Luffy saltó como un mono, agachándose, rodando, esquivando y saltando lejos de los columpios salvajes que el gigante que había pasado demasiados rayos de sol. El área alrededor de ellos fue destruida por los poderosos golpes del capitán de la marina, y todo lo que pude hacer es observar impotente que Luffy era el tipo más fuerte que había conocido hasta el momento para derribar ese imbécil.

—Argh!—Luffy finalmente consiguió un golpe con un rápido movimiento de sus pies, golpeándolos contra la cara de Morgan. Y como un árbol que cae, Morgan cayó con fuerza .

A veces todavía me sorprendía cómo un chico de aspecto escuálido podía arremeter contra alguien tan robusto como Morgan. Luffy fue la definición misma de nunca juzgar un libro por su portada. Morgan consiguió un buen calcetín en la mandíbula de hierro cuando Luffy giró lejos de otro, los columpios del hombre enojado, cayendo de espaldas con Luffy de pie sobre él. Reuniendo un puñado de la camisa de cuello azul oscuro del hombre, Luffy procedió a darle al chico una verdadera bofetada.

—Tú . Y cada . Marino. Arruinan. El. Sueño. De Coby.— Luffy eliminó cada palabra de cada golpe que le dio al gigante que no parecía tan aterrador con cada golpe de aterrizaje del adolescente.

—¡DETENTE!—alguien gritó desde el medio de todo.

Zoro y yo nos giramos para encontrar al bastardo olvidado, Helmeppo, sosteniendo a Coby como rehén presionando una pistola en la cabeza del adolescente aterrorizado. Coby miró a segundos de perder el control de su vejiga. Helmeppo parecía más agitado que cuando lo vi por última vez, como si lo hubieran arrastrado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo para un perro grande. O eso, o Luffy tuvo algo que ver con eso cuando había estado causando estragos dentro de la base marina en busca de las espadas de Zoro.

—Hijo de puta.—Maldije

El bloqueo de la pistola hizo eco como un sonido ensordecedor que se escucha en todo el mundo. —¡Si quieres que este pequeño mocoso viva, entonces es mejor que no te muevas!

Mientras esto continuaba, mis ojos vieron el agarre tembloroso que Helmeppo tenía en su arma. Apostaría a que nunca se había ensuciado las manos, dejando que los marines hicieran el trabajo sucio cuando se trataba de matar. Con ese pensamiento, se sembró una semilla en mi cabeza que creció y creció. Era una apuesta, demonios, era un tipo de riesgo parecido a una ruleta rusa que estaba tomando ... ¡pero nunca me mantendría al margen mientras alguien a quien conocía iba a morir sin al menos intentarlo!

—L-Luffy ... yo ... ¡No me importa si él me mata! ¡No dejaré que estos tipos ganen!—Coby lloró, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —Yo no estoy asustado!"

—¡Está bien, Coby!—Luffy dijo con una sonrisa segura en su rostro. —¡Te creo!

—Luffy— llamé a él, sin apartar los ojos de Helmeppo mientras lentamente estiraba una mano para bajar los botones que sujetaban mi impermeable. –¡Tengo esto!

¡Yo estaba loco! Finalmente me había salido del extremo profundo si pensaba que iba a enfrentarme a un tipo armado con un arma completamente cargada, pero ver a Coby enfrentar a la muerte solo me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida si no lo intentaba. Ya sea que saliera vivo de este lugar o en una bolsa para cadáveres, no iba a ser el tipo que se fue en silencio.

Yo era un maldito Campbell, ¡y estaba seguro que no he dado todo!

—¿Escuchaste eso, idiota?— Luffy llamó a Helmeppo. —Coby no tiene miedo de morir, ¡y mi amigo te va a detener!

_"No hay presión"_pensé frenéticamente.

—¿ESTAS TODO LOCO? ¡¿REALMENTE QUIERES QUE EL MUERA?!—Helmeppo gritó a todo pulmón, temblando más que nunca que temía que apretara el gatillo demasiado pronto por accidente.

Con su atención en Luffy, rápidamente me quité el abrigo y lo arrojé a la cabeza de Helmeppo. La lluvia semi-pesada de la ropa cayó sobre su cabeza y hombros, cegándolo temporalmente. Coby se arrojó a tiempo para evitar que le dispararan cuando Helmeppo apretó el gatillo, con los dedos tratando de arrancar la tela de cuero.

—Qué mal ...—gritó Helmeppo, finalmente quitándose el abrigo de la cabeza, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de enojo.

Luego todo se desvaneció, incluido su insulto, cuando me vio justo encima de él con un brazo girado hacia atrás y mi puño a punto de chocar contra su mandíbula barbada. Con un grito final, Helmeppo quedó noqueado por un golpe que hice para terminar con la amenaza de este idiota contra Coby, Luffy y Zoro. La pistola que había intentado apuntar en un inútil esfuerzo por dispararme primero se disparó, aturdiéndome un poco por el fuerte chasquido que se disparó junto a mi oído. Me desplomé junto a la inconsciente amenaza de cabeza de seta, al oír el zumbido en mi oído mientras todo lo demás estaba en silencio. Respiré pesadamente, mi corazón se volvió salvaje dentro de mí mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía a mi lado.

Helmeppo cayó con su pistola alejándose de su agarre. La increíble habilidad de Luffy no le permitió extender sus extremidades como si fueran de goma, ni las increíbles tres espadas de Zoro que se balanceaban con una precisión mortal ... Lo hice yo: el niño de una ciudad portuaria que solo sabía cómo pescar y construir redes de pesca o tirar un puñetazo en medio de una pelea de bar de poca monta.

Yo salvé a Coby.

Las manos me agarraron, sacándome de mi aturdimiento, y al principio luché contra su agarre hasta que me di cuenta de que era Coby. Estaba llorando, pronunciando palabras que no podía escuchar, pero estaba vivo y no estaba herido (además de la herida de bala en su hombro). El adolescente se lanzó a mis brazos, sollozando contra mi pecho mientras estaba sentado allí, mirando el cuerpo de Morgan caer por última vez por el golpe que Luffy le dio para asegurarse de que se quedara abajo. Los infantes de marina que nos rodeaban parecían inseguros, Zoro estaba cerca de mí y Coby con las armas levantadas como un medio para intimidar a alguien de intentar atacarnos.

Entonces los marines explotaron en movimiento, lanzando sus rifles y espadas para saltar al aire de alegría, abrazándose, sonriendo con alivio. Estaban felices por la derrota del gigante Morgan y su terrible hijo. El Capitán que los había aterrado durante tanto tiempo con su hacha gigante había caído, y estaban libres de la influencia corrupta que el dúo de padre e hijo traían consigo.

Luffy corrió hacia nosotros, corriendo junto a Zoro y cayendo de rodillas cuando llegó a mi lado. Coby seguía llorando, dejando escapar su miedo y frustración reprimidos contra mi remojo de la camisa. Luffy me estaba hablando, sus manos descansaban sobre mis hombros y me sacudían un poco, y podía ver la preocupación en su rostro. Lo agarré por la muñeca, logrando que se detuviera y al mismo tiempo captara su atención.

—Lo hice.—Le dije, mi boca se movía pero mi voz no se escuchaba en mis oídos que aún sonaban. —Yo ... le patee el trasero.

Luffy, como siempre, me sonrió.

Su boca se movió de nuevo, pero tristemente, no pude escucharlo. Solo sonreí, sosteniendo su muñeca como una cuerda de salvamento.

Los buenos sentimientos se interrumpieron cuando Zoro repentinamente colapsó.

* * *

—¡Haaaa ~! ¡Hombre, que buen lugar es este!—Roronoa Zoro se recostó en su silla, tocándose el estómago.

Con su pañuelo negro apagado, el hombre temible se había ido y fue reemplazado por un niño que miró entre la mía y la edad de Luffy. Lo que ahora era la característica más llamativa que lo hizo sobresalir del resto de la multitud era el corto cabello verde menta que lucía.

—No tener comida durante nueve días te hace eso.—uffy dijo como una cuestión de hecho.

Para agradecernos por toda la terrible experiencia de la tiranía de Morgan, toda la ciudad colaboró, como por ejemplo, un médico se ocupó de las lesiones que teníamos (en su mayoría, el hombro herido de Coby, pero me revisaron el oído), lo que nos permite usar los duchas de la piscina pública. para lavar el sudor, la suciedad y el agua de mar que creaba un hedor en nuestros cuerpos, me dio ropa nueva mientras que los otros se lavaron y secaron (y cosieron), y se les permitió comer gratis en el restaurante donde Rika y su madre nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

—Te dije que una persona no podría durar un mes sin comida ni agua.—Contesté, mordiendo mis papas.

Vestida con un nueva camisa negra de manga larga desabrochada, me había enrollado las mangas para que solo quedara justo debajo de los codos, tomé unos vaqueros delgados oscuros que eran lo suficientemente holgados para moverse, y un Un par de botas negras hasta los tobillos que desaparecieron en los vaqueros. Mi ropa nueva parecía celestial en comparación con la ropa húmeda y empapada que usaba anteriormente, especialmente después de la ducha rápida que nos permitieron tener. Todo lo que me quedaba de mi ropa original era el gorro sentado en la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras el resto de mi ropa de lluvia era otra historia.

—¡Este chico no ha estado atado por más de una semana y come como si nunca antes hubiera visto comida!—Zoro señaló a Luffy, quien llenó su rostro por el contenido de su corazón.

—Probablemente es porque tiene un alto dije.

—Tch.— Zoro resopló.

—Bueno.—terminé mi plato y lo puse a un lado, levantándome de mi asiento. —Tengo que irme. Necesito cosas que hacer.

—¿Oh?—Luffy se detuvo de meterse un palo de carne en la boca. —¿Vas a conseguir provisiones para nosotros?

Estaba a punto de decirle que no, no lo iba a hacer; En realidad iba a pedir un teléfono que pudiera usar para hacer una llamada, pero no tuve la oportunidad cuando la gente ansiosa metió sus narices.

—¿Proviciones?—un hombre habló. —¿Te refieres a suministros para un viaje?

—Yo iba a ...—Traté de interrumpirlo, pero alguien mas lo interrumpi, una dama.

—¡Tenemos todo tipo de frutas y verduras variadas, perfectas para viajes de una semana!

—¡Y tenemos agua dulce para al menos dos semanas!

—¡También somos dueños de varias tiendas que ofrecen la mejor variedad de ropa que esta ciudad tiene para ofrecer!

Antes de que me diera cuenta, fui arrastrado por la emocionada multitud, impotente contra ellos mientras Luffy, Zoro y Coby observaban con la alegría brillando en sus ojos.

Algún tiempo después, estoy dentro de un edificio conocido como la Tienda de ropa de Booney. Había numerosas prendas exóticas esparcidas aquí y allá, hechas para hombres, mujeres y niños (y mascotas). Camisas, camisetas sin mangas, blusas abotonadas, vestidos, faldas, escotes en forma de V, mangas largas, trajes de baño y bikinis, una variedad de ropa interior para ambos sexos y numerosos calcetines de cualquier longitud disponible.

Me tomé mi tiempo escogiendo ropa para Luffy y Zoro (Coby probablemente no necesitaba ninguna ya que se enlistaría en esta base). Luffy no fue tan difícil, me pareció el de personas que usaria pantalones cortos o shorts de mezclilla, camisas de manga corta y algun tipo de sandalias. Agarré un par de ropa como jeans, calcetines y camisetas en caso de cambio en el clima. Zoro era un poco difícil de descifrar, pero le conseguí pantalones oscuros, botas y blusas no tan coloridas para usar. Teniendo los tres paquetes de ropa casi listos, tenía un par de barriles llenos de verduras, frutas y agua esperando en un carrito fuera de la tienda, listo para ser retirado.

—¡Aqui tienes!—El Sr. Booney, el dueño de la tienda, metió otra pila de ropa en el paquete de Luffy. —Esto les durará un tiempo.

—Gracias, esto significa mucho.—Le dije.

—¡Disparates!—Agitó una mano con desdén. —Después de todo lo que hicieron para sacar a ese bastardo Morgan, ¡esto es lo menos que podemos hacer para ofrecerle un viaje bueno y cordial a donde quiera que vaya!

Recordando lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo originalmente antes de toda esta conmoción por dar a Luffy y todo lo demás gratis, me dirigí al Sr. Booney.

—Oye, ¿puedes decirme dónde estoy? Fui arrastrado por una tormenta y me separé de mi equipo de pesca, así que no tengo idea de qué es este lugar".

—Estás en el East Blue, hijo—El Sr. Booney dijo, recogiendo el paquete de Luffy.

East Blue ... Ese fue un nombre mencionado por esa pirata, Alvida. Tenía curiosidad sobre eso, pero estaba tan atrapado que casi me disparaba ese loco para pensar de nuevo. Tal vez estaba en un lugar un poco más al este de la costa continental?

—¿Es usted quizás de otro de los tres mares, señor?—El Sr. Booney preguntó cuando notó mi incertidumbre.

—¿Qué otro hay?—Poco a poco pregunté, esa sensación de malestar de hace poco estaba volviendo.

—¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? ¡Los cuatro mares azules! ¡East Blue, West Blue, North Blue y South Blue!—El señor Booney me dirigió una mirada extraña. —¿Qué? ¿Has estado viviendo bajo una roca?

No tenía nada que responder a eso. ¿Era esto algo nuevo que me había perdido de las clases de geografía? ¿Era este un término del argot del que no había oído hablar hasta ahora que solo la gente de aquí lo sabía?

—Está bien, déjame preguntarte esto, entonces.—El Sr. Booney dijo. —¿De donde eres?

—Soy de Virginia.—Respondí.

El hombre mayor resopló. —¿Virginia? ¡Eso suena como una isla llena de vírgenes!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso es un estado!

—¿Un estado?

—¡Sí, uno de los cincuenta estados de todo el continente de los Estados Unidos de América!

—¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Es un nombre nuevo para el Gobierno Mundial o algo así?

—¿Gobierno mundial? No hay gobierno mundial. Está gobernado, pero es un gobierno propio, y no es un nombre nuevo o lo que sea que pienses que es. ¡¿Cómo es posible que no hayas oído hablar de los Estados Unidos?

—¿Cómo es posible que tu no hayas oído hablar de los cuatro mares azules?

Su pregunta me hizo callar.

.

.

.

... ¿En donde demonios estaba entonces?

* * *

Estoy sentado en una barandilla de piedra, mirando el océano.

Es tan azul brillante y casi tan claro como el agua de mar en la playa que me lavé. La superficie del agua brillaba por el brillante sol que se cernía sobre la cabeza, el chillido de las gaviotas constantemente allí, y el viento que soplaba contra mí a medida que pasaba volando desde cada subida y caída del océano.

—No hay manera.—me dije a mismo.. No habia ninguna jodida manera de que sea posible...

Pero, ¿cómo podría explicar todo lo que sucedió después de que paso lo del huracan? ¿Cómo podría explicar la imposibilidad de que una persona consuma una fruta que le otorga al comedor la capacidad de convertirse en un hombre de goma? ¿Cómo podría explicar la ciencia de la genética que no debería hacer que una persona tenga cabello rosado o verde, o incluso que crezca lo suficientemente alto como para estar cerca de la altura de una pequeña casa? ¿Cómo podría siquiera explicar acerca de la probabilidad de que una persona que parecía tener unos cuantos kilos menos que yo tuviera un puñetazo que pudiera destruir edificios?

Porque no pude hacerlo...

Esa era la verdad. No había mentiras aquí, no había explicación, no había nada más que verdad ante mis ojos. Todo lo que supe fue que en un momento estuve en el Monte Blanc con los demas, luego terminé siendo tragado por dos monstruosos huracanes meintras estaba hundido por debajo del agua y luego termine en un lugar donde todo era brillante y azul y había piratas .

Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo los demas... y en qué estaba pensando ahora.

¿Qué estaba sintiendo cuando Hansley regresó sin mí en el barco con él?

¿Que estaria sintiendo cuando le contara a sus padre sobre... su desaparición?

Una cabeza asomó por encima de mí, la cara de Luffy boca abajo con su sonrisa. —¡Te encontré!

—Whoa!—Salté sorprendido, pero al ver que solo era Luffy, lo golpeé en la frente como castigo. —¡Dios, Luffy, no hagas eso!

—Te fuiste por mucho tiempo! Y ya me estaba aburriendo, asi que te busque.—Luffy se rió, acomodándose a mi lado en la barandilla de piedra. —¿Tienes las proviciones para nosotros?

Miré el carro pequeño lleno de paquetes y barriles. —Sí.

—Eso es bueno.—Zoro viene del otro lado de mí, tomando asiento él mismo. —No quiero terminar muriéndome de hambre en el corto plazo que estemos navegando.

Entonces noté la falta de otra cara familiar que usualmente me acompañaba a mí y a Luffy.

—¿Dónde está Coby?

—Se está quedando atrás.—Dijo Luffy, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el muelle. —Finalmente se convertirá en un marine.

Solo nos conocíamos por un corto tiempo, pero esas pocas horas fueron bien gastadas juntas. Una parte de mí deseaba que hubiera venido más lejos, pero probablemente era lo mejor. Seguí a Luffy mientras acercaba el carrito lo suficiente para que no tuviéramos que llevar la carga pesada. Zoro y Luffy, el dúo de dos locos y fuertes, no tuvieron tal problema con cargar los barriles pesados. Con todas las cosas cargadas en el barco, todos estaban listos para zarpar.

Simplemente no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para salir. No después de todo lo que pasó ... y especialmente después de lo que acababa de concluir.

—¡Vamos, Roy! ¡ Vamos!

Luffy, por supuesto, decidió por mí tirándome en el bote junto con él.

Justo cuando Zoro desató las cuerdas que sujetaban el barco al muelle, una voz nos sacó de nuestro trabajo. —L-Luffy! Royce!

Era Coby. Detrás de él, había un grupo de marines atentos. Por un aterrador segundo, pensé que iban a sacar sus armas y dispararnos hasta matarnos.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡NUNCA los olvidaré!—Coby sollozó mientras levantaba un saludo torcido.

—Eh— resopló, una sonrisa creció en él. —Nunca había visto a los marines saludar a un pirata.

—¡Grupo!—un oficial de la marina, actuando como líder mientras Morgan y su hijo se sentaban en una celda de la cárcel hasta la llegada de nuevos oficiales, nos dispararon un saludo que sus hombres siguieron en perfecta sincronización. —¡Saludo!

Nos alejamos navegando, despidiéndonos del niño de cabello rosado que logró convertirse en un infante de marina mientras yo seguía a las personas que soñaban en convertirse en un Rey Pirata y en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Mientras Luffy y Zoro bromeaban de un lado a otro sobre cuándo comer, mi sonrisa se desvaneció y mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos cuando mi mente me reclamó nuevamente con un pensamiento inquietante.

No hubo ningún error. Yo estaba ... en algún lugar que no era de mi mundo.

Y ahora... ya no sabia a donde ir...

* * *

**Bien... esto fue jodidamente largo, pero valio mucho la pena... realmente lo valio. Ya completando un capitulo todo la primer parte del arco de Romance Dawn y la llegada de Zoro a la tripulacion.**

**Pero lo mas importante aqui fue el que Royce al supieran hasta ahora que en su mundo y esta atrapado aqui. ¿Que consecuencias traera esto a su destino o a su cordura? ¿Volvera a casa de alguna manera o se rendira en el acto? Pronto lo sabras.**

**Por cierto, gracias a todos los que mandaron review. Desde el ultimo capitulo, ha dado un gran salto en crecimiento en cuanto a visitas a este fic y reviews. Se los agradezco.**


	5. Una Mala Broma

**Capítulo**** 4 - Una mala broma **

Todos los eventos de ayer o hoy finalmente revelaron el lugar en donde estaba ahora...

Ya no estaba en mi mundo.

Era como un barco que se hundía, había sufrido daños que había pasado por alto y que ahora estaba sufriendo por ello.

La emoción y la adrenalina a las que me había aferrado después llegar a esa extraña playa tropical me dejaron sin vida. En un solo día, había estado expuesto a cosas que habrían empequeñecido cualquier cosa particularmente intrigante que haya sucedido en toda mi existencia. Piratas, infantes de la marina, disparos, espadas desenvainadas, el poder que otorga unos frutos y todas las personas que no me dejaron ni un momento de descanso de la locura con la que terminé involucrado.

Más tarde, en la noche, mucho después de que Luffy y Zoro se convirtieran y estuvieran profundamente dormidos, tuve que sacar mis frustraciones.

Queria estar en negación.

En el fondo de mi alma queria estar seguro de que todavía estaba en casa. Estaba seguro de que estas personas con las que me rodeaba eran solo maníacos que interpretaban una versión pobre de piratas. Estaba seguro de que iba a encontrarme de vuelta en casa, en una tranquila ciudad portuaria; ¡Yo Estaba Seguro! Miré hacia la manta oscura que se cernía sobre nosotros, oscureciendo el mundo con solo billones de estrellas centelleantes y una luna llena gigante que servía como luz nocturna. A todos los marineros se les había enseñado a leer las constelaciones dibujadas en el cielo nocturno, utilizándolas como marcadores para establecer un rumbo a casa cuando una brújula no estaba en la mano.

El cielo que vi, no era mío.

Orión el Cazador, la larga Hidra, Aquila el Águila, y todas las formaciones de estrellas a las que me había acostumbrado a ver cuando estaba en la cubierta del Monte Blanc, desaparecieron.

Quería gritar desesperadamente.

Quería agarrar algo y tirarlo salvajemente al océano. Quería golpear mi cabeza y mis manos contra el piso de madera del bote hasta que estuviese ensangrentado y roto, quería rechinar los dientes hasta que fueran polvo... Simplemente quería dejar de sentirme tan impotente ante algo que no podía luchar. Fue como tratar de empujar una fuerza inamovible, y eso solo me enojó más.

_"¡Dios, si no hubiera dicho nada! ¡Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada y escuchara a papá! ¡Nada de esto hubiera sucedido!"_Me grité internamente mientras me doblaba.

¡Papá me lo dijo, mamá me lo dijo, demonios, Hansley y los demás me dijeron que no lo hiciera! Me rogaban que parara, que volviera, y que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para no morder la deliciosa fruta que la maldita serpiente me estaba ofreciendo. Y sin embargo, al igual que la Primera Mujer, tomé la tentación en mi mano y mordí más de lo que podía masticar.

Y me deje ahogarme en mis propios problemas para pretender hacer algo bien.

Todo eso costo la vida de una persona y que yo termine este lugar.

¡Fui tan estupido en hacer eso! Ahora tendria que sufrir las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Y si descubrir que estaba en otra dimensión alternativa más extraña no era lo suficientemente malo, fue el hecho de que me separaron para siempre de mi familia lo que realmente clavó el clavo en el ataúd.

No solo perdí de vista mi hogar, mi familia, a su vez, perdió un miembro propio.

Incluso creeran que yo también estoy muerto.

Esto solo me hizo sentir mas miserable. Sería una repetición de la historia: Hansley y/o Kontch le contaban a mi viejo lo que sucedió y se lamentarian por mi perdida. Lo demas no queria pensarlo.

_"Al menos se tienen el uno al otro"_Se lamentaba tristemente, pensando en sus padres y el bebe.

¿Pero lo más triste de esto? Nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de ver sus gritos y lloraderas de su pequeño hermano o hermana mientras estaban envueltos de forma segura en una manta brillante y colorida. Nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de sostenerlos en con mis brazos, mirándolos como si fueran el significado de la vida misma; Nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de ver sus pequeños dedos envolverse alrededor de mi propio dígito, de alguna manera teniendo un fuerte agarre a pesar de tener solo unas horas de nacer.

... Nunca iba a verlos crecer, explorar, aprender todo del mundo y de nosotros, y...

Nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerlo... la historia que mamá y papá les contarían todas las mañanas y noches, un recuerdo que nunca guardarían para sí mismos durante muchos años. No solo seria nombre, una tumba, una historia...

Sino un hermano que nunca conocera.

A la mañana siguiente, Luffy y Zoro estaban perplejos en mi repentina caída de alegría y actitud (aunque no estaba seguro de cómo daba la impresión de estar alegre. Pensé que había sido un total pesimista todo este tiempo).

Zoro me comparó con una sombría nube negra que absorbía la luz y la vida de todo lo que me rodeaba (en otras palabras, me llamaba un aguafiestas). Si se suponía que era un insulto que me irritara, no funcionaría. No estaba de humor para entretenerlo con una respuesta sarcástica, y eso probablemente debió haber sido revelador para Zoro si no hubiera respondido.

Luffy, sin embargo, simplemente se sentó a mi lado. Pero no preguntó nada, sin preguntarme por mi lamentable estado en el que los dos me habían encontrado. Solo termino de reirse y hablar con Zoro, este último lo siguió a pesar de sus miradas curiosas hacia mi.

Solo podía agradecer en silencio a Luffy por su respeto a mi deseo de que me dejaran en paz.

El día terminó antes de que lo supiera. El cielo se oscureció y el aire se volvió más frío cuando el sol cayó detrás del horizonte del mar azul. El sonido del océano golpeando el bote tranquilizó los oídos de todos, mientras las estrellas de arriba comenzaron a parpadear inocentemente con la luna colgando sobre nuestras cabezas como una luz nocturna enorme. Con Luffy todavía a mi lado, me había hecho su almohada personal, su cabeza apoyada en mi brazo.

Si alguien escuchaba atentamente la charla insustancial de Luffy, se podían distinguir las palabras "carne" y "todo mío", murmuró inconscientemente. Probablemente soñando con un campo interminable de carne que tenía para él solo.

Zoro, como la noche anterior, se recostó contra el mástil, con las manos debajo de la cabeza y la cara descansando pacíficamente.

Y me quedé despierto, sintiéndome aislado a pesar de la compañía a bordo del bote.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas enfurruñarte así?

Miré hacia el mástil, Zoro aún descansando, pero su rostro se mostraba pacíficamente en ese estado, pero supe que lo escuché. Lentamente, un párpado se deslizó hacia arriba, revelando una esfera oscura centrada en mi persona.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo.—murmuré en voz baja para no despertar Luffy, aunque dudo de que siquiera pasara eso.

—Tus pensamientos son tan fuertes que me impiden cerrar los ojos.—Comento el espadachín. —Mantenlo cerrado, quieres?

No respondí

Al escuchar un suspiro de frustración proveniente del hombre, lo vi sentarse del mástil, escuché algunas articulaciones estallar en el proceso mientras estiraba los músculos antes de sentarse. Hubo un período de silencio, el sonido provenía solo de los ronquidos de Luffy y las olas rozaban el bote.

Fue algo gracioso lo tranquilo que estaba el mundo alrededor de nosotros tres mientras mi mente quedaba en un estado de caos.

—¿Esa es tu primera vez en una pelea?—Preguntó Zoro.

No estaba ... tan sorprendido por su evaluación precisa durante la pelea con los marines.

—No realmente. Pero una en donde mi vida o de otra persona dependea... puede ser.

El hombre de cabello verde solo resopló. —Tienes suerte de que ese imbécil haya sido estúpido y lento de que no te haya atravesado la cabeza.

Me estremecí al recordar, tocando mi oído donde casi podía sentir la bala zumbando por él. Realmente tuve suerte.

—El apuro después de la batalla es bastante estupido.—dijo Zoro después de un tiempo, y me sorprendió por qué estaba hablando de lo que sucedió. —Tu necesidad de escapar para sobrevivir era abrumadora, tu deseo de quedarte y salvar a ese niño allá atrás, así que ahora que la pelea ha terminado, estás aqui pensando "qué pasaría si ...

Oh.

Por mi comportamiento callado e insensible, me hice ver como si estuviera en una especie de estado catatónico. A pesar de lo amable que era para ayudarme con mi truco de vida o muerte, esa había sido la mayor de mis preocupaciones. Las revelaciones mundiales pueden hacer eso a una persona cuando se trata de compartimentar lo que era más importante que casi volar la cabeza.

Pero no podía decirle lo que realmente estaba pensando, ¿o sí? ¿Qué tan extraño y extravagante me habría encontrado si en realidad le dijera a Zoro que era un hombre varado en su mundo cuando en realidad no era de un lugar como este?

Sí, no esperaba el equivalente de una casa de locos en su mundo.

—¿No podemos hablar de eso en otra ocasion?—Ya no tenía ganas de compartir palabras con Zoro.

—Esa no será nuestra ultima pelea.—Zoro me lo dijo severamente, haciéndome poner la piel de gallina. —Nos dirigimos al Grand Line, un lugar que todos llaman el Cementerio de los Piratas. Y tampoco seremos los únicos en llegar allí.

Una parte de mí lo sabía, pero estaba más preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente para preocuparme por las cosas que tenía delante (¿y quién lo haría cuando estuviera acompañado por alguien como Luffy?). No había pensado antes de qué tan lejos planeé ir cuando Luffy me arrastró, pero estaba aquí, viajando con dos piratas, navegando hacia lo desconocido, para encontrar un tesoro legendario.

¿Pero que mas podia hacer ahora?

Me tragué el líquido espeso que se reunió en mi boca. —Haces que parezca que estamos en esta gran carrera.

—Sí.—el espadachín de pelo verde estuvo de acuerdo mientras se recostaba contra el mástil. —Creo que puedes llamarlo así. Una gran carrera de ratas hasta la línea de meta.

—El One Piece.—Recordé el nombre del tesoro de menciono Coby y Luffy.

¿Encontrar tesoros realmente valía la vida de alguien? Claro, los tesoro te consiguió mucho, pero el dinero nunca podría darle a una persona la verdadera paz cuando todo lo que podía pensar era en la codicia y el poder. Mi familia no tenía mucho, tuvimos momentos difíciles en los cuales atravesar, pero nos tuvimos el uno al otro.

Eso en sí mismo fue suficiente para continuar.

**¡PUNCH!**

—¡Augh!—Grité, con las manos volando hacia arriba para sentir la creciente protuberancia a un lado de mi cabeza desde donde Zoro golpeó su espada envainada. —¿Qué carajos te pasa?

—¡¿No te acabo de decir que tdetengas esa maldita nube tuya?! ¡Ya basta!

—¡Qué mierda te pasa, bola de limo con cabeza de alga!—los gritos figurativos se alzaron de ira por su ataque innecesario a mi cabeza.

—¡A quién demonios llamas algas, estúpido imbécil con cabeza de pato!—Zoro exigió ferozmente.

Y así fue como Luffy se despertó en las primeras horas de la mañana, mucho antes de que el sol tuviera la oportunidad de mirar por encima del océano. Zoro y yo estábamos luchando a muerte... con insultos. El pequeño idiota solo se rió y se unió al estruendo, animándome a pesar de lanzar sus propios golpes y agregar más moretones en mi persona.

Durante todo el tiempo del día siguiente, Luffy y Zoro nunca me dejaron en paz por un momento para pensar y reflexionar sobre todo esto.

* * *

Hacía mucho calor.

Aleteé mi gorro, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del bote para dejar que el poco aire fresco que pudiera producir calmara la humedad de mi cara sudorosa.

No ayudó que no pudiera conseguirme una lata de agua o comer una fruta cuando todo lo que Luffy había hecho fue comer la mayoría de nuestros suministros como el pequeño agujero negro que era su esto ago. Maldito metabolismo suyo nos iba a matar a todos, Esto fue más o menos mi culpa ya que había sido atrapado con las revelaciones de estar en algún lugar que no en la tierra (pero Zoro tuvo una mano en la desgracia de la escasez de alimentos, ese perezoso).

—Estoy tan hambrientooo~—Luffy se lamentó miserablemente, su lengua colgando y jadeando como un perro.

—Y me pregunto por qué ...—murmuré sombríamente, dándole a Luffy el ojo apestoso.

—¡Necesito comer~!—el adolescente me sujetó el brazo, su agarre sobre mi antebrazo era débil, pero sabía con certeza que podría haberlo roto fácilmente como una ramita.

—Ya basta.—alejé su agarre de mi brazo. —Ve a molestar a Zoro o algo así ...

—Oi—El de pelo verde menta me fulminó con la mirada. —No lo arrojes sobre mí. Él es tu problema.

Antes de que pudiera argumentar que Luffy era lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse a sí mismo (más o menos) sin la necesidad absoluta de un poco de supervisión adulta (creo), un par de manos que me agarraron por la parte delantera de mi ropa. Fui sacudido como un pequeño perro mojado que el dueño estaba tratando de secar en vano antes de llevarlos dentro de su casa.

—¡ROYCE, ALIMENTAME!—Luffy grito, el blanco de sus ojos se hizo cargo mientras su boca abierta parecía una perfecta imitación de un tiburon.

—Maldita sea Luffy, ¡no tendríamos tanta hambre si no fuera por ti comiendo todos los suministros que teníamos!–Espeté, más que irritado por sus chillidos, gemidos y quejidos persistentes. —¡Ahora siéntate y cállate!

Miré furiosamente hasta que Luffy se desinfló bajo mi mirada, sus manos se aflojaron mientras se alejaban de los hilos de mi camisa. Cayó en un montón, haciendo pucheros infantilmente hacia mí, pero no me molesté en prestarle más atención de la que ya estaba recibiendo; así que me di la vuelta, mirando el océano como si fuera la raíz de todos mis problemas (que, en cierto modo, lo fue). Después de un rato de mirar fijamente nada más que olas, mis ojos volvieron al bote, haciendo un pequeño inventario del barril y las pocas cantimploras que nos quedaban, antes de que mis ojos bajaran, hacia donde Luffy todavía me miraba con esas patéticas… mirando los ojos

Ignorar sus ojos era como tratar de alejarse de un foco grande y brillante que se negaba a dejarte solo: no importaba dónde giraras, siempre te seguía hasta que no tenía nada más que tu completa atención. El silencio inusual que fluía entre el barco generalmente animado estaba ausente, y no estaba dispuesto a conversar en este momento porque Zoro no era realmente alguien con quien hablaste sobre el clima, mi boca estaba demasiado seca que creía que si seguía hablando, el polvo comenzaría a salir de él.

De alguna manera, cada vez, mis ojos seguían volviendo a la cara del chico de, sombrero de paja. Supuse que Luffy comió mucho, pero debido a sus habilidades con la Fruta del Diablo, el metabolismo le ardió tan rápido que tuvo que estar constantemente energizado con grandes cantidades de comida. Su cuerpo era una banda de goma, literalmente, y el almacenamiento de alimentos en su estómago probablemente se expandió junto con él. Si ignoraras el aspecto de que Luffy es glotón , el mocoso de goma necesitaba comidas constantes para apaciguar su gran ingesta de nutrición, y todo el asunto con él pasando el rato en un pequeño bote con muy poco suministro lo iba matar si continuaba asi.

Por decir lo menos, fue conseguir un bote más grande ... o atrapar algo más grande para comer.

Con un gruñido agravado al llegar a esta (horrible) conclusión, me levanté de un salto mientras ignoraba la forma en que Luffy se encendió como un árbol de Navidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Haciendo la vista gorda por la mirada inquisitiva de Zoro sobre mí, inclinándome sin palabras hacia atrás para el adolescente larguirucho, reuní varios artículos que necesitaba en el plan insensato de llenar el estómago plano de Luffy con algo que finalmente haría que el mocoso de goma se callara.

–Dame ese anzuelo, ¿quieres?—Señalé el objeto de tres puntas que yacía cerca de las piernas de Zoro.

Con un par de rebanadas de pan apuñaladas en las puntas afiladas del anzuelo, terminé de atar el nudo antes de caminar hacia la repisa del bote. Los otros dos adolescentes quedaron embelesados (no había nada realmente emocionante en aguas abiertas) mientras me observaban cuidadosamente girar el anzuelo sobre la cabeza que crecía constantemente más rápido cuanto más tiempo permanecía sobre mi cabeza. Con un poderoso balanceo, la cuerda navegó por el aire, saliendo lejos hasta que finalmente aterrizó con un pequeño chapoteo en la distancia antes de sumergirse constantemente en el agitado mar azul.

—¿Ahora que?—Luffy pregunto, mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

—Ahora.—me sente junto a él. —Esperamos.

—Siempre odio esta parte: esperar que llegue mi comida.—Se quejó Luffy con un puchero.

—No me digas que si algo quisiera comerte, te quedarías quieto?— Pregunté, mis ojos se arrugaron con diversión mientras una lenta sonrisa se extendía por mis labios.

—¡Shishishi! ¡Sí, tienes razón!–Luffy se rio, golpeando su hombro huesudo contra mí.

La pequeña carcajada detrás de nosotros me dijo que Zoro estuvo de acuerdo con Luffy.

Durante los siguientes minutos, mientras esperábamos alguna reacción (algo que dudaba que sucediera pronto), escuché a Luffy yammer hablar sobre su preferencia cuando se trataba de comer. Sacudí mi cabeza, compartiendo una mirada exasperada con el adolescente de cabello color menta de la constante lectura del mocoso de goma sobre los puntos más delicados de tener carne roja recién hecha en el estómago.

—Cállate, Luffy.—Lo pateé suavemente por el tobillo. —Solo vas a hacernos que no de aun mas hambre si sigues hablando de carne.

—Sí, antes de que decidamos comerte o algo ...—se quejó Zoro mientras golpeaba a Luffy por la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—¡No puedo evitar hablar y pensar en carne! ¡Estoy TAN HAMBRIENTO!

Gruñí, mi cabeza volteó hacia atrás mientras miraba suplicante al cielo por alguna intervención divina, solo para hacer que el adolescente larguirucho dejara de hablar de comida mientras nuestros estómagos se encogían por la falta de ingerir algo durante las últimas horas.

—Si tienes tanta hambre, deja que eso sea una lección sobre tu error al comer la mayoría de nuestros suministros.—Zoro espetó cuando se recostó contra el mástil. —¡Y mientras lo haces, deshazte de este bote para conseguir un barco real! Al menos de esa manera tendríamos un espacio más grande para almacenar comida y agua.

—No creo que puedan darse el lujo de comprar un barco. ¿Saben lo caras que son esas cosas?—Levanté las cejas al peliverde.

—¿Quién dijo que estábamos comprando?—Zoro le devolvió el gesto con una sola ceja. —Somos piratas. Simplemente lo robamos.

Lo miré con ojos sin pestañear.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto el.

—Me parece curioso cómo de repente pasaste de ser un ciudadano respetuoso de la ley a un pequeño bucanero de robo.—Resoplé de buen humor, mi cuerpo temblando en la risa que quería salir de mi vientre.

—¡Callate!—Zoro gruñó cuando se puso furioso por las burlas, pero solo me hizo reír aún más. —¡Ni siquiera fue tan divertido!

Luffy se unió a la risa y dijo lo contrario.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera intentar atacarnos y mutilarnos a ambos con sus propias manos, la cuerda en mis palmas relajadas se deslizó de repente sin previo aviso. Sorprendido, traté de sujetar firmemente la cuerda, lo cual fue una mala idea. Grité por la cuerda quemándome, soltando momentáneamente la cosa resbaladiza, pero Luffy la atrapó antes de que desapareciera por completo en el mar. El chico hambriento estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para no dejar escapar la posibilidad de comer tan fácilmente sin pelear.

—¡Ah, joder!— mientras agitaba mis manos punzantes en el aire.

—No, no, estúpido pez! ¡Te voy a comer!—Luffy declaró que su cuerpo estaba a medio camino del bote, negándose obstinadamente a soltar lo que había quedado atrapado en el otro extremo.

—¡Oye!—Le espeté al otro adolescente que estaba sentado sin hacer nada en el mundo. —¡No te quedes ahí sentado! ¡Ayuda a Luffy!

—¿Después de ese estúpido chiste tuyo? ¡Olvídalo! Puedo morir de hambre por unas pocas horas.—Zoro se burló de mí.

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio ?!—Le espeté antes de saltar para evitar que Luffy dejara el bote por completo. —¡Inútil perezoso!

—¡Oye!— Luffy echó la cabeza sobre su hombro para fruncirme el ceño. —¡Lo estoy intentando!

—Tú no, Luffy.—le gruñí. —El cazador de recompensas con cara de perro detrás de nosotros.

—Oh.

—¡Qué fue eso?!

—¡Como lo escuchaste!—Le grité de vuelta.

Antes de darme cuenta, vi su ceño convertirse en algo más feo. Sus ojos brillaban blancos con la furia total que brotaba de ellos, y su cuerpo entero se cernía sobre mí como una figura corpulenta con varias venas a punto de estallar. Más allá de estar enojado y frustrado también, sentí que mi propia visión se agudizaba con una ira candente, mis dientes se afilaron para desnudarlos amenazadoramente como un perro preparado para una pelea áspera y ruidosa.

—¡Dilo de nuevo, idiota!—Zoro amenazó mientras alcanzaba el mango de sus espadas. —¡Te reto!

—¡Acércate para que pueda gritarte hasta dejarte mas sordo de lo que ya estas! Incluso si te quedas ahí, todavía no puedes entender lo que sale de mi boca, ¿verdad?—Me burlé de él aún más, mi control sobre la mitad inferior de Luffy se aflojó cuando comencé a levantarme y enfrentar el desafío del adolescente de pelo de menta.

—Uh, chicos ...—Luffy habló, pero fue ignorado en gran medida.

—¡Prepárate para ser cortado en pedazos!

—¡Oh, te reto a que lo pruebes, maldita mascota chia!

—No sé qué es eso, ¡pero vas a morir por ello!

—¡Chicos ...!—Luffy lo intentó de nuevo, pero como la primera vez, fue ignorado.

—¡Oye, Zoro! ¿Adivina qué? Tengo un nuevo movimiento que puedes usar con esas espadas de ti; ¿quieres saber qué es?

—Bueno, como eres un "experto" en espadas, ¿por qué no compartes con el resto de la clase?

—¡Lo llamo la técnica de meterte esas espadas por el culo!

—¡ESO ES TODO! ¡VAS A-

—¡CHICOS!—Luffy gritó.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Zoro y yo gritamos simultáneamente, los dos mirando la dirección de Luffy. Durante la fila, Zoro y yo nos habíamos acercado el uno al otro mientras hablábamos hasta que nuestras frentes se presionaron bruscamente. Nuestros labios gruñidos, nuestros ojos muy abiertos y nuestro acercamiento personal deben haber sido un buen espectáculo para Luffy.

Luffy estaba justo donde lo dejé, todavía sentado en el borde del bote mientras parecía inocentemente impasible ante el derramamiento de sangre que estaba a punto de suceder. Sin embargo, pensé vagamente, estaba bastante seguro de que lo había dejado solo para luchar contra lo que sea que estuviera peleando en el otro extremo de la línea ... lo que me recordó:

—Luffy, ¿qué le pasó al pez?—Le pregunté cuando sentí que mi ira se desvanecía en confusión.

En lugar de darme una respuesta verbal, simplemente señaló algo que nos pasó a Zoro y a mí.

Me di la vuelta.

Y se encontró cara a cara con lo que parecía algo directo de los mitos de monstruos / deidades de Cthulu de HP Lovecraft. Fue como mirar al horrible hijo amoroso del Kraken y la Criatura de la Laguna Negra con sus tentáculos y ojos rojos y deslumbrantes mirándome a mí y a los demás como si fuéramos solo un montón de hormigas molestas. Y realmente, no era de extrañar por qué parecía tan enojado para empezar; allí estaba mi gancho de pesca improvisado apuñalado dolorosamente en las encías ... justo debajo de las fauces de dientes incisivos.

Eso me hizo casi orinarme del miedo.

Entonces la monstruosa criatura parecida a Cthulu saltó hacia nosotros, el agua del océano salpicaba salvajemente mientras dejaba escapar un grito tan agudo que estaba bastante seguro de que habría roto un cristal.

—¡Oh, Dios mío ! ¡Dios mío ...!—Gimoteé, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi cabeza, aunque solo fuera para hacerme un poco más fácil no verme comer vivo.

Me tire al suelo para evitar la accion durante ese momento. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que escuchara algo.

—¡Eso fue divertido!—Escuché a Luffy gritar en voz alta, rompiendo la niebla del miedo paralizado.

—Hmph. Eso no fue nada. Esa cosa fue bastante patética, podría haberlo matado en mi siesta.—El tono petulante de Zoro prácticamente estaba saliendo del hombre.

—¡Vamos, Roy! ¡Despierta!—Me estremecí al sentir que las manos de Luffy se apretaban contra mi costado y me sacudían vigorosamente. —¡Es hora de comer, no de dormir!

Puse mis brazos en movimiento antes de sentarme como un palo de baqueta mientras Luffy se sacudía a tiempo para evitar que me golpearan la cabeza. Los miré a los dos, empapados pero ilesos por la criatura que surgió de las profundidades del océano para atacarnos. Temerosamente, miré por encima del borde del bote para ver a la bestia marina flotando en un creciente charco de sangre, todo cortado por las espadas de Zoro.

"_¡¿Qué tan fuerte son estos dos?!"_Pensé en un momento de desconcierto.

Una mejor: ¿cuán capaces y fuertes son los residentes y las criaturas de este mundo? Esa fue una pregunta que realmente no quería responder. Era una obvia y gran diferencia entre su mundo y este... Pero no queria experimentarlo.

—Oye, ¿crees que si esperamos el tiempo suficiente vendrán más? ¡Porque eso sería increíble!

Sentí que se me iba la sangre por la entusiasta propuesta de Luffy de conocer a más monstruos marinos colosales que hundian barcos y comieron marineros como su desayuno.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? ¡Wow!—Zoro y Luffy cayeron cuando el bote se tambaleó de repente, enviando a los adolescentes al piso.

Nunca había remado un bote tan duro y rápido como lo había hecho en mi vida en ese momento. Seguí tirando de los remos pesados, deseando que el bote ganara velocidad para que pudiéramos alejarnos lo más posible del cadáver del monstruo marino. Luffy y Zoro eran fuertes como el infierno, he visto el daño que podían hacer, pero como mierda iba a arriesgar nuestras vidas solo porque eran lo suficientemente arrogantes como para pensar que pueden enfrentarse a otra bestia marina más grande y más mala que la que se había enfrentado hace unos minutos!

—¡Oye!—Luffy se enderezó a tiempo para ver la gran brecha entre él y la criatura marina antes de mirarme. —¡Esa fue nuestra comida! ¡¿Cuál es el problema, idiota?,

—Mi problema es que valoro mi vida, ¡muchas gracias!—Le grité, continuando remando mientras mi vida literalmente dependía de ello.

—Imbécil, podríamos tener más comida. Con toda esa charla sobre hacernos trabajar para ello ...—Zoro me gruñó, pero se recostó contra el mástil sin mucho cuidado.

No me molesté en responderle, demasiado ocupado tratando de alejarme lo más posible del cadáver sangriento que comenzaba a llamar la atención de las gaviotas por la forma en que comenzaron a rodearlo desde arriba. Luffy tenía los brazos cruzados, mirándome por arruinar sus posibilidades de asar al monstruo.

—¿Sabe a dónde vas, profesor.—Zoro preguntó a través de su bostezo.

—Me voy a algún lugar lejos de donde estábamos.

—Tomaré eso como un no, entonces.

—¿Tienes un lugar para estar?—Luffy preguntó.

—Nop. La única razón por la que estoy aquí con ustedes, tontos, es porque estaba buscando a cierto pirata.—Zoro explicó. —Bueno, de todos modos, no pude encontrar el camino de regreso a mi isla, así que terminé utilizando mi talento como espadachín para atrapar a algunos piratas. Tuve que ganar algo de dinero para pagar la comida, gastks y toda esa mierda.

—Huh—Había dejado de remar cuando la historia de Zoro sobre cómo se convirtió en un cazarrecompensas me distrajo.

Además, estábamos lejos del monstruo marino ... Simplemente teníamos que empezar a pescar más cerca de aguas poco profundas en lugar de profundidades oscuras llenas de criaturas imposibles que solo había leído en historias o visto en televisión.

—Bueno, dado que el profesor es prácticamente inútil, una vez más, cuando se trata de navegar, creo que es bastante obvio que necesitamos un profesional que sepa a dónde van.—Zoro continuó, y entrecerré mis ojos hacia él porque sabía que estaba lanzando golpes a lo inútil que estaba demostrando ser (eso, o estaba actuando pasivamente agresivo de esa pelea que casi explotó entre nosotros).

Él pudo haber tenido la ventaja de ser nativo de este mundo, pero yo tenía un propia arma secreta.

—Está bien, experto.—dejé caer los remos en mis manos, empujándolos hacia la dirección de Zoro. —Ya que sabes más sobre navegar que yo, ¿por qué no nos señalas en la dirección correcta?

Y tal como había pensado, Zoro inmediatamente se convirtió en piedra cuando dije eso. Luffy entrecerró los ojos a Zoro con sospecha, al sentir algo de la reacción del peliverde.

—Sí.—asentí mientras le daba una vuelta al otro chico. —Es lo que pensaba.

El rubor en la cara de Zoro no tenia precio.

—Te perdiste, ¿no?—Dijo Luffy.

Ese debe haber sido el clavo que cerró el ataúd porque Zoro explotó con ira avergonzada, poniéndose de pie y sacando una sola espada mientras la balanceaba salvajemente cuando la mirada de ojos blancos y fauces navajas regresó con venganza.

—¡OI!—Zoro finalmente exploto. —¡Ustedes estan tan perdido como yo!

Luffy se desplomó, más que hambriento de algo más que vegetales y frutas secas, y no podía tomar un sorbo de agua porque se excedería y arriesgaría la ira de sus compañeros.

—Un navegador sería más fácil.—acordé mientras seguía el ejemplo de Luffy al acostarme en las tablas del piso del bote.

—Sí, y como dije antes, tenemos que conseguir un barco real. Un bote como este no durará en aguas como el Grand Line. Entonces, busquemos a alguien en la proxima isla que sepa conducirnos por territorios desconocido.

—... y alguien que puede cocinar, y alguien que puede tocar música.—Luffy apareció con sus dedos hacia mí, compartiendo conmigo la idea de qué tipo de compañeros de tripulación le gustaría que se unieran a él en el camino a One Piece.

—¡HEY, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!—Le grito Zoro al chico de goma.

—Necesitamos un barco, un navegador y probablemente un cocinero para que Luffy no me moleste en atraparle algo de comer, y mucha suerte para sobrevivir¿—Conté fácilmente, ganándome una sonrisa ganadora del adolescente larguirucho a mi lado y un asentimiento de aprobación del otro.

—Uuugghh ~ Todavía tengo hambre.—Luffy se quejó en voz alta por enésima vez.

—Luffy, si realmente pudiera, literalmente te pagaría por callarte por cinco minutos.—Le espete. —Asi que por favor cállate antes de que termine arrojándote de este bote.

—¡No digas eso! No puedo nadar, ¿sabes?

Descarté sus palabras a favor de ver las nubes mullidas rodando por encima, el cielo azul se veía bonito y colorido que nunca había visto en casa. La escena tropical era muy nueva para mí, por lo que se convirtió en algo para disfrutar ... aunque el sol caliente era algo de lo que podía prescindir durante un tiempo. El grito de un pájaro me sacó de mi ensueño y alcé la vista para ver una gaviota que se deslizaba por el aire.

—Me vendría bien un sándwich de pollo ahora mismo.—Les dije a los chicos.

—Mm—Zoro tarareó.

Entonces, de repente, Luffy se puso de pie con un grito excitado que nos sobresaltó a Zoro y a mí por la tranquila quietud que estábamos disfrutando (mientras duró). Ninguno de nosotros necesitó preguntar qué le pasaba a Luffy ya que el mocoso de goma respondió por nosotros señalando hacia el pájaro en el cielo y declarando con orgullo: —¡Voy a atrapar a ese pájaro!

—¿Hah?—Zoro arqueó una ceja al adolescente larguirucho. "¿Cómo vamos a comer algo que esté allá arriba?"

–Sin mencionar el problema de tener que arrancarle las plumas. Y también existe la posibilidad de que porte varias enfermedades. Dependiendo del tipo de ave, realmente.—Asentí sabiamente mientras contemplaba nuestro posible almuerzo

—Al menos establecimos lo que eres en este pequeño grupo: un pesimista sabelotodo.— Zoro me echo el ojo de mala gana.

—Disculpe, eso es realista.—Ahora le debanla contra.

Antes de que se produjeran más remontadas entre él y yo, Luffy arrojó sus manos hasta que llegaron a la cima del bosque que sostenía la vela, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras se preparaba para despegar. Me senté derecho, mirando esto a pesar de algunas reservas sobre todo el asunto, pero maldita sea, tenía hambre.

—Gomu Gomu no ...—Luffy se inclinó más, y no pude evitar mirar cuánto tiempo sus extremidades crecieron repentinamente. No había prestado mucha atención, todavía demasiado sorprendido por casi haber muerto por la tormenta, casi mordiendo la bala de un pirata enemigo, y luego arriesgando mi vida para salvar la de Coby cuando lo habían tomado como rehén.

Todos esos huesos y músculos se estiraron, volviéndose elásticos y flexibles, el solo hecho de mirar las extremidades de Luffy doblarse de formas imposibles me hizo estremecer y sentir un poco de malestar estomacal.

Iba a ser dificil acostumbrarse a eso.

—¡ROCKET!—Luffy fue arrojado alto en el cielo, dirigiéndose directamente al pájaro que pronto estaría acostado en el fondo de nuestros estómagos ... siempre que Luffy nos permitiera un mordisco a Zoro y a mí antes de que él lo devorara solo.

—Ahí va¿

Vi a Luffy volverse más pequeño cuanto más alto volaba en el aire con fascinación, aún alucinado por todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora desde que lo conocí. Entonces algo se me ocurrió justo cuando la pequeña forma de Luffy se acercaba al pájaro.

—¿Oye, Zoro?

—¿Hn?

—¿Soy solo yo o ese pájaro parece mucho más grande de lo que debería ser?

Y cuando vio a Luff llegando hacia el pajaro... parecio que su suposicion fue verdad... y atrapo al Chico de sombrero de paja.

—¡AHHHHH!—Luffy gritó frenéticamente. —¡AYUDENMEEEEE~!

—¡DIOS MIO, LUFFY!—Grite alertadamente.

—¡ESTUPIDO IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ?!— Zoro buscó los remos.

—¡Dios, ¿Porque siempre nos termina causando problema?!—Maldije cuando atrapé el remo que Zoro me lo lanzó antes de que ambos comenzáramos a remar después del pájaro en retirada que mantenía a Luffy como rehén. —¡Esa cosa probablemente esté regresando a su nido para destrozarlo o alimentar a Luffy con sus pollitos al masticarlo primero y vomitar las partes de su cuerpo en sus bocas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Me estás asqueando!—Zoro saltó a mi lado, pero no antes de poner más esfuerzo en tratar de ganarle a Luffy y al pájaro.

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos gritos débiles que no le pertenecían a Luffy. Miré por encima del hombro, tratando de detectar la fuente cuando finalmente pude ver los brazos ondeando que salpicaban salvajemente la superficie del mar. Mientras remamos más cerca, sus voces se convirtieron en palabras.

—Mierda, no podemos parar o perderemos a Luffy.—Zoro dijo antes de gritar al trío entrante de hombres a la deriva. —¡Hola, muchachos! No podemos parar, ¡así que será mejor que agarres lo que puedas agarrar o si no!"

Y con eso, pasamos por encima de ellos, y temí que no tuvieran la oportunidad de arrojarse al borde del bote. Para mi sorpresa, sin embargo, un par de manos realmente lo atraparon antes de pasar por completo. Vi como un hombre con un gorro se arrastró primero antes de ayudar a un tipo rotundo a subir al bote mientras un tipo con el pelo rizado y salvaje subía a bordo sin ninguna ayuda. Se quedaron allí sentados, recuperando el aliento y empapando la tabla del suelo del agua de mar absorbida en su ropa.

—No pensé que ustedes lo lograrían.— Les dije a ellos.

"Yo tampoco." Zoro agregó despreocupadamente.

—¡NO GRACIAS!—los tres nos gritaron a Zoro y a mí.

—Esa estuvo cerca ...—el más grande de los tres jadeó.

—Sin embargo, eso fue bastante imprudente. Casi nos atropella.—el de pelo salvaje olfateó húmedamente.

Justo cuando parecía que todo se había calmado; Vi un destello de algo brillante por el rabillo de mi visión cuando Zoro y yo estábamos ocupados mirando al pájaro que se retiraba rápidamente en la distancia con la voz de Luffy desvaneciéndose. Mi corazón casi se me subió a la garganta cuando miré para encontrar que los tres pasajeros habían sacado cuchillos malvados y los señalaban en nuestra dirección. Las sonrisas malvadas en sus rostros no tan amigables me hicieron sentir que iba a perder el control sobre mis intestinos (de nuevo).

—¡Paren el bote ahora mismo, ustedes dos! Este es el territorio del Capitán Buggy.—el hombre con gorro agitó su cuchillo amenazándonos. Mientras estaba segundo lejos de perder mi mierda, Zoro solo les dio a los tres hombres armados una mirada escéptica.

—¿Ah?

La respuesta seca del himbre de pelo verde menta debe haberlos ofendido a ellos porque el chico del medio parecía que iba a apuñalarlo en la cara. Rápido para actuar, solté un grito sobresaltado y señalé bruscamente el aire vacío detrás del trío agresivo.

–¡MONSTRUO MARINO!

Sorprendentemente, el truco funcionó porque los tres giraron a la vez mientras gritaban diferentes volúmenes de terror, sus cuerpos tensos y sin preparación, solo para encontrar nada más que olas.

—Tomen esto!—Grité mientras balanceaba un remo contra la parte posterior del líder del trío con gorro.

En un instante, está fuera de combate. Los dos idiotas que simplemente miraron a su compañero caído en estado de shock se encontraron con un destino igualmente pobre, sus reacciones lentas les costaron cuando Zoro los terminó fácilmente con un simple golpe en la cabeza con sus dos envolturas. Ahora, los tres estaban tumbados en el suelo, y fui rápido a quitarles sus armas y arrojarlas al océano.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres ?!—el líder gruñó, luchando por ponerse de pie con ojos furiosos que nos miraban a los dos. —¡Desearás que nunca nos hayas cruzado! ¡Mi capitán no los dejará con vida una vez que se entere de esto!

Compartí una mirada con Zoro.

—¿Ah si?—Zoro arqueó una ceja hacia el gruñido trío. —¿Cómo crees que va a escuchar esta pequeña escaramuza?

Los tres hombres se congelaron, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta ante la comprensión de que estaban a nuestra merced. ¿Habría sido un error de mi parte sentirme regodeado porque, por una vez, tuve ventaja sobre personas asi? No, en absoluto.

—Y no olvidemos que este tipo solía cazar piratas y forajidos como tú para el desayuno.—Agregué mientras señalaba a Zoro.

–¡Y esas tres espadas suyas!—el de pelo rizado chilló cuando vio las armas de Zoro. El representante del otro adolescente debe haber sido feroz si de repente convirtió al problemático grupo en cobardes llorones en segundos. —¡No me digas que es ...!

—¡El Cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro!

Podría haber jurado que vi sus espíritus flotando fuera de sus bocas abiertas.

—¡Escuchen, bebés sin espinas!—Zoro anunció mientras golpeaba con un pie pateado, el duro contacto los hizo sentarse erguidos como perros en atención. —Debido a que todos tuvieron que ir y meterse con nosotros, terminamos perdiendo a un amigo por un pájaro gigante que puede estar comiéndolo mientras hablamos. Entonces...

Los tres pasajeros tragaron nerviosamente, estallando en sudor frío cuando sintieron que un destino inminente los golpeaba en forma de Zoro, desenvainando lentamente una de sus espadas increíblemente afiladas, la luz del sol brillaba en el borde, lo que agregaba el efecto peligroso.

—¿Cómo se declara?

—¡NO CULPABLE,— lloraron, cayendo de rodillas con la frente presionada contra el suelo, llorando por compasión contra el que sostenía sus vidas. —POR FAVOR MOSTRAR MISERICORDIA!

Toqué el hombro de Zoro. —Tengo una mejor idea sobre cómo lidiar con estos tipos.

Minutos después, los tres remaban en el bote mientras daban las gracias, su comportamiento se volvió asquerosamente dulce que realmente quería echarlos del bote, aunque solo fuera para poder joderlos un poco. Luffy podría lograrlo sin esfuerzo sin que se convierta en una imitacion del Guason de "¿por qué tan serio?". Hablando del hombre de goma...

—Maldita sea, realmente ya no puedo parecerlo.—Dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos a la distancia donde Luffy y el pájaro habían desaparecido.

—¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Dale la espalda!—Zoro ordenó con otro golpe de su bota, empujando a los otros hombres para acelerar el ritmo del bote.

—Sí señor, señor Roronoa señor!

—De todos modos, ¿cómo terminaron a la deriva en medio del océano?—Pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi asiento al lado de Zoro.

—¡Esa es una buena pregunta! Sí, sí, ¡me alegra que lo hayas preguntado!—el hombre que llevaba gorro se tambaleó nerviosamente, riendo falsamente mientras trataba de no provocar la ira de las personas que lo retenían a él y a sus compañeros como rehenes. —Hay una buena explicación para eso, ya ves ...

—¡Había una chica!—el hombre de cabello rizado entra fácilmente.

—¡Sí! ¡Una niña muy horrible!—El intermediario asintió frenéticamente.

—¡Pero muy linda!—El mas grande pareció embobado.

Me di cuenta por las expresiones hirvientes en los otros dos que el sentimiento no era algo en lo que estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

—Acabábamos de regresar de robar un barco.—el de cabello rizado continuó con la historia mientras que el hombre principal se ocupó del grande por decir cosas innecesarias.

Habían regresado a su cuartel general temporal cuando fueron abordados por un bote que no tenía velas y parecía desmoronarse. Curiosos y sin querer perder la oportunidad de saquear lo que pudieran encontrar, vieron a una joven que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por el agotamiento y la exposición. Su voz había sido quebrada y seca, apenas obteniendo una súplica por comida y agua. Al ver que estaban a punto de rechazarla y dejarla morir, les dijo que les daría su cofre lleno de objetos de valor si prometían darle comida. Siendo ciudadanos tan sobresalientes , aceptaron fácilmente y cruzaron su bote para tomar el cofre, solo para encontrarlo vacío (salvo por un par de arañas que se refugiaron en él).

Se escapó con su bote y sus objetos de valor, dejándolos sufrir bajo una pequeña tormenta que destruyó el bote en mal estado en el que se encontraban mientras los despedía con una sonrisa en su cara tortuosa.

—Que astuta.

—Espera.—Zoro agitó una mano. —¿Dijiste que predijo que la pequeña tormenta que pasa volcaría el bote? ¿En el clavo?

—Si, porque tenía que llamarlo o algo—frunció el entrecejo, su rostro enrojecido por la humillación de ser engañado por una chica aparentemente indefensa.

Zoro y yo compartimos una mirada.

Esa chica, que manejó los Tres Chiflados antes que nosotros, parecía la candidata ideal para convertirse en la navegante de Luffy. Si podía decir todo eso en el punto, seguramente sabría cómo viajar a través del océano con conocimiento previo sobre las tormentas que podríamos evitar fácilmente gracias a su experiencia.

—¡Si alguna vez veo su cara, la voy a destripar como un pez!—El de cabello rizado exclamó con vehemencia a los demás, apretando el remo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron pálidos.

—¡Idiota! ¡Por mucho que me encantaría retorcerle el cuello, primero tenemos que recuperar nuestro tesoro!—El mayor golpeó el pelo rizado en la cabeza.

Había algo inquietante en escuchar a un grupo de hombres hablando de querer matar a una mujer joven como si fueran viejos idiotas que hablaban basura de sus nietas rebeldes.

—Sí, si le mostramos nuestras caras al Capitán Buggy, él ...—El de cabello rizado tragó saliva, su voz se apagó de la amenaza no dicha que su misterioso capitán planteaba.

—¿Quién demonios es Buggy?—El ex cazarrecompensas y yo preguntamos al unísono.

—Espera, ¿no lo sabes? ¡Se supone que eres el cazarrecompensas que conoce todos sus objetivos!—El mayor le e espetó a Zoro, olvidando momentáneamente a quién le estaba dando su actitud. —¡¿Cómo no habrás oído hablar de Buggy El Payaso!

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el la marca impresa en su gorro. La gran nariz roja y redonda sobresalía de las sonrientes tibias cruzadas, con pequeñas marcas alrededor de los ojos que parecían los payasos y bufones de maquillaje que usarían para entretener a las personas.

—Tengo la sensación de que no es el tipo de payaso que te gustaría conocer en un circo.

—¡No solo eso, sino que también es peligroso debido a sus poderes de Fruta del Diablo!

Ahora que me llamó la atención. Esta fue la segunda vez que escuché el término, y asumí que era un nombre exagerado que Luffy inventó para asustar a Coby un poco en el camino a la isla más cercana. Los poderes de Luffy surgieron después de que consumió una Fruta del Diablo por error, y ahora que lo pienso, si realmente era una fruta , ¿eso significaba que provenía de un arbusto o árbol especial ...?

—¿Se puede estirar?—las palabras me salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Eso no era lo que realmente quería preguntarle al de cabello rizado, pero sí me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien por ahí corriendo con los mismos poderes que Luffy.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—El de Pelo rizado sacudió la cabeza. ¡Nada como eso! ¿Por qué incluso...?!

—Uhhh ...—Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome avergonzado de repente por decir eso en voz alta. Me apresuré a volver a encarrilar el tema (y porque podía sentir los ojos impresionados de Zoro fijándome en mí). —Cuéntame más sobre estas Frutas del Diablo. ¿Qué son exactamente?

—¿No lo sabes?—El de cabello rizado ladeó la cabeza, recostándose en su asiento con los brazos cruzados mientras obviamente intentaba recordar su conocimiento sobre el tema. —Bueno, por supuesto, no mucha gente lo sabe. En un lugar como el East Blue, son considerados un mito. Aunque, por lo que escucho, son bastante comunes una vez que te acercas a Grand Line.

Sus otros dos compañeros asintieron, probablemente felices de no tener que hablar.

—Las Frutas del Diablo son, bueno, frutas . Nadie sabe realmente de dónde vinieron originalmente, solo que existieron tanto como nosotros.—El de cabello rozado explicó. —¡Te comes uno de esos y de repente puedes hacer terremotos, crear fuego desde la palma de tu mano o incluso convertirte en una nube de niebla!

Me quedé mirando, sintiéndome escéptico y un poco asustado. Estas habilidades de la Fruta del Diablo sonaban poderosas ... demasiado poderosas. El poder de Luffy parecía extraño e hilarante a primera vista, pero después de verlo en acción y lo que podía hacer con esas nuevas habilidades suyas, era una fuerza bastante imparable si lo pensaba. No ayudó que estuviera en camino de convertirse en un criminal del mar.

—¿Entonces las Frutas del Diablo te hacen invencible?—Zoro habló, y casi me arranco de la piel porque olvidé que estaba sentado a mi lado.

—No.—dijo el mayor antes de agregar rápidamente. —Porque eso conlleva a no poder nadar por el resto de tu vida

Parpadeé

—¿Que?

Uno de llos fue lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarme a comprender las palabras que mayor dejó atrás. —Lo que quiere decir es que, una vez que comes esas Frutas del Diablo, nunca puedes volver a nadar. Se dice que son encarnaciones del Demonio del Mar, así que una mordida y nunca puedes darte otro chapuzón en el agua. Nunca mas.

—¿Qué? ¿Simplemente te ahogas?—Zoro cuestionó, inclinándose hacia delante con la intriga escrita en su rostro.

—Ya sea en el océano, en una piscina, incluso dentro de un río, el cuerpo de un usuario de Fruta del Diablo se convierte en nada más que un martillo que se hundirá, ahogándolos.—El de cabello rizado dijo, su rostro se volvió sombrío. Me golpeó la imagen de Luffy estando indefenso mientras se hundía en las profundidades del océano.

—Incluso tomar un baño es arriesgado para ellos.—Pelo rizado añadido.

Casi me había ahogado desde que llegue aqui, y fue más aterrador cuando cerré los ojos, la sensación punzante de agua salada me cegó mientras contenía el aliento y agitaba las manos para escapar del océano. No sabía qué tan profundo me había arrojado el mar cuando perdí el control sobre Vincent, pero todo lo que podía sentir era nada más que impotencia y un hormigueo aterrador ante la idea de que estaba demasiado lejos y finalmente me encontraría inhalando. agua para aliviar mis pulmones privados. Era una imagen aterradora que se conjuraba en mi cabeza, los ojos risueños de Luffy se transformaron en algo desesperado y salvaje mientras veía crecer la superficie cada vez más lejos mientras se hundía en el fondo del oscuro océano.

Pensar que el mismo poder que otorga fruta que hizo que Luffy se volviera como un ancla en el mar y que eso costarle la vida si alguna vez cometiera el más mínimo error. Y dado que estábamos constantemente rodeados por el océano con apenas islas alrededor, la posibilidad era mucho más real.

"_Oh Dios. Luffy no estaba bromeando sobre no saber nadar y ahogarse por su habilidad_."Pensé en eso antes que ocurriera el incidecnete del pajaro.

**BOOOM!**

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—Todos nos sobresaltamos, alarmados por el sonido de una explosión hasta que vimos un destello brillante en la distancia, la misma dirección donde Luffy y el estúpido pájaro habían desaparecido.

—¡Esa fue la bala de cañón especial del Capitán Buggy!—Gritó Cabello Rizado.

—Algún tonto debió haber dicho algo sobre su nariz y termino siendo destrozado.—El otro murmuró, sin molestarse por sus propias palabras.

Nuevamente, realmente inquietante.

* * *

Luffy tuvo que admitir que aunque muchas de las personas que conoció hasta ahora no eran más que idiotas groseros, realmente sabían cómo organizar una fiesta fantástica. Le recordaba la diversión que tenía de niño, especialmente cuando Shanks pasaba por el bar de Makino para comenzar un ruidoso festival de bebidas que dejaba las mesas volcadas, botellas de vidrio por todo el piso y borrachos somnolientos sobre barriles de ron (el pobre Beckman era el único tipo sobrio que tenía la desafortunada tarea de cuidar a un grupo de hombres con resaca).

¡Pero esto es mucho más genial! ¡No teníamos muchachos montando monociclos en un cable, o un montón de tipos arrojándose palos en llamas el uno al otro!

Luffy observó toda la escena con una mirada de anhelo, deseando nada más que liberarse de su pequeña jaula, solo para unirse a la diversión.

Además, ¡estaban sirviendo su carne roja favorita! Estaba sentado plácidamente en una de las mesas puestas en el techo que ocupaban actualmente, todos eran raros y divertidos porque su capitán quería celebrar que un nuevo miembro se uniera a su tripulación.

Todo porque la chica, una autoproclamada ladrona pirata de nombre Nami, había atado a Luffy y lo había arrojado a sus pies mientras declaraba que quería unirse a su tripulación, y la niña incluso llegó a decir cosas como que Luffy era una terrible jefe para ella.

Luffy estaba bastante seguro de que recordaría haber contratado a una chica como Nami, pero recordaba haberle pedido que se uniera a su tripulación pirata, pero ella rechazó su oferta diciendo que no quería tener nada que ver con los piratas ... lo cual fue un poco extraño considerando se estaba divirtiendo mucho al unirse a una pequeña multitud en un concurso de bebidas. Parecía estar completamente bien a pesar de inhalar más pintas de las que Luffy podía contar con las dos manos, notó el larguirucho adolescente. Uno por uno, las personas a su alrededor se desplomaron lentamente, cayendo en un estupor o sueño borracho con rostros sonrojados mientras su cuerpo se cerraba sobre ellos para intentar recuperarse.

El adolescente royó los barrotes de su jaula, sus caninos rechinando contra el acero mientras sus ojos permanecían en el plato intacto de carne roja, rogando y suplicando a Luffy que escapara para poder consumirlo todo.

¡No te preocupes, voy por ti!" Luffy masticó más fuerte, la saliva goteó por la comisura de su boca ante la sensación fantasma de sus papilas gustativas tragando jugos al morder la carne.

—Oye. ¿Cómo está tu plan maestro de escape, jefe?

Luffy se enderezó, sin darse cuenta de que Nami se había acercado y se agachó junto a su jaula mientras concentraba su fuerza en masticar los barrotes.

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero hablar contigo, estoy tratando de conseguir esa carne!— Luffy espetó y luego se detuvo por un momento mientras consideraba otra idea. —¡Oye! ¡Ya que estás afuera, puedes traerme esa carne!

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de meterlo en la situación lanzando su lamentable trasero a los piratas enemigos, el ladrón tomó fácilmente un par de rebanadas de carne roja sin que nadie lo notara, y luego procedió a deslizarlas dentro para Luffy. El adolescente se los arrancó fácilmente de los dedos con la boca (después de todo, tenía los brazos y las manos atadas). Justo como lo había imaginado, hacía calor, los jugos se derramaron agradablemente sobre su lengua mientras sus dientes masticaban la carne, y sintió que algo de energía regresaba (ese pequeño refrigerio que se sirvió de una despensa al azar dentro de una casa vacía no lo hizo). realmente llena su estómago todo eso).

—Eres tan amable. Olvida lo que dije antes, definitivamente te unirás a mi equipo.—Luffy le dijo a Namil, todos los malos pensamientos se dispersaron una vez que se tragó la última rebanada de carne.

—¡No lo hare!—Nami se opuso de inmediato.

No, algo le dijo a Luffy, no era alguien con quien simplemente caminabas después de que hicieron algo que los hizo sobresalir de una multitud sin rostro. Nami, aunque causó problemas a su costa, se sintió como una buena persona. Sus intenciones eran cuestionables, pero de alguna manera sentía que encajaría junto con su pequeña tripulación pirata.

Ahora, lo difícil era lograr que la orangette aceptara acompañarlo. Después de todo, ella se dirigía a Grand Line, el mismo lugar hacia el que él, Royce y Zoro viajaban.

—Escucha con atención, chico—dijo Nami después de que se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar con el récord roto de un niño. –Una vez que estos piratas se emborrachen estúpidamente, te ayudaré y te enviaré a tu feliz camino a lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo antes de que cayeras del cielo. No tengo nada en tu contra, así que eres libre de irte.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ir ahora?—Luffy preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Debería ser fácil, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué molestarse en esperar que se duerman? Eso tomó demasiado tiempo.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?—la chica gruñó, frustrada por los círculos que estaba dando vueltas con el idiota. Honestamente, se estaba volviendo demasiado problemático para lidiar con eso, ella estaba tentada a dejarlo a su suerte.

De repente, una sombra se cernió sobre ellos y ambos adolescentes levantaron la cabeza para ver a un hombre vestido como un payaso (bueno, uno de aspecto elaborado ya que algunos de los otros también estaban vestidos como payasos); llevaba un sombrero tricorne naranja con borlas azules colgando de los dos extremos de su sombrero, que combinaba con el color de su cabello azul claro escondido debajo de un pañuelo a rayas. Con una camisa a rayas rojas y blancas, estaba cubierta en su mayoría por un abrigo naranja forrado de piel, sus pantalones de color verde pálido holgados hasta que se detuvieron en su espinilla, donde terminó con sus zapatos marrones rizados.

La pinta de ron estaba apretada fuertemente en los dedos blancos y enguantados del hombre, sus labios pintados de rojo le daban una sonrisa burlona mientras miraban al adolescente larguirucho. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Luffy fue la nariz grande, redonda e increíblemente roja en la cara del hombre.

—GYAHAHAHAHA ! No te sientes tan llamativo, ¿eh ladrón jefe?—El capitán pirata se rió a carcajadas. —Aunque, mirándote, ¡no estoy tan sorprendido de que tu seguidor te haya abandonado por mi llamativo equipo!

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Luffy frunció el ceño al payaso. —Ella no es mi seguidora¿

Si pudiera, Nami habría metido la mano dentro de la jaula y estrangulado al pequeño imbécil porque, en serio, aquí estaba tratando de ser amable y servicial con el tipo (incluso si era un pirata), y el idiota estaba arrojando cosas que podrían potencialmente poner su vida en peligro

¡Dios mío, los piratas son todos iguales! Nami miró al chico con sombrero de paja.

Afortunadamente, el payaso pirata rechazó las palabras de Luffy por algo que una persona rencorosa que había sido traicionada solía balbucear.

—A pesar de que recuperé mi mapa, ¡todavía no puedo dejar que alguien se vaya libre después de todas las molestias que me hicieron pasar!—el hombre se rió entre dientes mientras se inclinaba más cerca de la jaula para estar cara a cara con Luffy. —Tú, muchacho estúpido, has jugado con el pirata equivocado. ¡Tu destino ha sido decidido!

Los ojos del ladrón de orangettes se abrieron ante la implicación en las palabras del payaso pirata mientras Luffy se animó.

—¿Oh? ¿Me dejaras ir?—Luffy preguntó.

—Sí, claro, te dejare ir—el payaso pirata, que habían respondido a la pregunta de Luffy sin pensar, con retraso registrado las palabras mientras él bebía su ron y así terminó escupiendo todo antes de rugiente¿ —¡Ni por un demonio, claro que no te dejare ir!

El larguirucho adolescente se encogió de hombros, al menos lo intentó.

—¡CHICOS!—El capitán se giró hacia su tripulación, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa viscosa en la cara pintada. —¡Prepara la bala de cañón!

La multitud vitoreó, ya luchando para prepararse para lo que sea, mientras Nami y Luffy observaban los procedimientos con miradas perplejas. Los hombres finalmente se tambalearon en un cañón de aspecto pesado, colocándolo cerca del borde del techo de la barra. Un miembro fornido de la tripulación tuvo que cargar una pelota que debe haber pesado mucho mientras luchaba por cruzar y empujarla dentro del cañón del cañón.

—¡Está listo, capitán!

—¡Bien entonces!—Buggy exclamó mientras señalaba hacia las hileras de casas estacionadas frente al cañón. —¡Muestra a este tonto cuán llamativo será su final!

* * *

—Wow...

Zoro bajó del bote y levantó la vista, queriendo ver lo que me llamó la atención.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo?—Zoro preguntó.

—Esa es la cuestión: no veo a nadie.—Le dije al ex cazarrecompensas mientras señalaba las calles vacías. —Este lugar está desierto.

—Eso es porque huyeron cuando vieron nuestra bandera negra.—El tipo grande dijo desde atrás de Zoro y yo.

Oh por supuesto. ¿Por qué quedarse cuando los piratas invaden las playas y comienzan a saquear? Casas en llamas, calles en completo caos, y mujeres hermosas siendo robadas, cualquier idiota automáticamente lo seguiría mientras pudieran antes de la llegada de los malvados piratas. Pensando en ello, realmente esperaba que Luffy no fuera ese tipo de persona que disfrutaba incendiando pueblos mientras se reía como un jefe, navegando hacia el atardecer con paquetes de objetos de valor a bordo de su barco ... La experiencia me había dicho hasta ahora, que estaba dispuesto a darle a Luffy el beneficio de la duda de que no se convertiría en ese tipo de persona.

Era como un Capitán Jack Sparrow ... simplemente inclinándose más hacia el lado más extraño que lo astuto.

Mientras el trío discutía acerca de mostrar sus tazas feas con las manos vacías a su capitán o regresar al mar para buscar a la niña, Zoro y yo decidimos mirar a nuestro alrededor y ver si había algo que pudiéramos encontrar para ayudar en nuestra búsqueda. el desaparecido Luffy.

—Ya sabes, esto solo significa problemas. Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de idiotas estamos dispuestos a ir si le oreguntamos a un tipo peligroso si ha visto a un adolescente con cara de tonto y con sombrero de paja?

—¿Qué?—el peliverde giro su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro exasperantemente engreído. —¿Tienes miedo, Rubén?

—Hay una diferencia entre ser valiente y ser estúpido.—Me burlé de él, alejándome con una barbilla hacia arriba que sabía que lo cabrearía. —¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¡Oh, eres un idiota!—Zoro espetó mientras aceleraba el paso.

—¡Eso te enseñará a no morder más de lo que puedes masticar, guisante verde!—Tomé represalias, siguiéndolo.

Zoro se dio la vuelta, con la boca abierta y listo para comenzar a arrojar mierda mientras simultáneamente lanzaba puños, cuando una luz brillante brilló detrás de él. El brillo quemó la retina de mis ojos que instintivamente los cerré.

Las calles empedradas debajo de mis pies dieron un peligroso movimiento retumbante como un terremoto, el viento a su alrededor se levantó repentinamente y mi instinto gritó sobre el peligro que se avecinaba. Rápidamente, abrí los ojos lo suficiente como para buscar un lugar para escapar. Centrándome en una abertura entre dos grandes casas, agarré a Zoro (el muñeco había mirado por encima del hombro y también fue golpeado repentinamente por la ceguera) y lo arrojé al callejón antes de saltar para unirme a él, y fue entonces cuando todo detrás de nosotros explotó. madera astillada, calor y olvido blanco.

**¡BOOM!**

Sentí la sensación familiar de hacer sonar los oídos de Shell Town, y no importaría si apretara las palmas de mis manos contra ellas para bloquear el torrente de ruido. Todavía podía escucharlo por todas partes. Me estremecí al sentir las cosas cayendo sobre nosotros o golpeando ruidosamente en el suelo. Zoro estaba mayormente protegido porque había aterrizado de espaldas cuando salté dentro del callejón para unirme a él, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su cabeza para evitar ser golpeado por lo que se nos caía encima. El viento aullaba con tanta fuerza que tuve que agarrar mi su'wester para evitar que se agitara con el resto de los restos que volaban por todo el lugar.

El sonido disminuyó en volumen, el brillo cesó, el viento loco disminuyó a la calma, y todo lo que quedaba era yo, Zoro, y un aire de silencio ensordecedor. Temblando, en silencio, me levanté de Zoro y, con las piernas temblorosas como un potro recién nacido, me puse de pie. Me cayeron trozos de madera y paneles de yeso y me di vuelta para ver qué tipo de daño causó la explosión.

Mi boca se sentía como el desierto del Sahara cuando vi la escena frente a mí desde el callejón.

Las hileras de casas, pubs, tabernas y tiendas por las que pasé hace solo unos momentos parecían haber sido arrancadas de la faz de la tierra por una espátula del tamaño de un dios. No quedaba nada más que espacios en blanco donde había estado el adoquín que rodeaba los establecimientos. Todo el marco de madera, las crestas del techo, las escaleras y todo lo que pertenecía a un edificio desapareció .

—Qué demonios ...—las palabras salieron como un jadeo sin aliento. Pasé un dedo por mi frente al sentir que algo se deslizaba por el puente de mi nariz. Se sentía espeso como el aceite, y cuando retiré mi mano, encontré que mi dedo estaba cubierto de pintura roja. Estaba tan conmocionado pero al mismo tiempo letárgico, como si mi mente apenas se diera cuenta de que esto era sangre, no pintura, goteando por mi frente.

—¡Royce!—Vino una tos detrás de mí. —¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Exactamente lo que quería saber: ¿Que demonios paso?

—Vamos.—parpadeé cuando Zoro me agarró del hombro y me arrastró de vuelta al callejón, haciéndome tropezar. —No estamos a salvo aquí. Sube al techo.

—¿Cómo es eso más seguro?—Pregunté en un tono entumecido, pero me encontré siguiendo al otro adolescente. Zoro, aunque parecía despeinado por los escombros, parecía mayormente ileso.

—Porque al menos podemos verlo venir.—fue su explicación.

Ayudándome a subir un canal de lluvia firme, subí todo el camino, me subí al techo y vacilante me puse de pie para mirar a mi alrededor en busca de cualquier señal entrante de luz intermitente. Me agaché cuando Zoro se acercó a mí, agarrando la mano extendida del otro adolescente y arrastrándolo hacia el techo conmigo.

—Esto es una locura.—Dije por lo bajo.

—¿Que esperabas?—Zoro habló, sin sentir la sensación de fatalidad de nuestro roce cercano con la muerte momentos antes. —Una vez que alguien se convierte en pirata, tu vida está en constante peligro.

Pero yo no era un pirata. Ni siquiera se suponía que estuviera aquí, donde sea que estuviera.

—Oye.—la voz abrupta de Zoro rompió mi aturdimiento. —¿Escuchas eso?

Tragué saliva para eliminar el zumbido en mis oídos, escuchando pacientemente cualquier cosa que llamara la atención del espadachín. Muy pronto, pude escucharlo: el sonido de aplausos bombásticos. Compartiendo una mirada con eltipo de pelo verde, ambos nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la fuente con urgencia. La dirección de la que había surgido la explosión parecía estar donde estaba la fuente del ruido, y me aferré a la esperanza de que Luffy estuviera al final a pesar de la improbabilidad de que eso sucediera (por lo que sé, todavía podría estar volando con un maldito pajaro).

—¡Aqui!—Llamé a Zoro cuando lo vi comenzando a irse en otra dirección, inmediatamente siguiéndome cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte y más claro.

Saltamos sobre un espacio entre dos edificios antes de detenerse cuando el ruido estaba justo al otro lado del techo. Subiendo la colina, Zoro y yo miramos por encima de la colina para ver...

—¿Un circo — Me quedé sin expresión, mirando la escena.

Eso era básicamente lo que estaba mirando: una carpa de circo apuntalada con todas las rayas de colores y banderas ondeando. La gente de abajo no era mejor, sus atuendos se parecían mucho a las ferias itinerantes a las que solía ir de niño con mis padres. Había personas caminando sobre cuerdas apretadas mientras balanceaban las sillas en la punta de sus narices, había un tipo navegando hacia una pelota mientras arrojaba fuego de su boca con la ayuda de una botella de licor y un encendedor en sus manos, y allí otros realizaban hazañas acrobáticas.

—Así que esta debe ser la tripulación de Buggy.—Zoro murmuró a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa?—Observé cómo se reunían, sus voces crecían y se combinaban para crear un mayor volumen. —Algo está pasando.

—¡Luffy!

Mi cabeza debería haberse roto por la rapidez con la que la había girado en la dirección opuesta, los ojos se movieron rápidamente para detectar lo que llamó la atención de Zoro. Efectivamente, sentado dócilmente dentro de una jaula con una cuerda fuertemente apretada en sus brazos y torso, había un mocoso de goma de aspecto familiar que llevaba su tonto sombrero de paja. Sentí que mi sangre se drenaba cuando vi un cañón de cañón gigante apuntando directamente hacia él.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

De repente, todo se volvió caótico cuando una figura solitaria atacó a un imbécil de aspecto bufón que parecía que estaba a punto de encender la cerilla en el cañón. De pie frente a la multitud de hombres había una joven mujer de cabello anaranjado que vestía una camisa azul y blanca con una falda corta de color naranja con anillos blancos impresos en los costados. En sus manos había un báculo, que lo balanceaba en un amplio arco para alejar al ahora mortal grupo de piratas de circo que convertían sus artículos de malabarismo en armas.

—¡Mierda! ¡El fusible!—Zoro señaló el pequeño destello de luz que trepaba por la cuerda que dispararía la bala de cañón y mataría a Luffy.

La chica trató de defenderse de la multitud pero no tuvo éxito. ¡Rápidamente vio el fusible parpadeante y procedió a apagarlo con sus jodidas manos desnudas ! Al verla de espaldas abierta para el ataque, Zoro y yo hicimos nuestro movimiento cuando algunos de ellos atacaron al vulnerable jengibre.

Saltamos rápidamente al siguiente techo, corriendo directamente hacia los atacantes de la niña de cabello naranja.

—HYAAH!—grite mientras saltaba en el aire para lanzar una patada salvaje a los piratas sorprendidos.

Las peleas me enseñaron una o dos cosas cuando se trataba del abandono imprudente de querer meter un pie en las tripas de alguien o plantar un moretón impreso en los nudillos en la mandíbula de un imbécil. Cuando todo lo demás fallaba cuando se trataba de palabras, el puño de una persona era la única forma de expresar su punto de vista (una lección que había aprendido por las malas).

Vi los ojos de un chico abrirse como platos, su saliva salía disparada mientras mi pie se clavaba en su torso. Mi otro pie instantáneamente noqueó a otro hombre cuando cayó en su cara, y pude sentir los huesos crujir desde la suela de mis zapatos. Con un último empujón de mis piernas, los cuerpos volaron hacia atrás hasta que aterrizaron a los pies de la multitud aturdida, otro par de cuerpos se unieron a ellos cuando Zoro había usado sus espadas envainadas para enviar el lote volando a su tripulación.

Me caí de espaldas, el dolor del aterrizaje no me molestó cuando rápidamente me puse de pie, preparándome mentalmente para lo peor que vendría.

—¡Royce! ¡Zoro! ¡Todos están aquí!—Luffy se rió, sus pies aplaudieron emocionados al vernos reunidos. —¡Estoy tan contento! Hey, ¿les importa sacarme de aquí?

Me atreví a mirar al mocoso de goma quejumbroso. —¡Estamos rodeados de hostiles y eso es lo primero que sale de tu boca! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

Mientras Luffy felizmente tomaba las duras palabras que le lanzaban, Zoro se acercó a la jaula mientras pasaba a un hombre con una nariz roja brillante, cara pintada y con una capa de capitán característica sobre sus hombros.

—Así que el es Buggy—Le di al hombre una mirada cautelosa una vez más.

Definitivamente no es el payaso que siempre quise encontrar. Parecía que era un pariente lejano de Pennywise, el payaso demonio.

—Entonces.—habló el payaso pirata. —Eres el llamativa cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro. ¿Estás apuntando a mi cabeza?

Hasta ahora, las personas con las que nos habíamos cruzado y que escucharon el nombre de Zoro se pusieron pálidas y comenzaron a sudar frío, como si quisieran correr hacia las colinas del terrible cazador de recompensas ... pero no este hombre. Estaba casualmente parado allí, sin preocuparse en absoluto por las cuchillas triples que el adolescente lucía en sus caderas, con los brazos cruzados y la expresión completamente relajada (a menos que hacer una cara tortuosa se considerara algo relajante).

Las campanas de alarma que sonaban en mi cabeza eran más fuertes que las de mi vieja escuela.

—No estoy interesado.—Zoro rechazó fácilmente a Buggy. —Ya no hago eso.

—¡Pero yo so tengo cierto interés! Si mato el gran cazador de piratas Zoro, mi nombre será aún más famoso!

Un par de cuchillos afilados metidos entre cada uno de sus dedos salió a la luz, el destello de la luz del sol le dio al payaso trastornado la imagen más temible. Cada fibra en mi ser, a nivel molecular, me gritó que llevara a Luffy, Zoro y la chica lejos de esta amenaza porque algo venía y nos iba a golpear con fuerza .

—¡Zoro ...!—Grite, mi mano extendiéndose hacia el espadachín.

El hombre de pelo verde menta me ignoró, sus manos descansaban sobre dos asas de sus espadas. —Te lo advierto, payaso. ¡Si no quieres encontrar una muerte temprana, entonces mejor déjame en paz!

Para empeorar las cosas, los piratas que rodeaban el techo comenzaron a buscar una pelea. Eso no iba terminar bien.

—¡Zoro, no los escuches! ¡Tomemos a Luffy y larguémonos de aquí!—Lo intenté nuevamente, agarrándolo por el brazo para alejarlo, solo para que el adolescente me soltara bruscamente del brazo.

—Retrocede.—Zoro me dijo fríamente sin apartar la vista de Buggy.

—¡Estos tipos están jugando contigo!a—Quería gritar, pero estaba demasiado atrapado por el miedo y el pánico que se estaba acumulando.

Sentí mi lengua revolverse como si estuviera atada, mi garganta seca y mis sentidos fuera de control que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Y cuando mi mente estaba fuera de control, mi cuerpo se hizo cargo al aferrarse a sus instintos naturales que se alzaban en su cabeza y rugían directamente en mi oído de que estábamos en peligro. No sabía si Buggy tenía otro truco bajo la manga, si estaba planeando algo sobre nuestras cabezas ajenas, pero no podía dejar que Zoro luchara contra él.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo, el payaso cargó.

Su lengua se asomó para lamer el filo de una de sus dagas. —¡Gyajajaja ! ¡Si no nos muestras tus movimientos llamativos, no puedo prometer que te dejaré ir ileso!"

—¡Bien!—Zoro escupió mientras sacaba sus tres cuchillas. —¡No digas que no te advertí cuando cruces al otro mundo, idiota!

—¡NO! ¡ZORO, PARA!—Grité, mis dedos apenas rozaron la espalda del espadachín cuando se lanzó hacia adelante.

No sabía lo que estaba esperando para ver: Zoro atrapándolo con sus espadas sólo una pulgada de los puntos vulnerables de la otra persona, el payaso encorvado de chica golpeando su bastón bo contra su intestino, o posiblemente Luffy milagrosamente de ruptura de su prisión para dar un golpe que enviaría al tipo volando como lo había hecho con Alvida antes.

... pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

En un momento, el payaso pirata fue todo rápido y lleno de movimiento cuando fue a cavar sus cuchillas en la carne de Zoro, y al siguiente, se estaba cayendo en pedazos .

—¡Oh Dios!—la chica jadeó con horror absoluto.

Vi como las partes del cuerpo caían al suelo con un ruido sordo. El brazo cortado, el torso bifurcado y la pierna cortada aterrizaban torpemente en una pila. Fue como ver un maniquí desmoronarse con sus extremidades derrumbándose justo a mis pies.

Miré el cadáver del payaso.

—Eh. Ese tipo era realmente débil.

Las palabras salieron como si Luffy estuviera diciendo que estaba de malas. No se encontró un rastro de horror o sorpresa abyecta en su voz, solo una simple declaración como si el cielo fuera azul y la hierba verde.

Sus palabras hicieron que un temblor se deslizara desde mis dedos de los pies hasta mi columna vertebral y hormigueara en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

Toda esa preocupación de sacar una carta de triunfo, todo ese miedo a una amenaza invisible, todo desapareció ante mis ojos. Reducido. ¿La peor parte? Casi nadie reacciono mal a eso, a Luffy no le molestaba en absoluto el cadáver, y yo ... había visto a alguien...

—... tú lo mataste.

Había un vacío en mi voz, como si estuviera viendo todo desde fuera de la escena, mientras que mi cuerpo se movía solo como si estuviera controlando a un personaje en un videojuego.

Zoro estaba revisando sus espadas, con la cabeza ladeada para ver si tenían restos de sangre sucia que necesitaría limpiar más tarde (había sido rápida, limpia y definitiva ). La acción me hizo sentir como si me hubieran arrojado dentro de una bañera llena de hielo y agua helada.

—Sí. Lo entiendo.—Zoro suspiró mientras envainaba sus armas. —Le advertí a ese tonto.

—Tú lo mataste.

Mi voz lentamente volvía a la vida cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir firmemente contra mi dolorido pecho, y por otra razón esta vez. La respiración se estaba convirtiendo en una sensación de cuchillos siendo empujados con fuerza por mi garganta cuanto más inhalaba.

—Lo sé.—Zoro confirmó, aún sin mirar atrás para enfrentar lo que acababa de hacer. En cambio, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la multitud de espectadores (la multitud de piratas que reían, sonreían y enloquecían). —¿Por qué se están riendo? Acabo de matar a su capitán.

—Tú lo mataste...—Lo repeti, preguntándome por qué estas palabras no estaban entrando en el cráneo de Zoro, me dolían tanto los dientes por lo apretada que estaba mi mandíbula.

Zoro finalmente se giró hacia mí, su cara dibujada en un profundo e irritado ceño fruncido. —Sí, te escuché la primera vez. Lo maté.

Sin control, sin lógica, me abalancé sobre Zoro.

Tomadolo por sorpresa, Zoro tropezó hacia atrás, levantando las muñecas que estaban apretando el cuello de su camisa blanca para encontrar el equilibrio.

—¡HIJO DE PERRA!—Grité en su rostro mientras sacudía bruscamente su cuerpo, su cuello se sacudía de un lado a otro por la fuerza de mi fuerte sacudida. Fue un intento pobre e infructuoso de reunir lo que perdió que lo hizo cometer tal atrocidad. —¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA!

—¡ROYCE!—Luffy gritó detrás de mí, empujando su rostro contra la jaula como si se deslizara a través de los barrotes y escapara de su prisión. —¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¿Qué COÑO estaba haciendo?! ¡Solamente reaccionó a lo que hizo Zoro! ¡Por matar a alguien! Esta ira no lo podia controlar, pero no podia dejarlo ir.

—¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!—Exigí mientras continuaba sacudiendo violentamente al otro hombre. —¡NO TENÍAS QUE MATARLO!

—¡Ya basta! ¡Tienes que parar!—la chica de cabello naranja corrió detrás de mí para alejarme de Zoro, pero la aparté bruscamente de mí.

—¡ROYCE!

Las manos envueltas alrededor de mis muñecas se apretaron con un apretón doloroso y apretado que amenazaba con fracturarlas, pero mis emociones eran demasiado alocadas para preocuparme por eso. Zoro me empujó hacia atrás desde su espacio, para que pudiera evitar que me rompiera el cuello accidentalmente. El espadachín se sorprendió de mi hostilidad que fue mucho más allá de las bromas sarcásticas a las que nos sometimos cuando estábamos aburridos y/o inquietos.

Cuando estábamos siendo amigables.

—¡Estás loco ...!—Le gruñí, impotentemente fuera de mi mente ya que no podía sacar mis piernas para alejarme del asesino que estaba delante de mí. Todo lo que pude hacer fue aguantar .

—Déjame ir.—dijo el hombre de cabello verde, su voz baja y tensa.

—¿O que?—Solté una risa baja y enloquecida, estaba histérica en ese momento. —¿También me matarás? ¿Vas a usar tus espadas para atravesarme? ¡¿O me cortarás en pedazos?! ¡¿HUH?!

Sentí que Zoro se ponía rígido.

—¡ROYCE!—El grito enojado de Luffy no me disuadió en absoluto.

**¡SHUNK!**

Todo se detuvo. Zoro y yo nos quedamos parados allí, con las manos agarrándose con fuerza mientras intentábamos registrar lo que era. Luego, la confusión en el rostro del otro adolescente se desvaneció cuando bajó la vista hacia algo, y no pude evitar seguir la acción también.

Y allí, sobresaliendo de la faja verde que llevaba en su persona, había una punta afilada de lo que parecía ser un cuchillo que sobresalía por encima de la cadera izquierda de Zoro. El líquido rojo que salió del cuchillo fue inmediatamente absorbido por la tela de la ropa del espadachín, superando el atuendo mientras se extendía rápidamente.

—¡Guhk!—Zoro tosió, cayendo al suelo. Sin pensarlo, mis brazos se sacudieron para evitar que cayera, sosteniendo al otro hombre en posición vertical.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia abajo, juré sentir que mis entrañas se encogían.

Había una mano cortada con guantes blancos que sostenía el cuchillo apuñalado en el costado de Zoro.

—¿Q-qué demonios ... es esto ...?

Y los piratas se reían, y se reian...

* * *

**Bueno, Royce perdio los estribos... una vez mas, pero mas violentado. Realmente, queria escribir esta parte de ese personajes para sacar su lado mas reaccionosta de los eventos, algo tonto por la actitud que tomo, pero el contexto mismo y la moralidad clara que tiene Royce lo hace tener sentido. Esto quiero explorarlo mas adelante...**

**El proximo capitulo tendra Royce su primera pelea real en este mundo, no se lo pierdan para nada. Y no creas que esto va ser corto... adios!**


	6. Circus Du Soleil

**Capitulo 6-Cirque Du Soleil**

Los piratas que nos rodean se ríen, agarrándose el estómago como si sintieran dolor. Siguieron riéndose hasta las lágrimas, manteniéndome a mí y a los demás ajenos al gran chiste que nunca entendimos ni vimos venir.

Fue un espectaculo digno del una pelicula de terror.

—¡E-está flotando en el aire!—la chica señaló innecesariamente la mano que empuñaba un cuchillo que había apuñalado el costado de Zoro hace solo unos segundos.

_"No hay sangre. ¡No hay sangre en absoluto!" _Observé la extremidad, buscando cualquier rastro de rojo pero no encontré ninguno.

Se estimó que la persona promedio tenía de cuatro a cinco litros de sangre contenida en sus cuerpos. Cuando Zoro cortó el cuerpo de Buggy, lo único que no noté fue la sangre, o la falta de ella.

No habia nada .

Para empezar, ese payaso no había muerto. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo sobrevivió alguien al ser cortado en partes sin ser asesinado? No fue un estupido truco de magia hecho por Chris Angel donde dividia a la gente por la mitad, y esto no fue una ilusión óptica porque Zoro estaba sangrando por la herida que le causo esa mano, así que ¿Qué demonios era esta mierda?

Y aquí pensé que Luffy era el único raro...

Una idea de esto aparecio en mi

—¡Fruta del Diablo ...!—Dije en voz alta, de repente recordando eso. —¡Tiene poderes de Fruta del Diablo!

—¡Tienes razón, jajaja ~!"

Y como un juego retorcido de Jenga humana invertida, las partes del cuerpo volaron y simplemente se conectaron nuevamente en sus lugares legítimos como si no hubieran sido cortadas violentamente para empezar. Mis ojos siguieron el movimiento de la mano flotante letal, sin atreverme a darle otra oportunidad al payaso. No iba a recibir un cuchillo en la cara por ser tan descuidado como Zoro.

Dicho adolescente estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo cuando los primeros signos de conmoción comenzaron a abrumar al cazador de recompensas gravemente herido.

—¡Gyajajaja! ¡Me comí el Bara Bara no Mi!—el payaso pirata de pelo azul se echó a reír. Sin ninguna molestia, Buggy forzó su torso a separarse de su mitad inferior, sonriendo ampliamente y brillantemente mientras nos demostraba al resto de los tontos desprevenidos que era prácticamente invencible contra las espadas de Zoro —¡Soy un hombre seccionado que no puede ser eliminado de gente como tú!

Esto no era nada como ver ese viejo truco donde los magos cortarían a sus encantadores asistentes por la mitad con una sierra. No había caja, no había doble que tuviera las piernas sobresaliendo del otro extremo, y no había nadie para explicarle al público los secretos del espectáculo.

Realmente estábamos mirando a un hombre que literalmente podría separarse a la mitad.

Yo quería vomitar.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Las Frutas del Diablo son solo un mito!—la chica de cabello naranja miró boquiabierta a Buggy, pálida y con sudor frío después de ver algo tan increíble que todavía estábamos tratando de comprender lo que estábamos viendo.

—Vaya, es realmente extraño.—dijo Luffy. Hipócrita.

—¿Ah? Veo que te di en el riñón, estás sangrando lo suficiente como para que esto pueda contar como una victoria garantizada para Buggy El Payaso ¡GYAHAHAHA!—El payaso pirata se echó a reír, observando lo débil que era el espadachín cuando todo lo que el adolescente podía hacer era aferrarse a alguien para mantenerse erguido.

—¡Maldición ...!—Zoro maldijo, sintiéndose tonto. Había estado allí, escuchando a los tres piratas hablando de que su capitán tenía una Fruta del Diablo, pero se había apresurado sin prestar atención a las advertencias que le habían dado.

Ahora lo iban a pagar con sus vidas.

Las cosas iban cuesta abajo. Los vítores y los cánticos de la muerte y el derramamiento de sangre de los piratas del circo me hicieron sentir como un pequeño animal acorralado por los depredadores de los alrededores. Agitando sus espadas, acercándose a nosotros, y Buggy enfocándose en mi dirección como si fuera un francotirador que nos atrapó en su punto de mira, ¿fue realmente así como terminó todo? ¿Era aquí a donde me había llevado toda mi vida? ¿Ser apuñalado y cortado por hombres maníacos con caras pintadas y atuendos ridículos, sin importarles si suplicamos piedad ya que fácilmente cortan nuestra existencia de la faz de la tierra?

—¡Apuñalar por la espalda es para cobardes, narizon!—Sentí que mi piel saltaba de mis huesos, sobresaltada por los gritos de Luffy que, noté, provocaron muchas reacciones de sorpresa de la mayoría de las personas en la azotea

—De todas las cosas que tenia que decir ...!—siseó la chica, luciendo tan desconcertada como todos los demás.

—¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS NARIZON?!—Buggy exigió enojado, una sección de su brazo lanzándose hacia Luffy con una daga encabezando el camino.

–¡Luffy!—No pude evitar gritar alarmado, incapaz de hacer nada con Zoro en mis brazos.

Un sonido destrozado se escapó de mí, cortando las palabras que quería gritar porque la jaula que encerraba a Luffy retrocedió por la fuerza del cuchillo que golpeó su objetivo.

Oh, Dios, Luffy...

—¡Luffy!

Luego, la jaula se inclinó ominosamente hacia adelante, y casi quise mirar hacia otro lado, aunque solo fuera para evitarme la imagen de la cara de Luffy abierta como una granada en rodajas.

Lo que vi, en cambio, fue a Luffy sosteniendo un cuchillo entre los dientes, desmenuzando el metal hasta que finalmente se rompió bajo presión. Sus ojos estaban centrados en el payaso pirata atónito, y pude ver por esa mirada sola que Luffy iba a devolverle el favor ... Tenfold.

—Voy a patearte el culo.—prometió Luffy a Buggy.

Buggy resopló y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. —¡¿Tu?! ¡GYAAHAHAHA! ¿En serio cree que los cuatro de ustedes pueden ganarle a Buggy el payaso y su tripulación?! CHICOS, rianse de este imbecil GYAHAHAHAH

—¡ROYCE, ZORO! ¡CORRAN!—Luffy llamó y tuve que tomar unos segundos para registrar las palabras de lo que nos estaba diciendo.

—¿Estás loco?—Le grité de vuelta.

—Después de todos esos problemas para venir a rescatarte, ¿les estás diciendo que te dejen atrás?—La chica también agrego.

De repente se me quita el cuello de la camisa, y me veo obligado a agachar la cabeza para estar cara a cara con el todavía sangrante Zoro. Me puse rígido, recordando de repente todo lo que paso hace unos momentos.

—El cañón.

Parpadeé, tomado por sorpresa.

—Corre hacia el cañón.—instó Zoro, escupiendo sangre cuando comenzó a llenar su boca. —Te cubriré.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el cañón gigante que estaba dirigido a Luffy, y Luffy, mientras tanto, sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Cómo demonios su orden de huir se convirtió en un plan sutil para que nosotros convirtiéramos esa colosal arma en un contraatque?

Ya sea que se pretendiera o no, se hizo un plan y tuvimos que actuar ahora. Con un rápido respiro, solté a Zoro y me dirigí hacia el cañón.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Crees que dejaré escapar a uno de ustedes ?! ¡Piénselo de nuevo, idiota!—Escuché a Buggy gritar, y me atreví a mirar hacia atrás para verlo apuntando una daga voladora hacia mí.

Zoro, aunque herido, todavía proporcionó una gran cobertura.

—¡Eh, tú!—Le grité a la chica, que parecía que quería volverse invisible, y señalé el cañón. —¿Un poco de ayuda?

Afortunadamente, ella se dio cuenta y se unió a mí. Al llegar a cada lado del arma gigante, ambos gruñimos para empujar la cosa pesada hacia arriba y volcarla hacia el otro lado hasta que finalmente se enfrentó en la dirección opuesta a Luffy.

Y apuntó directamente a Buggy y su tripulación.

—¡Enciéndelo!

El objetivo no era realmente destruir a los piratas que nos rodeaban, sino que era una distracción tenerlos a todos alejándose como palomas asustadas. Huyeron por sus vidas en el momento en que la chica uso un fósforo y encendió la línea restante para chisporrotear en la pólvora esperando a explotar y causar una explosión blanca. Al escuchar la maldición de la chica, miré hacia atrás y casi me puse de cara al suelo cuando vi a Zoro tropezar hacia nosotros, tratando de moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para salir del alcance de la explosión.

—¡Hijo de puta ...!—Maldije

Me levante del suelo al que me había dejado caer cuando la chica y yo empujamos el cañón, y frenéticamente corrí hacia Zoro. Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, agaché la cabeza y lo arrastré sobre mi hombro (con cuidado de no tocar su lado sangrante), y corrí de regreso a donde estaban esperando Luffy y la chica.

La chica nos gritó que nos apuráramos, y me lancé hacia adelante justo cuando el cañón explotó en un destello brillante.

La experiencia de un arma que se disparó al lado de mi oído no se parecía en nada a un cañón porque este hizo que mis luces se apagaran sin previo aviso.

**...**

—Esto. Es. Simplemente. ¡Maravilloso!—Nami resopló.

En la parte posterior de su esbelto cuerpo había un Royce conmocionado.

Honestamente se había quedado atónita cuando vio al chico mayor salir corriendo hacia Zoro para rescatarlo a pesar de lo que paso antes. Luffy había estado gritando enojado, ordenando a Royce que dejara de tratar de arrancarle la garganta al peliverde por defenderse del pirata payaso. Si bien Nami se sintió enferma al ver un espectáculo tan violento, entendió que al menos cortaría la cabeza de la serpiente y permitiría que el resto de la tripulación sin un líder se dispersara ... pero eso no sucedió exactamente.

Entonces, incluso después de la evidente desconfianza y tensión que creció entre el trío que tenía delante, la sorprendió hasta el fondo ver que Royce aún asi arriesgaba su propia vida para alejar a Zoro del alcance del fuego del cañón. Apenas evitando ser destruidos en pedazos, rapido y haciendo mucho ruido.

Algo que estaba familiarizada.

A lo largo de sus años de robar a los piratas, ella siempre notó una tendencia común: los piratas eran completamente egoístas. Lo suficientemente egoísta como para dejar los suyos para salvar sus pieles, por estratégico que fuera, pero aún así fue un golpe bajo. Cuando las cosas se pusieron feas hasta el punto en que las tripulaciones de piratas se enfrentaban a una posibilidad inminente de ser aniquilados por infantes de marina o piratas enemigos, pero lo haciam.

Entonces, "¡sorpresa sorpresa!" Estos tipo una vez más la dejaron perpleja.

Zoro, el tipo de pelo de verde con un peligroso fetiche con las espadas, asumió la tarea hercúlea de llevar la pesada jaula en la que Luffy todavía estaba atrapado. Con el riesgo de perder más sangre (y probablemente sacar uno o dos órganos de su intestino cortado), y luego estaba el otro, Royce. Era de una altura similar a la de Zoro, y el ladrón estaba bastante seguro de que Zoro solo se agotaría aún más si intentaba arrastrar al hombre inconsciente.

Todos los piratas estaban en la misma liga, la mayoría resultaron ser más despiadados que otros, pero dos de ellos arriesgaron sus vidas para ayudarla (aunque fue porque Luffy estaba a punto de caer en el olvido), así que a pesar de sus reservas, ella decidió echarles una mano.

Al menos esperaba que le pagaran.

Entonces, levantando toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, arrastró a ese tipo, siguiendo al dúo una vez que se aseguraron de que ella los siguiera. Era difícil trepar por el techo de las casas, un desafío realmente, pero llegaron lo suficientemente lejos como para que Zoro dejara que la jaula se estrellara peligrosamente en el borde de un techo, escuchando la conmoción lejana que sucedía a unas pocas casas de ellos. Luffy, con sus brazos liberados por Zoro después de que su jaula había sido caída rápidamente, golpeó las barras de hierro con frustración.

—¡Estúpida jaula!—frunció el ceño.

Ese niño realmente necesitaba reevaluar su vida si planeaba convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas, como le había dicho hace horas a Nami. Probablemente solo sobrevivió hasta aquí porque tenía al ex cazarrecompensas y al hombre aprensivo para ayudarlo.

—Deberíamos seguir moviéndonos. Apenas estamos fuera del vista.—Nami les dijo, con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas por el peso que amenazaba con derribarla.

Esto iba ser un largo dia.

* * *

Me encontré mirando al cielo una vez más. El azul brillante como aquel día en la playa, las gaviotas dando vueltas y deslizándose en el aire sin preocuparse por el mundo, y las nubes blancas bramando, evitando una pequeña sombra del sol por un breve momento.

—Estoy vivo.

—Buena observación.

La voz me hizo saltar en una posición erguida del suelo, parpadeando mientras observaba el paisaje. Volví a las calles otra vez, el camino de adoquines conducía a más hileras de casas vírgenes, tiendas y un par de almacenes de pesca que aún no habían sido arrasados por el enorme fuego de los cañones.

—¿Estás bien, Royce?

Mirando por encima de mi hombro, encontré a Luffy todavía sentado dentro de su jaula (aunque ya no estaba atado) y mirándome directamente con la habitual cara neutral de ojos abiertos que había llegado a conocer, a la chica pelirroja de antes. Que estaba sentada en la parte superior de la prisión de Luffy con un pequeño indicio de preocupación escrito en su rostro mientras me daba una rápida mirada, y luego en el piso al lado de ellos estaba:

—Tú...!—Sentí una onda de furia dentro de mi, los ojos fijos en Zoro. Pero luego un momento me tome un momento para respirar para calmarme un poco. —No... no vale la pena hacer esto.

—¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?—pregunto Zoro, mirándome de vuelta. Eso provocó un gruñido de molestia de parte de mi, casi queria gritarle en respueta, sino fuera por...

—¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero escuchar más peleas entre ustedes! ¡Se supone que somos nakamas!

—Y se supone que eres un capitán pirata y, sin embargo, ustedes se pelean como niños.—la chica se burló de Luffy.

Todavía enojado, la mire. —Lo siento: ¿quién diablos eres tú?

—Oh, qué caballeroso.—Su preocupación de hace segundos se desvaneció de inmediato para revelar una mirada no impresionada. —¿Así es como saludas a la gente?

—¡Solo las personas que comienzan a fastidiarme!—La fulminé con la mirada.

—Esta es Nami, Roy. Es una buena persona.— Luffy presentó, sonriendo emocionado mientras se movía en su jaula. —¿Adivina qué? ¡Ella será nuestra navegante!

Su anuncio hizo que la chica, Nami, mirara la parte posterior de su cabeza. Claramente, hubo un gran desacuerdo con esa decisión. Era casi como cuando el estúpido espadachín negó con vehemencia la propuesta de Luffy de unirse a la tripulación. Dios, deseé que Luffy lo hubiera dejado solo, entonces tal vez no estaríamos en esta situación; eso, y que Luffy no hubiera catapultado al pájaro gigante.

—¡Deja de decirlo como si se hubiera decidido!—Nami gruñó, pateando el costado de la jaula que hizo temblar las barras con vibración.

—Oye, mira, un perro.—Dijo Luffy, ignorando la protesta de Nami.

—¡Hey!

Por ridículamente aleatorio que fuera para Luffy cambiar el tema, efectivamente sentado frente a un porche había un perrito desaliñado. El lugar parecía ser una tienda de mascotas abandonada (bueno, todo el vecindario estaba abandonado). Su pelaje blanco estaba sucio por el polvo y la mugre que decía que pasó un día entero o un par de horas sin ser atendida cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, lo más extraño del comportamiento del perro fue que no se movía con entusiasmo o nos ladraba con advertencia, solo se sentaba allí como una estatua viviente. No podía recordar el nombre de la raza, pero este pequeño canino me recordó el tipo de perro que se quedó absolutamente quieto, como si estuviera apuntando hacia algo sin mover un músculo. El perro ni siquiera parpadeaba por nada. ¿Estaba vivo?

—¿Está muerto?—Luffy se preguntó en voz alta, expresando lo que había estado pensando. Para probar esa teoría, extendió la mano para tocar sus ojos pequeños y oscuros.

La acción instantáneamente resultó en que el perro chasqueara sus afilados dientes con los dedos de Luffy, haciendo que el mocoso chirriara mientras luchaba por sacar los colmillos del perro y haciendo un alboroto total que llamaría la atención si continuaba con eso.

—Dios. Podría haber robado fácilmente la llave de esta jaula, sin mencionar el tesoro de Buggy, pero alguien tuvo que irse y desmayarse porque necesitaban ser llevados como una damisela en apuros".

Luffy permanecer dentro de una jaula sería un obstáculo definitivo para él, y la oportunidad de sacarlo se perdió porque me desmayé de la explosión, por lo que estábamos atrapados en pensar cómo encontrar la mejor solución para romper la caja de la prisión. abierto para que Luffy sea libre. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la chica y luego al ojo de la cerradura antes de encontrarlos de nuevo en Nami. Sabía que no había mucha esperanza en la situación, pero pensé que valdría la pena intentarlo si solo le preguntaba.

—¿Crees que puedes abrir la cerradura?

Ella le dio a la jaula una mirada contemplativa.

—Podría... pero no tengo ninguna herramienta, ya que solo fui yo a robar un mapa. Eso, y podría llevar un tiempo. Los cofres del tesoro y las jaulas son cosas completamente diferentes¿—explicó, balanceando sus piernas en el aire desde su asiento.

—Genial.—resopló Zoro detrás de nosotros, dejándose caer al suelo.

¿Tienes alguna idea acaso? ¡Porque hasta ahora, tu plan solo nos ha jodido aun más!

—¡Royce!— Luffy golpeó su puño aproximadamente con las barras, silenciosamente diciéndome que cerrara la boca mientras Zoro me miraba desde el otro lado.

—¡Oi ! ¡Ustedes cuatro!

Todos nos sacudimos, sobresaltados, luego miramos simultáneamente hacia la fuente alarmados ante la posibilidad de que la tripulación de Buggy nos encontrara rápidamente cazándonos. Sin embargo, lo que encontramos en su lugar fue a un hombre de anteojos de edad avanzada con cabello gris canoso que vestía una camisa de franela de manga amarilla, pantalones cortos negros que caían debajo de sus rodillas, y sin mencionar que llevaba un tubo metalico sacado de un fregadero.

El anciano que se acercaba no parecía remotamente asustadizo, cauteloso, pero en absoluto aterrorizado. Su actitud tranquila decía lo suficiente que probablemente esto era algo normal que sucedía de vez en cuando.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes cuatro aquí?! ¡Buggy y sus piratas están asaltando esta aldea y no dudarán en matarnos!—nos regañó cuando vino a detenerse ante nosotros.

—¿Quién es usted, señor?—Preguntó Nami, todavía sorprendida por la repentina aparición del hombre.

—¡Soy el Sr Boodle, el alcalde de esta aldea! Ahora debemos sacarlos de aquí.—dijo el viejo.

—Uh, bueno.—Nami se detuvo, señalando hacia la sangrienta herida de Zoro y la desafortunada situación de Luffy. El viejo repentinamente notó el estado en el que estábamos, pero sus ojos se desorientaron cuando aterrizaron en Zoro, y de inmediato asimilaron la sangre que aún se filtraba del adolescente de cabello color menta.

—¡Dios mio! ¿Cómo es que aun estás vivo, muchacho?!—Boodle exigió mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia Zoro, arrodillándose para inspeccionar mejor la herida.

—Eso es porque no soy un debilucho.— Zoro le dijo al hombre.

—Dios, qué tragedia.

–¡Tú!—Parpadeé y miré hacia atrás para ver el anciano mirando a mí. —Jovencito, necesito ayuda para llevar esto. Ya no soy tan joven como solía ser.

Me congelé en mi lugar, mirando sin rumbo fijo al alcalde porque mi cuerpo se negaba a tocar a Zoro. Todavía estaba fresco en mi mente, la forma en que él simplemente ignoraba el hecho de que le quitó la vida a alguien de una manera tan violenta y sádica. Luffy siempre golpeaba a las personas para que se sometieran y dejaba que los lugareños se encargaran de eso, pero este tipo frente a mí solo...

—¿Por qué estás sentado allí? ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!—Boodle exclamó, agitando una mano frente a mí mientras permanecía congelado en el lugar.

En lugar de dar una respuesta, simplemente me di la vuelta.

—¡Oye-!—Boodle chilló, pero no pudo reprenderme cuando Nami vino a rescatarme.

—Tendrás que disculparlo.—intervino Nami, saltando de su lugar y caminando hacia el viejo y el tranquilo Zoro. —Está realmente conmocionado en este momento, pero puedo ayudar.

Miré en silencio el suelo de adoquines, con los ojos detrás de las grietas en las calles para ignorar el ruido detrás de mí, pero eran tan fuertes que no pude evitar escuchar; Boodle regañó a Zoro por dirigirse hacia el refugio donde la gente del pueblo estaba detenida para evitar ser asaltados por la tripulación de Buggy. Afirmando que sus heridas estaban mejor curando después de una buena siesta en una casa que pertenecía a un amigo de Boodle(y afortunadamente el dueño tenía un botiquín en algún lugar dentro). Quería acercarme a Zoro y decirle que era imposible que una persona cerrara su herida de arma blanca en el intestino en solo unos pocos días, y mucho menos un par de horas sin la atención médica adecuada.

Su presencia se desvaneció dentro de la casa por un tiempo, dejándonos a mí y a Luffy solos.

—Hey, Roy.

Escuchar hablar a Luffy me hizo sentir sorprendido porque el chico del sombrero de paja solía ser ruidoso, pero había estado en silencio como la tumba en el momento en que el viejo se acercó a nosotros. Luffy nunca fue del tipo callado, prefirió salir con un grito que con un susurro, y a veces era una maldita molestia, pero simplemente era Luffy siendo Luffy.

Y extraño, ¿no? No conocía a Luffy, solo lo había conocido por tres días, pero el poco tiempo que pasé con él fue como si las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieran correctamente conectadas. Gracioso, ¿no?.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una pelea como esa? Quiero decir, además de lo que sucedio en Shell Town. Creo que todos tuvieron mucha suerte en ese momento, especialmente con ese bicho raro que casi le disparó a Coby.

Lo que Luffy usualmente hablaba, descubrí bastante rápido, era qué tipo de comida le gustaba (carne roja recién salido de la parrilla) y su objetivo de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas, y muy poco más. Sus palabras me hicieron pensar en nuestro tiempo en el bote, antes de darme cuenta de la verdadera cara de Zoro, cuando navegábamos sin rumbo a un ritmo despreocupado. Pensar en ello lo hizo sentir lejano, como lo fue hace años de esta pesadilla.

La muerte era una constante en este mundo. Las palabras de Luffy hicieron que el sol en mi visión se oscureciera, dejándome en una sombra que de repente sentía demasiado frío para mí y lejos del calor que había sentido en los días anteriores. Este lugar era brillante, colorido y lleno de vida, pero era peligroso, feo y oscuro.

Fue como otro recordatorio; No importa a dónde viajé o con quién me encontré, las cosas malas siempre seguían mis pasos.

—Crecí así, viendo algunas cosas horribles porque así era, incluso si no me gustaba. —Luffy hizo una pausa y pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí. —Debiste estar realmente asustado cuando viste a Zoro pelear de verdad porque nunca antes habías visto algo así. Como si nunca hubieras vivido como yo o Zoro.

—No lo hecho...—Respondio. Al menos, no vivio de ese modo.

—Y esta bien.—Dijo Luffy. —Te entiendo un poco mejor ahora.

Los pasos que se aproximaban detuvieron cualquier idea adicional que Luffy intentaba tirar, haciéndome sentir aliviado de que Nami y el viejo Boodle salieron de la casa cuando lo hicieron. El anciano se detuvo frente al casi olvidado perro blanco que aún vigilaba la tienda de mascotas, con dos cuencos llenos de comida y agua para perros en cada una de sus manos. El perro esperó pacientemente a que la comida y el agua se plantaran cuidadosamente en el suelo antes de acercarse con calma y comenzar a comer.

—¿Quién es este perro?—Luffy preguntó, su comportamiento desconcertante de antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—Este es Shushu; su dueño y amigo era el hombre que dirigía esta tienda". Boodle saludó con la mano hacia la pequeña tienda que tenía delante cuando se instaló en el porche y sacó una pipa. "La tienda de mascotas se abrió hace una década, y este lugar era uno de los favoritos entre los dueños de mascotas".

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el perro, escuchando en silencio la historia del viejo Boodle.

—Este lugar es precioso para Shushu, tiene muchos buenos recuerdos desde que era un pequeño cachorro"

—Precioso o no, ¡esa no es razón para que su dueño lo deje atrás solo para proteger la tienda de mascotas de estos piratas! ¿Por qué ese tipo no llevó a Shushu al refugio con él?" —Exigió Nami, con los brazos cruzados por estar molesta por la indiferencia del dueño por la seguridad de su perro.

—Está muerto, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Nami y Boodle se volvieron hacia mí, olvidando momentáneamente que estaba allí con ellos. Bueno, había estado bastante callado todo el tiempo, demasiado absorto con el perro que apenas había terminado la comida que le dieron. Camine hacia adelante, acercándome un poco más al perro hasta que estuve en un rango respectivo sin hacer que el perro quisiera morderme en caso de que no le gustara estar abarrotado.

Cuidadosamente levanté mi mano hacia él hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de su pata, dándole a Shushu un momento para evaluarme hasta que finalmente cedió el impulso de oler mi mano con cautela. Después de unos segundos, una pequeña lamida tentativa en la parte posterior de la piel entre el índice y el pulgar indicó que estaba bien con Shushu.

—Cáncer de pulmón. Hocker solía ser un minero de otra isla, y los vapores que inhaló durante su período de trabajo lo habían enfermado... pero no sabía qué tan profunda era la enfermedad. Hace varios meses, estaba jadeando como respiraba a través de una pajita, estaba cansado y apenas podía ayudar a los clientes a llevar comida para mascotas a sus carritos, y siempre estaba postrado en cama.—Boodle se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero tenía los ojos húmedos, pero no se atrevió a derramar una lágrima. —Tenía que decirle que lo registraran en la clínica o que iba a colapsar. Antes de irse, le dijo a Shushu que cuidara la tienda ... pero nunca regresó".

Shushu rodeó el cuenco y se acercó a mí cuando mi mano se movió para rascarse detrás de sus orejas. Apoyó su barbilla sobre mi rodilla, permitiéndome continuar con mis gentiles ministraciones. El silencio que siguió después de la historia fue agotador y solemne, Nami dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia mí y Shushu mientras me veía acariciar al perro.

—¿Podría ser ... que Shushu está esperando que su dueño vuelva con él?—se preguntó en voz baja.

—Nada bueno sale de esperar a los muertos.—Dije, sosteniendo la cara de Shushu en mis dos manos para poder mirarlo cara a cara. —Duele aferrarse a los fantasmas, ¿no?

Lo entendía perfectamente.

El perro pequeño tiene un pequeño resoplido como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

—A mucha gente le gusta pensar eso.

Boodle pisoteó su pipa, tirando la ceniza clavándola en el borde del porche.

—Pero en cuanto a lo que pienso: Shushu está protegiendo cuáles fueron los mejores momentos de él y de Hocker en la tienda de mascotas. Shushu es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que Hocker no regresará, por lo que está protegiendo este lugar con su vida, se enfrentará estos piratas sin importar la imposibilidad de hacerlo. Incluso si tratara de llevarlo conmigo al refugio, él acababa de regresar corriendo aquí. Solo vengo a darle de comer, de lo contrario lo dejarían morir de hambre .

Volví a mirar al perro, revolviendo su pelaje. —Eres un tipo bastante duro, amigo.

De repente, el perro se animó, un pequeño gruñido salió de su pecho mientras miraba a lo lejos. Todos lo miramos confundidos. Fue entonces cuando algo ruidoso y peligroso resonó en la distancia, haciendo que Boodle y yo nos pusiéramos de pie, Nami se enderezara apoyándose contra un poste de madera y Luffy golpeara accidentalmente su cabeza en el techo de la jaula pero sin expresar ningún dolor ( aunque dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa).

—¿Fue... un rugido?—Nami miró boquiabierta, buscando la fuente frenéticamente.

—Es ese maldito hombre derecho de Buggy: ¡el domador de bestias Mohji!—Boodle exclamó, ojos como platillos detrás de sus lentes. —¡Date prisa, tenemos que escondernos!

—Pero...!—Gire mi cabeza hacia Luffy.

–¡Mientras este tonto no provoque a Mohji, sin mencionar que parece estar en una jaula muy fuerte, estará bien!—Boodle razonó cuando me agarró del cuello de mi camisa con cuello y me obligó a seguirlo mientras Nami nos seguía. Escondidos dentro de un callejón al lado de la casa donde residía Zoro, todos miramos cuidadosamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al salir de una de las carreteras bifurcadas de la calle había un león enorme que era más alto que un caballo, y montado en su espalda había un tipo con un chaleco peludo blanco y una gorra a juego. Su acercamiento fue tranquilo y sin prisas, tomándose su tiempo mientras se dirigían hacia Luffy (y Shushu no se estremeció ni gritó al ver al depredador gigante). Pensé que Nami y Boodle podían escuchar mi corazón, tan fuerte que temía que incluso el loco que montaba su gato monstruo pudiera escucharlo desde allí. El suspenso me estaba matando absolutamente, la espera de un peligro inminente empeoraba las cosas, ya que no quería nada más que todo este desastre.

—¡Mantén la calma, muchacho!—Boodle me siseó, con la mano girando para presionar contra mi pecho. —¡Tu respiración es demasiado fuerte, estabiliza tu corazón!

—Yo ...—gruñí, mirando horrorizado cuando el monstruo y el hombre finalmente se detuvieron antes de que el mocoso de goma todavía quedara atrapado dentro de la jaula como una maldita rata. —¡Luffy!

—Bueno—dijo el hombre en voz alta mientras miraba al mocoso de goma. —Debo estar un poco oxidado si solo encuentro a una persona en esta ciudad.

—¿Quien diablos eres tú?—Luffy preguntó desde su lugar dentro de la jaula, sin miedo a que un león lo matara con esteroides.

—Soy El Domador de Bestias Mohji, un miembro destacado de la tripulación del Capitán Buggy.—Mohji, mientras se identificaba, dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras sacudía su cabeza hacia el adolescente. —Dios mío, es posible que hayas logrado llegar tan lejos, pero las mareas se han vuelto contra ti, mi pequeño amigo. Tus amigos te han abandonado. Honestamente, esos esfuerzos de escape son inútiles.

Sentí que el viejo empujaba más fuerte contra mi pecho, probablemente tratando de calmarme porque me estaba volviendo peligrosamente ruidoso como para llamar la atención, pero no pude evitarlo. Era como ver que algo malo se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos, y por mucho que quisiera mirar a mi alrededor y decirle a alguien que tomara medidas, nadie lo suficientemente fuerte saldría a jugar al héroe. Recé a Dios para que Luffy se quedara solo por el hombre y su monstruo mascota y-

—Se viste muy gracioso, señor. ¿Qué diablos se supone que debe estar con toda esa piel?"

Los tres que nos escondimos sentimos que nuestros estómagos se hundían, los ojos salían de sus cuencas y las mandíbulas caían al suelo ante las palabras atrevidas y contundentes de Luffy. Mohji se tomó un momento para que las palabras de Luffy se registraran, su postura intimidante se borró mientras se apresuraba a agitar sus brazos hacia su torso y cabeza.

—¡Imbécil! ¡¿No puedes decir que este es mi cabello real?!

.

.

.

–¡Ewww!—Luffy amordazó, sacando la lengua mientras sacudía la cabeza, fruncía la nariz y cerraba los ojos mientras se aferraba a los barrotes de su jaula. —Huele mal.

—¡Realmente estás pidiendo problemas, mocoso!—Mohji le espetó al chico, temblando de rabia. —¡Soy el amo de las bestias! ¡Puedo hacer que mi Richie te convierta en su cojín personal! ¡De hecho, incluso puedo mandarle a ese perro allí mismo!

El hombre se deslizó del costado del león y caminó fácilmente hacia Shushu, justo cuando el hombre se arrodilló y extendió una mano hacia Shushu, el perro no dudó en morderse los dedos. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo cuando el hombre regresó estoicamente y se subió a su león.

—Donde estaba...?—Mohji tosió, sonrojándose de esa vergonzosa escena e intentando refrenar su postura intimidante.

—Te rendiste bastante rápido, ¿no?—Dijo Luffy.

—No sé si es un talento suyo, pero él sabe cómo molestar a la gente muy rápido.—Nami murmuró en voz baja, observando todo en algún lugar entre la fascinación y el miedo.

—No me digas...—Boodle gruñó, sintiendo lástima por el.

—Escucha, patético cretino, no tengo razón para no dejarte con vida.—Mohji se burló de Luffy, toda seriedad nos devolvió a la cautela. ¡Sé que Richie no me llevó aquí sin ninguna razón! Mi mascota puede oler la sangre de tu camarada herido, así que sé un buen ladrón y dime dónde está.

Los tres contuvimos el aliento, los ojos muy abiertos y los corazones dando un vuelco. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia una ventana cercana, encontrando las tres espadas de Zoro y su faja verde ensangrentada sentada en una mesa cerca de la habitación en la que probablemente estaba escondido. Por supuesto, el león podía oler la sangre, estaba prácticamente por toda la tienda de mascotas y podría llevar al hombre y su monstruo directamente a un vulnerable Zoro.

—¡No te tengo miedo!—Luffy gritó, desafiante como siempre a pesar de enfrentar literalmente las fauces de la muerte.

—¡Nami!—La llame a ella, sorprendiendo a la chica pelirroja con mi voz susurrante. —¡Consigue la faja y las espadas de Zoro.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?" Exigió Boodle, casi dejando que su volumen aumentara pero recordando mantenerlo bajo.

—¡Ve! ¡Tengo un plan!—La empujé hacia la ventana donde se deslizó fácilmente dentro y se apresuró hacia los artículos.

Boodle y yo nos sobresaltamos con el sonido del metal que emitía un sonido retorcido y gimiente. Girando nuestras cabezas a la vuelta de la esquina, casi me tragué mi propia lengua cuando la imagen de la jaula de acero que se suponía que debía mantener a Luffy a salvo del león fue prácticamente destruida por las poderosas mandíbulas y garras del gato gigante.

—¡Oh, genial! ¡Soy libre!—Luffy se alegro, haciéndome desear poder agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo porque, ¿cómo demonios podría ser tan alegre en un momento como este ?

—¿Royce?—Nami llego hasta detenerse en la ventana, me arrojó la hoja y las espadas ensangrentadas. —¿Cuál es el plan?

Sin palabras, me quite el gorro y se los di en las manos aturdidas de Boodle.

—El plan es...—le dije mientras me ponia la faja y ponia espadas a mi lado. —¡Correr!

Dicho esto, salí corriendo del callejón y bajé por el camino de adoquines.

Lo que estaba logrando era una apuesta más grande que Shell Town. Helmeppo era un gato asustadizo, tal como Luffy ha dicho, su vacilación para matar a Coby es su caída en la pelea, ya que lo cegué fácilmente con mi equipo de lluvia y fui a la huelga. Mohji era una liga diferente; no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos para hacer el acto de ver gente muerta si su capitán se lo ordenaba, así que esto ... esto fue un completo suicidio de mi parte. Zoro era un asesino, lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no iba a dejar que un león lo matara a la muerte con ese lunático que miraba el espectáculo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su fea taza.

Deberías haber corrido mientras tuviste la oportunidad¿

Yo debería. Yo realmente debería hacerlo.

—¡ALLÍ VA!— Escuché el comando de Mohji, y casi grité al oír el rugido del león retumbando a través de mí.

Recordé que por cada persona que había reconocido a Zoro, notaron dos rasgos distintivos sobre él: uno, tenía una faja verde, y dos, siempre llevaba tres espadas. Había una posibilidad de que Buggy pudiera haberle dicho a Mohji una mejor descripción de a quién buscaba, pero solo contaba con el hecho de que tal vez, solo tal vez, si usaba la faja y las espadas, alejaría a Mohji y su león de todos con la posibilidad de que pueda confundirme con Zoro.

Y efectivamente, funcionó, si ser perseguido por un león gigante era una indicación suficiente.

—¡HEY! ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS!—llegó el grito de Luffy.

Lo cual fue silenciado rápidamente por un fuerte golpe. Temiendo lo peor, miré hacia atrás pero encontré que el león ya estaba casi llegando a mi. Apenas podía ver el edificio de la tienda de mascotas colapsando en un triste desastre, el perro ladraba locamente desde atrás, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ya que tenía mi propio trasero para evitar las garras de la muerte. Espero que Luffy lo resista como cuando Alvida le golpeó la cabeza con su maza, y eso fue todo lo que tuve. Esperanza.

¡Y dios, ese león me estaba alcanzando!

Quería correr más rápido que los niños de la pista desde casa, fingiendo que me estaba escapando de mis problemas o tratando de regresar rápidamente a mi casa con una vajilla nueva antes de que mamá descubriera que rompí sus encantadores platos de porcelana.

—¿Qué demonios ?! ¿Se está volviendo más rápido o tú solo más lento, Richie? ¡No dejes que ese bastardo de Roronoa te supere, maldita sea! ¡Más rápido!—La voz de Mohji ordenó, sonando molesta.

Corrí por los estrechos callejones de las calles, ya no corría en las carreteras principales ya que el león podía atraparme fácilmente en el espacio abierto. Además, lo mejor que pude hacer fue volverme loco corriendo por las calles secundarias como laberintos de la ciudad, con la esperanza de deshacerme de la sangrienta faja y alejarme de la feroz pareja y reagruparme con Luffy. Dios, me sentí como uno de esos ñus frenéticos en esos documentales sobre la naturaleza, solo corriendo por sus malditas vidas hasta que un bastardo desafortunado consiguió el pobre final del trato cuando la vida decidió terminarlo en una sangrienta abundancia: comido vivo por una banda de hambrientos leones

Justo cuando llegué a otra abertura que salía de un callejón, algo me golpeó las piernas y terminé en un desorden extenso mientras chocaba dolorosamente con el suelo duro.

Me quedé sin aliento, traté de ponerme de pie, pero luego algo pesado me golpeó con fuerza contra mi vientre. Respiré forzado por la enorme presión en el centro de mi espalda que amenazaba con romperme la columna vertebral y aplastar mis entrañas, dejé escapar un sonido lamentable mientras escuchaba los pasos que avanzaban tranquilamente hacia mí desde la entrada del callejón que estaba corriendo. de. La piel de gallina se levantó de mi piel y la parte posterior de mi cabello señaló el aliento caliente y pesado que soplaba contra mí, e hice una mueca al sentir la sensación de varios puntos afilados que cavaban dolorosamente a través de mis dos camisas que amenazaban con atravesar la tela y romper mi tela. piel.

—Corres bastante rápido por alguien que acaba de ser apuñalado.—escuché hablar a Mohji antes de encontrar sus botas peludas frente a mí. Apenas podía levantar la cabeza, observando cómo se agachaba cuidadosamente y me daba una mirada cuidadosa. —¡Aún así, no puedes alejarte de mi, el Mohji, El Domador de Bestias!

—Realmente deberías conseguir un nuevo apodo ya que ni siquiera podrías conseguir que un perro te diera la mano.—Le dije, con voz ronca y cansada por correr y ser aplastado bajo la pata de un león.

Dios mio ¿Estaba tratando de que me mataran hablando basura con el tipo que antentaba contra mi vida?

Mi comentario hizo que Mohji reaccionara golpeando mi cabeza contra el suelo. El dolor era terrible y quería doblarme en una bola para ahogar el dolor, pero con el león y el maníaco sosteniéndome, el intento fue infructuoso en el mejor de los casos. Un sonido estrangulado salió de mi boca, sintiéndome un poco mareado cuando finalmente se me permitió levantar la cabeza.

—Aw, joder ...—susurré, al ver una pequeña salpicadura de sangre pintada contra el piso.

—Voy a disfrutar verte gritar como una niña pequeña cuando Richie te destroze!

Tuve que respirar bruscamente todo lo que tenía antes de expulsarlo, ya que el peso del animal encima de mí aseguraba que respiraría mi último aliento, y solo podía soltar pequeños ruidos y luchar sin poder hacer nada cuando sentía que su respiración se cerraba. en mi cabeza, sus bigotes me hacían cosquillas en la nuca y su gruñido reverberaba contra mi corazón. ¿Así fue como iba a morir?

—Gomu Gomu no ...!—mis ojos se abrieron, reconociendo ese sonido desagradable familiar que era tan acogedor de escuchar, y alcé la vista para encontrar la confusión que se transformaba en la cara de Mohji. —¡TSUCHI!

De repente, el león que estaba a punto de morderme fue apartado de mí, retorciéndose en el aire mientras sus amables patas se agarraban en una larga cadena de dos brazos retorcidos que se desenrollaban en una rotación tan rápida que el león era un total difuminar. Mohji dejó escapar una serie de estrangulados ruidos de horror mientras observaba a su compañero dirigirse hacia abajo hasta que el león se vio obligado a estrellarse contra la tierra como un martillo, y un pequeño temblor del impacto me hizo sentir cuánto debió haber dolido.

Algo pequeño y ligero se deslizó sobre mi espalda, y sentí el peso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Y llegó el gruñido. No el rugido aterrador del león que había estado a punto de arrancarme la cabeza de los hombros, sino la familiar mirada pequeña pero audaz del pequeño perro blanco que vigilaba diligentemente la tienda de mascotas. Mohji solo notó a Shushu por un segundo antes de encontrarse atacado por el perro enojado que saltó de mi cabeza y mordió la cara del cabrón sin piedad. Es curioso cómo un tipo como Mohji resultó ser un patético cobarde una vez que su mascota, el león monstruo, quedó fuera de escena.

Observé la escena con una pizca de asombro, sorprendido de que un perro tan pequeño pudiera morder asi. El suave golpeteo de los tacones altos me alertó sobre el enfoque de otra persona, y busqué encontrar las botas marrones de Nami caminando junto a mí con su báculo. Rápidamente puso fin al espectáculo dando un buen golpe a la cabeza de Mohji, dejando inconsciente al burro que cayó en un montón. Shushu se paró sobre él como el campeón victorioso que era.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien!—La voz de Boodle vino después. El viejo se arrodilló a mi lado para agarrar uno de mis brazos y Luffy, aparentemente materializándose de la nada, agarró mi otro brazo para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. —¡Eso fue más que estúpido de tu parte, joven, y rezo para que no lo vuelvas a hacer!

—Tanto tú como yo.—murmuré, mis rodillas temblaban un poco por otra experiencia cercana a la muerte recorriendo mi sistema.

—Buen trabajo, Royce.— dijo Luffy, y lo miré para encontrar al adolescente sonriéndome. —¡Lo hiciste muy bien!

Nami se rio del cumplido de Luffy, y creo que penso era ridículo que hiciera un buen trabajo para ganar la ira de un hombre y su bestia león. —Oh, sí, fue realmente bueno. Bueno para que casi lo maten.

—Estaba ayudando a Zoro.—Luffy refutó su burla, con una voz firme que nos sorprendió un poco a mí y a Nami. —¡No abandonó su nakama sin importar qué! ¡Lo hizo bien!

Más allá de mi contemplación de la palabra "nakama", sentí que algo en mí se asentaba cálidamente en el fondo de mi estómago. Fue un sentimiento de bienvenida, algo que rara vez me sucedió, especialmente a mí.

Fuera de mi familia, solo había un puñado de personas que me dedicaban palabras de amabilidad que rara vez me parecían genuinas. Eran buenas personas, pero había un aire de obligación y deber que me impedía tomarlos en serio. Después de todo, era hijo de un buen amigo suyo, y esa era prácticamente la única razón por la que enviaban una pequeña extensión fuera de la suya para cuidarme cuando mis propios amigos no podían estar cerca para hacerlo.

Para mí, las palabras que eran reales eran cosas que coleccionaba preciosamente como bonitas conchas marinas que mi mamá encontraría en las playas.

Luffy era como una luna azul, algo que nadie hubiera visto raramente. Era franco y probablemente no sabía la mitad de las cosas que estaba haciendo, pero seguía adelante, pero cuando dijo algo, quiso decir cada palabra que dijo.

Un grito me trajo de vuelta, y miré hacia abajo para encontrar a Shushu viniendo hacia nosotros, ojos oscuros y brillantes fijos en nosotros. Parecía complacido consigo mismo, y no dudo que fue porque consiguió su buena pelea al morder la cara de Mohji.

Pasando a traves de Boodle y Luffy para saludar al perro. El perro ofreció una lamida amistosa a mi mano. —Gracias por el respaldo.

—Oh, deberías haberlo visto antes.—resopló Boodle mientras miraba al perro con un destello de orgullo en los ojos. —Estaba tan enojado que la tienda de mascotas fue destruida, fue con Luffy para ir tras Mohji y su leon.

Estuve de acuerdo con eso, revolviendo la cabeza del perro.

Shushu luego se alejó, dirigiéndose a una dirección diferente que no conducía de regreso a la tienda de mascotas, solo se detuvo para recoger una caja arrugada de comida para perros antes de continuar después de darnos un ladrido de despedida.

—No te preocupes, ahora que obtuvo lo que vino a buscar, se dirigirá al refugio". Boodle explicó cuando vimos salir al perro.

Tan atrapado en el buen momento me dio un susto cuando algo me golpeó en el hombro. Mis pobres pulmones jadeaban como una trompeta que emitía un chillido vergonzoso mientras me alejaba del contacto repentino, pensando que era el regreso vengativo del león que aún quería morderme la carne.

Cayendo hacia adelante y volviendo a ponerme de pie, me di la vuelta y sentí que el mundo se detenía cuando vi la vista frente a mí.

Roronoa Zoro, con la cintura vendada con pequeños toques de sangrado rosado a través de las ataduras, de alguna manera estaba de pie sobre sus propios pies. El adolescente de cabello color menta se quedó allí con una mirada irritada en su rostro, su mano permanecía en el aire desde donde me había tocado el hombro.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!—Le grité mientras trataba de calmar mi corazón frenético, agachándome un poco hacia adelante para descansar mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

—Bueno, alguien pensó que era una buena idea robar mis espadas ...—se detuvo, mirándome.

Sabía que no debería haber esperado nada más, pero aún así, me molestó la manera incorrecta en que parecía ignorar lo que había sucedido antes.

Sin mas, comence a quitarme la pretina y sus espadas, sin ocultar la mirada sucia que le estaba dando. Con los dos artículos en manls, los arrojé de vuelta a su dueño, apartándome de él mientras se ponía las espadas en las caderas y tiraba de su faja verde.

**¡BOOOMM!**

Todos tropezamos, una vez más desprevenidos por la luz brillante que fue seguida por tantas explosiones. Pude ver a lo lejos la madera volando al azar antes de que cayeran a la tierra en montones destruidos. Otra fila de casas y otros edificios destruidos porque Buggy estaba realmente molesto porque aún no nos había atrapado.

—Nuestras casas, nuestras tiendas, nuestro pueblo ...—Boodle sonaba aturdido. —¡No puedo ver más de esto! ¡Un pequeño perro arriesgó su seguridad para proteger lo que vio que era un tesoro por el que vale la pena arriesgar su vida, y ustedes, niños! ¡Se ayudaron mutuamente y a Shushu a pesar de las probabilidades en su contra! ¡Soy el alcalde de este pueblo, pero aquí estoy, ¡al margen!

—Wow, espera!—Nami trató de calmarlo, pero el viejo la rechazó.

—¡No! ¡Es hora de que dejemos de correr y finalmente tomemos una posición, no confiemos en que otros lo hagan por ellos! ¡No estaré indefenso, y no viviré mi vida como un cobarde que deja que su casa sea saqueada por estos criminales!— Boodle grito.

—Bien dicho, viejo.— Dijo Zoro mientras Luffy observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡No lo alienten!—Nami le espetó al dúo.

—¡Me voy! ¡No intentes detenerme! ¡Voy a poner fin a esto, ahora mismo!– Boodle gritó, con el corazón desbordado por sus palabras con pasión, antes de correr hacia la base de Buggy.

—Oye.—Lo llame, viéndolo ir sorprendido. —¡Esto es una locura! ¡Morirás!

—¡¿Y qué?!" Boodle gritó sobre su hombro, aún corriendo. —¡Llámame loco o suicida, todavía iré! ¡Si eso significa que muera, al menos me fui con la cabeza en alto que arrastrarme por el suelo! ¡Este lugar es mi tesoro y lo protegeré con mi vida!

Era como con Coby, gritando desafiante frente a la mujer gorda enojada cuando estaba a punto de morir. Valiente Coby, que tenía una pistola en la cabeza y le dijo a Luffy que continuara incluso a riesgo de que le volaran la cabeza.

—Je. Esto suena divertido.— dijo Zoro detrás de mí. —Tengo ganas de unirme a eso

—¿Y que haras?—Pregunte con todo el sarcasmo del mundo —¿cortarlos? Diablos, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa?

Los ojos de Zoro se estrecharon, la boca se curvó ante mis palabras. —¿Cuánto tiempo vas a colgar ese desliz sobre mi cabeza? Y como si fueras uno para hablar, ¡todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es correr!

—¡Al menos sabia lo que tenia que hacer.—Le gruñí con vehemencia, dando un paso adelante para golpearlo en la cara.

—¡Chicos, ya basta!—Nami nos gritó.

—¡Eso es suficiente!" Luffy se interpuso entre nosotros, asegurándose de que no mataramos el uno al otro. —Zoro, te quedaras aqui.

Zoro miró boquiabierto a Luffy por un momento antes de mirarlo. —¡Estás bromeando ! ¡Estoy bastante bien!

—¿Bien?—Nami le arqueó una ceja, mirándolo como si fuera un mutante con dos cabezas. —Por favor, mirate un momento y dime si asi es estar bien.

Despues de una larga discusion, finalmente Zoro acepto quedarse ahi a regañadientes. El carraspeo y golpeó su trasero contra el suelo, cruzando las piernas mientras me dirgia una severa mirada. Era como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche y arrojándose al suelo, excepto que al menos este no estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

Seguro de que Zoro se quedaría, Luffy se dio la vuelta y asintió hacia mí y Nami.

—¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a Buggy.

Volviendo a la refriega que fuimos, algunos de nosotros no estamos seguros del resultado de la pelea, pero aún así nos dirigimos a pesar de todo. Las palabras de Boodle se pronunciaron por desesperación y con la esperanza de luchar contra algo más grande que él, pero ese tipo de sentimiento era algo que Luffy parecía llevar consigo cuando hablaba de convertirse en un Rey entre los piratas. Era solo un tipo contra muchos adversarios que retumbaban con cada golpe que enviaba volando en su dirección.

En cualquier caso, él iba y, como siempre, me encontré siguiendo al mocoso de goma.

* * *

Podíamos escuchar los gritos antes de llegar.

Boodle estaba causando un escándalo, y pude escuchar esa tuberia metalica que usaba como arma chocando contra algo como si estuviera golpeando persistentemente contra lo que fuera que estuviera enfrentando. Me apresuré, Luffy y Nami comenzaron a correr mientras corríamos por las calles hasta que finalmente doblamos una esquina. Llegamos al centro del césped de Buggy, el edificio un poco diferente del nivel del suelo, ya que solo lo había visto desde la azotea.

Flotando en el aire, poco dispuesto a ceder ante el peligro y gritando obscenidades, Boodle intentaba golpear con la tuberia la mano enguantada y cortada del payaso.

—¡LUCHA, COBARDE!—gritó Boodle.

—¡Me esta cansandl este viejo tonto!—Ordenó Buggy, alejándose del balcón del techo, ignorando a Boodle.

Me congelé cuando vi que el cañón apuntaba al anciano, y rápidamente pensé que iba a haber otro espectáculo de luces en otra fila de casas.

—¡Va a disparar ese cañón otra vez!—Les dije a los demás.

—¡Vamos a morir!—Nami chilló cuando parecía lista para regresar a donde veníamos.

Sin otra palabra de sobra, Luffy se abalanzo y llegó a Boodle para que pudieran quitarles del camino y dejarlo en una area mas alejada de donde la bala pudiera haber apuntado. Luffy y yo miramos hacia el techo para encontrar que Buggy se dio la vuelta y se congeló al vernos inesperadamente reunidos en la plaza no tan vacía con el viejo Boodle. Una sonrisa traviesa estalló en la cara del mocoso de goma mientras agitaba la extremidad que tenía como rehén, dándole otro apretón doloroso.

Esta vez, Buggy apretó los dientes para evitar hacer ningún ruido, probablemente sin querer avergonzarse delante de su tripulación.

—¡Te dije que volvería!— Luffy le gritó a Buggy, y aunque Luffy mantuvo su sonrisa, para mí parecía que estaba enseñando los dientes al gilipollas de cabello azul. "¡Te dije que te derribaría!

Con eso, Luffy liberó su agarre de la mano, mirándolo navegar hacia el dueño hasta que volvió a su lugar correcto. Buggy y su tripulación se reunieron en la barandilla, burlándose del resto de nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿pensaste que venir aquí en tus propios términos te haría sentir valiente? ¡Qué estúpido!—Buggy nos gritó. —No sé qué le sucedió a Mohji, probablemente logró matar a Roronoa, ¡pero parece que seré yo quien se asegure de que todos mueran en un instante!.

—Oh, pateé el trasero de ese bicho raro peludo, pero Zoro está bien. Gracias por preguntar.—Dijo Luffy.

Un vaso sanguíneo parecía listo para explotar en el payaso, su cabeza desde el cuello hacia abajo cubierta en un rubor rojo enojado.

—¿Qué están haciendo niños?—Boodle espeto. El viejo nos lanzó una mirada fulminante desde donde estaba parado. Esta es mi propia batalla con la que lidiar, ¡mantente fuera de ella!

Luffy hizo un movimiento hacia Boodle con algo que instintivamente sabía que sería un movimiento imprudente. En lugar de permitir que tal cosa se hiciera realidad, rápidamente intervino y le quito la tuberia de metal, sorprendiendo a Boodle. Luego me paso el tubo de metal.

—¡Maldita sea, muchacho! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—Boodle grito, intentado quitarme el arma. —Devuélvemelo!

—Lo siento, pero lo voy a necesitar.—Dije mientras esquivaba fácilmente sus dedos y le robaba los protectores de las muñecas cuando el viejo intentaba atraparme.

—¡Soy yo quien debe proteger esta aldea! ¡ ¡No interfieras!—Boodle gritó enojado, yendo detrás de mí otra vez.

En contra de la enseñanza universal de nunca levantar la mano contra una persona mayor, atrapé la muñeca de Boodle y usé su impulso para arrojarlo a una pequeña pila de barriles en el lado de al lado de una tienda de alimentos. Hice una mueca cuando toda la pirámide se derrumbó cuando chocó contra la bodega, y cuando el polvo se asentó, vi los pies cubiertos de sandalias de Boodle y los brazos agitados que sobresalían de un barril donde estaba atrapado temporalmente.

—Eso es probablemente lo mejor.—comentó Nami mientras miraba a Boodle antes de volverse hacia mí. —Mira, solo vine a robar el mapa de Buggy a Grand Line y su tesoro, así que ustedes están solos.

La miré fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Está bien. Roy y yo podemos contra estos idiotas.— Luffy dijo, sin importarle que la chica pelirroja lo estaba abandonando.

—¡No! ¡No, eso no está bien!—Le grité.

Luffy respiró hondo antes de gritar a todo pulmón, sus siguientes palabras dejaron a un público atónito.

—¡VEN A PELEAR COMO HOMBRE, NARIZ ROJA!

Al igual que en el techo, la multitud quedó boquiabierta, Nami y yo nos incluimos porque el blanco furioso de los ojos de Buggy superó su visión y señaló con un dedo enojado a Luffy, un rugido estridente y furioso escapó de sus labios mientras se enfurecía por represalias sangrientas.

—¡FUEGO A LA LA BALA DE CAÑON BUGGY ESPECIAL!

—¿Crees que tus grandes y tontas balas de cañón me enviarán corriendo? ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte!—Luffy le gritó a Buggy. —Gomu Gomu no ...!

Antes de que ninguno de nosotros tuviera la oportunidad de gritar, tener piedad o cagarnos a nosotros mismos, Luffy echó la cabeza hacia atrás para inhalar todo el aire que pudo, que por cierto era mucho. Con los ojos saltones, vimos aturdidos a Luffy expandirse en tamaño, fue como ver un video que avanzó rápidamente, capturando la imagen de una persona una vez flaca que se volvía peligrosamente obesa y que ya no podían caminar debido al peso pesado que tenían. estaban tratando de sostenerse.

—¡FUUSEN!

Con una explosión siniestra, la bala de cañón voló y Nami y yo gritamos cuando la piel de Luffy se estiró por la fuerza del impacto provocado por la bola pesada. Casi podía ver pequeños rastros de la pelota que sobresalía a través del hombre lleno de aire que era Luffy, por fascinante que fuera, todo aún era asqueroso incluso para mí. Al ver cómo la Ley de Hooke se desarrollaba en la vida real, la bala de cañón voló de regreso a su origen original. La multitud aturdida, una vez más, se revolvió como un grupo de pollos sin cabeza. Sabiendo lo que venía, agarré a Luffy y Nami, jalándolos debajo de la armadura de la placa del cofre para protegerlos de los vientos turbulentos y los escombros voladores.

**¡KA- ****BOOOOMM!**

Realmente le estaba cansando esas explosiones. Pense mientras me obligaba a mantenerme en pie, sosteniendo a Nami y Luffy cerca de mi lado.

Una vez que el viento violento se calmo, lentamente me asomé para encontrar el edificio completamente desolado. Había unos pocos cuerpos, la mayoría de ellos parecían con ropas cubiertas de hollín y pelo chamuscado. Tuve que tragarme una bilis en la garganta cuando vi un par de cuerpos más que tenían camadas de cicatrices de quemaduras en los brazos, partes de la cara y otras partes del cuerpo.

—Mierda ...—Observé la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. —Ellos ... ¿Están muertos?

Luffy solo podía encogerse de hombros, su rostro completamente neutral. —Apunté a la base del edificio, no a la multitud.

Golpear la sección a nivel del suelo del establecimiento resultó en el colapso de las vigas de soporte que mantuvieron el edificio en posición vertical. Quite las vigas y el techo se derrumbaría, permitiendo que los hombres que estaban en la parte superior del pub caigan dentro del edificio en ruinas. Mis ojos se cerraron, la nariz percibió el leve olor a carne quemada, y apreté los dientes y sentí el retumbar en mis oídos mientras trataba poderosamente de alejar los escenarios feos de mi paisaje mental. Debía haber gente todavía persistiendo por dentro, y me enfermó pensar que tal vez...

—Solo hay peleas.—la voz de Luffy cortó mi mini ataque de pánico, su tono exigía toda mi atención. —¡Solo piensas en lo que va a pasar ahora mismo!

Saltando ante el repentino toque de una mano en mi hombro, abrí los ojos y miré a Luffy. Su rostro era severo, su mano sobre mi hombro era pesada como un ancla manteniendo un bote a la deriva cerca y en tierra.

—La pelea es ahora, piensa mas tarde.—dijo, ojos penetrando a través de mí.

¡Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a mí! Acabo de ver una bomba explotar dentro de un edificio, la posibilidad de que haya muchos cadáveres ocultos debajo de los restos, y todo fue a causa de Luffy. Este lugar, hasta ahora, no había hecho nada más que mostrarme cómo la mayoría estaba dispuesta a matar personas solo para hacer las cosas porque era una regla de matar o ser asesinado que se hacía eco de las viejas formas en que las personas de antes de mí vivirían.

—Lucha ahora.—dijo Luffy, su voz mucho más cerca de mí.

Acelerando el ritmo cardíaco, temblé en mis botas mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en Luffy.

—¿Terminaste con tu charla?

Luffy y yo digi,os nuestras cabezas donde había una nube de polvo que recortaba a un par de personas. Cuando la nube finalmente se calmó, me horroricé al encontrar a tres hombres que colgaban del suelo por el roce de su cuello antes de que fueran arrojados a un lado para revelar un payaso pirata de aspecto descontento y otro hombre. El hombre silencioso tenía la mitad de su cabello verde oscuro afeitado en hileras, mientras que la otra mitad colgaba sobre su rostro, protegiéndose un solo ojo. Llevaba una bufanda a cuadros azul y blanca, una gabardina oscura sin mangas sin camisa y pantalones blancos sostenidos por una faja azul pálido.

—Esos bastardos...!—Temblé de rabia. —¡Esos hijos de puta en realidad usaron a sus propios hombres como malditos escudos!

—Qué cobardes.—Nami se enfureció detrás de Luffy y de mí, sus manos se juntaron en bolas apretadas mientras miraba directamente al único dúo parado en los restos.

—Esto es muy humillante, Capitán Buggy. El mayor insulto bajo nuestra bandera.—el hombre habló con indiferencia en un tono alegre que hizo que mis invisibles pelos se alzaran.

—¡Estoy tan enojado que las palabras me fallan, Cabaji ...!—Buggy frunció el ceño, los ojos ensombrecidos mientras se burlaba de sus puntiagudos pies. —¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?!

—Capitán.—el hombre con pañuelo, Cabaji, entrenó sus ojos hacia Luffy. —Creo que ese desgraciado también es un usuario de una Fruta del Diablo.

—¡Espera!—Nami se volvió hacia Luffy. —¡¿También tienes poderes de Fruta del Diablo?!

—Si.—Luffy estiró su rostro como si lo hubiera visto después de que envió a la bruja de Alvida a volar hacia el horizonte del océano. —Soy un hombre de goma.

—¿Cómo no lo sabías?—Le dije a Nami. —Lo usó para hacer que ese león comiera concreto.

Nami solo farfulló, su rostro transformándose entre conmoción y confusión mientras trataba de comprender el hecho de que esto era real. Cuanto más la miraba, más comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo me había acostumbrado a las extrañas habilidades de elasticidad de Luffy. Es una locura que pudieran pasar muchas cosas en tan solo unos días en que comencé a acostumbrarme a eso cuanto más tiempo estuve expuesto a la extraña naturaleza de Monkey D. Luffy.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Buggy le dio a Luffy una expresión de ojos saltones y luego rápidamente volvió a su imitación perfecta de un volcán a punto de estallar. —¡Ya veo! ¡Tiene mucho sentido! ¡Qué sorpresa tan llamativa!

—¡Permítame ocuparme de lo que su inútil primer compañero no logró, Capitán! ¡Porque yo, su segundo compañero, entregaré la cabeza de ese mocoso en bandeja de plata!

Cargando contra nosotros estaba Cabaji sentado en un jodido monociclo de todas las cosas, y su espada apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Luffy. Algo sucedió que nadie tenía la intención, incluido yo mismo. Mi cuerpo se lanzó automáticamente hacia delante y se acercaba rápidamente para repeler el ataque de la espada hacia mocoso de goma que solo estaba allí como si no fuera preocupante para el cortarle la cara por la mitad. El impacto me hizo tropezar, y estaba más desconcertado que el espadachín que montaba en monociclo.

—¡Fuera del camino, desperdicio de espacio! Tengo un cabeza que escoger con el hombre que se atrevió a asaltar a mi Capitán y mi tripulación.— Cabaji volvió a hablar con esa voz molesta y aireada, su rostro se convirtió en desinterés.

—¡Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti!— Nami gritó detrás de mí.

—Hombre, creo que necesita una lección sobre cómo decir que son y que no son.—Le dije, molesto por su completa falta de remordimiento contra su propia gente.

Era como Zoro, sin pestañear cuando Buggy cayó al suelo en pedazos en rodajas. El recordatorio me hizo sentir indignado, mi mirada se agudizó en el gilipollas que puse suficiente fuerza para empujar el gilipollas a una distancia algo segura.

—¿Oh?— Cabaji me levantó una ceja, luciendo divertido. —¿Y me vas a dar esta lección?

No tuve la oportunidad de responder, ya que Luffy hizo los honores por mí.

—¡Apuesto a que lo hara, te va a enseñar una o dos cosas!" Luffy cantó.

_"¡Dios mío, Luffy! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca!" _Grité internamente, sintiéndome estallar en sudor frío.

—Hmph . Intenta durar más de unos pocos segundos miserables. Mi espada está empezando a oxidarse un poco.— Cabaji dijo mientras levantaba su espada, apuntando hacia mí. —¡Kaji Oyaji!

El hombre en el monociclo de repente se bajó la bufanda, exhalando una explosión de llamas que se elevó hacia mí. Grité y me alejé, apenas capaz de evitar asarme cuando levanté el blindaje. Antes de darme cuenta, con Luffy gritando una advertencia, algo se estrelló contra mi abdomen, dejándome jadeando de dolor al caer de espaldas sobre mi trasero. Fue una patada que casi que hizo dejar sin aire y solte por un momento el tubo metalico.

—¿De Verdad?—Cabaji resopló hacia mí, pedaleando en su estúpido monociclo. —No te patie tan duro. Patético.

—Mierda.—tosí, volviendo a ponerme de pie de una manera lenta pero dolorida.

—Levantate.—dijo Cabaji mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo y comenzó a girarla hasta que el polvo se levantó y nos rodeó. —Ahora yo te voy a enseñar una leccion, ¡Satsujin Jiken!

—¡Habla bien, cabron!— Exigí en voz alta, las palabras extranjeras me distanciaron de lo que el hombre estaba haciendo.

—¡Royce! ¡Cuidado!— Luffy y Nami gritaron, y me concentre de nuevo.

Y para mala suerte y por segunda vez, una bota encontró el camino a mi lado. Caí al el suelo, apenas escuchando los gritos de mis compañeros mientras accidentalmente inhalaba polvo del suelo duro, tosiendo y luchando con mis manos y rodillas mientras el hombre en el monociclo me rodeaba como un tiburón.

—Esto es muy aburrido.—se quejó Cabaji mientras se detenía entre los demás y yo. —¿Incluso estás tratando de pelear? Todo lo que haces es caerte.

—¡No te burles de él, fenemoeno de circo!

Movi la cabeza hacia Boodle, que todavía estaba atrapado y apenas se estaba sacando del barril en el que lo había atrapado a propósito para evitar que el viejo se interpusiera en esta lucha que se estaba gestando entre nosotros. Era como mirar a una tortuga que se volteó sobre su espalda, agitando sus extremidades mientras intentaba volver a ponerse de pie. Boodle parecía molesto, pero su mirada de muerte fue dirigida hacia Cabaji.

Cabaji le dio una mirada larga al Sr. Boodle antes de estallar en carcajadas.

¿Que diablosMomentos atrás, estaba hablando pura mierda y ahora estaba seguro que recibíria una paliza, estaba demasiado asustado para dar marcha atrás en mi "valiente" acto.

Y tristemente, todos lo sabían.

—¡Ah, todos son muy divertidos!—Cabaji se calmó de su risa festiva, con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro cuando se volvió hacia mí. —Pero ya tuve jugando lo suficiente. Es hora de terminar con esto. Puedes recordar tu arrogancia en la próxima vida, perro patético.

—¡Luffy! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?—Nami le gritó enojado. —¡Está a punto de ser asesinado!

—¡Levántate, Royce.—Luffy me llamó, ignorando a Nami mientras intentaba que huyera y me ayudara en esta pelea. —¡Eres fuerte! ¡Sé que lo eres! ¡Solo tienes que levantarte!

Pero no era fuerte, no era un luchador capaz como Luffy, y como Zoro había dicho, solo tuve suerte hasta ahora porque estaba corriendo y encontré oportunidades cuando estaban colgadas frente a mi cara. Esto fue más allá de la pelea con los marines en la última isla, este fue un choque más grande entre piratas sedientos de sangre que no dudaron ni se mostraron reacios como los marines de Shell Town.

Esto fue. No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca iba a salir vivo de una pelea como esta. Luffy puede intervenir para protegerme, pero eso solo demostró que estaba mucho mejor muerto. Era una responsabilidad, era un eslabón débil, era...

—¡Maldita sea, muchacho! ¿Vas a permitir que este tonto reclame tu vida?

—Cállate, viejo.—Cabaji habló, con voz apagada como si fuera alguien perezoso a quien le dijeron que se levantara y sacara la basura. Y Dios, era algo muy inquietante en lo que pensar, que este hombre que montaba en monociclo pensaba en la vida como algo insignificante, que podía fácilmente quitárselo a los demás sin pestañear. —Su vida ya estaba perdida en el momento en que se atrevió a interponerse en mi camino.

Una salpicadura de agua fría imaginaria me puso rígida, las palabras de Cabaji me enviaron a los profundos recuerdos de mi mente. El mundo dejó de moverse, el mundo no estaba vivo, el mundo no fluía, estaba solo, estaba pensando solo, y estaba procesando todo en unos segundos.

_Perder._

La palabra me atrajo como una pieza de rompecabezas que estaba más que ansiosa de acoplar en el lugar que le corresponde. "_Perder mi vida"._

Las palabras me golpearon como un rayo golpeó una vara. Mi mente ya no estaba en presencia, sino dentro de un laberinto de mi propio diseño con el laberinto como estantes de múltiples libros para que yo pudiera elegir. La gran riqueza de conocimientos recopilados de la escuela, de los libros, de mis mayores, de la vista y de mis propias experiencias. Y todo lo que estaba buscando vino cayendo de los estantes altos y en mis palmas abiertas, libro abierto y páginas volteadas hasta que letras en negrita despertaron mis ojos.

Cualesquiera que sean las respuestas que buscaba, las respuestas y las respuestas llenaban los espacios en blanco. Los libros se cerraron de golpe, lo que provocó una resonancia que hizo que todo el paisaje mental temblara como un violento terremoto, y su fuerza me despertó a la vida real, donde vi una espada casi ir directamente hacia mi cara.

—¡Hora de morir, tonto!—Cabaji se lanzó hacia adelante.

—¡ROYCE!— gritó Nami.

—¡Gomu Gomu ...!— Luffy dio un paso adelante, tirando hacia atrás su brazo mientras estaba preparado para interceptar, pero se detuvo cuando el movimiento le llamó la atención más allá del loco con el extraño cabello medio afeitado.

**ZZAANG!**

**WHAM!**

Ya no era el patético tipo tirado en piso, ahora estaba al frente, esquivando el espadazo dirigido a mi, y hombre en el monociclo completamente abierto para cualquier tipo de ataque, resultó en Cabaji con la nariz ensangrentada y el labio partido cuando reaccione a tiempo y le di con el tubo de metal directamente en su estupida cara enviando al espadachín maníaco a toda velocidad de su paseo y a un desorden extendido en las calles.

Hubo solo un momento de silencio aturdido antes de que Luffy estallara en gritos emocionados, lo que provocó que Boodle dejara salir una ovación mientras Nami exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Cabaji y Buggy, mientras tanto, no se divirtieron con ese giro repentino.

—Tú...!—Cabaji se levantó del suelo, con los ojos brillantes de furia mientras se tapaba la nariz y los labios, con pequeños pedazos de sangre que se filtraban entre sus dedos. —¡Hijo de puta!

Sin respuesta, sin respuesta temblorosa, sin torpemente luchando por escapar. Lentamente, me levanté. La falta de ruido de mi parte provocó una pequeña sensación de alarma para todos, Nami y Boodle observaron con preocupación y Luffy nunca se concentró en nada más que en mí.

—¿Qué pasa?—Cabaji se burló cuando regresó a su monociclo, la ira en su voz era evidente cuando me llamó. —¿Estás tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera puedes hablar? ¡Qué cobarde!

—¡Luffy, Nami!

Ambos me mirarin ante la llamada de sus nombres.

—Pueden continuar.

Nami se echó hacia atrás como si la hubieran abofeteado antes de gritar: —¿Estás loca ? ¡Morirás, idiota!

—Está bien.—Dije. —Yo ... entiendo lo que tengo que hacer. Me tomó un tiempo, pero ... lo entendí.

—¡Luffy ayuda, ha perdido la cordura.—Nami se volvió hacia Luffy e instó al joven pirata a hacer algo antes de que esto aumentara aún más, pero no hizo nada.

No tenía un conjunto seguro de habilidades, tampoco la fuerza, y no había sido más que un pesimista sobre nuestra situación desde que nos reagrupamos (o desde el comienzo del viaje realmente); Sin embargo, Luffy vio algo en ese breve momento cuando había estado en el suelo de adoquines polvorientos. La forma en que me había salido rápidamente del caos en el que me encontraba justo cuando bajaba la espada, levantando la placa del cofre a tiempo para que el borde de la cuchilla se deslizara antes de golpearla contra el bastardo presumido en la cara del monociclo. Hubo una oleada de satisfacción y orgullo al verme levantarme solo porque no iba a tomarlo acostado.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Y entendimos lo que debiamos hacer.

Pase lo que pase, no iba a dejar que Cabaji se marchara ileso.

—Deacuerdo.—Luffy finalmente accedió.

—¿Que estas-?—Nami exigió pero fue silenciada cuando Luffy la empujó hacia una dirección aleatoria.

—Ve a buscar tu tesoro, Nami.—le dijo Luffy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro. —¡Yo y Royce nos encargaremos de esto!

—Ja!— se rio del adolescente larguirucho. —¡Hablas como si tuvieras esta pelea en una bolsa! ¡Qué estúpido!

—¡Solo te digo cómo es!" Luffy disparó hacia atrás, sin pestañear mientras se dirigía hacia el payaso pirata de nariz roja.

—¡Adelante, Nami.

—¡Ugh! ¡Bien! ¡No piensen en perseguirme cuando ambos terminen siendo asesinados!—Nami nos gritó antes de salir por un callejón.

Cuando Luffy se fue a tratar con el payaso, me quedé solo con el sádico con espada en el monociclo. Cabaji era obviamente superior en su confianza y habilidades, y no tenía miedo en asesinar,e en cualquier momento. Yo no tenia nada mas que un tubo de metal, pero podia pensar en algo, pero solo seria un roesgo. El resultado de esta pelea aún era desconocido para mí, pero maldita sea si iba a darle a este hijo de puta su merecido, lo haria bien.

Esta era su prueba de fuego.

Su batalla.

* * *

**Aqui termina todo en este capitulo. Lo siento por demorsrme demasiado en sacar este capítulo, pero tengo demasiadas ocupaciones para escribir algo. Pero bueno aqui esta lo prometido.**

**Les voy a ser sincero. Esperaba terminar este arco por aqui(o al menos hasta donde termina la futura batalla entre Royce y Cabaji), pero todo eso quedaria muy largo... y aqui queda todo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. El Valiente

**Capítulo 7 - El valiente**

Estaba aqui, en una batalla en la cual era un ganar o perder en mas de un sentido; no solo podia perder su vida, sino la vida de los inocentes de este lugar, y de Luffy, Nami y(incluso sino quería) Zoro. Esos piratas ganarian y nosotros solo quedaríamos como cadaveres.

No iba dejar que eso pasara.

—Tch. ¿Intentando ser valiente, eh? Ni siquiera estabas tratando de defenderte—Se burló de mí. —¡Bien! ¡Entonces que hablen nuestras acciones! ¡Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijo!

Con la extensión de su abrigo tipo capa, toneladas de trompos volaron hacia mí.

Comence a correr al azar para esquivar las trompos que se me acercaban con sus extremos puntiagudos y afilados destinados a ensartarme. Fue horrible, tratar de saltar y saltar cuando algunos estuvieron a punto de atraparme los tobillos y las piernas, y mis ojos se movieron de un lado a otro para mirarlos mientras me rodeaban como si estuvieran siendo controlados manualmente.

Y todo esto me hizo vulnerable a cualquier ataque que surgiera de Cabaji porque ya no podía seguirlo con los ojos, demasiado distraído tratar de de evadirlo.

—¡Cuidado!—Boodle gritó desde el costado donde lo habia lanzado. Estaba apuntando hacia arriba.

Mis ojos se lanzaron al cielo y he aquí que estaba Cabaji, que de alguna manera había subido a los tejados o realizado un salto sobrehumano, cayendo en picado hacia la tierra con su espada apuntando hacia abajo en un intento de empalarme.

Con la parte superior aún rodeándome, no tuve más remedio que saltar hacia adelante. Me arrojé en un salto mortal frenético delante de mí y me encontré con un trompo volador. Debido a que su lado giraba tan rápido, cuando chocó contra mi hombro, rasgó una parte de mi camisa negra y raspó mi piel que creó una sensación de ardor. Apreté los dientes, tratando de evitar gritar hasta que no pude, ya que la aguja afilada del extremo se clavó en mi brazo. Vi trozos de sangre volar en el aire, sorprendiéndome antes de alejarme rápidamente y golpear el trompo con el tubo de metal.

Cabaji no parecía completamente molesto con eso teniendo en cuenta que todavía me lastimaba la peonza que me rasgó el hombro. Otro trimpo atacó mi pierna, y grité cuando el corte ardiente y superficial me hizo casi colapsar, pero lo envie volando al otro lado con el tubo de metal. Los trompos finalmente disminuyeron y Cabaji y yo nos quedamos parados en las calles semi abandonadas.

—¡Bara Bara...!

—¡Gomu Gomu ...!—escuchamos eco desde la distancia. Una pelea que tiene lugar en otra calle en otro lugar porque no podía verlos.

—Tu jefe tiene pelotas, lo admito", comenzó Cabaji después de una pequeña pausa cuando escuchamos gritos de batalla. —Por lo tanto, me confunde cómo reclutó a un cobard como tu. Simplemente está esquivando, sin forma alguna, y lentamente se hace pedazos a medida que continuamos.

Cuando no dije nada a cambio, continuó.

—Supongo que solo muestra cómo terminará esta pelea.—el espadachín se encogió de hombros y luego levantó su espada una vez más. —Ya no jugaré contigo. Prepárate para morir.

—Tratas una vida como si fuera un juego para ti.

El espadachín hizo una pausa, probablemente pensando que había estado demasiado ocupado sintiendo miedo de hablar.

—La vida es solo juego que intento ganar.

—Sí, mira.—me burlé del otro hombre. —Aquí es donde nuestras opiniones difieren, triste saco de mierda.

El hombre frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

—Mi vida no me la puedes quitar; mi vida no es un juego que te sirva para entretenerte; ¡mi vida no es que tu debas ganar!—Le gruñí a Cabaji, la lanza en mi mano apuntaba a su dirección. —A mi modo de ver, ¡ TÚ eres el que perdió su vida en el momento en que decidiste intentar matarme a mí y a toda persona inocente en esta isla!

Cabaji de repente estalló en una risita que pronto se convirtió en un festival de risa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras apenas se recomponía para no perder el equilibrio y caerse de su lugar en el monociclo.

—¿De dónde viene esto?—resopló, limpiando una lágrima solitaria del borde de su ojo expuesto. —¡Probablemente estés tan asustado que ni siquiera piensas con claridad!

—¡No, es porque tengo tanto miedo que mis pensamientos están claros en este momento!— Corrigí al otro hombre. —¡Perdiste cuando decidiste atentar a vidas inocentes.

—Inocente ¿eh?—Cabaji se burló. —Dime: ¿tu eres inocente?

Esperaba otras cosas, insultos que me incitaban a sentir debil gritar un idioma extranjero antes de proceder al ataque, pero nunca eso.

—¡Derriba a ese tonto tonto con el resto de su tripulación!— El grito de Boodle llegó una vez más, y parpadeé por haber olvidado momentáneamente su presencia.

—Ya me cansaste,viejo tonto.— Cabaji gruñó mientras sus ojos miraban al viejo Boodle, levantando su brazo.

—¡No lo toques!—Grité antes de abalanzarme hacia el hombre en el monociclo.

Al verme dirigirme directamente hacia él, Cabaji usó su espada para conjurar polvo, una vez más rodeándonos a los dos. —¡Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken!

—¡Mierda!—Maldije mientras me agachaba, vigilando cualquier ataque entrante, aunque eso era inútil ya que no podía ver un pie delante de mí.

Pero en lugar de eso, me encontré con una sorpresa muy desagradable. Se acercó a mi cara, y apenas tuve tiempo de levantar mi propio brazo para bloquearlo mientras una peonza giraba su punta afilada en mi brazo vulnerable.

—¡Hijo de puta!—grite de dolor.

Me dolía el antebrazo y me sentí débil al ver toda la sangre que brotaba de la herida abierta. Quería vomitar porque parecía muy desagradable. Hice una mueca al sentir algo que pasaba por mi lado, apenas me faltaba la oreja, y supe que estaba completamente rodeado por las cimas asesinas que amenazaban con hacerme pedazos antes de que Cabaji terminara todo con un solo golpe de su espada.

—Realmente eres un hombre despreciable, pero eso no debería sorprenderme dada la naturaleza de ti como un criminal diabólico.—Escuché la voz de Boodle a través del polvo.

No había tiempo para pensar, ¡era hora de actuar!

Con un grito, con la sangre corriendo por mis oídos, con el corazón subiendo a mi garganta, corrí a través de la niebla polvorienta. Los trompos salieron y me apuñalaron en mis puntos vulnerables, pero no pude parar y solo soporté el breve momento de dolor insoportable que amenazaba con hacerme tropezar. De repente, un trompo iba directo a la cabeza y apenas lo baje el escudo a tiempo para evitar que una aguja llegara al ojo y luego lo tiré hacia adelante. Para mi sorpresa, hubo un grito delante de mí.

Y luego el sonido parecido al de un trafico vino hacia mí a gran velocidad.

El sonido alarmado de Boodle más adelante fue suficiente para decirme que Cabaji se dirigía hacia mí con su espada levantada para atravesarme a toda velocidad. Por suerte, pude agarcharme y hacerme a un lado para poder esquivar el ataque.

Mire sobre mi hombro para ver a ese tipo en monociclo atravesar la niebla al haber fallado su intento de matarme. Parecia que iba ser lo mismo mas adelante.

Eso le dio una idea, una ventaja, una forma en la que podia ganar.

Sostuvo el tubo con todas mis fuerzas mientras esperaba atentamente. Entonces otra vez el grito se hizo presente, y Cabaji estaba listo para atacar de nuevo.

—¡Ahora de esta no escaparas!—Ahora parecia totalmente confiado en atinarle esta vez a su ataque. Ahi vino su error; su predecible.

—Mala suerte que no sera así.—Susurro, mientras se abalanzaba verticalmente hacia el hombre del monociclo y con la cabeza baja pero con la mirada fija en la zona no protegida del cuerpo de Cabaji: Su estomago.

Balancie el tubo de metal directo ahi mientras esquivaba otra vez el ataque de su espada y lo golpeaba directamente en su estomago con todas las fuerzas que tenia, aun con el dolor de su antebrazo casi abierto por su herida y con la sangre cayendo al piso.

Su inesperado ataque tuvo efecto. Cabaji perdio mucha concentracion y cayo de su monociclo hasta el suelo de cara. Sonreí al ver eso; ahora ya no era el quien estaba tirado en el suelo.

¿Ahora que debia hacer?

Giro su cabeza para ver algo; el miniclico que estaba usando Cabaji para montarse. Se acerco al objeto tirado y lo levanto, suerte que no era muy pesado para poder cargarlo sin preocuparse de presionar la herida de su brazo. Miro a Cabaji, quien se estaba levantando dolorosamente despues de recibir su ataque y la caida.

—Ay... No creas... que esto va quedar asi, voy a matar...—Pero no termino la oracion cuando la llanta del monociclo llego directo a su fea cara. Cayo con un impacto fuerte al suelo.

Con el minociclo aun levantado, lo tire justo por encima del cuerpo de Cabaji. El pirata gimio de dolor cuando el monociclo que tanto usaba lo estaba aplastando. La ironia.

—¡Muchacho, estas bien!—grito fuertemente Boodle por algun lado entre la nube de polvora.

—¡Lo estoy! Tengo todo bajo control.—Le aseguro, porque asi era. Ya ni tenia que preocuparse de que este tipo lo intentara matar. El ya tenia esta batalla ganada, solo esperaba dar el remate.

Levante un poco el minociclo encima de Cabaji y lo deje un poco de lado. Lo sujete del cabello para levantarlo y lo arrastre un poco a un lugar donde dejarlo. Cuando note que la nube polvorienta se habia dispado, vi al objetivo perfecto para ir: Una pared.

Precedio a agarrarlo de la ropa y comenzar lanzarlo directamente hacia esa pared. El cuerpo de Cabaji choco con el muro de ladrillos, poniendolo de espadas contra la pared, viendolo de frente a frente, excepto a que hasta este punto, apenas podia indluso levnatar su cabeza.

Luego comenzo hacer el primer golpe directamente en la mejilla con un gancho derecho. Luego siguio con un puñetazo izquierdo cerca del ojo derecho. Y mientras sentía la adrenalina subiéndole a la cabeza , entonces realiazo una serie de golpes directos a la cara como si este fuera un saco de boxeo.

Cada golpe que hacia, cada murmullo de dolor de Cabaji, le hacian sentir mucha satisfacción para continuar haciendolo. Ya no habia dolor o un ardor en su brazo lastimado, como si hubiera olvidado de que incluso seguia ahi.

Paro por un momento se detuvo, y antes de que su rival inetntara moverse debilmente, lo agarro fuertemente de su cabello y conecto un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, mas en especifico; dónde lo habia golpeado con ese tubo de metal.

Pudo haberse detenido mientras escuchaba los jadeos ahogados de Cabaji despues de realizar su ataque. Penso que ya habia sido suficiente.

Pero su mano aun sujetaba su cabello. Casi como si fuera por instinto, no lo dejo salir.

Esto no se habia terminado.

Queria hacerlo sufrir mas.

Entonces uso su otra mano para agarrarlo igualmente del cabello y lo jalo levemente hacia al frente para luego estamparlo fuertemente contra la pared.

Lo jalo nuevamente y lo estampo otra vez con la pared, lo hizo de nuevo repetidamente. Cada vez era mas fuerte y cuando estuvo a ounto de hacer otro, noto algo que lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Una mancha de sangre pintada en la pared y un hilo de esa sangre escurriendo y cayendo al piso. La vista misma lo hizo horrorizarse y por una vez vio el estado en el que lo habia dejado a Cabaji.

Su cara estaba hecha añicos con los severos golpes que le habia dado, su nariz estaba partida y le salia mucha sangre, casi parecio no respirar. Sin mencionar que la parte trasera de su cabeza tenia algo de tonalidad roja por la sangre que salia de ahi.

Eso lo dejo en shock.

El no era un asesino. El que no quería matar.

El no queria rebajarse al nivel de esos bastardos.

Lo soltó mientras vio el la cuerpo de Cabaji caer al piso, sin mover un solo musculo. Eso solo aumento sus precoupaciones y miedos.

Se levanto de golpe y retrocedio con miedo, mientras sentia que el ardor su heroda abierta en el brazo regresaba. Ademas de una carga pesada y cansancio extremo dentro de su cuerpo.

Cayo lentamente al piso por esos efectos, casi ya no sentia mucha movilidad en sus extremidades y su vision se volvia borrosa. Una voz de lejos resonó.

—¡Chico! ¿Esta todo bien?—Era Boodle. Su voz se acercaba mas y mas a el, y cuando al parecer lo vio, el viejo no respondió. Hubo un solencio mortal que casi lo parecíacortar.

—¡Un doctor! ¡Traigan a un doctor!—Grito el viejo alarmado, pidiendo ayuda. Su sentido del audio tambien se estaba desvaneciendo cuando escuchaba menos los grito de ayuda del señor Boodle.

Entonces lo siguientes momentos fueron solo oscuridad consumiendome.

* * *

Seguia viendo esa oscuridad en mi vision ciega. Pero sentia como se metia dentro de mi para apoderarse de mi ser, ¿queria esto? No... solo queria irse deaqui no volcer nunca mas.

No queria volver a sentir que queria matar a galguien

Luego un cálido y húmedo hormigueó ligeramente en un lado de mi cara, lo que logro despertarme y deshacerme de esa oscuridad. Mis ojos se giraron perezosamente, parpadeando hasta que mis ojos tomaron formas y colores para finalmente enfrentar la fuente de lo que me había despertado;

—¡Shushu!—una voz familiar reprendió desde otro lugar.

El viejo Boodle entró y fácilmente arrancó al pequeño perro de mi pecho.

Estaba acostado en un catre desde el interior de una tienda que parecía apresuradamente instalada. Más allá de Boodle estaban las cortinas que agitaban la entrada de la tienda, donde podía ver sombras de personas moviéndose de aquí para allá. La gente, la tienda, y Boodle y Shushu, estaba sentado en medio de un refugio. Mirándome a mí mismo para inspeccionar el daño, la mayoría de mi ropa había desaparecido y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto principalmente por vendajes de aspecto limpio que tenían pequeños toques rojos.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho?—Boodle preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cercana.

—Yo ...—me detuve, mirando las vendas.— Creo que si. ¿que fue lo que paso?

—Te desmayaste.—Boodle respondió, acariciando al perro blanco sentado en su regazo. —Ya sea por la conmocion o la increíble fatiga acomulada que tenias.

Asenti. En un momento unico en donde tantas cosas sucedían; ya sea tener que soportar la compañia de Zoro, tener que ir por Luffy y rescatarlo, tambien luchar por su vida contra un imbecil. Eso lo canso demasiado, pero la adredalina que desarollo en ese tiempo se le fue mucho de la cabeza en mas de un sentido.

—¿Como esta a el?

Era una rara pregunta, demasiado rara diria. No le importaba la seguridad de ese tipo, lo odiaba. Se preocupaba mas por el mismo y por la cantidad excesiva que uso en su pelea. Temía lastimar tanto a alguien que podria matarlo... y realmente pudo hacerlo. La adenalina y su sangre hirviendo en sus venas lo controlaban. Tuvo suerte de parar cuando se habia acabado.

Se podria decir que le gusto hacerlo. No sabia si temer a eso o simplemente gustar por haberlo hecho para castigar a alguien malo.

—Cabaji fue gravemente herido, pero no fatalmente. Raro despues de la paliza que le diste. Para cuando tu amigo envió a ese tonto Buggy volando en la distancia, la gente del pueblo se había apresurado a la plaza principal con sus propias armas; aparentemente, pensaron que estaba en serios problemas porque yo no había regresado con Shushu.—Boodle explicó mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la tienda, con una sonrisa cariñosa en sus arrugados labios. —Se unieron, intrépidos como yo cuando no pudieron soportar más de estos piratas que atacaban nuestras casas. Con nuestro gran número, reunimos a todos los piratas sobrantes y les dimos el arranque de nuestra isla.

No pude evitar mirarlo boquiabierto.

—Sin embargo, terminamos confiscando sus cañones y municiones del arsenal de su nave.—La cara de Boodle se arrugó en una sonrisa traviesa, guiñándome un ojo. —Unos pocos destellos gigantes de luz para ahuyentar a cualquiera de pensar que somos fáciles de elegir.

La idea de instalar ese gran cañón que Buggy tenía en algún lugar al borde de su puerto sería beneficioso para alejar a cualquiera que los amenazara. Si encontraran una manera de copiar la fórmula en las balas de cañón de Buggy, entonces esta isla no encontraría problemas en el futuro previsible. Solo un gran destello de luz que explota y podría dejar a las personas ciegas por el brillo de todo, sin mencionar que si la explosión no los afectaba, entonces la fuerza que generaría podría derribar fácilmente las naves enemigas, hundiéndolas hasta el fondo del oceano.

—Usted es un hombre aterrador, señor Boodle.—murmuré. El viejo se rió de mi comentario.

Reí junto a el. Con Buggy desaparecido, los piratas derrotados expulsados por la gente del pueblo, y la vida de todos ya no está en peligro, mi cuerpo agradeció el dolor y el agotamiento por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¡Oye, Roy! ¡Estás despierto!—una voz me sobresaltó de mi intento de tomar un merecido descanso. —¡Miren chicos, él está despierto!

—Oh, Dios mío.—Boodle fulminó con la mirada la entrada. —¡Usa tu voz interior, joven!

De pie en la entrada, con las manos sosteniendo una barra de pan rellena de carne roja, estaba Luffy. No parecía tan lastimado, solo unos pocos cortes en su rostro por cualquier lesión que Buggy le haya causado, y el sombrero en su cabeza lucía un poco peor de lo que lo había visto la primera vez, pero Luffy parecía mayormente bien. El chico de goma probablemente se había ido para aterrorizar a las personas con su hambre al amenazar con comer sus suministros de emergencia o algo así.

—¿Voz interior?— Luffy inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos hacia Boodle en cuestión.

—Se refiere a usar tu voz tranquila, Luffy.

—¡¿Tomaste otro pedazo de carne?!—Grito el anciano, Shushu saltaba del regazo del anciano como si sintiera una explosión entrante del anciano. —¡Ya comiste todo lo que te dimos! ¡Deja de comer nuestra comida!

—Pero tenía hambre.—se quejó Luffy mientras se sentaba al borde de mi catre. —¡Y la carne de esa carnicería era realmente, _muy_ buena!

—Intentamos detenerlo.—Nami declaro cuando entró en la tienda. Sus ojos luego aterrizaron en mí. —Bueno, mira quién está despierto.

Hubiera hecho un comentario en ese momento. Pero la última persona que entró en la tienda fue a la que no quería enfrentarme tan pronto. En cambio, mis ojos cayeron sobre mi regazo donde estaban mis manos. El aire de incomodidad cayó sobre todos, y queriendo romper el hielo rápidamente, me concentré en Luffy.

—¿A dónde irías a comer?–Le pregunté al mocoso de goma.

—No te levantes ahora.—dijo Boodle severamente, dándome una mirada de advertencia. —El Dr. Ullr dijo que deberias tomarte un poco mas de tiempo en la cama. Mas alla de tus heridas, necesitas evitar estresarte despues de los eventos acontecidos.

—De acuerdo.—Concordo.

Shushu volvió a saltar sobre el catre, poniéndose cómodo en mi regazo.

—Pensé que dolería.—Dije mientras miraba los vendajes.

—El médico dijo que hace estos remedios caseros para su botica. Hay un gel recubierto en las vendas que adormece la piel, evitando que lastime al paciente.–Zoro palmeó su costado herido y noté que no tenía su faja verde. —También dijo que si buscas las tiendas correctas, puedes encontrar esas vendas prácticamente en cualquier otro lugar".

—Pero son carisimas.— Nami gruñó. —Aún así, son bastante útiles. Solo tienes que tener cuidado con cómo te mueves o de lo contrario abrirás tus heridas.

—Nos haría bien llevar algunos suministros médicos con nosotros.—Zoro bostezó mientras se rascaba la clavícula. —Tal vez podamos hacer nuestros propios vendajes si compramos las cosas correctas. No tendríamos que gastar tanto si supiéramos cómo cuidarnos, ¿verdad?

—...

—¿Royce?—Me sacudí hacia arriba sorprendido. Miré para encontrar a Luffy parpadeando como un búho mientras señalaba la entrada cuando el viejo alcalde atravesó la aleteada entrada con una bandeja de comida. —¿Puedo comer eso si no te lo terminas?

—Uh.—me encogí de hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Sí, claro.

—¡Genial!— Luffy aplaudió mientras se comia

—¡No lo alientes!—Nami y Boodle me gritaron. Solo me encogí de hombros una vez más. No hubo mucho daño en alimentar a Luffy, evitó que el mocoso de goma se convirtiera en un mocoso _necesitado._

—¿Que pasa?—Pregunto el viejo alcalde

Hablando de Luffy. Lo miro mientras el agarraba el emparedado, queriendo cambiar de tema. —Así que escuché que le pateaste el trasero a Buggy. ¿Quieres decirme cómo sucedió eso?

Luffy sonrió con picardía mientras describía en perfecto detalle cómo fue la pelea. Al principio había sido molesto porque no podía darle un golpe a Buggy ya que el chico se separaba justo antes de que Luffy pudiera asestar un golpe, y Nami mientras tanto murmuraba lo extraño que era ver a dos usuarios de Fruts del Duablo pelear. Pero entonces Buggy cometió el error de hablar mal del sombrero de Luffy y de la persona que lo poseía anteriormente, un tipo llamado Shanks.

Lo que llevó a Luffy a hablar sobre Shanks, Beckman, Lucky Roo, Yassop y el resto de la tripulación pirata que Luffy conoció hace mucho tiempo cuando era pequeño. También fueron la razón por la que Luffy quería convertirse en pirata.

Shanks sonaba como un tipo de tipo genial.

Al final, Buggy fue tratado después de que Nami distrajera inadvertidamente al payaso mientras se marchaba con sus montones de tesoros que le permitieron a Luffy darle una buena patada al hombre picado a las regiones inferiores. Boodle, Zoro y yo hicimos una mueca ante la idea de recibir una patada de Luffy, dado que el no tiraba sus golpes cuando se trataba de pelear. Con su sombrero vengado (y cosido por Nami), el honor de Shanks se defendió, y los Piratas Buggy rodeados por la furiosa multitud de gente del pueblo que habían aterrorizado, el capitán se convirtió en otro centelleo en el cielo después de que Luffy le diera al payaso su especial despedida.

Zoro ya estaba levantado cuando salí cojeando de la tienda mientras me limpiaba la humedad del cabello. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo apoyado contra un poste de madera, y obviamente había estado esperando su turno en la bañera de madera. Colgando de uno de sus brazos había ropa que le había comprado en Shell Town. Sus espadas, por una vez, faltaban a su lado.

Los dos nos miramos el uno al otro.

Sin decir una palabra, pasé junto a él.

Zoro no dijo nada.

No sabía lo que esperaba de él, pero su silencio me hizo sentir... _peor_ .

Mantuve mis ojos fijos en la carpa en la que Luffy y Nami aún dormían dentro, pero luego noté cómo más personas comenzaban a llenar el campamento. El sol aún no había alcanzado su punto máximo sobre el horizonte del océano, pero supuse que esta era la forma de vida. No era tan diferente de cuando estaba en casa. Me acordé de levantarme a las cinco de la mañana y aún encontrar a mi papá vestido para el trabajo antes de que pudiera levantar los pies de las sábanas.

Las mujeres comenzaban a preparar el desayuno; ollas y sartenes se extendieron a través de barras de parrilla de la fogata que hicieron para comenzar su cocina al aire libre. Mientras comenzaban, no pude evitar notar cómo un puñado de ellos tenía niños pequeños acurrucados contra su pecho con envolturas coloridas o apagadas atadas alrededor de la madre. No me di cuenta de que había disminuido la velocidad hasta detenerse, demasiado absorto en las dedicadas madres, esposas, hermanas e hijas mientras trabajaban juntas para ayudar a reconstruir mientras cuidaban a los pequeños atados contra ellos.

Me preguntaba si mamá llevaría al bebé como si estas mujeres estuvieran con las suyas. ¿Tal vez ella elegiría las telas coloridas para abrazar al pequeño bebé? ¿Le abrumaría si intentara realizar múltiples tareas para cuidar al bebé y al mismo tiempo ayudar a las otras mujeres?

—¿Estás bien, hijo?—una voz me sacó de mi estupor.

Parpadeé y encontré a una mujer de unos cuarenta años observándome con cautela. Vestida de forma conservadora con una falda marrón opaca y una camisa abotonada verde descolorida con mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, la insensibilidad de sus manos hablaba años de arduo trabajo. El cabello rubio canoso retenido en una bufanda roja, sus agudos ojos castaños me miraban como un halcón, evaluando qué tipo de problemas podría ser para ella y su gente del pueblo.

Porque aunque creía que sabía con certeza que Boodle nos había dicho una buena palabra, estas personas desconfiaban de mí y de los demás; y Luffy no ocultó que era un pirata, incluso hablando libremente de ello frente a las personas que estaban cerca. Afortunadamente, nadie había sido expulsado de la ciudad por eso. En todo caso, al igual que tuve en la primera impresión, pueden haber descartado a Luffy como un niño inofensivo cuya única peculiaridad amenazante era arrebatar comida desatendida.

—No vas a tratar de comerte todo nuestro suministro de alimentos, ¿verdad?—ella arqueó una sola ceja hacia mí.

—Oh, cielos, no.—sacudí la cabeza mientras levantaba las manos en un gesto de sumisión. —Si eso lo termina haciendo Luffy. Hablare con el de eso cuando se despierte.

La anciana se relajó ante la disculpa. No me sorprendería si ella estuviera escondiendo un cuchillo de cocina detrás de su espalda, desconfiando del joven adolescente que corrió desbocado ayer por la noche comiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera poner con sus dedos pegajosos.

_Uf, _yo no quiero ni tratar de lo que la carne de vacuno algunas de las personas tenían contra el niño por meter los dedos en sus raciones. Solo recé para que los barcos llegaran pronto para aliviar a la gente del pueblo de estas desastrosas consecuencias que tuvieron que limpiar, no gracias a Buggy y su banda de payasos (y a _nosotros_ por extensión, no es que necesitaran saber eso).

Volví a mirar a las mujeres y niños. —Ustedes realmente hacen todo lo posible, ¿eh?

Miró por encima del hombro para examinar rápidamente a las numerosas mujeres mayores y jóvenes reunidas antes de volverse para mirarme de nuevo, y vi claramente la expresión de orgullo que brotaba de sus ojos arrugados pero agudos.

—Nosotras, las mujeres, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible o nos quedaríamos atrás. No hay tiempo para sentir pena por nosotras mismas, así que todo lo que podemos hacer es recoger las piezas y volver a construir nuestras vidas.

El recuerdo de Boodle paseando tranquilamente por las calles infestadas de asaltantes piratas sedientos de sangre me recordó cuán comunes eran esas situaciones para los ciudadanos comunes del gran océano azul.

—Bueno, siéntate. El Dr. Ullr no te dejo solo para dejar que su trabajo se desperdiciara porque estabas tambaleándote por todas partes.

Mientras hacía lo que me dijeron, me sentí mal por no hacer nada mientras la gente iba a trabajar. Se mostraron reacios a ponerme en práctica debido a la lesión en la pierna, pero mi persistencia en ayudar eventualmente me llevó a ayudar a pelar frutas y verduras, limpiar los platos y utensilios que se usarían para servir comida y otras tareas domésticas que no lo hicieron. No me obliga a cojear de un lado a otro de mi pierna. Tenía experiencia trabajando en cocinas desde que ayudaba a mamá a preparar el almuerzo y la cena, o cuando escuchaba a Hansley enseñarme una receta en la pequeña cocina del _Monte Blanc_. Con la preparación de la comida a punto de servirse, el aroma comenzó a despertar al resto de los residentes de sus tiendas, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Luffy finalmente honró a todos con su animada presencia.

—¡COMIDA!—El mocoso de goma grito de alegría.

Si la gente del pueblo no estuviera despierta, el fuerte estruendo de Luffy seguramente los habría puesto de pie de inmediato.

—¡Oh no, no lo haras!—Boodle, que parecía un oso perturbado por su pacífica hibernación, había salido rápidamente de su propia tienda para agarrar a Luffy por la nuca. Causó que el adolescente larguirucho se ahogara al ser abruptamente tirado hacia atrás cuando se lanzó hacia las mesas de picnic llenas de desayuno recién servido. "¡Vas a esperar en la cola como todos los demás, mono de dedos pegajosos!"

—¡Quiero carne ahora!—Luffy grito mientras arrastraba a un nervioso Boodle detrás de él como un caballo arrastrando un pesado carro trasero detrás de él. El viejo clavó los talones en la tierra, pero eso no impidió que Luffy fuera tras las mesas de picnic. "¡ _Carne_ ~!"

—¡Pirata o no, ten modales!—el alcalde exclamó salvajemente mientras ponía todo su peso inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Oye, vamos, no actúes así.—le dije desde un costado, ayudando a un par de chicas más jóvenes a poner montones de platos para que las personas los agarraran cuando querían comenzar a recoger las porciones frescas como si fuera una buffet. —Estas personas fueron lo suficientemente amables como para dejarnos quedarnos con Luffy, así que no seas grosero.

—Pero quiero carne.— Luffy hizo un puchero, pero me sentí aliviado cuando dejó de luchar contra Boodle para alcanzar el tentador desayuno buffet.

—Solo siéntate y te traeré un plato, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Bien! ¡Pero asegúrate de que haya mucha carne!—Con esa orden lanzada hacia mí, se dirigió hacia la zona de asientos para esperar la comida prometida.

Cuando me volví para terminar de colocar los últimos utensilios en la mesa, me detuve cuando sentí el más pequeño hormigueo que instintivamente me dijo que alguien me estaba mirando. Mirando hacia la fuente, me detuve ante la mirada atónita en el rostro del viejo Boodle mientras él permanecía en el mismo lugar antes de que Luffy se retirara tranquilamente de la bodega del alcalde y se fuera a los asientos vacíos.

—¿Algo está mal?

—No.—Boodle sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Con un pequeño resoplido, una sonrisa floreció lentamente en su cara envejecida. —Al menos ese chico sabe cómo elegirlos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada.— Boodle se dirigió hacia donde estaba parado y tomó todos menos dos platos de mis manos. —Sigue adelante y obtén ese plato de comida para ti y para Luffy, de lo contrario probablemente tratará de comer la mesa.

Y Luffy lo _haría_ . Con la amenaza de que tal posibilidad se hiciera realidad, rápidamente me puse en camino hacia las pocas mesas para tomar cualquier carne que me hiciera agua la boca y que me permitieran llevar conmigo para apaciguar al hombre de goma que esperaba en el otro extremo del área de picnic. Agarrando algunos huevos y panqueques para mí, seguí el sonido de la vivaz voz de Luffy, donde descubrí que el adolescente tamborileaba con impaciencia sus manos sobre la mesa. Nami y Zoro también estaban sentados a la mesa, y ambos parecían recién duchados y despiertos. Mirando la ropa arrugada de Luffy, probablemente tendría que decirle que se lavara y estuviera listo para irse.

—¡Oh wow, eso se ve muy bien!—Luffy sonrió cuando llegué con nuestros dos platos. —¡Muchas gracias, Royce!

—Solo recuerda que este será el único plato. Ya no puedes ir preguntando por otro.—Le advertí a Luffy mientras ponía una taza de agua al lado de su plato. —Estas personas ya nos dieron suficiente, ¿me entiendes? Encontraremos otra isla para que comas más, así que por ahora, _sé amable._

—Bueno.—Luffy asintió mientras masticaba unas tiras de tocino.

Fui a buscar mi desayuno, pero me detuve cuando capté la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Nami.

—¿Qué?

—... Nada.—murmuró, pero sus ojos seguían parpadeando entre Luffy y yo.

Encogiéndome de hombros, le di otra vez a Luffy mientras cortaba mi panqueque en pedazos más pequeños. El chico de sombrero de paja todavía llevaba la misma ropa que llevaba desde que lo conocí y me irritaba que no se hubiera bañado desde Shell Town. Mamá siempre me perseguía por no mantenerme limpia, le daba pena a papá por oler a pescado muerto dentro de un vestuario, por lo que no queria hombres malolientes que apestaran a nuestra casa.

—Después de terminar, báñate. Y lávate los dientes también.—Le dije a Luffy, mordiendo mi panqueque,.

—Bueno.—Luego se guro donde estaba Nami y Zoro, y al chica seguia con la misma mirada.

_"¿Qué le pasa a ella?" _Me detuve al tomar otro bocado de mi panqueque, tratando de descubrir el rompecabezas que era la actitud escamosa de Nami.

—¿Nos vamos pronto?—Zoro pregunto, mirando fijamente a Luffy.

—¡UH Huh!—Luffy asintió con la cabeza. —¡Ahora que todos se sienten mejor, podemos salir a buscar el One Piece! ¡Y como tenemos un mapa del Grand Line, Nami se unirá a nosotros y nos llevará directamente a él!

—Oye, en caso de que hayas olvidado a Luffy, solo cooperaré contigo por un tiempo limitado! Eso no significa que me uniré a tu tripulación; solo estoy aquí por el tesoro, ¿entendido?—Nami espetó, sin duda cansada de corregir constantemente la idea errónea de Luffy de que había adquirido un nuevo compañero de tripulación.

Hablando de eso...

No me había fijado exactamente en un primer momento, y cuando lo hice lo había sido en los momentos terribles en mi vida había estado en peligro, pero una gran cantidad de personas que parecían tener en la cabeza que _yo_ estaba incluido en este embrollo. Y bueno, dado que no tenía exactamente muchas opciones sobre con quién dejaría la isla era pensable que estaba con ellos.

Pero tenia que dejar las cosas claras: yo _no_ soy un pirata.

Y la primera persona a la que tuve que aclarle eso fue al pirata con el que terminé asociándome. Algo en mi pecho se apretó al pensar en separarse de Luffy, pero esos eran deseos infantiles que aprendí hace mucho tiempo en dejar de lado, ya que me recordaron las lecciones que nunca quise repetir.

—Luffy, te das cuenta de que en realidad no soy-

—¡Ahí tienes!

Mi intento de corregir mi estatus ambiguo a Luffy fue interrumpido por la llegada de una nueva cara. El hombre que se acercaba a nuestra mesa parecía tener la edad de Boodle, pero su cabello rodeaba su cuero cabelludo calvo con un pequeño bigote espolvoreado debajo de su nariz. En sus brazos había una pequeña pila de libros, junto con algunos artículos que no pude identificar hasta que los dejó en la mesa.

—¡Oh, señor Poro, muchas gracias!—Nami saludó con un tono de sacarina que hice una doble toma. Algo dentro de mis entrañas me advirtió que desconfiara de las mujeres cuyas voces goteaban como cálida miel.

—¿Qué es esto?— Luffy preguntó mientras tomaba una herramienta de forma triangular de la pequeña pila en la mesa, girándola torpemente de un lado a otro para inspeccionarlo todo.

—¡Ten cuidado con eso, idiota!— Nami le gruñó al mocoso de goma, con las manos en alto y preparada para arañar los ojos de Luffy por agarrar la brújula sextante tan descuidadamente. —¡Lo rompes y te retorceré el cuello!

Rápidamente agarré el sextante, sacándolo cuidadosamente de las manos de Luffy y devolviéndolo a las palmas abiertas del propietario legítimo. Tan pronto como el objeto estuvo a su alcance, Nami retiró los artículos y libros del alcance de Luffy, no es que importara teniendo en cuenta que Luffy era un tipo que podía _estirar _sus extremidades.

—¡Ugh, debería cortar tus manos por eso!—Nami le espetó a Luffy mientras examinaba el sextante con ojo crítico para detectar signos de daño.

—No en público, por favor.—Murmuré en voz alta mientras me frotaba la frente, sintiéndome cansado y agotado por este drama tan temprano en la mañana. —Me patearon el trasero ayer, no quiero pelear de nuevo.

Que era una chiste; mis palabras no tenían sentido y estaban destinadas a aligerar el estado de ánimo. Luffy no lo vio así.

La cabeza del chico del sombrero de paja giró hacia mi dirección tan rápido que me sentí mortificado y asombrado de que no lo rompiera (pero, de nuevo, era una encarnación viva de la elasticidad, por lo que atornilló las leyes fisica simplemente por existir). Pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió porque de repente me encontré en el extremo receptor de los ojos que golpearon rayos en mi maltratado cuerpo.

—¡No te patearon el trasero!—Luffy gritó, indiferente de los muchos ojos que se dirigían hacia nuestra mesa en su arrebato mientras me miraba con tanta intensidad que quería que el suelo me comiera. —¡Tu le pateaste el trasero a ese tipo raro con monocilico!

—¡Luffy!—Siseé, mirando nerviosamente a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie les prestara por el alboroto que estaba causando Luffy. —¡Dios, cálmate! Era solo un chiste, no te lo tomes tan en serio.

—¡Arriesgar tu vida para patearle el trasero a ese bastardo no fue un chiste!— Luffy estalló con tanta ferocidad, cada vez más agitado ante el simple pensamiento de que supuestamente me estaba menospreciando por esa patética pelea.

—¡Ok!—Agarre la cabeza de Luffy y lo obligue a sentarse en donde estaba, con orden. —Cállate y come tu desayuno! ¡Deja de hacer una escena por aqui!

Ante la mención de la palabra mágica, la expresión atronadora de Luffy se hizo a un lado inmediatamente a favor del plato que había dejado solo. Con un chirrido alegre, el mocoso de goma estaba en esa pila de carne más rápido que un alcohólico en una botella de bourbon recién descorchada.

Miré a Luffy como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Un escaneo rápido de todo alrededor creó un rubor rojo de vergüenza para colorear mis mejillas hasta la punta de mis oídos. La mayoría de la gente miraba descaradamente en nuestra dirección, y agaché la cabeza para evitar los muchos ojos fijos en nuestra mesa. El pequeño cambio alrededor de nuestra mesa me dijo cómo se sentían Nami y Zoro sobre todo el asunto, pero afortunadamente las pequeñas conversaciones y el ruido de los utensilios contra los platos comenzaron a repuntar después del incómodo silencio. Mientras Luffy se atiborraba, Nami inspeccionaba sus artículos y Zoro limpiaba sus espadas, volví a mordisquear mis panqueques empapados.

—Entonces, todos ustedes se dirigirán al Grand Line, ¿eh?—Dijo el Sr. Poro. —Va a ser un viaje mas peligroso.

La mención de "más peligro" me hizo perder el apetito casi instantáneamente. Empujé el resto de las sobras más cerca del plato de Luffy, que con mucho gusto tomó sin quejarse.

—Cualquier cosa por la que no valga la pena arriesgar la vida no sería más que un aburrido estado de cosas.—Zoro respondió rotundamente, aún inquebrantable de ayer a pesar de casi morir por eso.

—No me molesten con el resto de ustedes, idiotas.—Nami intervino, ignorando la mirada sucia que Zoro dirigió hacia ella. "La autoconservación es la clave para la supervivencia, después de todo.

—Eso es algo de lo que he querido hablar.—Dijo el Sr. Poro antes de continuar. —Tengo la impresión de que nunca has peleado antes, ¿verdad?

La declaración, obviamente, no se dirigió a los ocupantes de la mesa en su conjunto, sino a un individuo: yo. Me obligué a mirar hacia arriba, con los ojos asomándose por debajo de mis pestañas y las franjas oscuras de mi cabello para encontrar la mirada del anciano. Ver la mirada apreciativa que estaba dando me hizo sentir aún más ansioso bajo su mirada, como si fuera una pieza extraña que no encajaba con este grupo de rompecabezas.

¿Cuantas veces le habian hecho esa pregunta?

Por un momento, me encontré de vuelta en la escuela; estaba parado frente a todo el salón de clases que me miraba como un grupo de espectadores viendome como un extraño.

Mi camino por el carril de su memoria fue rápidamente dejado de lado cuando un brazo se hizo presente envolviéndome el cuello. Antes de darme cuenta, me empujaron hacia adelante hasta que un lado de mi cara fue empujado contra el de Luffy, aplastándonos a ambos.

—Le dio una patada en el culo a ese bicho raro, ¡así que es automáticamente increíble!—Luffy se jactó.

Por alguna extraña razón que no podía explicar, tuve la sensación de que Luffy estaba peleando. Como si estuviera desafiando a alguien a decirle que entendió mal estos hechos(ironicamente, el lo malentendio por no captar un chiste). Dios, aveces cuestionaba el nivel de estupidez de Luffy.

Intentando ignorar las palabras de aliento de Luffy. Un débil encogimiento de hombros fue todo lo que pude ofrecerle al Sr. Poro. —Si, eso creo.

—No lo tomaste bien después de defenderte de intentar ser asesinado.—El Sr. Poro le recordó.

Hice una mueca.

Un pequeño gruñido se me escapó cuando sentí el brazo de Luffy apretarse alrededor de mi cuello, presionando mi mejilla ya apretada más fuerte. Podía sentir el borde del sombrero de Luffy doblarse torpemente, haciendo que mi sudoeste se arrugase también. Más apretado y el mocoso de goma me iba a privar de oxígeno precioso. Mi piel comenzaba a absorber el calor de nuestro contacto piel con piel, y me estremecí ante la sensación de cosquilleo de su cabello que se rascaba contra la piel cerca de la esquina de mi ojo.

El viejo se frotó el cuero cabelludo calvo. —¿Qué te hizo, un extrañol sin obligación para ayudarnos a nosotros o nuestra aldea, pelear con solo un tubo de metal contra un pirata sediento de sangre con espadas?

El peso de muchos ojos se sentía pesado en mi cuerpo, especialmente el de Zoro. Era muy consciente de mi favor al huir de la batalla, mi negativa a matar a otro hombre porque sabía que había otras formas de perjudicar a un enemigo sin recurrir a matarlo. Luffy fue un excelente ejemplo de derptar a sus enemigos sin recurrir nunca a una fuerza excesiva. Lo había hecho con Alvida, lo había hecho con Morgan, y más recientemente con Buggy.

Lamentablemente, no era Luffy. Era demasiado débil e inútil a comparacion de el para resolver el problema yo mismo, porque este era el tipo de pelea en la que nunca había estado... ni del tipo en el que quería ser parte de nuevo. Sin embargo, incluso con esa razón, todavía estaba jugando al gato y al ratón con un león devorador de hombres y peleaba con un acróbata asesino que montaba en monociclo.

Y que casi lo mate porque queria hacerlo sufrir.

Al extraerme del agarre incómodo de Luffy, traté de pensar en lo que me hizo correr en peligro en primer lugar.

Sin querer cuando me enfrenté al Sr. Poro, mi mirada se fijó en la única figura que había estado evitando todo el tiempo.

Zoro

Me sacudí en mi asiento, rápidamente aparté la vista y golpeé furiosamente la mesa con un dedo índice nervioso.

—No lo se...—Respondí, sintiendo que mi pierna ilesa comenzaba a saltar debajo de la mesa. —Instinto, estupidez, valor... o simplemente darle una leccion a ese hijo de puta. No sabria cual...

La intensidad de cierto alguien mirando agujeros en la parte posterior de mi cabeza solo aumentó. Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlos, continué explicando:

—Cuando me enfrenté a ese tipo, dijo algo que me hizo recordar lo que una vez leí un libro de filosofía. Este tipo, dijo algo que yo llamó el Principio de Confiscación.—Me detuve, lamiéndome los labios secos. —No quería matarlo, no quería, pero... me descontrole un poco...

—En la iglesia, se nos dice que tomar otra vida humana es un pecado. Serías un asesino, llevando la mancha roja contra tu alma. Pero entonces, ya sabes, hay otros asesinos, ¿verdad?—Un sonido estrangulado parecido a una risa se forzó a salir de mi dolorida garganta. —La gente comenzó a preguntarse sobre cómo tu, una víctima, justifica protegerse contra alguien que quiere matarlo sin convertirse en un asesino.

Cuando nadie respondió, tomé eso como una señal para continuar.

—Un filósofo.—me detuve, una sonrisa irónica se retorció en mi rostro. —Un sacerdote de la iglesia, finalmente respondió la pregunta.

Mientras mis ojos permanecían hacia abajo, pude ver por el rabillo de mi visión que las piernas de Luffy se movieron hacia mi dirección en el banco que ambos compartimos. Leer el lenguaje corporal no era mi mayor fortaleza, pero me di cuenta de la forma en que estaba atento el mocoso de goma que se lo estaba tomando en serio como yo; me resultó mucho más fácil saber que alguien ajeno a mi familia y algunos conocidos se tomaban el tiempo para _detenerse_ y _escuchar_ .

—En el momento en que alguien inmoral elige quitarte la vida, también ha elegido regalar su propia vida a cambio. Su vida es tuya para reclamarla.—Les expliqué cuidadosamente. —Pero incluso sabiendo eso, incluso sabiendo que era _mi_ vida lo que quería tomar, incluso cuando estuve casi cegado por la emocion de pelear, quise hacerlo... pero no queria sentir mis manos llenas de sangre haciendo eso.

Un recuerdo inesperado aparecio. Mi maestra de inglés caminaba lentamente por las filas de escritorios, las cabezas de cada estudiante se inclinaban para leer perezosamente el texto del libro que nos asignaron. Mientras que la mayoría miraba fijamente el libro de texto, bostezando y tratando de no quedarse dormido por desinterés, fui uno de los pocos que absorbió el diálogo de las pocas escenas que llamaron mi atención.

MacBeth, el noble escocés al que tres brujas le dijeron que se convertiría en rey. Y de esa profecía, con el impulso de su esposa, le quitó la vida a su propio rey para reclamar el trono para sí mismo.

Pero esa no fue la parte que me llamó la atención.

Era lady MacBeth.

No podía recordar el diálogo exacto de la escena, pero podía recordar cómo se desarrolló todo desde la imaginación de mi memoria. Imaginando a una mujer noble con piel pálida y cabello oscuro, ojos cargados de bolsas y ojeras por falta de sueño, sin embargo, permanecieron abiertos pero no necesariamente conscientes de su entorno. Un médico y una doncella la observaban con cautela mientras la reina se paseaba lentamente por su suite real, mirándose las manos igualmente pálidas con creciente horror.

Lady MacBeth murmuró oscuridad, murmuró tristeza y culpa, murmuró que no podía quitar la sangre de sus manos a pesar del asesinato del rey que ocurrió hace muchos años y solo de las manos de su esposo. La cordura comenzó a abandonarla, el sueño era casi desconocido para la dama reina, y la cantidad de culpa que se acumulaba cada año finalmente tuvo su efecto, lo que la llevó a su muerte fuera de la pantalla.

Un escalofrío se dio a conocer a mi columna vertebral.

Estaba empezando a comprender la difícil situación de Lady MacBeth.

De hechos sucios a manos sucias.

—¿Royce?—Luffy me dio un codazo. —¿Estás bien?

Una inhalación aguda a través de las fosas nasales empujó con fuerza los sentimientos que se cernían sobre mi cabeza. Hice un gesto a Luffy y los demás. —¿Ya terminaron?

Sorprendentemente, los otros no cuestionaron el cambio de tema y lentamente comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Boodle finalmente mostró su rostro al resto de nosotros, saludando a Nami y Zoro para que vayan y recojan un plato para comer para que no salgan de la isla con el estómago vacío.

Luffy todavía me estaba mirando.

—Ve a bañarte.—fue todo lo que pude decirle.

Sus ojos oscuros me miraron durante mucho tiempo antes de levantarse del banco y seguir las instrucciones de Boodle sobre dónde encontrar las tiendas de baño.

El desayuno, a partir de entonces, se convirtió en un asunto tranquilo.

...

Luffy trasladó nuestros suministros al bote mucho más grande de Nami (el mismo que había "adquirido" de los Tres Chiflados que Zoro y yo rescatamos en aguas abiertas en busca de Luffy y el pájaro gigante). Boodle y el médico frustraron cualquier intento de ayudarlo, y ambos enviaron a sus propios aldeanos para que ayudaran a transportar los barriles de agua y comida al lado de la bruja meteorológica.

Debido a que Zoro y yo fuimos los únicos en sufrir lesiones graves, terminamos con los extraños frascos y vendas de gel curativo del Dr. Ullr. El médico había entregado una pequeña bolsa médica que contenía otros suministros además de los frascos y las vendas, y nos explicó cómo reparar adecuadamente las heridas para que no contagiaran infecciones.

Con todos sintiéndose refrescados después de limpiar y comer un buen desayuno balanceado, todos nos sentimos listos para la próxima etapa del viaje. Algo así como.

—Te volverás bastante problemático, puedo decir.—Boodle insistió, habiéndose quejado sin parar antes sobre cómo tal potencial se fue por el desagüe debido al estilo de vida criminal que Luffy decidió llevar. —Tengo la sensación de que estaré escuchando todo sobre tus payasadas de News Coo.

—Shishishi, Makino solía leerme el periódico sobre los piratas en la Villa Foosha.—Luffy dijo emocionado. —¡Sería genial terminar en el periódico!

—Se da cuenta de que salir en el periódico es algo malo, ¿verdad?—El Sr. Poro susurró, aunque no tan sutilmente, al médico.

—No te molestes, Poro. Al muchacho no le importa.—Boodle suspiró profundamente.

—Dawn Island, ¿verdad?—El doctor se volvió hacia Luffy.

—¡Uh-huh! ¡Makino dijo que leerá el periódico para encontrarme una vez que me convierta en un pirata realmente famoso!— Luffy exclamó alegremente con tanta emoción como un niño al enterarse de que iría a Disneylandia. —Claro que el viejo Woop Slap siempre nos grita cuando hablamos de piratas.

—Hmph. Me aseguraré de enviar mis propios saludos especiales a este tal Woop Slap y Makino.—Dijo Boodle, cruzando los brazos. —No puedo dejar que se preocupen por ti, especialmente porque eres un pirata.

—Asegúrese de saludarlos por mi, Sr. Boodle.—Luffy respondió con picardía.

—Cuídate.—El Dr. Ullr nos advirtió. —Lo digo en serio.

—No puedo comenzar a agradecerles lo suficiente a los niños.—Boodle dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Luffy. —Cuidate.

Observé aturdido cómo los otros se acomodaban en el bote, y Luffy, como siempre, fue el primero en notarme colgando. Sin decir una palabra, me obligó a subir al bote, y sin voluntad propia seguí su tirón hasta que mis dos pies y la parte trasera se asentaron en el bote.

Cuando comenzamos a zarpar, escuchamos ladridos. Boodle sostenía a Shushu, el pequeño canino ladró con entusiasmo mientras los aldeanos se despedían de la distancia. Casi me sobresalto cuando Luffy me agarró de nuevo, pero esta vez de mi brazo para que pudiera levantarlo en el aire y agitarlo de un lado a otro.

—Vamos Roy, Shushu nos está diciendo buena suerte.—me dijo.

Con un ligero resoplido de diversión, me di el gusto al chico de sombrero de laja y comencé a despedirme.

El día puede haber comenzado como algo difícil e intermitente, pero aún quedaba algo de espacio para hacerlo un poco más soportable.

* * *

—Al menos ustedes idiotas están bien preparados. ¡Pero en serio, no podemos continuar hacia el Grand Line luciendo así! Necesitamos una embarcación marítima más grande, ¿me oyen? ¡Necesitamos un _BARCO_!

A Nami le gustaba insultarnos y darnos una conferencia sobre la vida en el mar. Esta fue una conversación que evité porque la escuché muchas veces, tanto que se estaba volviendo molesto rápidamente y comenzaba a contemplar arrojarme a las aguas infestadas de monstruos. Con nuestros dos barcos amarrados juntos, navegamos como una sola fuerza, recogiendo más velocidad gracias a las velas más grandes del lado de Nami.

—Oye, bifurca un poco de comida ya que todos tus gritos me mantendrá despierto.—Zoro bostezó mientras miraba a la chixa pelirroja.

—¡Ugh!—ella miró a Zoro, golpeando sus manos en el borde de su bote. —¡Es un milagro que ustedes idiotas hayan durado tanto tiempo!

Un minuto después, arrojó un trozo de carne seca cortada hacia Zoro, que lo atrapó fácilmente. Luffy abrió la boca para exigir un poco más de carne, pero la chica lo silenció con una mirada oscura. Observé desde el costado, impresionado por el jengibre por hacer que Luffy se encogiera con demasiada facilidad. Nami se había tomado en serio mis advertencias sobre Luffy, no queriendo terminar en una situación de emergencia en la que estaríamos atrapados en medio de un océano sin que se vieran islas por millas, sin comida ni agua para seguir avanzando.

Asi fueron los siguientes días...

* * *

La bruja del clima, osea Nami, tenía suficiente de tomar caminos sin rumbo hacia ninguna isla. Quería discutir eso, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo, así que me resigné a que me llamaran idiota. Nami se negó absolutamente a ir más allá hasta que Luffy reclutara a más personas.

Dicho esto, Nami condujo los dos barcos hacia la isla más cercana en el mapa que era un archipiélago. Continuamos hasta que llegamos al extremo más alejado de la isla, ya que Nami y yo pensamos que sería mejor que cuanto menos civilización hubiera, mejor estaríamos para encontrar algún problema. Aún así, por lo poblada que parecía desde la distancia, ese tenía que ser el lugar al que ir para encontrar personas y / o barcos. Teníamos que hacerlo lentamente, con cuidado, de lo contrario todo podría explotar en nuestras caras si hiciéramos el movimiento equivocado.

Luffy estuvo de acuerdo con todo el asunto, no es que tuviera mucho que decir, pero fue bueno saber que no estaba luchando contra nosotros en nuestra toma de decisiones.

Fue un poco complicado encontrar un buen lugar para estacionar nuestros barcos, no gracias a los altos acantilados, pero Nami finalmente descubrió un lugar desierto que tenía una pendiente cuesta arriba que conducía a la isla.

—Deberíamos deshacernos de eso.—Señalé al espeluznante Jolly Roger. —La gente podría tener una impresión equivocada.

—¿Porque? Somos piratas—Zoro resopló.

Fruncí el ceño. Sí, todavía tenía que corregirlos sobre ser contado como otro pirata entre ellos.

Como antes, no tuve la oportunidad de explicarme porque Zoro estaba apuntando hacia la colina donde todos seguían su línea de visión para ver a un par de niños mirándonos desde lejos.

Conscientes de que los hemos visto, los cuatro niños emitieron chillidos de terror unificado. Tres de ellos, mucho más jóvenes que el cuarto niño, inmediatamente siguieron la escena con el polvo detrás de ellos. Esto dejó al pobre niño congelado, demasiado petrificado para seguir a sus amigos.

—Hola—llame.

–¿Hm?—Nami, que era la más cercana a mí, tarareó.

—... ¿Soy yo o ese tipo tiene la nariz muy _larga_?

Ella no pudo contestarme porque el chico en la cima de la colina estaba de pie (tembloroso) y nos apuntaba con su honda. Ahora que no se estaba escondiendo detrás de un tronco, lo miré bien. Tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado que su pañuelo color mostaza mantenía manso, la piel bronceada por pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol y un mono marrón. También tenía una cartera atada al pecho.

—¡SOY EL VALIENTE GUERRERO USOPP, Y ESTE PUEBLO ESTÁ BAJO MI PROTECCIÓN, ¡DEN UN PASO MAS O MOSTRARE MI EJERCITO DE _OCHENTA MIL_ HOMBRES!—el tipo, identificado como Usopp, gritó desde arriba.

—¡Oye, es genial tu intento de quedar valiente, pero no hemos venido a saquear y quemar pueblos!—Dije mientras levantaba mis manos como un signo universal de rendición. Estaba más que cansado de estar sentado dentro de un bote durante horas, y no fue un placer navegar cuando todo lo que pude escuchar fue a Nami y Zoro discutiendo con el ruido de fondo de Luffy que me volvía loco.

Cuando di un paso adelante, me congelé cuando algo pasó rápidamente antes de golpear donde estaba a casi una pulgada de aterrizar en la punta de mis botas. Miré hacia abajo para encontrar un mármol brillante de plomo guiñándome un ojo. Algo también zumbó junto a mi oído, rozando casi burlonamente mi piel antes de lanzarse tan rápido como llegó.

—¡NODES UN _PASO_ MÁS!

Miré al sujeto parado en la cima de la colina con tranquila incredulidad.

—... ¿Cómo _demonios_ hiciste eso? ¡Eso fue una locura!

Mis palabras parecieron tomar al chico por sorpresa. —¡¿_Eh?_!

—Pensé que el primer disparo podría haber sido de suerte, pero ese segundo ...—Di un gran silbido de agradecimiento. —Ese no fue un objetivo al azar, hombre. Tienes buena punteria.

Sus temblorosas piernas dejaron de moverse y su tirachinas bajó, demasiado atrapado por la mirada boquiabierta. Luego, lentamente, una amplia sonrisa creció en sus gruesos labios.

—¿C-crees que sí?—preguntó casi en voz baja que apenas pude captar con un pequeño toque de timidez en su tono. Pero luego tosió, componiéndose rápidamente a partir de ese momento de lo que probablemente consideraba no varonil. —¡Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Soy el mejor tirador por aquí! ¡¿No sabes con quién estás hablando?! ¡Soy conocido como el honorable Capitán Usopp!

Terminó su declaración con una pose _sorprendente de_ que casi parecía que era un vampiro brillante sacado de un libro de Crepúsculo.

—¿Qué tan buena es tu vista?—Pregunté curiosamente.

—¿Todavía no crees mis afirmaciones?—Usopp se rio entre dientes. —Pon los dedos en el aire en señal de victoria.

Hice una mueca, no quería terminar con un moretón doloroso por alentar a este sujeto. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a los demás (principalmente a Nami) mirándome con serias dudas sobre la idea de utilizarme como objetivo humano. Sin embargo, viendo que me encontraba en esta situación, me preparé para lo peor mientras lentamente levantaba mi brazo tembloroso en el aire. Antes de que pudiera pensar en acobardarme, algo pequeño ya zumbó entre mis dos dedos.

—¡Dios!—Tiré mi mano hacia abajo en estado de shock. —¡Ni siquiera terminé de poner mi mano en el aire!

—¡_Wow_!— Nami y Luffy estaban igual de asombrados.

—Meh.— Zoro se encogió de hombros. Pero casi nadie reconoció su mediocre respuesta.

Una mano llegó a mi hombro y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Luffy sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Buen trabajo, Royce. No estaba seguro al principio, pero este tipo también me parece genial.—Luffy se rió alegremente, dándome palmaditas en el hombro de buena naturaleza.

—Uh...—Murmuré, confundido una vez más por las extrañas palabras del mocoso de goma. ¿De qué demonios estaba pasando ahora?

—¡Está bien, está arreglado!— Luffy exclamó mientras señalaba a Usopp. "¡Serás el francotirador de mi tripulación pirata!

Nami y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Luffy. Usopp debe haber sentido lo mismo porque su mandíbula también parecía haber caído al suelo. Zoro, por supuesto, se mantuvo completamente apático a todo el asunto.

—¡QUEEEEEE!

—¿De verdad?—Usopp subió su camino hacia abajo de la pendiente para estar en igualdad de condiciones con el resto de nosotros (y santos cielos, si que tiene una nariz muy larga). —No estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No.—Luffy chirrió, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —No estaba seguro de ti al principio, pero Royce parece pensar que eres bastante bueno, y creo que eres bastante bueno, así que debes ser bastante bueno para unirte a mí.

¿Que?

Quiero decir. Aparentemente, darle el beneficio de la duda solo a las personas era como lanzarles una jodida invitación y, por lo tanto, darle a Luffy el visto bueno para hacerlo.

Ya ni sabia si sentirse ofendido o halagado de ser usado por Luffy como una version pirata del tío Sam solo parra reclutar a cualquiera que desea unirse a una vida fuera de la ley.

—Hey, espera-!—Traté de abortar todo el asunto, pero Luffy y Usopp ya estaban bailando alegremente en los brazos del otro, las piernas balanceándose juntas como bailarines franceses.

Oh Dios mío...

—Qué he hecho...?—Murmuré por lo bajo mientras me palmeaba la cara.

—¿Hay una taberna por aquí?—Preguntó Zoro. —Quiero tomar un poco de alcohol.

—Y también quiero comer algo diferente.—Nami estuvo de acuerdo.

—¡Y quiero carne!—Luffy bombeó el aire con el puño.

—¡Vamos por algo de carne!— Usopp imitó a Luffy, el brazo sobre el hombro del adolescente larguirucho.

Se conocen desde hace apenas un minuto y ya estaban actuando como los mejores amigos. Por mucho que quisiera luchar contra esto, por mucho que quisiera ser yo quien pusiera el pie en el suelo, me quedé callado por el largo y gruñido eco que provenía de las profundidades de mi estómago vacío. Las sobras de carne seca, frutas y verduras solo se podían tolerar durante tanto tiempo.

—Ugh.—suspiré profundamente. —Creo que algo de comer no vendria mal.

Y así, Luffy, yo y los demás, más un nuevo recluta, subimos la cuesta y llegamos a la Villa Syrup para encontrarnos una taberna en la que poder atiborrarnos. Más tarde podría quejarme de Luffy cuando dejara de tener ambre.

Esto iba ser un largo dia.

* * *

**Termina el arco de Buggy y empezamos con el de Kuro. Fue dificil, pero todo termimado este capitulo. Mas corto que anteriores, pero dificiles en ciertos pasajes(la pelea de Royce y Cabaji es una de esas), y eso que pensaba incluir ese mini arco de Gaimon, pero lo descarte porque solo rellenaría.**

**Eso es todo, adios.**


End file.
